Masquerade
by petals-to-fish
Summary: By the time the clock strikes midnight, Lily Evans must face the consequences of the masquerade she plays, because in this story...Cinderella loses more than just a silver shoe. (jily; Cinderella AU)
1. Once Upon Another Time

**Chapter 1: Once Upon Another Time**

Once Upon A Time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a beautiful Princess. She lived in a castle, and her father, the king of her kingdom, taught her everything he knew about being a good ruler.

Okay, so, Lily's father was _actually_ a wizard and Lily was not _really_ a Princess...but sometimes Lily liked to imagine she lived in a fairytale, if only to make the world a little bit more magical. After all, she was a witch and she did live in a castle for quite some time while she went to school. Lily didn't know anything more fairytale or magical than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Lily had been a little girl, her current world had seemed like a fairytale itself.

Lily's father wasn't her biological father. Lily's real father died a month before she was born from a car accident, and Lily's mother, Audra, had died of cancer when Lily was only three years old. With no other living members of her family, Lily was put into the system, and by four, Lily started noticing that she was different from the others. She could make things happen that she couldn't explain. Once she'd saved a toad from Billy Brinkers in the cafe by floating the green creature safely out of a pot. Another time, she was pretty sure she'd made boils appear on Sandy Hopkins' skin after Sandy called Lily a freak for waving a stick around like a magic wand.

Those were the loneliest years of Lily's life, but they didn't last for long. Lily's father found her one morning while she sat on the sidewalk making chalk art. He spoke to her kindly and offered to draw with her. He returned again a week later to speak with the headmistress. When Lily asked him years later, her father claimed to have known that Lily was special simply because of the sparkle in her eyes and the way she was able to fly from the play equipment through the air like a bird.

Despite being a steadfast bachelor that had no idea how to raise a little girl (and a budding witch to boot), Lily's father had demanded the orphanage release her under his care.

Lily the orphan became Lily Evans almost overnight, and she put the orphanage and the muggle world behind her. Lily's father was the closest thing to a Prince Charming Lily had ever known at four years old. Lily had no idea what might've become of her had he not stepped in and taken her under his wing. She certainly wouldn't have loved quidditch as much or been so prepared for life at a magical castle in Scotland. She wouldn't have flourished in her classes on magical theory without his unwavering belief in her magic and she probably wouldn't have made so many wonderful friends.

Lily's father raised her right and taught her to have courage even when she was scared. He expected her to treat others as she wished to be treated. After all, Lily's father expected her to always be kind, even when those around her were not. She led by his example and treated everyone she met with a kind smile and an open mind. Lily's father said anything could be fixed with kindness and just a little bit of magic. Lily looked up to her father, who was well liked, not only by his peers, but also by his paying customers.

Her father owned the coolest shop in Diagon Alley called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Lily was raised among quidditch players and wooden broomsticks. There were posters of famous quidditch players on her bedroom wall and laughter came at no additional charge inside their shop.

Being raised by the employees of the esteemed _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ put Lily ahead of her peers in mastering the art of being a cool young witch. She spent time at her father's side in his beloved shop learning the ins and outs of broom care, and Annika Sprout taught her everything she ever needed to know about quidditch. It wasn't until Lily made it to school that she learned not everyone spent their summers out on the English countryside on racing brooms. Lily never felt like she missed out on anything, even if her friends thought she was a bit odd for drooling over broomstick models instead of brewing love potions.

In fact, as far as Lily was concerned, she thought she lived in a fairytale. Of course, as any good dad would, Lily's father still worried that Lily was missing one important thing in her life: a mother.

Despite appreciating her father's attempt to make her life even more perfect...getting a stepmother was exactly the opposite of beneficial to their little family.

Even now, years after her father had married, Lily stared at the framed photograph of her stepmother Lyra with disdain. After all, Lyra's portrait blocked the handwritten sign on the wall her father had painted over twenty years before. Lily knew if she removed the frame she'd find the words _'don't let the fear of losing the snitch, keep you from scoring the quaffle'_ behind it. Lyra had changed the entire shop, making it more upscale and expensive compared to the family friendly shop it had been as Lily grew up.

Lrya and Lily's father knew each other in school, and they'd reconnected one night while Lily was away studying at Hogwarts. Lily came home on Christmas Holidays to her father and Lyra waiting at the train station. Lyra was standoffish towards Lily from the moment they'd met, but Lily hoped for the best. Unfortunately for Lily, neither Lyra nor her daughter (and Lily's new stepsister) Petunia ever warmed up to her. Lyra kept Petunia well away from Lily, and Lily's father tried desperately to bring them all together.

When Lily's father passed away suddenly from dragon pox a year after their marriage, Lyra inherited everything Lily's father had ever owned, including fifteen year old Lily, much to Lyra's disappointment. Lily assumed Lyra didn't like Lily because Lily's father clearly favored Lily over Petunia. Though Lily had always wanted a sister, Petunia was not what Lily wished for. Lily had thought sisters were kind, funny, and giving. Petunia was the opposite of all those characteristics because she took after her mother who, quite literally, lived to make Lily miserable.

Nothing had gotten better since Lily graduated from school. She worked under Lyra's watchful eyes at her father's shop, trying her best to break through the quidditch circuit. Meanwhile, Petunia didn't have a job and spent most of her days reading in the garden or in her room. Lily couldn't help but be jealous - Petunia was spoiled by Lyra, coddled even. Lyra never had Petunia go to Hogwarts-instead Petunia was homeschooled. When Lily would come home from school, Petunia would be sitting by a crackling fire surrounded by books. They hardly spoke to each other as Petunia was very, very cold. Lily could never get more than two words from the girl anytime they were in the same room.

Eventually, Lily stopped trying to connect with Petunia and instead spent her time simply trying to make it through a day without running into Lyra. Staying out of Lyra's way was easier than Lily originally thought, if only because her childhood home provided so many escapes. Lily's favorite spot was the balcony that connected to the attic. She'd spend hours up on the balcony in the fresh air going through her fathers things, which had been moved to the attic when he'd died. The only thing that kept Lily around after she turned seventeen and graduated from Hogwarts was her home and the shop, the last bits of her father.

Lily's literal home, including the shop where she'd grown up, was in the hands of the woman who cared about it least. The only thing that kept Lily sane during the long days working in her father's shop was remembering how much her father had loved it. She was determined to save enough money and get enough of a reputation on the Quidditch field to buy her father's shop from Lyra who always threatened to sell it if it stopped making money.

"Afternoon, Lily."

Lily looked up Lyra's framed portrait, hanging in her father's shop like a reminder, just as an older witch with peachy colored waves and brown eyes entered the shop.. The witch wore a simple set of purple robes adorned with the golden logo of the quidditch shop. Her skin was flushed from the warm August air and her smile was wider than Lily had seen in a while.

"Is it afternoon already?" Lily was always excited to see Anni, the shop manager, since she was the only remaining staff left over from her father's days.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Anni placed her cloak on the counter before considering Lily. "Aren't you supposed to be off today for a quidditch game?"

"Lyra wanted to make Mark work," Lily explained. "And he had to take care of his kid, so I took the morning shift so Lyra wouldn't fire him."

Anni sadly shook her head. "That woman irks me."

Lily's father had made Anni manager long before he'd passed away, but once Lyra had taken over, Anni no longer held any control over the shop or its employees. Anni and Lyra often butted heads, but Lyra couldn't fire Anni since Anni was the only one who knew the ins and outs of the shop besides Lily. That, and Lily was pretty sure Anni intimidated Lyra.

Anni was 5'1, weighed about one hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet, and had enough grace to make a ballerina cry. Lily had never seen someone more adapted to play a seeker than Anni, who was as quick witted on the field as she was off. She'd come to work for Lily's father after a few broken bones rendered playing quidditch professionally impossible. Lily's father always told Anni she would have made one hell of a commentator with her mouth.

Anni helped herself to a mint from the tray on the counter. "So will you miss the game?"

"No, as long as I don't have to work tonight." Lily said. "Game doesn't start until four."

"Alright," Anni said, "well, I'm here now so you can at least grab some lunch."

"Lyra said no lunches if we work half shifts."

"Lyra can go to Hell."

Lily laughed loudly as Anni pushed her out the door with a well aimed smack to Lily's arse.

She wandered Diagon Alley, a few loose sickles in her pocket. The market was busy, filled with kids hurrying to go back to school. Owls fluttered up and down the streets begging for food from passersby. A screech owl with a lavender colored band kept trying to land on her shoulder as she looked over a cart filled with baked goods. Lily finally settled on a small sandwich stuffed with meat and cheese. She unwrapped it and walked slowly up the road, savoring each bite.

Lily took her time getting back to the shop, only to find the store packed when she returned. Anni was doing fine-ringing up a few thirteen year old witches carrying broomstick care kits. Lily left Anni at the front counter and instead made her way to the back of the shop to chastise a group of boys swapping all the racks just for the hell of it. As quickly as the store filled, it soon emptied. The store was often a rise and fall and a methodic steady pace Lily liked to follow. Some days, Lily would never get the chance to sit down, some days she fell asleep against the clothes piles in the back of the shop and some days she was simply somewhere in the middle.

Twenty minutes to the end of Lily's shift, she busied herself by cleaning up cobwebs near the broom displays. Halfway done with the Cleansweep Seven models, Lily was about to suggest that Anni turn on some radio music when a tall blonde woman with a very pointed nose entered the shop looking quite as if someone had blown up a dungbomb.

Lily's stepmom Lyra was reasonably pretty on the outside. Lily credited her looks for snagging Lily's father's attention because Lyra had a sickly sweet smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She had long silvery hair that fell in ringlets around her sharp face which only made her look more regal and most of her jewelry was black stones set in gold. She looked expensive and she acted like she was made of the gold she adorned herself with.

"Lily." Lyra's voice was cutting and pointed. "I've left you in charge of this store to teach you responsibility, and Shauna at Puffs Potions was just telling me that she saw you galavanting about the market earlier?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I was getting something to eat."

"I had the store under control." Anni offered from the counter. "I told Lily to leave."

"Are _you_ the owner of this store?" Lyra asked Anni who shared a look with Lily.

"No." Anni said grumpily, looking very much like she wanted to wipe the sneer off Lyra's face.

"Then refrain from acting as if you are." Lyra snapped at Anni before considering Lily once more. "I need you to work late today."

"I've already worked seven days in a row." Lily said, shoulders dropping. "And I've got a quidditch game tonight."

"Listen, Lily." Lyra put a hand on her hip. "You work in a shop dedicated to quidditch, you have no need to watch a bloody game. Stay here, close up shop, and when you get back to the house tonight make sure not to disturb Petunia like you did last night with your music. She needs peace and quiet and cannot get it with you blasting your muggle music."

Lyra turned and walked out of the shop without another word. Lily's fists were curled and Anni slammed her hand on the counter like she wished it was slamming across Lyra's face. Lily slumped against one of the shelves covered in Chudley Cannons merchandise and was tempted to just slide onto the floor.

"What are you still doing here?" Anni asked her.

Lily shot her old friend a look. "She's probably going to come back and make sure I'm here."

"I don't care, " Anni snapped. "She's got you up at the crack of down and working until this place is dark. Your dad would want you living your life."

"But—"

"No more buts." Anni shook her finger at Lily. "Go to the quidditch game, I'll deal with Lyra if she comes back." Anni made a signal for Lily to skip out. "Bye."

Anni, as always, had Lily's back.

Before she left, Lily leaned over the counter to kiss Anni's cheek. Making her way out to the cobblestone streets, Lily pulled her wand from her pocket and tucked it into her tight red bun for safekeeping. The sun was lowering in the sky as Lily maneuvered through witches and wizards shopping for trinkets like dragon scales and cauldron feet. The purple robes Lyra made shop employees wear were eye-catching and people stared as Lily passed. Lily was thankful for having the sense to wear her muggle clothes under the robes. Once Lily caught the Knight Bus to the game, she pulled off her robes for a more favorable pair of jeans matched with a loose white shirt.

The quidditch match was on the outskirts of Lancashire, being hosted by the Lancashire Lions themselves. Lily had her notebook and her quill ready as she settled into her seat at the base of the field. She'd only had enough money for piss poor seats and spent most of the match squinting up into the sky, but either way, she enjoyed the game. She made little notes about the game, like her father used to, and focused on the movements of the players. When the game was over, she clapped as loudly as any of the other fans and sported a great wide smile as the Lions did a victory lap around the field.

After parties were always the best parts of a quidditch game, besides the game, of course. Players laughed and mingled with fans on the field while people placed bets on future games with bottles of firewhiskey in hand. Lily spotted lots of her old friends from school and happily spent most of the party in the company of Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was one of Lily's closest friends and the pair drank and chatted apart from most of the others under the harsh glare of the field lights. The girls stood together on the grass, bodies relaxed and laughter loud.

"And then, the bloke manages to break the lead so we had a ten meter dragon flying about Surry!"

Marlene was working for the Ministry of Magic's magical creatures department. Her blue eyes lit up as she described spending a week chasing a runaway dragon in Surry, making Lily laugh so hard that tears ran in her eyes.

Marlene's skin was tanned and flushed as she continued. "It took ten of us to bring that dragon down, and we almost lost her in the muggle suburbs."

Lily grinned. "Sounds like an adventure."

"You'd love it Lily," Marlene gushed. "You really ought to come work for the Ministry. We get so many opportunities and meet so many amazing people."

Lily shook her head quickly. "No, I could never work behind a desk."

"I don't work behind a desk!" Marlene argued. "Well, not all the time at least."

"I still want to write for Quidditch magazines, Marles. I can't just take a random job at the Ministry."

Marlene placed a firm hand on Lily's shoulder. "The Ministry has an _entire_ _department_ dedicated to magical sports."

Lily laughed and half hugged Marlene. "Stop trying to turn me into a Ministry girl!"

"But you're always working in that shop," Marlene complained, pouting as Lily frowned. "We all hardly ever get to see you."

"Sorry, Marley. I don't try to be so out of the loop."

"I know."

Lily sobered as she caught the implications behind Marlene's words. When Lily first graduated, she'd been invited out with her friends all the time. Of course, now that she had free time outside of school, Lyra worked Lily to the bone, and when Lily wasn't working, she was struggling to upkeep her childhood home since Lyra and Petunia barely maintained the gardens out back. After declining almost every offer from her friends to hang out, most of them had given up on inviting her places.

Lily and Marlene stayed quiet as they watched the party die down. In the middle of the field, a gaggle of girls were hanging on the arms of some of the players standing around. One of the girls was recognizable, easily, for her pretty russet hair and golden skin. Lily knew her from school. Sophie Turner, a pureblood with money in her family name, Sophie had never had to worry about a thing in her entire life. Everything was handed to the pretty girl on a silver platter.

"I guess Sophie returned from modeling in Paris with a new boyfriend." Marlene said grumpily, eyes trapped on the way Sophie became wrapped up in the arms of a broad shouldered boy with thick black hair.

Lily's eyes traced Sophie's golden colored robes with a twinge of jealousy. "I love her robes."

"She's changed since she got the modeling job with witch weekly." Marlene gossiped. "She was so sweet in school."

Lily replied saucily. "When I said hello to her earlier, she barely registered me."

"To be fair," Marlene nudged Lily, "you _are_ wearing muggle clothes. She probably didn't recognize you outside of school robes."

"Excuses." Lily rolled her eyes. "I look the same in muggle clothes as I do in my robes."

"You look _amazing_ in muggle clothes." Marlene emphasized with a waggle of her eyebrows. "Those curves."

Lily laughed and squeezed her friend. "I've missed you."

"Let's not go so long between visits, then." Marlene said while Lily ruffled her hair, her eyes stuck on the crowd again.

Lily stopped ruffling Marlene's hair when curious eyes fell on them. Sophie had turned away from the boy she'd been leaning on to talk with a friend, leaving the man in a comfortable position behind her, hands in his pockets as he smiled at Lily and Marley. Lily's eyes looked the man up and down for some sort of register, but found none. Nothing about his thick square frames were recognizable and no form of his red mouth sparked a memory for Lily to place. He wore very nice customized robes that barely skimmed his fancy tan shoes, an outfit that screamed old money. Every strand of his black hair stood up around and over his head, creating a windswept look that made it appear as if he'd played in the quidditch game.

He was so attractive that Lily continued staring at him even when he turned away from her prying eyes.

"Who is that?" Lily asked Marlene dumbly.

"Who?"

"The one with the hair." Lily pointed the bloke out, "And the black robes?"

Marlene's fingernails were digging into Lily's arm in disbelief. "Lily, that's Minister Potter's son."

"Potter?" Lily tore her eyes away from the man to stare at Marlene. "As in the current Minister of Magic?"

Marlene nodded. "I saw a picture of him in _Wizard Wonders_ magazine just last month!"

"Why was he in _Wizard Wonders_?" Lily questioned, knowing the magazine was all about up-and-coming wizards and witches in the magical fields.

"He's a curse breaker."

"Well, shit." Lily blew hair from her eyes, impressed, "A Curse Breaker _and_ a looker? Nice going, Sophie."

Curse-Breakers were witches and wizards who remove, counter or break curses placed on objects or places for a living. They got paid a shit ton of money by private collectors and big corporations who (stupidly) built on sacred lands. Curse Breakers were smart and quick-witted. They had to be, thanks to their fast paced and always changing jobs.

"I didn't know that Minister Potter had a son." Lily said, once again looking the unsuspecting bloke up and down.

"That's because he went to Durmstrang." Marlene hissed. "His mum's old money from Saudi Arabia and they all go to Drumstrang."

"How do you even know all that?"

"It said so in the article."

Based on the tan skin and white smile, Potter seemed to take after his mum's side of the family. The strong jaw set as he spoke to a boy with a diamond earring before stalking off the field, hands still shoved in his pockets. He passed by Lily and Marlene on the bench but didn't even glance their way, seemingly interested in the color of the grass.

"Doesn't even know we exist." Lily muttered to Marlene who sniggered.

"James!"

That made him turn back to the field, stopping just beyond Lily and Marlene. Sophie Turner laughed drunkenly as she caught up to him.

Sophie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Are you leaving already?"

Lily watched James Potter closely, his eyes were dark as he considered Sophie. "I've got to meet my dad for dinner, remember?"

"I only remember you promising me a good time." Sophie teased, her red lips curved up impishly.

"This hasn't been a good time?"

James seemed to be in a hurry to leave and Sophie seemed desperate to keep James from his family because her fingers looped around his neck.

"Clearly you need a reminder of what ' _a good time_ ' includes Mr. Potter, and it's not quidditch."

Marlene shared a look with Lily. "She's a bit forward."

"I would be too, he's cute." Lily muttered back.

"Lily Evans, you _like_ him." Marlene grinned, pinching Lily's arm.

Lily laughed out loud and then abruptly stopped, realizing what she'd done. Lily's heart thumped when his eyes glanced lazily past Sophie for a moment at Marlene and Lily. Not knowing how else to react, Lily offered Potter a smile and a partial wave as Marley covered her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't catch her smile.

"Sophie, I think this conversation is best had someplace else." He spoke with the posh voice of a aristocrat, and his eyes left Lily as swiftly as they had looked.

Sophie glanced over her shoulder and seemed not the least embarrassed that Lily and Marlene had overheard their attempts to shag each other before dinner with his family. James ran his fingers through his already messy hair and offered Sophie a polite hand. Sophie beamed as she took his hand and he led her off the field. Lily and Marlene watched them go, their silhouettes in the light making Lily slightly sick to her stomach.

"And you thought he didn't know we exist." Marlene winked and Lily's response was to kick her feet out at her friend, making Marlene spill the last of her butterbeer with a laugh.

When the night finally drew to a close and Lily could no longer avoid home any longer, Marlene and Lily parted with hugs and promises to hang out sooner, rather than later. Lily made her way home to northwestern London slowly, not bothering to rush. Her father's old townhouse sat adjacent to a muggle neighborhood and was unplottable so that no muggles could see the caramel colored wooden door or wrought iron covered windows. Lily admired the house by herself as she climbed the steps and opened up the door that led into her childhood home. Inside had been taken over by Lyra and Petunia. Portraits of Petunia covered the walls and one would've assumed Lily was just some random roommate since she appeared in so few photos.

Lyra had an obsession for old family portraits and many long gone members of the Malfoy and Evans family lined the walls. Lily hadn't met much of her father's family seeing as most of them had died before she was adopted so she didn't recognize any of the well tanned faces that smiled down from their portraits. Lyra's family was another story, Lily had met them one too many times when Lyra invited them over for tea. Lily avoided Lyra's side of the family more than she cared to admit; they weren't fans of Lily's guessed heritage. Not everyone in the wizarding world welcomed muggle borns into the society of magical beings.

To some, Lily was a waste of magic…Lyra's family certainly believed that. They called her a 'charity case' and often told Lyra she was 'too kind' for letting Lily stay in the house...even though Lily had lived there a lot longer than Lyra and Petunia.

Sneaking past the sitting room where Lyra snored loudly with a book on her lap, Lily made her way up a tall staircase to the second floor. Petunia's bedroom door was open to the hallway and the young witch sat at a desk studying a book as per usual. Petunia's dull eyes only left the book to stare as Lily snuck into her room across the hall. Once inside of her room, Lily finally felt at home.

It was the only space untouched after her father died. Pictures of Lily and her father lined the yellowing walls. A large Gryffindor banner was hung haphazardly off the side of Lily's desk. Lily's owl, Scarlet, a gift from her father, hooted softly from atop many discarded quidditch notes when Lily closed the door behind her and locked it. Lily cooed at her barn owl gently, going over to the desk where Scarlet stretched out her neck for attention. Lily let her fingers sink into the feather atop Scarlet's head and Scarlet closed her eyes as Lily comforted her.

"How are you girl?" Lily asked the owl softly. "Want to hunt?"

Lily stopped petting Scarlet to lean over the bird and desk, her fingertips catching the edge of her window. Lily's window was the only one in the townhouse without wrought iron bars, allowing her owl to fly in and out at night. Scarlet nipped Lily's arm affectionately before soaring out into the night sky. Lily sighed as she leaned against her desk and put her elbow on the windowsill to prop her head up. For once, it was a clear night and Lily could see the stars twinkling against the navy colored backdrop.

Somewhere up there, her father was staring down at her.

"I miss you."

Another sigh slipped through her lips and she pulled away from the window to fall back into the mattress on the other side of her desk. She pulled her notebook from her bag and flipped through the notes she'd made that night. She ripped the last page out and placed it on her desk with all the other notes she'd made. It seemed silly to write down her thoughts on the quidditch matches she attended like she was a reporter, especially when she had yet to send any of her articles out to magazines...but Lily stayed hopeful that one day someone would want to read what she'd written. Lily hoped that one day, someone would see her worth and potential.

One day, Lily was going to be the most respected sports reporter on the Quidditch circuit. One day, Lily wouldn't have to share the remainder of her father's legacy with her step mother. One day, Lily was going to own her fathers shop. Someday, she didn't know when, but someday _soon_ , Lily would finally dream a dream that was sure to come true.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

The broom spun out of the control and she tried to keep her eyes open as she tightened her legs around the shaft and barrel rolled off to the left. Breathing heavily, she managed to pull the broom to a stop and she looked around her for the culprit, expecting some sort of wild animal.

Instead, it was a man with messy black hair and quidditch goggles covering his eyes. He was grinning impishly at her from his own broom, hovering just above the branch. Even though she couldn't see his face she thought he was handsome, he had a nice strong jawline she admired while he (in turn) admired her broomstick.

"That's a wicked broom." he stared at the bristles along the edge and he leaned casually into his broom as if he hadn't just run into Lily, "Is it the newest Silver Star model?"

* * *

 **Welcome to my newest Disney AU! I've loved Cinderella since I was a girl and I have tried writing this jily AU so many times and scrapped idea after idea...until now. I'm so excited for you guys to fall in love with Lily and James all over again. I can't wait for you guys to want to watch Cinderella over and over. I can't wait until you all remember that-with a little magic-anything's possible.**

 **See you guys for the next chapter**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	2. A Regular Old Prince Charming

**Chapter 2: A Regular Old Prince Charming**

Lily woke up to Scarlet tugging on her hair. Scarlet's beak clicked close to Lily's ear and Lily felt little strands of her hair being pulled by the curious owl. Lily opened one eye and used her hand to push Scarlet away lazily.

" _Scarlet_ ," Lily said hoarsely, "it's not time yet."

Scarlet nibbled at Lily's fingers in retaliation.

Lifting her head off her desk, Lily blinked sleepily at her surroundings. A piece of parchment had gotten stuck to her cheek and Lily, once again, was reminded at how utterly pathetic she was for falling asleep while writing. Lily reached up to her face and slowly peeled the paper off, feeling ink stains remain on her cheek instead of on the paper. Lily stared at the blurred words on the page and frowned at the twenty minutes of writing, wasted. With a huff, Lily leaned back in her chair to stretch out the kinks in her back from falling asleep at her desk.

Lily fondly remembered when her father would find her at her desk asleep after a night of writing. He used to poke her awake and tell her she'd get a hunchback if she didn't sleep in bed. She used to giggle as he'd tickle her awake, moments spent just with her and no one else. Scarlet stared at Lily pointedly from atop one of Lily's old school books, begging for breakfast.

Lily reached into her desk and pulled out owl pellets, casually tossing three of them at Scarlet .

Lily gazed past Scarlet through the window and down to the backyard. "Guess I'm not tending to the plants this morning."

Petunia had taken up residency in the only chair by the old garden. Petunia's finger was stirring her tea as she read out of a book with a thick red cover. The cooler weather had made some of the summer flowers wither away in the old garden, and Lily had planned on digging the brown plants out today.

"Lily!"

Lyra's voice echoed like a banshee, climbing up the staircase and pushing through the cracks of Lily's locked door. To an outsider, they might have assumed that Lily was about to get yelled at by her step mother, but it was very likely that Lyra was going to have a normal conversation with Lily. Lyra often started her conversations with Lily sounding like she wanted to string Lily up by her toes over a spitting fire.

Sometimes the sound of Lyra calling her name woke Lily up from a deep sleep, and Lily had grown less and less interested in whatever Lyra was shouting about as years passed by. Lily debated disapperating from her bedroom to some other section of the house, just to avoid a conversation with her step mother.

It was too late - Lily heard Lyra's hand working at the handle to Lily's bedroom door. "Why is this locked?!"

With a heaving sigh, Lily stood up and pulled her hair into a bun, using her wand as a large pin to hold it up. Lily chewed on her lip as she ripped open her bedroom door to face Lyra, who was pointing her wand at Lily's door to unlock it. Lyra lowered her wand at Lily's appearance, but didn't put it away. Lily eyed the end of Lyra's wand warily.

"Good morning." Lily sang (pitifully, but she always tried to be pleasant).

Lyra didn't return the sentiment.

"I need you to go to the shop and pick up the new advertisement signs for my approval."

"Can Petunia do it?" Lily asked, earning a warning look from Lyra.

"No," Lyra crossed her skinny arms over her chest, "Petunia is working on her studies today."

"Petunia works on her studies _everyday_." Lily pointed out, "Today is my only-"

"Lily." Lyra demanded with a skim of her wand tip past Lily's arm, "Go now, or I'll make sure you never hold a wand again."

"It's my wand." Lily argued feistily.

"If you've forgotten dear," Lyra said coldly, "Your father left everything in this house to me, including you. And if I own you, I own your things as well, down to that wand."

Lily's felt angry wells of water build up in her eyes. Lyra's threat was well aimed and pointed right into Lily's heart. Even though Lily held Lyra's sharp face, inside she panicked at the thought of Lyra breaking or burning her wand. As if out of habit, Lily's hand reached up to her bun where she normally put her wand when it wasn't being used. It was still there, nestled among auburn waves, but Lily gripped it tightly nonetheless as she pulled it from its place, in turn letting her hair tumble in waves down her back.

Lyra's eyes narrowed. "And for Merlin's sake girl, change that _awful_ muggle outfit before you go or you'll look like one of the homeless pracing about London."

Lily was aghast. "This is my _sleep_ shirt."

Lily gestured to her extra large maroon Gryffindor quidditch shirt that she often wore to bed. It was long enough that it reached her knees, and Lily thought it was one of her most comfortable outfits to sleep in. It had been her fathers shirt, back when he played quidditch at school, and Lily treasured it.

"Odd, I didn't notice any difference from this old shirt and your normal attire." Lyra turned slightly. "Bring back the new advertising Lily, and do it quickly."

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth.

Lily slammed her door closed in frustration and ripped the maroon shirt off her body, throwing the faded cotton to the floor. Scarlet hooted from her perch and flew down to start playing with the cotton shirt as Lily walked over to her drawers. There wasn't much for her to wear and she needed to do laundry _yesterday_. After a lot of debating, Lily settled on her old school shirt and long yellow trousers she'd gotten as a gift from her friend Marlene for her birthday two years ago. The yellow material fell to Lily's ankles and looked fashionable - for muggle attire.

Petunia eyed Lily's clothes as they passed on the staircase. Lily held Petunia's stare, but Petunia said nothing, as per usual. Lily rolled her eyes once they'd fully passed each other. Lyra was in the sitting room, reading from _The Daily Prophet_. Lily heard Lyra's house elf, Bricks, working in the kitchen and made a side stop to offer a good morning to the elf and take an apple.

"Out today, Miss Evans?" the elf squeaked, his hairy ears folding as she spoke over the eggs he was turning in a pan.

"Got to go to work for Madame." Lily told the elf before kindly reminding him, "When I get back I'm going to make fathers pumpkin pie, if you don't mind sharing the kitchen."

"Of course Bricks doesn't mind," the elf promised. "Bricks loves company in the kitchen, especially from Miss Lily."

Lily beamed and nodded at the small elf, the only good thing that had come from the marriage. He was at least eighty years old and had been a gift to Lyra from her own parents. Apparently, Bricks was the best cook and all the pureblood families knew of him. Lyra kept Bricks only as a sign of her superiority or else Lily had a feeling she'd be asked to do all the cooking and cleaning in the house.

Lyra didn't say goodbye to Lily and for that, Lily was thankful. She wasn't certain she could face Lyra twice in one hour without being able to scream. Lily's mind just kept replaying Lyra's snotty comments in her bedroom as Lily made her way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. By the time Lily got to the shop for the advertisements, she was mentally exhausted. Anni saw Lily's tired expression as she walked into the shop and grimaced.

"I take it that it's not a good morning for Lily Evans?"

"My step mother continues to treat me like I'm her own personal servant." Lily said thinly and Anni rose a brow, "Only she already has a servant and I'm just the extra help she inherited when dad died."

"I give you credit." Anni said disgusted, "I could never live with that woman."

"I can't live with her either because for some bloody reason my father loved her and gave her the rights to all our things." Lily reminded Anni.

Anni smoothed her hand over Lily's shoulder sympathetically, "Even still, you are a saint."

Lily swallowed thickly and stared darkly at the photo on the wall of the shop, the one that covered up her father's handwriting. Anni saw the path of Lily's eyes and a crease formed in Anni's forehead.

"How about you take one of the prototypes for a fly?" Lily perked up and Anni winked at Lily's interest, "The shop got a new Silver Star delivered early this morning."

Lily's eyes shined with anticipation, "no way! Is it shorter or longer than the last model?"

"Don't judge a broomstick by it's length."

Lily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Anni, "That's what _all_ the men say."

Anni laughed and Lily joined her until all the customers looked away from their shopping to see what all the laughter was about. Anni hugged Lily before she led Lily to the racks in the back storeroom where all the broomsticks were stored before they were sold. The racks were several feet high and included three stands where long boxes containing broomsticks were stacked one by one. The newer models that had been delivered today were still on the floor beside the racks, ready to be sorted. Lily watched as Anni reached into a very particular large black box box that stood out amongst the brown boxes littering the floor. Anni pulled out a black racing broom with silver tipped bristles that looked as if it had been crafted from black marble. Lily couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful woodwork and Lily's fingers reached out eagerly to take the racing broom from Anni.

"It's so gorgeous!" Lily's fingers examined the way the wood had been worked into a sleek version of its former prototype, "painting it black was genius!"

Anni nodded, her own fingers tracing the wood, "I'd imagine colored brooms are going to finally start going out of style."

"It's a shame." Lily muttered as she examined the broom, "I always loved the line of rainbow colored broomsticks by the counter."

"I'll miss the colors too." Anni confirmed, "But the black is sleek and very eye-catching."

Lily nodded her agreement as she weighed the broom in both her hands. It was lightweight and probably flew like a dream. Lily sneakily glanced at Anni.

"How much trouble would we be in if she found out I flew it?"

"No trouble at all if she never finds out." Anni's eyes flashed jollily, "it'd be a shame to let such a beautiful broom go without a flight test first."

"When does it go on market?" Lily asked as her fingers traced the broom name carved into the wood.

"Not until December."

It didn't take much more convincing for Lily to take the broom for a spin.

Lily apparated to an old field and grove that Anni suggested when Lily had wondered where she could fly it without prying eyes. The field was big enough that it's rolling golden grasses seemed like a sea and Lily bit her lip excited, only glancing back behind her to see a small dirt road that led Merlin only knew where. With one hop, skip and a jump, she was in the air and soaring high enough that the air became considerably cooler. Up high, Lily could think through her muddled thoughts as the wind blew at her hair and teased the bottom of her robes. The wind tugged her higher and higher off the ground, making the world appear smaller and in turn, making Lily ponder.

She was not sure just how much longer she could stay in her father's house if Lyra and Petunia were determined to live there until they died. Lily was fading into the background of the house, becoming just another spot on the wallpaper if she ever dared step out of her room or the stuffy attic. She felt as if her stepmother and stepsister had reduced her to nothing but a bitter, empty shell of the person she'd once been.

Taking a deep breath, Lily leaned into the broomstick handle and let all the negative thoughts leave her mind with her exhale. She flew lazily through the field at first, filling her lungs with the sweet air. Soon, Lily was laughing out loud as her feet skimmed the long grasses and she urged the broom faster and faster.

Sometimes Lily wondered that, if she flew fast enough, was there a possibility of flying into another place and time where wicked stepmothers did not exist?

She was willing to try.

Lily was flying so fast through the field that she hardly noticed that she bounded over a quaint cottage on the banks of a river feeding into the Valley. Her hair had fallen free of it's bun and Lily ran her fingers through the red waves that flew out behind her as she hurtled towards a set of trees. The trees were close together and she leaned into the broomhandle, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she guestamated what precise angles she'd have to fly to make it through the trunks unscathed.

With a dramatic flip she entered the forest, leaves and branches lightly scratching her as she dodged trunks and branches. She could feel her hair getting caught up in branches as she narrowly missed a large cottonwood but she didn't care, something about the entire experience was freeing. Seeing a blinding light that boasted an opening in the trees, Lily tilted the broom handle up and gritted her teeth as she burst through the tree line and back into the blue sky.

She flipped her broom, laughing to herself, aiming for the fields with no regard for her surroundings. It took her two seconds to recognize one of the taller trees that had clearly been struck by lightning. It's branches stuck up through the other trees like a wire cage growing from the ground. Through through it fast she'd cut herself up pretty good, but she was more worried about the broom. It couldn't be sold if it got roughed up. Lily started pulling up on the handle but it was too late.

Lily braced for impact but instead of feeling her skin get splintered by wood, something hit her from below. Lily screeched as she was literally pushed an extra ten meters by something colliding with her midair from below. The broom spun out of the control and she tried to keep her eyes open as she tightened her legs around the shaft and barrel rolled off to the left. Breathing heavily, she managed to pull the broom to a stop and she looked around her for the culprit, expecting some sort of wild animal.

Instead, it was a man with messy black hair and quidditch goggles covering his eyes. He was grinning impishly at her from his own broom, hovering just above the branch. Even though she couldn't see his face she thought he was handsome, he had a nice strong jawline she admired while he (in turn) admired her broomstick.

"That's a _wicked_ broom." he stared at the silver bristles along the edge and then he leaned casually into his broom as if he hadn't just slammed into Lily, "Is it the newest Silver Star model?"

Lily dragged her eyes away from his jaw as it moved to stare at his lips. It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her.

"Yeah," she said, tucker her hair behind her ear as she hovered.

"Those aren't due out from a few months." he seemed impressed.

"It's a prototype."

"How did you manage a flight on one?"

Lily looked down at her fingernails, "I know people."

"Do you customarily fly expensive prototypes like they're built for street quidditch?"

Lily blinked rapidly at him, "Do _you_ customarily barrel into complete strangers with your old CleanSweep?"

"Don't call her old." he snapped as if his broom could understand Lily, "Bertha could outfly your fancy house-broom any day."

" _Bertha_." Lily retorted, half a laugh escaping her mouth.

"My broom." The boy smirked proudly and Lily was struck by his goofy attitude.

He'd _named_ his broomstick. Lily couldn't believe she'd run into the biggest dork in the middle of what she thought was abandoned countryside.

"Do you live around here?" he asked her next, adjusting his quidditch goggles.

"No." Lily said, quickly, defensively, and he caught her hurried response.

"Well." he raised a bushy brow at her, "I saw you from my practice field, heading into the forest, thought I'd come check make sure you didn't ruin a perfectly good broom...the forest is not a great place for a standard racing broom when there are lots of obstacles."

Lily raised one of her brows, "I think I can fly well enough to miss a few branches, thanks."

He didn't lose his smile as he teased, "You nearly fell off your broom."

" _You_ knocked me off into the spin."

"You're right." he said smoothly, "But if you're as good a flier as you claim, my little bump should not have thrown you off."

"Little bump." she said while drumming her fingers along the broom handle, "You slammed into me like a bloody stunner to the chest."

"I have that effect on most women."

He leaned into his old broomstick with a smug grin and Lily snorted mirthlessly. Looking away to roll her eyes. She hoped she wasn't blushing. He was clever and witty, she gave him that.

"Liked that one did you?" he chuckled when she looked back at him with a small smile.

"Oh _Merlin_ , please go back to wherever you came from."

"Want to come with?" he waggled his eyebrows, "We can test your broom on my pitch."

Lily replied casually with a little wave, "Thanks, but I've got places to be."

"You can pretend to not like me all you want." was his clever reply, "But if you were really annoyed with me, you would have flown away already."

She rolled her eyes (even though he was right) and collected her hair up onto the top of her head before letting it fall, frustrated with his conceited manner. She balanced on her broomstick broomstick, expecting him to fly away. He didn't. His goggles reflected Lily's form like mirrors and she saw her hair had become warped about her shoulders in flight.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, as if he'd realized he didn't know her.

"Why does it matter?"

His eyebrows rose again over his goggles, "A bloke can't know the name of a pretty girl flying a top tier racing broom?"

"Pretty huh?" Lily grinned at that, "Aren't you just a regular old Prince Charming?"

He chuckled and looked even more intrigued, "Do you fly here often?"

"My friend suggested it."

"You shouldn't be flying so close to muggle towns." he offered, leaning into his broom as they hovered in front of each other, "the Ministry gives out serious fines if you get caught."

"You're flying." Lily pointed out argumentatively but her eyes were tracing his smile, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

The man waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "well, I have a bit of a tug with the local aurors."

"Pompous git." but she liked him, for whatever reason she couldn't place.

He was clearly enjoying her too, "Git is my middle name."

"It's not like muggles would be way out here in the groves." Lily gestured to the acres of trees.

"I'm not saying I agree with the laws." he pushed up his goggles and Lily almost choked when she was finally able to see his face fully, "That's just what's done."

Her conceited self-made flying instructor was none other than James Potter. Lily couldn't believe that the Minister's son sat in front of Lily on a broomstick. He'd tried to help her, tried to flirt with her, and was now looking at her with vibrant eyes. The goggles pushed into his hair made the black strands even more flyaway, turning him back into the man Lily had seen at the Quidditch match...the only thing missing were his square frame glasses.

 _No_.

If he noticed her stare, similar to a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car, he said nothing. Lily cleared her throat and said clearly but kindly, "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done."

He was glowing with awe and she was fucked as she realized how even more attractive he was, "There you are, right again."

Lily swung her broom around, desperate to get away before she made a mistake, "Well, thanks for the tip."

She was about to fly off when he called after her, "Alright then, bye!"

She sent him a half a wave before zooming off so she didn't make any mistakes. No one was supposed to see her fly the broom and now her only witness was a curse breaker with a wicked sharp tongue. She doubted she'd ever see Potter again, even if she wanted too, but she still worried that Lyra might find out she'd taken the broom out somehow.

When Lily dropped the broomstick back at the shop, Anni asked Lily how the broomstick flew and Lily didn't lie when she said it had been interesting. Anni looked suspicious but didn't pester Lily as she took the broomstick polishing kit from under the counter and began caring for the black broomstick behind the shop where no one could see her.

Lily had to hand it to Potter, he'd kept the broomstick from getting anything other than Lily's fingerprints on the outer shafts. As she polished the handle she couldn't find even the slightest flaw. The radio in the back of the shop played a loud rock song that echoed lyrics of young love through her mind.

She smiled into the broomstick handle as she remembered James' posh accent and warm smile. All Lily could replay was the way he tipped his head playfully when she spoke to him. He glowed golden in her memories and she felt unfamiliar flips of her stomach when she recalled his deep chuckle after she'd challenged him.

Her hand slipped and some of the broomstick polish landed on her clothes. Lily cursed, jumping up and placing the broomstick on the counter so she could run to the back and grab a wet cloth. Anni had been assisting a girl pick out a new set of workout robes and came to check on Lily only after the girl had left. Anni found Lily bent over the sink cursing as she tried to get the broomstick polish out of her clothes.

"These pants were a gift from Marles." Lily complained, "I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Are you a witch or not?" Anni teased, walking over to Lily and pulling out her wand to wave over the black stain on her yellow outfit.

The polish disappeared and Lily was left with nothing but a red stain on her face from embarrassment, "How come I didn't think of that?"

Anni chuckled and ruffled the messy bun atop Lily's head, "Your head is still up in the clouds." she teased, "come back down to earth for a bit, yeah?"

Lily smiled at Anni before standing up straight and glancing in the mirror. She chuckled as she spotted a green leaf among the bun and she hastily picked it out, tossing it in the sink. Anne brushed down Lily's robes before leaving Lily alone in the storage room to go back out into the main shop. Lily leaned towards the small mirror and wiped at the circles under her eyes, wishing she were prettier, no, not _prettier_...healthier... _happier_.

Floating back into her shell, Lily picked up the advertisements that she'd originally come to the shop for and tucked them between her arms. She reached up to her bun, where her wand rested in it normal place. Lily pulled her wand from the strands and blew her fringe from her eyes as she entered the main part of the shop. It was bustling and filled to the brim with students doing their back to school shopping. It was almost September, so all the Hogwarts kids would be going back to school and needed new brooms for the quidditch season. As such, this was one of their best selling seasons. Anni and Mark were working tirelessly at the front of the shop but took the time to wave at Lily as she exited the shop to head for home.

Walking through the cobblestoned streets, Lily spotted a flash of black hair and she looked excitedly, as if he'd be there in Diagon Alley. Instead, Lily was awkwardly greeted by an older man with a toothless grin. Lily sobered and tucked her head, erasing the old man with visions of another man with messy black hair who made her smile even when she didn't know why she was smiling.

It was childish of Lily to daydream about a stranger, especially since he was the Minister of Magic's prodigal son, but Potter's laugh echoed in her head the entire way home. Of course, all the warmth that accompanied his laughter in her head was immediately drained when she entered the house and found Lyra waiting for Lily at the steps. Lily tried to act casual, despite the predatory look in Lyra's hawk-like eyes. A part of Lily wondered if Lyra _knew_ she'd taken out a top tier racing broom for a quick flight.

Lily placed the advertisements on the table closest to the door and took off her cloak slowly.

"Where have you been?" Lyra asked, "I asked for those ages ago."

"It took me a while." Lily said defensively, "The shop was crazy so I helped Anni."

Lily hated lying about helping Anni with the shop but it was the only excuse she could think of with Lyra staring her down. Lyra's fingers thrummed against her own arms as she and Lily stared each other down. Lily didn't dare turn her back to Lyra and didn't lower her gaze either. When Lyra didn't say anything else Lily walked up the staircase, sliding up the bannister so that her shoulder wouldn't hit Lyra's on the way up.

Once up in her room, Lily made sure to close the door before she fell into the chair at her desk. Scarlet was clearly out hunting as she wasn't inside Lily's room. Grabbing a bunch of loose pages and a quill, Lily collected everything she'd need to write a new article. Lily didn't stay in her room to write. Instead, she left her room and went to the end of the hallway where a chain attached to the ceiling. Lily held the quill in her mouth as she reached up to yank on the chain and lowering a set of stairs that led to the attic. Petunia peeked her head out of her bedroom door when the creaking stairs touched the ground.

" _Freak_."

Lily heard Petunia mumble but when Lily turned to glare, her step sister had already disappeared back into her room.

Lily rolled her eyes before adjusting the quill in her mouth. Lily climbed the ladder, the parchment crinkling in her hands as she made her way into the stuffy attic. The attic was dark and filled with boxes but a small path led to the end of the attic where a small window overlooked the neighborhood. Lily got on her hands and knees by the window and pushed the glass open with her shoulder. Cool afternoon air hit her face as she crawled onto a small, black railed balcony.

Lily was certain the roof shingles would give one day and finally render the small little outcropping too dangerous, but she prayed that her little oasis on the roof would last longer than her stepmother. Lily leaned her back against the brick walls of the house and stared out across the neighborhood. The rare sun was a blazing ball in the sky that warmed Lily as she flattened her parchment against her legs and began writing down her thoughts and ideas, most of which surrounded some new female quidditch players that had joined the circuit.

A suddenly voice shouted from below, "You still haven't fallen from up there?"

Lily leaned a little bit so she could stare down at the sidewalk where a boy with shaggy black hair and a blazing smile waved up at her. She felt her heart soar at the sight of Sirius Black. Lily had known Sirius since she was a girl, long before she'd known Lyra, and always looked forward to his visits. Sirius hadn't shown up outside of Lily's home looking for company in over a year, not since he'd gone traveling with his Uncle.

"I'll be down in a second!" Lily called to Sirius gleefully and he shot her a two fingered salute in response.

Lily climbed back through the window hole and raced down the ladder of the attic, only pausing to push the ladder back into place above the hallway. Lily threw her quills and papers on her desk, narrowly missing Scarlet who had returned from a hunt. Scarlet stared at Lily who apologized profusely to her owl before racing down the staircase and bursting through the front door.

Sirius stood waiting for her with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black robes, grey eyes shining brightly when she appeared. Lily leapt down the steps after she closed the door and threw her arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius laughed at her enthusiasm and his hands left his pockets to encircle Lily tightly. Lily had forgotten how much she missed him and she buried her head into his shoulder happily.

"I've missed you!" Lily exclaimed, "where the Hell have you been for a whole year?"

Sirius and Lily had been friends since they were introduced by their families as kids. They were both sorted into Gryffindor in school but where Lily's father had loved Lily no matter what house she was sorted into...Sirius' family had shunned him for skipping over Slytherin. Sirius' Uncle adopted him after Sirius ran away from home after years of verbal and physical abuse. Lily's father always said that he thought Sirius' parents were the worst of the Black family tree but Sirius had once told Lily that he thought a few of his cousins could give his parents a run for their money as ' _worst family of the year_ '. Lily, later on, would find out Lyra was one of those cousins Sirius had mentioned all those years ago at Hogwarts.

Sirius used to try and convince Lily to run off and leave everything behind. He'd done it right before he'd left to travel, begging her to come with him, but Lily's love of her father kept her feet planted firmly at the home she'd just exited. Sirius had argued with her but Lily just couldn't bring herself to leave her family home in Lyra's hands.

Sirius was Lily's closest thing to a brother she had. Sirius (who wore the Black family looks with a chip on his shoulder) was probably one of the most attractive boys Lily had ever met. He had high cheekbones and had wavy black hair that he'd grown to his shoulders over the year he'd been gone. He'd also gotten many tattoos when he'd left Hogwarts, taking up an interest in muggle art simply to spite his family. Lily's fingers traced the newest tattoo on his neck as she pulled away from her hug.

"Thank you for coming to see me." she said happily, "How was traveling the world?"

"You've lost weight." Sirius ignored her questions and examined her as they stared at each other, "Why are there _circles_ under your eyes? Merlin, Evans, your dad would flip if he were here."

"That's the problem isn't it?" Lily said smartly, "My father's not here anymore."

Count on Sirius to immediately argue with her the second he came home. Lily crossed her arms over her chest self consciously. If Sirius thought she looked bad then no doubt she'd made a great impression when she'd seen James Potter earlier. Sirius looked positively furious at her insecure movements.

"You know you're allowed to leave this place." he said seriously, not even bothering to jump around the problem, "Lyra doesn't own you, despite what she might think."

Lily repeated Lyra's own words begrudgingly, "No, but she owns the house and everything in it."

"Your father wouldn't blame you for leaving all this behind." Sirius tossed a hand at the old house, "Let Lyra live with her own ghosts."

Lily shook her head meekly, "I can't leave."

Sirius sighed but didn't continue to argue. They'd fought about Lyra before, many times after her father died, and it wouldn't be the last time Sirius egged Lily to leave. Instead of fighting, since they hardly saw each other nowadays, Sirius looped his arms through hers and started leading her up the block.

"What were you writing about up there?" he asked conversationally, "My good looks?"

"Hardly." Lily pinched his arm, "I was writing about this new broomstick I flew earlier. Lyra doesn't know I took it, it's one of the newest Silver Stars, but Merlin, it flew like a dream."

Sirius, who didn't startle easily, seemed surprised. He actually stopped walking and tugged her back to a halt by a townhome overgrown with weeds. Lily stared at her old friend, looking for the answers to his odd behavior on his rigid face.

"You- you were flying this afternoon?" he asked, lines between his brows.

"Yes." Lily said, not knowing why that was so weird to Sirius, she often flew brooms at school to relax.

"Where?"

The question caught Lily off guard, especially after Potter's warning about flying so close to muggle towns. Lily itched her forehead as Sirius' grey eyes traced her face, waiting on her answer.

"In West Country." Lily told Sirius pleasantly, "Anni suggested it."

Sirius' mouth was open like a fish gasping for air. She was about to pinch him again and demand to know why he was so shocked, when his face became, suddenly, passive. Sirius started walking again and pulled her along with him. She thought she could hear the wheels in his head cranking.

"Was there something _wrong_ with West Country?" Lily asked whens she could no longer take the peculiar silence between them.

Sirius' adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and then said as casually as possible, "No, it's just interesting."

"Interesting, how?"

"I have some, _uhm_ , friends that live out there."

Lily thought of Potter and felt a flicker of heat cross her face, "isn't it mostly countryside?" she said, "I don't recall seeing much of anything."

"That's because there isn't much of anything there." Sirius snorted.

Lily, who had known Sirius since she was a kid, slyly replied, "You're not a ' _much of anything_ ' type of bloke."

Sirius snorted, "No, it's mostly just camping in the woods."

"Not your cup of tea?"

"It's too quiet."

Lily, who craved silence said, "I would pack up and move there now if I could."

"It's quieter than London." Sirius told her.

"I prefer the quiet."

Whatever she'd said, made Sirius snort mirthlessly, as if sharing a personal joke with himself. They turned the corner of the street and ended up on the main road that lead to a few small muggle shops. A few of the trees had started sporting yellowed leaves and Lily thought back to the forest where she'd run into Potter. She sidelganced at Sirius and wondered if her old friend knew anything about the Potter's besides what was written in gossip magazines.

Sirius glanced over at her suddenly as they crossed the street. Lily looked away from his quickly as they made their way towards an old playground that looked like it had seen better days. A few of the swings were broken and Lily spotted graffiti on the side of the slide that included words not fit for a child playground. Sirius unlinked their arms and instead looped his fingers in hers so he could run full speed for the seesaw. Lily laughed gaily as Sirius tugged her along towards their favorite part of the playground.

Sirius helped Lily sit on the part of the seesaw that rested on the sand covered ground before crossing to the other side that face the sky. Lily pushed up a bit, leveling the seesaw so Sirius could swing a leg around the other side. Once he was on they began pushing each other up and down, higher until they were slamming each other into the ground playfully. After Sirius slammed her to the sand particularly hard, Lily rolled off and into the sand. Laying on her back, staring at the now greying sky, she felt a little like her old self again.

Sirius appeared, falling into the sand beside her. They stared up at the sky, laughing off their games and digging their hands into the sand around them as they enjoyed each other company. Lily rolled onto her stomach and placed her head in her hands as she stared at Sirius. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. She nudged him with her foot and he opened one clear grey eye.

"Where have you been?" she asked enviously, "tell me all about your adventures."

"I missed you," was his cryptic reply, "I'm sorry, I should've written you more."

"I got your postcard from France." Lily muttered, "Paris looked gorgeous."

Sirius sat up and Lily did the same so that they both sat cross legged in the sand. He told her about his travels in France and Egypt. Sirius explained that he'd spent most of his time in Egypt under the invitation of some pureblood family he'd met with his Uncle on the road.

"They had this massive house on the Nile, Lily." Sirius' eyes lit up, "Some of the rooms didn't even have covered doors or windows."

"What?" Lily said in disbelief, "What did they use?"

"These curtains that kept the bugs out!" Sirius exclaimed, "And the animals there are so cool, especially these massive water creatures called hippos."

"It sounds amazing." Lily said honestly, despite the jealousy in her tone that Sirius caught onto.

Sirius scooted forward until their knees were touching. Lily looked up and Sirius tucked his hair behind his ear as he stared at her earnestly.

"I wish Lyra would have a heart attack and die already." he gestured around them, "You can't be the top quidditch reporter in history stuck here doing my cousin's dirty work."

Lily smiled sadly at Sirius and placed one of her hands on his knee, "I'll be alright." she said softly, "I still go to quidditch games with Marley and I get to work in my dad's old shop."

"Lily," Sirius said seriously, "I love you, but you look so... _sad_." Lily looked away but he nudged her again, "When was the last time you felt happy? Really, truly happy?"

Lily blinked owlishly and thought back to the last few days, "When I'm watching a quidditch game I'm happy." she decided, "Or when I'm flying."

"That's all good and well Lil," Sirius said, looking sad, "But there's got to be more out there for you than a few broomsticks and a game every Saturday night."

"Like what?" Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius, all I've _ever_ wanted to do was write about quidditch and run my dad's shop."

Sirius took a deep breath in, "yeah," he pacified, "and you will, Lily, but first you've got to get out of Lyra's clutches."

Lily put on a stern face, "I can't run my father's shop if its still under her control."

"You can start your _own_ shop."

"I don't want to leave Quality Quidditch Supplies." Lily said firmly, "I could never do that to my father."

Sirius wrapper an arm around her shoulders, "you're too good, Evans."

"Have courage and be kind." Lily stated, "that was my fathers motto until the day he died and I intend to follow his example by keeping his legacy alive in that quidditch shop."

"You're the kindest person I know," Sirius said, "But you need to have the courage to let go enough that you don't lose the girl your father raised you to be."

Lily sighed and leaned her head against Sirius, "I can't let go of anything my father left behind." she whispered, "But I promise I'll leave if it ever gets worse than a few well aimed jabs at my pride."

"I'm holding you too that."

"I'm holding me too that too."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"We don't exactly run in the same crowd." Lily said pointedly, "I mean Hell, the first time we really met he looked right through me and strutted off with Sophie Turner to jump her bones."

"Well trust me." Sirius held the door to the shop open for her, "he's looking now and would much rather strut in your direction. Sophie's exhausting."

"Are they together?"

"No." Sirius eyed her knowingly, "Not like that, since I met James he's always kept Turner at a polite distance most of the time."

"Most of the time." Lily quirked her eyebrow and Sirius winced that she caught that slip.

"We're all human, right?" Sirius said as they stood in line to grab some scones and tea, "Everyone slips now and again."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone here and on tumblr for your kind reviews and reblogs. You make this hobby so much and rewarding. See you next week for chapter 3!**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	3. Battles and Broomsticks

**Chapter 3: Battles and Broomsticks**

At home, Lyra was still as obnoxious as ever but Lily remained polite and didn't try to fight every time Lyra asked her to do something. She was probably overreacting because, so far, Lyra had heard no tales of Lily taking the Silver Star out on a flight through the West Country. Lily preferred to keep it that way. Being out of the house helped with the evil stepmother problems as Lily didn't see Lyra nearly as much as usual. With Sirius back in town and Quidditch season in full swing, Lily was almost feeling like her old self again.

September was one of Lily's favorite months, simply, because it was when all the kids went back to school. That meant there were no more groups of teenagers running through the racks of the store and no more long lines at the nearby ice cream shop. Lily couldn't hear screaming preteens playing with their first fillibuster firecracker. Nowadays, all Lily heard was nothing but blissful peace.

The shop was dead on weekdays and only required one employee per shift, so, Lily worked the mornings and spent her afternoons exploring unless it was Saturday. Saturdays were for quidditch games. Lyra knew that Lily spent her free time in Diagon Alley and often asked (told) Lily to run errands for her. Lily did them only because it meant that she spent less time around Lyra and more time exploring the many wondrous shops that filled Diagon Alley. Lily had spent most of her childhood playing on the cobblestoned paths that led to many different shops. Spending so much time exploring Diagon Alley allowed Lily to recall happier memories with her father.

Sometimes Lily felt as if her father was about to round a corner at any moment with a new artifact to show off.

Even now, standing alone in the potions store Brew n' Stew, Lily recalled days spent in the local potions shop with her father before he died. Lily had always been good at potions and her father brought Lily to Brew n' Stew on holidays just so she could find fun ingredients for hobby brewing. After her father died, Lily didn't have time for brewing potions or the equipment to brew since Lyra had moved all the cauldrons to storage. Lily stared at a wall covered in jars of various potions ingredients. The different colors lining the shelves were arranged by color. She missed her father terribly some days and today was no exception.

The only reason she was at Brew n' Stew was because Petunia was apparently feeling under the weather. Lyra kept both girls pretty far from each other most days, so Lily didn't have a chance to examine Petunia herself but Lyra was adamant that Lily pick up ingredients for a pepper-up potion. For all Lily knew, Lyra was just making up an excuse to keep Lily busy so that she wouldn't have time to write.

Lily sighed deeply as she took a scoop full of crushed ginger and poured it into one of the clear glass vials she pulled from her side satchel. With the amount of supplies she was getting, Lily imagined they'd have enough pepper up potion to last them through the winter. Lily continued collecting ingredients until she had filled all the vials Lyra had given her that morning. Lily was grateful Lyra had given her money too as there was no way she'd be able to pay for all the ingredients without help.

The shop owner was nice and recognized Lily form her younger years. They chatted politely while the cashier rang Lily up. Lily was so focused on paying the bill that she didn't notice when the shop door flew open.

"Lily!"

The cashier handed her a receipt, his cool eyes looking over Lily's shoulder with interest at their interrupter. Lily swung the bag filled with ingredients over her shoulder and turned to find Anni standing at the door looking flustered and out of breath.

"Anni, what's wrong?"

Anni pushed her thick black bangs back into the slicked black braid atop her head, "It's James Potter."

It had been long enough that Lily didn't register what name Anni had blurted out, "Pardon?"

" _JamesPotterisintheshop_." Anni exclaimed, leaning on the door.

"Anni slow down!" Lily walked slowly over to Anni, despite the urgency in Anni's voice

"The Silver Star!" Anni's brown eyes were panicked, "Potter wants to buy it, _today_!"

Lily bit her lip as the words registered in her mind. James Potter was in the shop and had come to purchase the Silver Star racing broom. Suddenly, all the worries about Lyra finding out what Lily had done came flooding back.

"What did you say to him?" Lily murmured softly, taking Anni's arm and leading her back onto the cobblestoned streets.

"I told him we didn't have any on market until December." Anni looked distraught, "I just don't know how he found out that we have one!"

"He saw me flying it." Lily cursed, "And he was practically drooling. I should've _known_ this would happen."

Anni grabbed Lily's arm and yanked desperately, "We're fucked, he's going to tell Lyra! Why didn't you tell me that you ran across the Minister of Magic's son?"

"Technically _he_ ran into _me_." Lily murmured as both witches hurried along the street together, wrapped up in their dilemma.

"Lily!" Anni chastised in a motherly tone, "This isn't a joke and you know it!"

"I know!" Lily said in despair, "I'm just trying to make light of the situation!"

"Those brooms aren't on the market until _December_ , Lily!" Anni said frantically, "I told him that I couldn't sell one to him until New Years and then he asked me a chance to trial fly it."

"Did you tell him no?"

"Of course." Anni looked offended that Lily would even ask, "But Potter was _insistent_ that he saw someone else testing it out."

"Sorry. I should've told you we ran into each other." Lily cursed, grasping Anni's shoulder as they hurried through the market, "What are we going to do?"

"Hell if I know!" Anni moaned in despair, "he's _insistent_."

"Where is he now?"

"He's waiting at the shop."

"For _what_?" Lily paled.

Anni apologetically looked away from Lily, "He's waiting to speak to a store owner!"

"Of course he is." Lily said through her teeth, recalling his behavior as she'd experienced so far, he likely wouldn't back down easily.

If Potter wanted to speak to the owner of the shop that meant Anni would have to tell Lyra. Lily's heat raced at the thought of Lyra finding out Lily had taken out a world class broomstick for a joyride. Anxiety flared in Lily's brain as she imagined all the things Lyra could do to her in retaliation, not to mention, Anni would get fired.

Lily whispered, "did you owl Lyra?"

"Are you mad?!" Anni shot Lily a glance, "I don't fancy losing my job."

"Then _who_ is Potter waiting for?" Lily asked as they came upon the storefront.

"He's waiting for you."

"Anni," Lily's eyes widened at her old friend as the words sunk in, "You _didn't_."

But it was too late, Anni pushed and Lily stumbled through the door of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lily's eyes adjusted to the darker shop tones. A man was leaning against the front counter examining the magazine _Quidditch Connections_ , Lily favorite publication. His robes were black and embroidered with navy blue thread. He casually looked up from the magazine when Lily stumbled through the front door. His black hair was combed today and he looked very unnatural, not like himself at all. He also wore a set of thick rimmed glasses, instead of the quidditch goggles Lily had seen him in whilst flying.

"Hello."

Anni entered the shop behind Lily, her nose pointed in the air haughtily, "Sorry for the wait Mr. Potter. This is-Ms. Evans..."

Lily didn't miss the way Potter's eyes glanced up and down her form with interest. She wasn't in her work robes and she was wearing muggle clothes. It had to be a bit discerning for him to watch Lily stumble through the door like a drink. Lily offered James an awkward wave. One of his bushy brows rose in response to her strange behavior.

"Have we met before?" James commented smartly, placing his magazine down, eyes never leaving Lily's face, "You look familiar."

Lily exchanged a wary glance with Anni before stating to James curtly, "how may we help you today?"

"Your friend said the broom wasn't buyable." James replied back sweetly, "so can I test fly the Silver Star instead?"

"No."

"I saw someone else giving it a go." James protested instantly, "Come on, I swear I'll pay collateral."

"Only the shop owner can sample new merch." Anni said, "and Ms. Evans was testing out the broom."

Recognition flashed in Potter's eyes at Anni's words and his eyes widened at Lily, " _you're_ the woman that was flying the Star?"

"Glad to know I made an impression." Lily said coolly.

James brushed her cold tone aside, "Sorry, I wasn't wearing my special flying specs, I'm blind as a bat without them."

Lily ignored his excuse and continued flatly, "Anni said you wanted to buy the Silver Star?"

"Yes." James flashed a charming smile, "I collect brooms and the Silver Star is on my wish list."

"Well it's not on the market until December." Lily apologized curtly, "So you'll have to be on the waiting list."

A challenging look arose on his face, "I know you have one in stock right now."

"Yes. _One_." Anni said from behind Lily, "It's for our display starting in December. The other brooms won't be available for pick up until December 31st."

"Well I want to buy your display then." James said, jerking his head to Lily, "I saw you fly it, it's a sturdy broom."

"Were you listening?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes, "It's for our display, _only_."

"You can always get another from the manufacturer." James shot back quickly, his wit as sharp as the gleam in his eyes.

"The Silver Star has been on preorder for months." Lily crossed her arms, "You can put your name on the list, _just like everyone else_ , and then pick it up on December 31st."

James' lower lip puckered, "So no test flights?"

"No." Lily confirmed.

"Then why were you flying it?" James certainly didn't give up on anything without a fight, "I mean, isn't that kind of against every rule, ever? You put kilos on a brand new, prototype racing broom."

Lily balked, "Mr. Potter, we test all our merchandise at Quality Quidditch Supplies to ensure we know how every single thing in this shop works."

Something flickered across James' face, "well then, maybe, you could let someone else test out your merchandise? I can ensure that the broom is user friendly?"

"You clearly don't understand the liability if I were to let you, a complete stranger, fly a top tier racing broom that hasn't even hit market." Lily shot back and she saw a flicker of a smile on his lips.

"I assure you, I can afford the liability."

"Have you always been such a conceited prick?" she asked in a sugar-laced tone that was meant to knock his ego down a few steps.

"Oh dear Merlin." Anni moaned in despair, pressing her hand to her forehead as James stared at Lily, pretending to be wounded by her wit.

"I prefer being called a devastatingly handsome entrepreneur," James winked, "But you can call me whatever you'd like if I can fly that broom."

"Still a no, sorry." Lily unwound her arms and dropped them to her sides so that she could slide her fingers into her back pockets, "Nice try though."

He laughed, amused by her sarcasm, "I'm not sure you really know who I am."

Lily tilted her head with a smirk that aimed to kill, "Was it... _Jim_ Potter?"

His smile faltered, showing a second of humility on his normally cocky face, "It's _James_ Potter, actually. My father is the Minister of Magic? Any of that ringing a bell?"

"Vaguely." she sniffed and he looked beside himself, "but here at Quality Quidditch Supplies we don't care who your father is." James sneered as she continued, "we treat all our patrons equally."

"Fine." James slid his hands into his pockets and suddenly smiled stupidly at Lily, "I guess I'll just have to preorder the broom like the rest of the commoners."

"Yup." Lily couldn't help but nod, "I guess you will."

James looked her over once more, "so, you're the big boss here then?"

"I'm here everyday." Lily said vaguely.

It was not completely a lie, Lily did help keep the shop afloat. She did more than her stepmother, that's for sure. Lily didn't dare look away from James, she knew even the slightest defensive move and he'd call her bluff. She could see the calculating look on his face as they stared each other down. She had to hand it to James, when he clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow together he was intimidating. She could see why he did well as a curse breaker.

It was too bad that she saw right through his 'tough guy' act.

James finally gave up and adjusted his glasses awkwardly, "Alright, fine, how do I reserve the Silver Star?"

Lily motioned to the front counter casually despite the winning smile on her face, "There are reservation forms over there. Fill one out and pay the holding fee."

Lily didn't miss the flicker of a matched smile on James' face as he did as he was told. Anni shared another look with Lily before she went to help James fill out the paperwork. Lily waited to move until James and Anni were bent over the reservation slip. She put down the potion vials and organized the colored broom display while she waited for Potter to leave her and Anni alone.

Of course, when James was done filling out the form he didn't leave. Instead, he came over to where Lily stood organizing the brooms on display by color. She only looked up when he cleared his throat. Lily put down the purple broom she'd been holding so she could cross her arms over her chest and observe James with her full attention. He had a slight flush on his neck and he had one hand lost in his black hair.

"I hope you know I wasn't _trying_ to be a prick." he licked his lips and looked at her through his lashes.

"And which time are you apologizing for?" she couldn't help tilting her head playfully, offering him a simpering smile, "When you flew into me or when you suggested I treat you like a bloody Prince?"

"You're the one who said I was a regular old Prince Charming." James let out a short laugh before admitting, "I'm sorry for any time in the past that I've offended you and any time in the future when I will undoubtedly do something stupid again."

"A political answer." Lily said, "I'd expect nothing less from the Minister's son."

"You know," there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he took another step closer, "I wondered if you recognized me when we met flying?"

"I didn't at first." She confessed, "but once those ridiculous goggles came off, I made the connection."

"Ridiculous goggles my arse." He scoffed leaning on the display, "those are my fashion flyers."

"You were wearing reflective coated goggles." Lily argued, " _no one_ on the professional circuit wears reflective goggles."

"They cut down on the glare." James countered, "More seekers are transitioning to them and I read that by next year, the Wombats are switching their entire team over to reflective goggles."

"The Wombats should worry less about accessories and more about their severe lack of strong defensive chasers."

She liked when his smile got winder every time he laughed, "Appleby is a decent chaser."

"He's the only decent one among them."

James shook his head at her before he held out his hand across the stand of broomsticks, "Can we call a truce for now?"

Lily eyed his hand. She could reach out and shake it, she could easily be his friend-she wanted to be his friend. James waited for her to grab his outstretched hand, it was like he was holding his breath, his eyes kept glancing from his hand to her face. Behind James, Anni was sending Lily a look, a warning. Lily's shoulder dropped in recognition. She wished she could be friends with James but she had to keep him at an arm's length just so that Lyra would never meet him.

Lily tucked her hand against her side and said softly, "playing nice won't get you that broomstick any faster, Potter."

She felt her cheeks warm as he withdrew his hand awkwardly and stuffed it in his pocket. He probably didn't like her at all now. She'd just been totally rude and shut him down. They both stared at the ground and Lily chewed her lip, wondering if she ought to say anything else. Thankfully, James decided to speak first.

"Well," he didn't sound mad and when he looked up she saw he was wearing a smile, "It was worth a try.."

He walked past the broom stand and only side glanced at Lily as he left, hands shoved in his pockets. Lily watched him go, something tugging at her heartstrings as he placed a hand on the store door.

"Mr. Potter?"

She didn't know why she felt the need to call him name just so he could turn and offer her a questioning look. She felt silly as she stood there with James staring at her, waiting for her to speak. Taking a little step away from the brooms and twords James, she offered him a friendly wave.

"See you."

The smile that took over his face seemed to light up the whole damn shop and his hazel eyes sparkled behind his frames, "See you in December, Ms. Evans."

He closed the door behind him and Lily leaned against the stand, a broomstick handle digging into her side as she watched him disappear down the street. She didn't know what it was about James Potter but he made every single part of Lily feel as if it were a twisted mess that only he could untangle.

"What was that?"

Lily woke up from her daze and turned to see Anni staring at ehr worriedly from the counter, "I don't think I've ever seen you flirt so outright."

"I wasn't flirting," Lily defended herself quickly, "We were just talking."

"You were flirting," Anni shook her finger, "Don't try and deny it."

"I was just trying to pacify him." Lily said, "without involving Lyra."

"Well, you had him eating out of the palm of your hand." Anni snorted, "no need to worry about Lyra."

Lily pushed her fingers through her hair thoughtfully, "we still have to worry," Lily whispered, "Merlin save us if he keeps coming back and Lyra meets him."

Anni looked concerned, "You don't think he'll come back again, do you?"

Lily remembered the mischievous glimmer in James' eyes and she was honest when she told Anni, "I don't know."

As September continued on, the leaves began changing colors. A chilly wind blew through England with the promise of winter in its whispers. James Potter didn't return to the shop but Lily waited around with bated breath, scared that one day he might just appear when Lyra did her shop checks. Lily tried not to think too much about James and instead threw herself into the new quidditch games every weekend.

The season was full of great new players and Lily was especially interested in the arrival of a new female player named Marieka Corber. It was because of Marieka Corber's winning streak that Lily found herself at a Friday afternoon match, drenched in cold rain and hovering under wooden bleachers. The match hadn't even gone on for four minutes when the clouds above erupted and covered the players and bystanders in rain. It would have been miserable had Lily not had such entertaining company.

Lily was laughing until tears rolled from her eyes under the cover of the bleachers as Fabian Prewett led Marlene McKinnon in a crazy dance through the pummeling rain. Marley was screeching at him to stop as thunder cracked overhead. Fabian didn't listen and instead, dipped Marley dramatically as everyone nearby watched them, laughing. Lily leaned against one of the wooden posts under the stands, wringing out her hair, feeling very much like a drowned dog. She kept her eyes trained on Fabian and Marley as they waltzed closer to her, their feet covered in mud from the pitch.

"You two are lovely dancers!" Lily said as they got closer, "quite the double act."

"Hear that Fab," Marlene said over the rain, "Lily wants a go!"

Before Lily could protest Marlene's comment Fabian dropped Marlene without warning and grabbed a hold of Lily's hand, yanking her out from under the bleachers. Lily laughed and threw her head back as Fab twirled Lily in circles like she was a ballerina. The mud splashed up around her soaked trainers and the bottoms of her blue muggle trousers were brown. The rain was thundering into her skin and goosebumps rose on her skin while Marlene catcalled.

Fabian dipped Lily over his arms and when she came back up she had mud in her hair too. Fabian let go of Lily to take Marlene's outstretched hand again. One of the players, wearing a rain soaked quidditch robe, came out to join Lily. He was blonde and had a nice voice as he asked her playfully for a dance. Lily curtsied, took his hand, and then they waltzed through the mud.

More people joined the four frolicking adults and soon, most everyone who had been attending the game were now kicking mud in every direction. Lightning flashing through the sky didn't stop anyone from having a good time and thunder rolled over the valley in slow rumbled that reminded Lily of autumn afternoons at Hogwarts. Lily's quidditch player friend had started a mud ball fight so Lily had craftily snuck away to the outer edge of the mud party to avoid a ball of mud to the face.

Lily stood happily, covered in mud and happiness. She threw open her arms and looked up at the cloudy sky full of raindrops that hit her face and slid into her eyelashes. She blinked away the rain like she blinked away tears, taking in a deep breath and feeling at peace.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal from behind Lily and she turned to see a bunch of people laughing as a boy with black hair and muddy glasses patted a handful of mud onto a very pretty girl. The girl was the one one squealing and she backed away from the laughing troublemaker cursing him.

"Dammit James," Lily recognized Sophie Turner's whiney yell, "It's in my eyes."

Lily didn't like the flash of jealousy that flashed through her when James reached out to brush his hand across Sophie's cheek, covering her with more mud. She didn't like it that he was so playful with her, even more than he'd been with Lily. She didn't know why she felt that way, perhaps because of his laugh. His laugh was so genuine and pure...nothing like the deep chuckles he'd used in her presence at the shop.

Lily kicked herself mentally for being jealous. She _barely_ knew James, so she shouldn't feel any sort of jealousy at him flirting with other girls. Especially since he'd been leaving with Sophie Turner in his arms at the last quidditch game she'd seen him at. But still, there was a thread of hope when james turned away from Sophie to slam another handful of mud on another girl who had pretty black ringlets around her face and a set of fancy red robes that were covered in mud. Lily watched with eager eyes as James drew a mustache onto another one of his mates face, laughing so loud and jovially that Lily had to smile.

Against her better judgment, Lily quickly lost interest in the mud fight going on around her. She was too busy staring at the way James' wet shirt was plastered to his skin. She was too caught up in the way he ran his dirty fingers through his hair and licking his lips as he jumped out of the way of a mud ball being thrown in his direction by a bloke with a long red scar on his face. Her eyes traced his kind expression as he continued dodging mug...getting closer and closer to her.

Lily was waiting to see if James would notice her standing feet away. She was so busy waiting, that she didn't notice when Fabian and another bloke started wrestling each other behind her. She didn't notice Fabian slip through the mud. She didn't have time to move and Fabian slammed into her from behind. Lily stumbled forward, slipping through the mud and waving her arms around as she tried to steady herself. It would've been fine, she could've avoided complete and utter embarrassment, had she not shot right into James Potter's arms.

Involuntarily, his arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers wrapped into his robes, her feet twisted underneath her.

"Whoops." James was laughing, keeping Lily from completely falling on the ground by supporting her waist with his hands, "You alright there?"

"For the love of Merlin." Lily groaned into his chest and he did that chuckle again, the deep one that made her smile.

Lily's eyes shot up to James' face. For a moment. she took in a deep breath, wondering if he'd remember her so quickly. They'd met twice, both times brief and awkward, but some part of Lily still hoped. She wondered if, behind those mud stained glasses, the wheels in his head were turning at the sight of her.

"James!" a voice called for him to return to his friends.

His hands let go of her waist and he walked away from Lily. She was disappointed but she figured it was for the best. James was from a whole other universe as compared to her. He had plenty of girls at his beck and call, so he had no need for a pretty shop girl. Still, her heart was thumping fast when he glanced back at her once more before getting pulled into his circle of laughing friends. Lily was about to turn away, sad, when a familiar voice called her name joyfully from James' direction.

Out of the group that had just swallowed James into their masses come a familiar set of grey eyes and long black hair tied back with a strip of chord. Lily was so surprised to see Sirius at the quidditch match that she hardly blinked as he strode over and enveloped her in a hug. When he pulled away he shook his head like a dog so that mud and water went flying everywhere.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, shouting over the rain still falling in sheets against them.

"It's certainly a step above being a home!" she replied back, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes," Sirius used his thumb to wipe dirt from her cheek, "Have you?"

"Yes." Lily beamed at him, "Fab and Marlene are here too! They would love to see you..."

"Yeah," Sirius glanced over his shoulder at someone she looked where his eyes were trained.

Sirius' attention was directed at James Potter who was giving a lanky boy a piggyback. Both boys raised their hands and waved at Sirius energetically. Lily watched Sirius wave back enthusiastically before turning his attention back to Lily.

"You know him?" Lily couldn't hide the tone of surprise in her voice.

Sirius had never mentioned knowing the Minister of Magic's son. Just as Lily didn't run in James' crowd, Sirius wasn't much of a Ministry grown kid either. In fact, most of Sirius' family didn't have jobs because most of them lived off the family fortune. Lyra lived off her fortune and the profits of the quidditch shop. Lily supposed Petunia also got some cut of the family fortune. Lily's only income was what Lyra gave her for working at the shop. Her father's vault, like everything else, was Lyra's.

"Potter?" Sirius replied casually, eyes falling back to her, "Oh-James-Yeah."

"How?" Lily asked noisily.

Sirius flicked her under her chin, "Well, Evans, he's kinda my boss."

"What?" Lily hissed, taking Sirius' hand, "You work for Potter?"

"Yeah," Sirius looked amused at her surprise, "Do you know him?"

"No." Lily was grateful for the layer of mud hiding her blush, "No, I don't."

Intuition flashed behind Sirius' eyes and he grinned, "James is great. You'll love each other."

"No it's fine." Lily said too quickly and Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Why not?" he asked lightheartedly, "Are you nervous?"

"No." she repeated, "I just-I don't think he wants to meet me. Sirius, please, no!"

Lily struggled against Sirius' firm grip as he dragged her over to James' little group. James was staring up at the sky, trying to use the rain to scrub off the mud. He had his hands in his hair and was messing with his hair. His jawline was even more defined with his face leaning to face the sky and Lily felt her chest squeeze just looking at him.

"James!" Sirius called to James like he often called to Lily, with humor and clear affection.

James lowered his head and took his hands from his hair. His hair was sticking in every direction, curly from the rainwater. He looked disgustingly handsome, like out of a magazine. Lily was shaking in her muddy trainers as Sirius dragged her in front of James and his gaggle of friends. Sophie Turner was the first one to recognize Lily as she brushed back her mud slicked hair.

"Hi Sophie." Lily waved awkwardly at the girl, "It's been a while."

Sophie giggled suddenly, reaching out to pull Lily into a hug, "I didn't recognize you!"

"Well, we are covered in mud." Lily appeased as Sophie drew back.

"Ugh, I know, the boys keep throwing mud at us." she rolled her eyes, "So much for staying clean."

Sophie's hug and loud rumbling had kept James' full attention but only because Sirius was still standing there beside Lily. When Lily looked around she caught James' intrigued stare. It was like he was surprised by Sophie-and even more surprised by Lily. Sirius interceed, determined to have Lily and James meet. What none of them had realized, was that Lily and James had already met. _Twice_. Technically three times, if Lily counted the time James walked off a field to shag the girl currently standing to Lily's immediate right. She could tell by the way that James turned when Sophie whispered something to him...that once again he didn't recognize her.

Sirius cleared his throat, "James I want you to meet my best mate."

"Sirius he's busy."

"No he's not."

James flashed a grin, "He's right, I'm not."

When Lily shot Sirius a questioning glare, "I'm on James' protection detail."

"Someone put you in charge of another human being?" Lily asked doubtfully.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're hilarious."

"So you've just been lying to me this whole time then?" Lily poked Sirus in his side pointedly and Sirius looked guilty immediately.

"Yeah, sorry," Sirius said sheepishly, "I signed a confidentiality contract."

"Sorry if I caused trouble between you two." James had suddenly interrupted Sirius, "Though to be fair, Sirius never told me that he had a girl waiting for him back home."

"Ew, James, she's like my sister."

"And I'm in a healthy relationship with quidditch," Lily shrugged awkwardly, "So..."

When she laughed, James' head suddenly whipped back to her, his hazel eyes narrowed. James opened his mouth as if to talk again but they were interrupted by a stout bloke with sandy colored hair. He wasn't covered head to toe in mud. Instead he just had a handprint of mug on his arm and another on his stomach, as if someone had tried to get him covered and he'd fought them off. Lily recognized him from school and was surprised to see him.

"Pettigrew?" Lily questioned but Peter didn't even glance her way.

Lily looked at Sirius and wondered why on earth Peter Pettigrew was in the group of outgoing witches and wizards. Peter had been in Gryffindor with Lily and Sirius in school. He'd been kind of a loner in school and never seemed to do anything but tag along Sirius' shadows when allowed the opportunity. It seemed he was still following Sirius' footsteps.

"James," Pettigrew said sternly, "Or you'll be late to the interview with _Witch Weekly_."

James and Sirius groaned at the same time and Peter grinned, finally seeming less intense. Lily watched the interactions with interest, wondering how Peter had gotten the job as James' right hand man. Lily glanced at Sirius and wondered if Sirius had helped Peter get the job.

"Come on," James begged Pettigrew, "Peter, five more minutes."

"I gave you five more minutes a half hour ago." Peter said, "At this rate you're going to the offices with mud in your hair and their editor will murder all of us."

"It'll be fine, mate."

Lily hadn't missed that James seemed to think of all his employees as his friends. She wondered how many bodyguards he had and how many people he had keeping track of him. She wondered if they'd truly been alone in those woods the day that James had caught her flying the Silver Star.

"The mud mask is a step up from his usual ugly disposition." Sirius leaned onto his toes and ruffled James' hair endearingly.

"I think you meant _ruggedly handsome_." James argued with Sirius.

"Come on, James." Peter grabbed James' arm and began tugging, "Before I stun you."

James sighed but allowed himself to be towed away by the much shortener man. A few people followed, most of them seeming to be a part of James' posse. Sirius was directly at James' side, wand out. Lily was reminded of a guard dog. Despite the flurry of people around him, Lily didn't miss the way James' eyes fluttered to her as he was forced to go to his next event. Lily saw James immediately bend down to Sirius when she waved goodbye and they started talking in hurried voices to each other.

She bit back a smile as she turned back to the rest of the party. Sophie had been watching James' entourage leave as well. She sighed and examined Lily through her mud soaked lashes.

"He's always so busy." Sophie complained, "Ever since he got back from France he's hardly had any time to hang out."

"Sorry." Lily said, but not sympathetically, she just wasn't sure what to say.

A part of Lily wanted ask Sophie about James but Sophie's hands had been all over James that afternoon and James wasn't doing anything to suggest that Sophie's hands shouldn't be all over him.

Sophie looked over Lily once before stating a matter-of-factly, "Men."

Lily gave a fake laugh, "Yeah," she said weakly, "They're impossible."

Sophie braided her long mud caked hair as the rain slowed around them, "He's especially impossible."

"How so?" Lily tried not to sound too eager for more information.

Sophie shrugged, "I've all but thrown myself at him for the last five months and still, nothing."

Lily's eyebrows rose at Sophie who had all but admitted she was trying to get James in her grasp, "You like him that much?"

"I've liked him since I _met_ him." Sophie said, as if it were obvious, "And I thought we were finally getting somewhere-until we weren't." she huffed, "Now we're strictly friends and I'm strictly annoyed."

Lily chewed on her lower lip and wondered what precisely had changed to make James turn away from Sophie's affrontals. Lily didn't know what to say to Sophie to make her feel better, since she looked miserable at the thought of James' attention being turned by something else, so instead Lily just patted Sophie's shoulder awkwardly.

"It was nice seeing you." Lily lied.

"You too, Evans."

Lily and Sophie both made their way back to the proper friend groups. Lily found Fabian and Marlene talking to a few of the players, including a mud covered Marieka Corber. Lily struck up a conversation with the rookie player and got some more information for her article on Marieka and the other new female quidditch players. The rain finally let up but the game was cancelled and rescheduled.

Lily made her way home still covered in mud from head to toe. Lyra had a fit when Lily tried sneaking into the house from the back. Lyra's ringing voice followed Lily upstairs to the bathroom, demanding that Lily clean up the muddy footprints on the stairs. Lily yelled back that she'd do it as soon as she removed the dried mud from her ear canal. Lyra wasn't a fan of that answer but Lily didn't care.

That night Lily sat out on the little ledge outside the attic wrapped in one of her father's old cloaks watching as the sky turned pink, purple and gold while the sun set. Her quidditch notebook rested next to her, flipped open to the page where she'd been writing down little tidbits floating around her brain. The mug of tea in Lily's left hand was cold but she didn't dare put it down, fearful that it might fall off the roof it she tried balancing it any other way.

A familiar whistle filled her ears, floating up to the roof from down below. Lily perked up and leaned over the small black railing to see Sirius, waiting for her on the cement sidewalk. He wore a new set of robes and was no longer covered in mud but he still had his hair pulled back. He saluted to Lily when she appeared.

"Evans."

"Did you have fun babysitting at Witch Weekly?" she asked playfully, not being able to resist the chance to tease Sirius about being a glorified babysitter.

Sirius' eyes were cool when he spoke, "I'm _not_ his babysitter."

Lily flushed and her fingers tightened around her cup, "You literally are though, Sirius."

"He's my friend," Sirius shrugged, "but hey, James was sad that he didn't get more time to get to know my best friend named Lily Evans."

Lily played coy, "I'm certain he wouldn't find me very interesting."

"Bullshite." Sirius barked a laugh, "I have a hunch that you both will get along like two birds of a feather."

"What gives you that idea?" Lily disagreed quickly, too quickly, Sirius saw right though it.

"Let's just say I have great intuition." Sirius motioned at Lily to come down off the roof, "Now, stop writing in your diary and get down here. I want some hot scones after frolicking in the rain all day, what about you?"

Lily nodded eagerly and told him to wait on the sidewalk for her. Lily got all the way downstairs without running into Lyra but she almost ran over Petunia on her way to the front door. Petunia was carrying a cup of tea and she held it with shaking hands as she pulled away from Lily. The two girls stared at each other. When Petunia said nothing Lily brushed past her spoiled step sister and ran out the front door.

"Did you manage to get all the mud off?" Sirius asked when Lily shut the front door behind her, "You were covered when we saw you. James didn't even realize he'd met you before."

Lily turned her head so quick that she almost got whiplash, "Wait, Sirius, how do you know I met James already?"

"Number one because you're an awful liar." Sirius arched an eyebrow at her, "And number two because James came back raving about some girl he saw flying a new Silver Star the same day that you said you went flying a new broom in West Country." Sirius wrapped an arm around Lily's dropped shoulders, "Only an idiot couldn't connect the dots."

"You knew," Lily was aghast, "You know and you dragged me over to him today anyways?"

"I live to torture you Evans." Sirius admitted, "And I was hoping once we got talking James would realize I had delivered the girl of his dreams."

"Girl of his dreams." Lily snorted, "Sirius, did you tell James who I was?"

"Nah," Sirius snorted as Lily relaxed, "I really want to see the look on his face when he sees you when you aren't covered in mud." Sirius mimicked a surprised face and then changed his voice to a deeper tone like James, " _oh no, my achilles heel, a hot witch who knows quidditch better than me!_ "

Lily leaned into her laugh as Sirius pretended to feint. They stumbled across the sidewalk laughing together. Lily felt better now that she knew Sirius wouldn't tell James that the girl flying the Silver Star was her. She prayed that she never saw James again so that he'd never have a chance to make the connections. The last thing Lily needed was James knowing more about her and then finding out that she'd lied.

That was all she needed-for her own lies to bite her in the arse because of some handsome curse breaker who happened to like racing brooms.

"He wouldn't feint." Lily told Sirius once he was done laughing, "You're so dramatic."

" _Dramatic_." Sirius scoffed and then teased her again, "Come on Evans, be flattered. James Potter fancies at least some part of you."

Red crept back across her cheeks, "Potter _barely_ paid attention to me today until you introduced us."

"Again," Sirius said flatly, "We were _all_ covered from head to toe in mud. You looked like a hinkypunk when I ran into you."

Lily motioned to her hair, which she had thrown up into a ponytail, "I washed my hair _twice_ and I still feel like I didn't get it all out of my scalp."

Sirius' eyes crinkled when he smiled, "When I left James earlier, he was still digging mud out of his ear."

"I'm just happy Petunia didn't say anything." Lily said, "It was bad enough with Lyra yelling at me about mud on the staircase."

"Petunia's home?"

"She's always home." Lily said as Sirius wrapped her in a one armed hug before they began the trek up the neighborhood hill, "she is as friendly as usual."

"She's always been a bit odd." Sirius said, "I don't think I've ever heard her say more than three words."

"Me too." Lily agreed, "and I live with her."

Sirius tightened his hold on her arm, "Petunia reminds me of my brother, he was always quiet too."

Lily glanced at Sirius, "you haven't heard from him in a while? Your brother?"

"I'd imagine dear old mum found out he was writing his disowned brother and forbade anymore letters." Sirius said sourly, "but it's fine. We were never that close."

Lily nodded and thought about her relationship with her family as opposed to Sirius' family. They were both considered the outcasts in their families and she supposed that's why Sirius and she got along so well. They were similar in that they could not rely on their own siblings—so they adopted each other. Lily was Sirius' sister and Sirius was Lily's brother. They'd do anything for each other.

Lily leaned her head on Sirius shoulder and offered him a soft, "I love you."

Sirius patted her cheek as they walked along the street lamp lined sidewalk, "I love me, too."

Lily laughed and punched his side, "Prick." she teased, "Just like your boss, who by the way, most definitely doesn't fancy me."

"You didn't see his face after he met you flying Lils," Sirius swore, "he likes you."

Lily snorted, "Yeah. Ok."

"Trust me." Sirius said as they made their way across the street, "I've lived with the bloke for over a year now. I know him better than I know myself."

"Too bad we'll probably never get the chance to test your theory."

Sirius eyed her in confusion, "And why not?" he asked, as if she were planning on ruining all his fun with matchmaking.

"James and I don't exactly run in the same crowd." Lily said pointedly, "I mean Hell, the first time we really met? He looked right through me to strut off with Sophie Turner and tonight? Sophie Turner kept turning his head."

"Well trust me." Sirius held the door to the shop open for her, "he's looking now and would much rather strut in _your_ direction. Sophie's just exhausting."

"Are they together?" Lily tried and failed to sound as if it were a throw away question.

"No." Sirius eyed her knowingly, "Since I've known James, he's always kept Turner at a polite distance, most of the time."

" _Most of the time_." Lily grumpily repeated.

"We're all human, right?" Sirius said as they stood in line to grab some scones and tea, "Everyone slips now and again."

Lily thought about all the slips she'd made in the last two months and considered that Sirius had a point.

She would never _tell_ Sirius he was right but, he was right.

Lily was grateful for Sirius' loyalty and grateful for his sense of humor. He could always make Lily feel like she was more important than anything else, even now as he bought them lavender scones to share. Sirius would always have Lily's back. she knew that. Sirius would do anything for his friends and family and Lily was happy that Sirius was friends with James because as far as she was concerned...everyone needed a Sirius Black in their lives...even cute, pompous curse-breakers that occasionally slipped.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Lyra repeated slowly, "Mr. Potter's invitation was written for Petunia and I."

"But I am a part of this family." Lily argued, "I'm an Evans just as much as the both of you. My father picked all of us to be a part of _his_ family."

"Well that's just the thing," Lyra's eyes glinted wickedly, "The invitation was for _my_ family."

Lily could hardly see, tears of rage were tunneling her vision, "but I am your family."

"You most certainly," Lyra stood up and towered over Lily, "are _not_."

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I am SO happy that so many of you are enjoying this mash up fic so far. I just _love_ the classic fairytales, don't you? Though, admittedly, this story will not be very similar to the original Cinderella we know and love but that's what makes it so exciting! Lot's of twists ahead!**

 **All My Love,**

 **Petals**


	4. The Invitation

**Surprise! An update a bit earlier than promised! Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Invitation**

Sirius had to leave with James early the next day. He wrote Lily a quick note that his Uncle passed along when Lily stopped by to see if Sirius wanted to grab some breakfast. The note was only a few sentences and didn't give Lily much to go on.

 _Lil,_

 _The boss got called to undo some curse in Egypt, again, so we had to leave without notice. I'll see you when I get back._

 _If Lyra becomes too much I told Uncle you could stay in my room._

 _Sirius_

Lily was disappointed his stay was so short but with Sirius' abrupt departure came a glimmer of relief that for now, James Potter would stay away from the shop. Without Sirius, Lily stopped her afternoon walks and dove headfirst back into her writing. Besides work and a quick lunch with Marlene McKinnon, Lily channeled her thoughts into quidditch articles. Two days after Sirius left, Lily had a rough draft of her article on the young new seeker on the quidditch circuit named Marieka Corber.

Lily was starting to believe that she'd have a publishable piece in another day, this is, until Sophie Turner walked through the shop doors just as Lily was about to leave for the day. Sophie was wearing a set of navy robes that glimmered with black sparkles in the noon sun that filtered through the window. Sophie's brown hair was tied up elegantly in a twisted ponytail that somehow only made her whole face glow. Anni and Lily both stared in awe as she walked through the door with a grin in Lily's direction

"Lily!"

"Sophie?"

Lily tried to hide the surprise in her voice as she slipped over the desk and met the _Witch Weekly_ model halfway through the shop.

"It's so good to see you!"

Sophie full of energy, immediately grabbed Lily around the middle for a quick hug. Lily froze in her strong hold and turned her head back to share a quizzical look with Anni. When Sophie let go she was still smiling brightly. She smelled like expensive perfumes and her smile was strangely genuine for someone who had been so offstandish at the quidditch match.

"How did you know I worked here?" Lily asked Sophie, trying to match Sophie's white smile but failing to do so as her mind tried to comprehend Sophie's strange and sudden appearance.

Sophie shrugged, "Everyone at Hogwarts knew you worked here on Holidays." Sophie motioned around the to shop, "I figured you stayed on here with your family."

Lily gritted her teeth but didn't correct Sophie, who clearly hadn't heard that Lily's father had passed away. Sophie's clear eyes looked around the shop with interest before she finally settled on Lily again with a satisfied smile. Lily itched her cheek awkwardly as Sophie just smiled at Lily like they were long lost friends.

Truth be told, they _were_ friends in school. Acquaintance-type friends but friends nonetheless. They'd had mutual friends who would throw parties at various houses. Sophie was a socialite and always showed face at every party, even Slug Club where she shared the favoritism the potions professor with Lily. Lily had always been cordial with Sophie but they'd never been best friends. Sophie was smart, a Ravenclaw to her soul. In school Sophie had played nice with everyone and never took sides, she made sure everyone was was her friend as if to keep her friends close and enemies closer. That's what made Lily uneasy of Sophie's friendly arrival. Lily didn't know Sophie as well as she knew other girls from school but she knew that Sophie was very particular and _always_ a planner.

"Did you need something?" Lily asked finally, when Sophie didn't speak.

"Yes, actually," Sophie tilted her head to the side, "Do you remember Mary?"

Lily knew several Mary's from school but she nodded for Sophie to continue nonetheless, wondering where on earth the conversation was leading. Sophie seemed relieved that Lily nodded because she continued in a hurried rush, an actual blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I know we haven't spoken much since we graduated Lily and I'm sorry for coming to you like this but Mary MacDonald wanted to get lunch today so I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to join us for lunch?" Sophie's eyes were wide and pleading, like a puppy begging for attention.

"Mary MacDonald?" Lily managed to grasp from Sophie's word vomit.

Sophie nodded, "Mary and I were in dueling club together and well, we used to get along great but we lost touch." she eyed Lily, "I know you were both in Gryffindor together and I-I was _hoping_ you wanted to come."

"I appreciate the offer Sophie," Lily said, "but I don't know why you'd even want me to go. You've got a lot of other friends who'd probably love to join you."

"Yeah but I'd rather bring one of Mary's friends."

"Why not have lunch with Mary alone?"

Sophie tossed her russett ponytail, "I told you, we've grown apart. I don't like awkward meetings."

"This seems awkward enough for all of us." Anni commented wittily from the counter.

Lily shot Anni a 'not helping' look as a further blush rose on Sophie's neck. Lily jumped when Sophie grabbed her hand desperately. The contact was a show of Sophie's determination, Lily had to hand it to the girl, she was just as insistent as James Potter. No wonder they both got along so well.

"It's just lunch." Sophie said firmly, "the Lily Evans I knew in school loved being with her friends."

Lily half laughed, "I do hang out with my friends, Sophie, I just wasn't aware we were suddenly close friends?"

"This is a chance for us to get to know each other better through a mutual friend," Sophie was persistent, Lily had to hand it to her.

Lily pulled at some of hr auburn hair around her shoulder thoughtfully, "I dunno..."

"Come on Lily, I could really use your positivity these days."

Lily didn't know if it was the honest look of exhaustion on Sophie's face that shone through the glittering mask she wore-but Lily shook her head yes and Sophie relaxed ger grip on Lily's hand. Sophie looked more than grateful at Lily's answer, as if knowing how risky it'd been to ask Lily to accompany her lunch. It's not like Sophie had ever wanted to hang out with Lily before but if Mary MacDonald was going to be there, Lily might as well see an old friend.

Sophie was beaming as Lily said goodbye to Anni who smirked as she said, "Have fun."

Lily didn't know what other ' _friends_ ' Sophie was so desperately trying to stay away from but clearly she wasn't interested in any of them accompanying her on an luncheon with old school friends. Sophie had come to Lily for some reason, claiming it was for Lily's positivity, but Lily couldn't help but wonder if there was more too it. Sirius had planted stories of Sophie and James Potter in Lily's head before he'd gone galavanting out of country with the aforementioned cursebreaker. Lily didn't know what was officially going on with James but she had a feeling Sophie's odd behavior had something to do with him.

Sophie was so enthusiastic about Lily's agreement to join her for lunch that she even offered to pay for lunch herself. Lily tried to go home and change before lunch as she was only wearing a large sweater and a pair of slacks but Sophie simply threw the outer cloak of her ensemble around Lily's shoulders as they walked side by side down the cobblestoned streets that made a path to some of the higher end stores of Diagon Alley. Lily buttoned the pretty black cloak around her shoulders as Sophie led the way to Asha's Cafe, where she'd apparently promised Mary MacDonald they would meet for lunch.

Lily and Mary had been close in school. Both Gryffindors, they spent a lot of time together and Lily had known Mary like a sister. When they graduated, they fell apart, school no longer keeping them together. Still, Lily was excited to see her old friend again. She knew from letters at Christmas that Mary worked at the Ministry but other than that, nothing else.

"Have you been to Asha's Cafe?" Sophie asked Lily conversationally while they walked.

"My father used to take me to dinner there when I was younger." Lily answered as she tried to braid her hair so that it didn't look a mess beside Sophie's gorgeous updo, "But I haven't been in years."

"They added this excellent pot roast with dumplings last month and it's to die for." Sophie sounded hungry at the thought of the savory dish, "When I came last week James-er" Lily noticed the way Sophie's happy tone drifted off, "Well, you know, he had _two bowls_." her reappearing smile wasn't as bright when she met Lily's stare, "I don't know where the bloke puts his food, he's a twig."

"You know him well?" Lily asked, chewing her lip as she awaiting Sophie's answer.

"As well as anyone I suppose." her tone was cold and very unlike her previous giddy attitude.

Lily decided to steer the topic of conversation away from the handsome cursebreaker, "My stepsister is the same way with food, it drives me mad. She's a little thing."

Sophie's face lightened, "You have a sister?" she seemed surprised, "I don't remember another Evans at Hogwarts."

Lily shook her head, "You wouldn't" she explained, "My sister was homeschooled."

"Oh," Sophie fell quiet for a moment before wondering out loud, "Was she specializing in something?"

Lily snorted, "If you can specialize in being a spoiled brat, sure."

Sophie twirled the ends of her long ponytail around her manicured finger thoughtfully, "You know, I had a cousin who was homeschooled." she said, "Mum said it debilitated him. He wasn't able to get a job because he didn't have formal schooling."

Lily shrugged, "I doubt it will debilitate Petunia, my stepmother will make sure she makes something of herself."

Sophie glanced curiously at Lily, "Sounds like my mother."

Lily didn't answer because she wasn't sure how to reply to that. She didn't know if Sophie had compared her mother to Lily's step mother as a compliment...or as a negative piece in her own life. As Sophie opened the door to the small cafe Lily thought she saw a brief flicker of compassion cross Sophie's face. Lily eyed the model before crossing into the cafe which was decorated with hundreds of different colored plants hanging from the ceiling. Sophie clearly resented her mother, based on those comments. It made Lily wonder if perhaps, one day, her step sister might come to resent Lyra. Lily then kicked herself for wishful thinking, Petunia could never hate a mother who gave her the world.

"Lily?"

A soft voice woke Lily up from her daydream and Lily found herself staring into the kind blue eyes of a familier plump brunette. It didn't matter that Lily hadn't noticed Mary waiting by the door wearing a cardigan and because no sooner had she turned, Mary launched into Lily's arms. Lily laughed spiritedly as her short friend squeezed her close and Sophie clasped her hands together in front of her face excitedly, as if Lily and Mary's reunion had been her plan all along.

Hugging Mary reminded Lily of a simpler time when her father was alive and everything in Lily's world was painted yellow like the sun. Lily was taken back to laughter in the school hallways, long nights by the fireplace and studying in the library with all their friends.

"It's so good to see both of you!" Mary said excitedly as she pulled out of Lily's arms, "I had no idea you both still spoke to each other!"

Lily flushed but Sophie jumped in eloquently, "Lily and I were recently re-acquainted at a quidditch match."

"Quidditch," Mary looked at Lily, "Are you finally writing for the magazines?"

Lily shook her head, "Not professionally." she replied, "Just a hobby."

Mary, ever the optimist, said cheerfully, "Well it's only a matter of time Lily, you know more about quidditch than anyone."

"I'm hoping she'll teach me a thing or two." Sophie joked, "I can barely understand the difference between a quaffle and a snitch."

"I've seen you at a couple of games." Lily dismissed Sophie's self-deprecating tone, "You can't be totally hopeless."

Sophie turned her crystal clear blue eyes on Lily, "Well," her grin was impish, "I don't exactly go to quidditch _for_ the quidditch."

 _I know._ Lily didn't dare say the words floating across her mind.

Mary didn't catch the look between Lily and Sophie, "Lily taught me quidditch, she can teach you too."

"Are you ladies eating here?" a man with a dark brown mustache approached the girls with menus and a smile, "I can get you seat- _ah_ -Ms. Turner! So good to see you again, my dear."

The man had recognized Sophie, apparently a cafe regular. Lily could tell that Mary and Lily being Sophie's company today did not reflect her normal clique. His brown eyes scanned Lily first, taking in her borrowed cloak and then his eyes scraped over Mary's soft pink cardigan. The waiter said nothing to them, just appearing entirely confused. Sophie stepped forward with both Lily and Mary's hands in her own.

"My friends and I would like a private table, please." Sophie's voice had returned to the posh and cold tones Lily had first heard on the quidditch pitch all those weeks ago.

The man bowed his head at Sophie before his eyes swept over the group, "Just the three of you? Mr. Potte-"

" _Just_ us." Sophie's voice was laced with something like bitterness when she quickly made sure that the man didn't finish his sentence.

Lily glanced sideways at Sophie, wondering what on earth was making her clearly avoid the topic of James Potter. He'd only been gone for a few days and sure, she'd seemed ruffled about something at Quidditch, but James couldn't have had time to make her so reactive. Lily wasn't able to examine Sophie's expression thought because the host was leading Sophie to a table behind a couple of ferns in the back of the restaurant.

Some girls, younger than Hogwarts age, looked up from her dishes in awe as Sophie passed and Lily knew why, Sophie was the face of _Witch Weekly_ these days. No doubt all the little girls wanted to be just like Sophie when they grew up and Lily wondered if Sophie let that knowledge get to her head. Lily kept her chin held high like Sophie and made sure to smile whenever she made eye contact with any of the little girls and their mums having tea. Beside Lily, Mary kept close, not liking the attention at all.

"I can't believe how famous Sophie is now." Mary muttered to Lily.

"I can." Lily mumbled back, "She's always been smart, taking over the beauty industry was the smartest choice she ever made."

"Over here ladies."

The girls fell into seats at a circular table where magic swept over three tall glasses of water and three steaming cups of water. In the middle of the table was a pretty ornate box filled with different assortments of tea leaves. The host had only just left when a pretty woman with greying hair and dark eyes arrived at their table with a pad and quill.

"Susan," Sophie grinned at the waitress happily like they were close friends, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, Ms. Sophie," Sunan's age did nothing to deter her beauty when she smiled so kindly at Sophie, "Nice to see you again, who are you new friends?"

"Old friends actually," Sophie boasted with a practiced smile gesturing to Lily, "This is Lily..."

Lily offered the waitress and nod, "Pleasure, Susan."

Sophie motioned to Mary who was tucking her hair behind her ear, "And my good friend, Mary."

"Hi," Mary waved awkwardly at the waitress.

"We all went to Hogwarts together." Sophie told Susan, "And we're catching up."

"How lovely," Susans eyes sparkled, "I wish I still spoke to my mates from school but we've lost touch after all these years. It warms my heart to see you girls here and I hope you continue these lunches, don't let life get in the way."

Sophie ordered for the girls, telling Susan that she'd pay the bill (despite protest from Lily and Mary) and the gentle hum of conversations through the restaurant encouraged the girls to start catching up. Mary had the biggest news, showing off her ring finger where a pretty white diamond sat. Mary was bright red when she described her beau, a fellow Ministry worker who was climbing the ranks in his department. Sophie was quick to congratulate but Lily noticed Sophie lacked her normal exuberance in the engagement talk.

"What are you up too Lily?" Mary asked once she'd finished going over her summer wedding plans, "Are you still working at Quality Quidditch Supplies?"  
Lily nodded, "Never left."

Mary's face grew sympathetic, "Is it hard? Without your dad?"

Sophie froze in her seat and her fork was halfway to her mouth. Sophie's fork lowered as Lily moved away, uncomfortably, from Mary's question.

"I make it work." Lily muttered.

Mary reached across the table to grasp Lily's hand kindly, "I'm so sorry Lily, I know losing him was hard."

Lily felt tears prick her eyes and she looked down at her plate to hide her sadness. Mary withdrew her hand and asked Sophie a question that Lily didn't quite hear. Sophie, apparently recovered from her shock, talked to Mary as Lily struggled not to cry at the lunch table. Eventually, Lily rejoined the conversation but she remained neutral, trying not to get attention placed on her again.

"You must love modeling." Mary said to Sophie as the girls worked on eating a piece of cake together, "I can't imagine getting paid to have my picture taken all day."

Sophie laughed gracefully, "I'll pay you to be me for the next few weeks." Sophie winked, "some of the Witch Weekly editors have been up my arse because I asked for a few weeks break so if you step in for me, maybe they wouldn't keep trying to imperious me into some christmas themed clothes to meet their deadline."

"Sounds like fun," Lily joked as she took a bite of chocolate mousse, "Do they have a costume for christmas photo shoots?"

Sophie sent Lily a warning glance, sensing Lily's teasing, "This year's theme is mistletoe."

"Sounds romantic." Lily snorted, "What does Witch Weekly do with these spreads?"

Sophie dug her form into a piece of cake angrily, almost like she was imagining someone's face on the cake, "Promote things they can sell. Robes. Christmas baubles. Potions."

"So this year they're going to promote...mistletoe?" Mary seemed as confused as Lily.

"No," Sophie swallowed cake before continuing, "This year we're using mistletoe themes spreads to promote love potions, perfumes, and the big ticket item for the new year...the Silver Star."

Lily almost choked while taking a drink of her warm tea. Both Mary and Sophie glanced at Lily wonderingly. Lily cleared her throat and put her teacup down before explaining her strange behavior.

"Sorry," Lily said, "I almost sneezed."

A weak excuse but Mary and Sophie bought it.

"Anyways," Sophie said as she placed a couple galleons on their table for the waitress as they finished up, "I'm kind of over modeling. I've asked to move into a desk job but my publicist nearly had a heart attack when I asked so I doubt that'll happen anytime soon."

Lily chewed thoughtfully and then asked, "What would the desk job be?"

"Don't know," Sophie sighed, "But it'd be a lot more secure than modeling. I'm not going to stay young forever."

Lily nodded, understanding Sophie entirely. Sophie didn't want to rely in her pretty face to get her success, she was smart and knew she needed something else to continue her career. Lily wondered if marrying James was a part of her plan to stay on top. He'd be a smart move for her. She'd remain in the limelight without having to model and he'd be...well Lily hoped he'd be a good husband.

Lily, Sophie, and Mary exited the cafe together. They stood outside the cafe, huddled for warmth as they talked. A light sprinkle of rain fell from the sky as they spoke, creating dew drops on Lily's borrowed cloak. As the droplets fell on Mary's dark hair, it made her look like she had jewels wrapped onto each strand. Sophie also looked very pretty under the cover of rain, her skin glowing despite the grey cloud cover. Lily could see just why Sophie was able to model for Witch Weekly, she was beautiful in a way that most people weren't.

"We really ought to do this again." Sophie told Mary and Lily, "this was so nice."

"I'd love to do this again," Mary looked between Sophie and Lily happily, "I've spent so much time with Reg and his mates that I forgot how nice it is to be with just girlfriends."

Sophie and Mary looked at Lily expectantly. Lily rocked back on her heels and smiled at both girls kindly.

"This was fun," Lily said, "But I don't know if I'd be able to make it every week because I couldn't afford it _and I won't let you pay every time Sophie,_ so don't you dare offer."

Sophie slammed her mouth shut, as she was just about to offer to pay for Lily. Sophie's nose scrunched up as if she were forcing herself not to argue with Lily and that made Lily bite back a smile. Sophie wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. Mary crossed her arms and stared at Lily with interest.

"Lily," Mary said sternly.

"What?" Lily looked at her old friend, wary of Mary's knowing stare.

"I know it's been hard without your father," Mary nudged her foot into Lily's, "But it's better to surround yourself with friends instead of pulling away and retreating back into that old shop, collecting dust."

Lily rubbed her own arms, "The shop isn't collecting dust." she scoffed, "I clean it enough to know."

Mary unwound her arms and leaned on her tiptoes to throw her arms around Lily. Lily waited a few seconds but then hugged Mary back just as tightly. Mary was a whole head shorter than Lily and had to stand on her tiptoes as they hugged.

"You'd better have lunch with us next week." Mary said firmly as she leaned away from Lily after their hug.

"Mary's right," Sophie's soprano voice chimed in, "there's more to life than quidditch."

Lily rolled her eyes and glared at Sophie, "I've heard that before."

Sophie actually laughed. Mary and Sophie hugged, swapping farewells before Mary made her way to a safe apparition zone. Lily and Sophie watched Mary go before Lily reached up and unbuttoned her borrowed cloak, passing it off to Sophie who immediately passed it back.

"Keep it," Sophie's eyes were kind, "The rains only going to get worse. Besides, I know where to find you if I want it back."

Lily laughed but did as she was told and rebuttoned the cloak around her shoulders. Sophie reached forward and drew the hood around Lily's face to protect her hair from the drizzling rain. The girls walked side by side, both silent. The cobbled streets were slick from the misting and the lamps were lighted with fire, causing an orange glo to fall over the witches as they walked side by side.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't know about your father."

"It's okay," Lily shook her head, "You couldn't have known."

Sophie brushed her fringe, now wet, into her other matted hair, "I hope you don't mind me prying but-weren't you adopted by Ryan Evans?"

"How did you know?" The thick hood material rubbed Lily's cheek when she turned to stare at Sophie in shock.

"People talk." Sophie uttered these words with noticeable disgust and Lily was surprised when Sophie's hand fell onto her shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if it's still hurting you." Sophie said, "I apparently have a problem with sticking my nose in other people's business and I'm trying to work on that."

Lily shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just...I lost my real mum and that was hard...but it was nothing like losing my adoptive father."

Sophie blinked, aware that Lily's eyes were watering now.

"Don't apologize," Sophie said warmly, wrapping her arm in Lily's, "It's good to cry it out. Merlin knows, that's all I can ever do."

Lily sniffed and wiped at her eyes furiously, "No," she determined, "Really, I'm fine. I just miss him you know?"

Sophie tucked Lily closer as she said softly, "I have to hand it to you."

"What?"

The girls came to a halting stop and Lily realized they'd made it to the front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lily could see Lyra through the windows bossing Anni around over the counter. Sophie's eyes followed Lily's.

"My father died when I was twelve." Sophie's eyes didn't leave the shop, "To this day, I still can't walk into his old study without feeling- _helpless_." Lily swallowed when Sophie's gaze darkened, "At least you're brave enough to face your ghosts."

Once Sophie whispered a goodbye with a hand squeeze, Lily stood in front of the shop knowing now that there was way more to Sophie Turner than modeling contracts and handsome curse breakers. Lily quite liked Sophie after all and knew that despite what Sirius thought, Lily didn't find Sophie exhausting at all. In fact, Sophie was like a breath of fresh air after spending all day in a stuffy room (or in Lily's case) a stuffy quidditch shop owned by her wicked stepmother.

In the days that followed, Sophie and Lily began talking walks in Diagon Alley together after Lily's shift. For two girls who hardly spoke at Hogwarts, Lily and Sophie were quick to make up time. Sophie liked to explore shops just as much as Lily and they spent a lot of time laughing over interesting finds. Marlene McKinnon joined Lily and Sophie for lunch on Saturday afternoon before all three girls went to a quidditch match. Marlene tried to teach Sophie (who was helpless with sport) the rules of quidditch while Lily continued writing her article on Marieka Corber. When she finished her article, Lily sat leaning against Marlene's shoulder as her friend read over the article with calculating eyes. Sophie was down in the field talking to a few of her friends since she was unable to help with Lily's article.

"This is great Lily," Marlene said, passing Lily back her pieces of parchment, "Maybe just fix some of the errors I marked but I think it's better than most of the articles in the magazines today."

Lily beamed and clutched the papers to her chest, "You think?"

Marlene nodded, "Definitely send this one out to editors."

The girls watched Sophie talk to a bunch of boys wearing the opposing team's jersey, it looked like she was congratulating them all on their win.

"Can I ask you something?" Marlene asked suddenly.

"Anything." Lily replied.

"What's with Sophie Turner?"

Lily looked up and saw Marlene's face was drawn with hesitancy.

"Sorry?" Lily drew back, "What about Sophie?"

"Why are you two suddenly best friends?" Marlene drew her knees up to her chin and her eyes were trapped on the pretty brunette talking to the quidditch players, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Lily said, "Sophie just seemed like she needed a friend."

"She's _surrounded_ by friends." Marlene said pointedly, "She's always been popular and well liked. Why you? Why now?"

"Jealous, McKinnon?" Lily teased, nudging her friend who looked embarrassed.

"No." Marlene stammered, "I just don't get it."

"Truthfully?" Lily said as she stood up and got ready to leave, "I don't get it either but Sophie's never given me a real reason to dislike her."

"Dragons might not bite you but you still shouldn't go near one." Marlene sassed and Lily swatted Marlene up the head with her papers.

"Be nice." Lily chastised, "Sophie hasn't said anything, but I think she got into a fight with some of her friends."

"Even more of a reason- _okay_! Don't hit me again!"

Sophie read Lily's article too, but seeing as she barely understood quidditch, simply nodded her seal of approval. Without wasting any time, Lily sent her first article to _Quidditch Connection_. She spent so much time at the edge of her bedroom window looking for an owl carrying news that Sophie and Mary both ended up showing up at her house (much to Lyra's displeasure-but Sophie was so self assured and mary was so kind kind that even Lyra couldn't kick them out). Sophie brought bridal magazines and some sweets from her favorite candy shop. The three new friends poured over the books looking for a wedding dress for Mary. Petunia passed by Lily's open door and gaped at Lily and Sophie sitting on Lily's bed with butterbeers and caught up in laughter.

Petunia went to her mum and complained about noise ten minutes later. Mary and Sophie were both asked to leave. Sophie glared down Lyra with enough gumption that Lyra threatened to talk to Sophie's mum. Mary and Sophie left with promises to meet Lily for lunch on the usual day. Lyra didn't seem to like their promises, her nostrils were flaring when she locked the front door. Lily tried to walk past Lyra, but the witch grabbed Lily's arm.

"Your friends are banned from this house." Lyra hissed, "They disrupted Petunia's studies."

Petunia stood in the doorway of the study, arms crossed. Her face was blotchy from fake crying to Lyra. Lily glared as she passed Petunia, heading for the kitchen to make a quick bowl of soup. Without the company of her friends, the house seemed to close in around Lily.

To try and keep her mind off quidditch and essays, Lily began going through all the boxes in the attic so that she could find some of her father's things that she wanted to take with her when she inevitably moved out. All of her father's knick-knacks had packed away by Lyra after he'd died in order to make room for all of the things Lyra bought. There were over forty different boxes and none of them were labeled so the process of digging through them was daunting. For a while, Lily hadn't touched the boxes because she'd been too heartbroken but he knew she couldn't put it off forever.

Even now, as she ripped spell-o-tape from one of the larger cardboard boxes, Lily placed a bet against herself that the box was filled with books. Tearing aside the flaps, Lily chuckled to herself a congratulations as book bindings appeared. The first book she pulled out of the box was _Hogwarts, A History_ and Lily laughed as she flipped the cover open and saw her name sketched on the top left corner. In the right top corner, inked on with purple swirls, was her father's messy scrawl. Lily's fingers traced his name before she closed the book and placed it on the floor next to her.

It took Lily a while to get through the box, simply, because she kept finding herself reading every book she pulled from the pile. The first day she'd opened the box she sat in the attic for four hours scouring over a book on healing charms and that night she snuck up to the attic while Petunia and Lyra were sleeping to read more. Wrapped in a shawl made from a blanket and using her wand for light, Lily leaned against the cracked attic window with her nose stuffed into _Quidditch Teams of the American West_.

Lily only pulled her attention away from the book when she heard footsteps outside the open window. Lily knew it was past ten and she knew that Lyra was in bed. Curiosity made Lily's eyes leave the lines of the book to the streetlamp lit sidewalk that connected the houses in the neighborhood. She almost shouted when she recognized Petunia's mousy hair but Petunia's outfit made her stop before she'd even started.

Lily blinked back her surprise because Petunia was wearing a pair of Lily's old trousers and a white button down top. Petunia was wearing muggle clothes and she had her hair down. Lily put down her book and leaned partially out the window to watched as Petunia walked down the pavement, her eyes glancing back at the front door only for a split second.

 _"Where the Hell are you going?"_ Lily whispered to herself as Petunia disappeared around the corner.

Lily stayed up reading until she heard Petunia's footsteps below her again. Petunia returned to the house after midnight and Lily was even more startled to see a soft smile on her step sister's face. Normally, Petunia wore a hard frown like it was permanently screwed onto her face. Lily was unnerved by her step-sisters weird behavior. Lily knew that even if she did descend from the attic as Petunia walked up the stairs, Petunia would likely go right to her room and never even acknowledge Lily.

Lily waited until she heard Petunia's bedroom door shut and then she came down from the attic. Lily had two books tucked into her arms as she descended the stairs. It was while lifting the ladder back into the ceiling that Lily heard Petunia's door reopen. Lily turned to see Petunia sticking her head out.

"Why are you awake?" Petunia asked snottily.

"I was reading in the attic." Lily replied back, "Why are _you_ awake?"

Worry flashed in Petunia's eyes, "I was taking a walk."

"Seems a bit late for a walk."

Worry was replaced with threat, "If you say _anything_ to mum, I'll throw all those articles you've written in the fire."

Lily blanched, "I _wasn't_ going to tell your mum."

Where on earth could Petunia be sneaking out too and why didn't Petunia want Lyra to know?

Petunia looked to be struggling between two emotions but finally her face settled and she stalked into her bedroom. Petunia closed her door and Lily rolled her eyes, Petunia was still a mysterious thorn in her side. Lily went to bed tossing ideas around in her head but she could come up with no reason for Petunia to be sneaking around her mother.

The next day, Lily was leaning against the wooden counter of the shop, barely paying notice to the single customer rummaging through the sales bin. She was reading one of her father's old books, not expecting Sophie to show up for lunch until one.

Lily was so caught up in her fathers book that she hardly noticed the owl swoop into the shop from the open window. It was only when the owl landed right next to her and it's talons dug into the wood that Lily dropped the book. The tawny owl was unrecognizable and had a sealed parchment tied to its left leg. Excitement coursed through her. Lily's heart pounded in her chest as she realized the owl could be from the editor of _Quidditch Connection_. The owl hooted softly at Lily, waking her from a dazed expression.

"Hello cutie." Lily leaned down to scratch the owl's head affectionately with a shaking hand, "What's this?"

Lily slowly untied the letter from the bird, her fingertips barely gripping the parchment as she slid her fingernail under the seal. Goosebumps began rising on her skin as the owl took off out the open window. Lily swallowed thickly as the seal broke and she began unrolling the parchment...and then the bell above the door rang.

Lily's head shot up, parchment halfway rolled open.

Lyra walked through the front door wearing a large fur trimmed cloak. Like a hawk, her eyes zeroed in on the parchment in Lily's fingers. A malicious sneer rose on Lyra's scarlet painted lips.

"What is that?" Lyra pointed at the parchment Lily held onto like a lifeline

"I don't know." Lily said, excitement drained at the sight of Lyra, "it just arrived."

"Well hand it over." Lyra stuck out a polished hand, waving as if Lily was taking too long.

Lily's brow furrowed, "I think it might be for me."

Lyra's laugh was positively wicked, "You?" she snickered, "Who would be writing to you?"

Lily's mouth fell open in despair and Lyra looked unaltered by Lily's wrecked expression.

"I have friends."

Lyra huffed, as if she couldn't be wasted by Lily's attitude. Lyra reached out and snatched the parchment from Lily's grasp without another word. Lily opened up her mouth to argue but Lyra sent Lily a warning glance and Lily begrudgingly closed her mouth.

Lily watched as Lyra's pursed lips slowly straightened and the lines on her forehead smoothed. In fact, Lyra actually looked pleased. Lily's shoulders dropped but a spark of hope remained in her as she watched Lyra's eyes scan the document.

"What is it?" Lily asked her stepmother.

If Lyra noticed Lily's odd behavior, she showed no notice. Instead, Lyra folded the parchment slowly and meticulously. Lily could almost see the wheels in Lyra's head turning. Whatever had been in the letter had been important. If Lily had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"What is it?" Lily repeated, hesitantly.

Lyra started, as if she'd just remembered Lily standing there. Lyra brushed her silvery blond hair behind her ear before sticking her pointed nose in the air. Lily was on the edge of her toes, waiting, wondering and hoping.

"Is it from _Quidditch Connection_?" Lily practically begged Lyra to talk, "Did they get my article?"

Lyra waved Lily's questions off absentmindedly, "Don't be daft, girl, your little quidditch notes are nothing to celebrate."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "What's the letter for?"

Lyra adjusted her fur trimmed cloak self importantly, "That's none of your business, get back to work."

Lily watched Lyra leave with the letter in her hands. Even if it was _Quidditch Connection_ , she'd never know now because Lyra had it in her grasp. Just like with everything else, Lyra was controlling her mail too. Angrily, Lily slammed the counter, making the girl digging through the sales bin jump.

"Sorry." Lily huffed, her apology not reaching her face, "Let me know if I can help you."

The girl left, disturbed by the anger on Lily's face.

"Lily!" two seconds after the door had closed, it opened again and Anni came in looking perplexed, "What on earth was your stepmother just bragging about?"

"What?" Lily blinked, "What do you mean, bragging?"

If it was _Quidditch Connection_ , Lily most certainly couldn't see Lyra bragging about her. Anni closed the shop door and locked it, so they wouldn't have anyone interrupt their conversation.

"I just passed Lyra on my way here and she was talking to Madame Milkins about getting robes for a dinner invitation from the Potters."

"What?" Lily furrowed her brows, "invitation?"

Anni hung her cloak on the counter and adjusted her purple shop robes worriedly, "Lyra apparently got invited to the Potters home?"

"Lyra?" the color drained from Lily's face, "And the Potters?"

Anni nodded, "Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know." Lily said weakly, "But I'm going to find out."

Lily only had to wait another half hour for Sophie to walk through the shop door, a smile on her pretty face and a plastic bag full of pumpkin cakes in her hand. Sophie didn't notice Anni and Lily's surly and jumpy moods.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" Sophie sang, "I brought gifts!"

"Is one of them a killing curse?" Anni muttered, looking to the ceiling as if begging it to help her.

"Sorry, I don't do unforgivable curses, just pumpkin treats." Sophie passed one to Anni before noticing Lily's pale face, "You look awful, Lily."

Lily took a deep breath, "Sophie can we talk?"

"Sure." Sophie placed the pumpkin cakes on the counter before Lily took Sophie's hand and led her to the back room.

Lily had to know how Lyra had gotten invited.

She had to know if she needed to run away and join the circus under a new name so that her stepmother couldn't smite her or Anni for taking the new broom out for a trial run. If James Potter ever mentioned that Lily had taken one of the new racing brooms flying around Lyra, Lily's stepmother would probably finally stay true to her threats and take Lily's wand from her. Lily didn't want to think of the retribution of her choices to defy Lyra but the threat loomed over Lily's head like a dark cloud.

Sophie and Lily settled in the dark backroom. Lily leaned up against all the new broomstick models, careful to avoid marking any of them. Sophie crossed her arms and surveyed Lily, her pink lips drawn in a thin line.

"You know the Potters, yeah?" Lily asked and immediately the atmosphere in the room grew thicker.

Sophie cleared her throat, "Why?"

Lily brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Do you know why my stepmother would have an invitation to see them?"

Sophie's eyes softened suddenly, "I expect she was just invited to the Hallows Eve banquet."

"But why?" Lily questioned, "I mean, how do you get invited to the Minister of Magic's banquet?"

Sophie shrugged, "It's all who you know...your stepmother probably knows someone from the immediate family. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Will James Potter be there?"

Something flashed across Sophie's face and her tone, for the first time, grew cold, "Why?"

"I need to know." Lily brushed past the topic, "Will he?"

Sophie's face turned red, even with makeup, and she shifted on her feet, "I suppose he will be but why do you care?"

Lily didn't answer at first, instead she pulled her wand out from behind her ear and started unbuttoning her robes to the muggle clothes underneath. Sophie chewed on her bottom lip worriedly as Lily changed without a second thought.

"Lily, do you know James?"

"No," Lily muttered and something like relief fluttered across Sophie's face, "Sorry, I have to cancel lunch."

"Lily." Sophie called after her but Lily was already racing out to the front of the shop, "Lily, _wait_!"

It took Lily ten minutes to get back to the townhouse. Lyra and Petunia were sitting in the parlour. It was the most common place for Lyra to be found but Lily was surprised to find antisocial Petunia sitting beside her mother, sipping tea. Lily stopped in the doorway when Petunia's brown eyes met Lily's eyes in shock. The two girls stared at each other a moment before Lily let her eyes flicker to Lyra.

"Did you order the new broom care kits?" Lyra asked Lily.

"Yes." Lily said before leaning against the frame, "What's this about a banquet?"

"Who told you?" Lyra asked before quickly deciding it wasn't important, "Never mind, I'm sure everyone's tongues are wagging in Diagon Alley."

"How do you know them?" Lyra didn't notice the crack in Lily's voice but Petunia did and her blond eyebrow shot up to her hairline as Lily continued, "The Potters, I mean. How do you know them?"

Lyra took a sip of her tea before answering, "I saw Potter pre-ordered one of our racing brooms." Lily felt like she as going to throw up "I wrote him to say thank you, of course, and invited him for tea." she smiled into her cup, "He was very polite and instead, invited my daughter and I to attend his father's Hallows Eve masquerade."

"What?"

Lily's heartbeat was faster than that of a runaway dragon. There was no way in _Hell_ Lily wanted Lyra to get her grimy fingers into James Potter. If Lyra wrote James, that meant that James knew Lily wasn't the shop owner and that she'd purposely mislead him. Even Sirius didn't know the whole story, all he knew were snippets but if Sirius slipped and James connected the dots...James Potter could unknowingly ruin everything.

"This has been a blessing in disguise." Lyra continued, "No doubt that James Potter is starting to look for a wife now that he's been promoted at the Ministry and with any luck, Petunia will charm a ring off him."

Lily still couldn't process and Petunia placed down her teacup, her eyes assessing Lily with concern.

"Are you okay?" Petunia's voice was soft but sharp like her mother.

Lyra glanced at her daughter with a warning glance before her eyes took in Lily's rigid stance. Lily's jaw was clenched and her fingers were gripping her robes. Lyra placed her own teacup down and crossed her legs, eyes narrowing at Lily.

"Indeed," Lyra said cautiously, "What is that face for?"

"Well, my friend Sophie is involved with Potter." Lily struggled to come up with a reason for the stangled look on her face, "I expect they'll make it public come Hallows Eve."

"Well Petunia must've impressed him when they met," Lyra shook her head at Petunia, "Mr. Potter _specifically_ requested for my daughter and I to attend."

Lily's heart dropped into her chest and she looked at Petunia, "What? You know James?"

Petunia swallowed thickly but her eyes didn't meet Lily's, "Yes."

Lyra smiled at her daughter, "They ran into each other the last time we were in Diagon Alley, I still cannot believe I missed it."

Lily looked back and forth between Lyra and Petunia, flabberghasted. Sirius would've mentioned if Petunia and James had met. Hell, Lily couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Petunia step foot in the quidditch shop. Lyra, however, was bursting with pride. Lily stared at Petunia, who glared pointedly at her cup of tea.

Whatever was going on, Lily had to try and put herself between the two parts of her lie coming together for one night.

"Can I go?" Lily asked stupidly (desperately).

Lyra looked aghast at the suggestion, "In no way would Mr. Potter understand if I allowed you to accompany us to such an important social event."

"But I _am_ a part of this family." Lily argued, "I'm an Evans just as much as the both of you. My father picked _all of us_ to be a part of _his_ family."

"Well that's just the thing," Lyra's eyes glinted wickedly, "The invitation was for _my_ family."

Lily could hardly see, tears of rage were tunneling her vision, "but I am your family."

"You most certainly," Lyra stood up and towered over Lily, "are _not_."

Lily refused to let Lyra see her cry. With one last deplorable look directed at Petunia, Lily then raced up the stairs to her attic hideaway. Once among her father's thing she broke down, crying over top of the old coats she'd found tucked between two desks. They smelled a bit like her father and she buried her face into them, desperate for even a bit of normalcy.

At this rate Lily was wondering if trying to save her father's shop from Lyra was worth it. Lyra had her claws dug in everywhere in Lily's life. No matter what Lily did, it wasn't enough. Hell, even Sophie had been impressed with Lily's perseverance with the whole ordeal and she seemed to be well acquainted with family issues.

With thoughts of Sophie came pangs of guilt.

Lily felt bad for running out on Sophie in her blind panic attack at the shop. Sophie didn't know about the stolen broomsticks or the chance meetings with James Potter. Sophie was just trying to be a good friend, Lily saw the concern on her face when Lily ran out the door. Lily had clearly hurt Sophie's feelings but would have to apologize to her new friend tomorrow. The sun was going down and Lily wanted to write Sirius-no-she _needed_ to write to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I hope you're having fun in Norway babysitting Potter because things have been weird here._

 _I saw my sister sneak out of the house wearing muggle clothes. My article still hasn't been picked up by Quidditch Connections._

 _Oh yeah, and apparently your boss is throwing a Hallows Eve party? Lyra's going and she wants to marry Petunia off like it's 1889._

 _Come home soon please. I need my best friend to help make sense of this mess._

 _All my love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 5 - Model Behavior**

"Lyra's not going to find out."

"How do you _know_ that?" Lily said into her hands, moping.

"Because _you're_ going to go to the masquerade."

* * *

 **Thanks for dropping by for the weekly installment of Masquerade! I'll be here or on Tumblr awaiting your thoughts, questions and concerns.**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	5. Model Behavior

**Chapter 5: Model Behavior**

It was almost like a muggle television set, the way her brain would switch on while she was asleep. It replayed the same things over and over again, the same image of her father sitting on the ground, laughing. Sometimes he was laughing at Lily flying a small broomstick, sometimes he was smiling at Lily twirling in her new robes and sometimes he was just looking at Lily with his dream eyes assuredly as if to say 'you'll make it through this'. Lily relished her dreams, keeping her father's face fresh because sometimes when she was awake, she couldn't remember him anymore without looking at a picture.

That's probably why it was so hard for her to get up some mornings. Instead, she lay there wrapped in sheets and stared at her ceiling. Sometimes her owl Scarlet would come over and allow Lily to help her with her morning preening. Lily liked the quiet moments because she attempted to replay her dreams over and over again, committing them to memory. She attempted to remember her father, happy, because it made _her_ happy.

The excessive knocking to the front door the was a little surprising interruption to Lily's normal morning routine, especially when Lily heard Lyra exclaiming quite loudly from someplace down the stairs. Confused, Lily rolled out of bed, throwing her red hair up into a messy bun. Lily had barely grabbed her wand off her desk when her door swung open and Sophie Turner waltzed through with an annoyed expression and a latte in one hand.

"Sophie," Lily stood up straight, "It's not even eight in the morning?"

"Your mum and my mum should be mates." she ignored Lily's clear surprise as she closed the door, "They both like to scream like banshees at seven thirty in the morning."

Lily tucked her wand into her messy bun and leaned against her desk. Sophie was wearing pretty sky blue robes and had her hair intricately curled. The pretty model took a swing of her latte before eyeing Lily through her straight fringe that barely covered her black lined eyes. Beside Lily, Scarlet cooed at Sophie, recognizing the pretty witch from previous visits.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Good morning Scarlet," Sophie said warmly to the bird, crossing the room in three long strides and petting Lily's owl happily, "You're looking beautiful this morning."

Lily frowned at Sophie's pointed avoidance of answering Lily's questions, "What are you doing here Sophie?"

Sophie's hand dropped from the owl and she placed her latte down before leaning next to Lily against the desk. Both girls were quiet. Lily played with the edge of her old maroon nightshirt awkwardly. She hated when people didn't say what they were thinking, even if she was just as guilty of not saying the words crossing through her mind.

Sophie turned her head suddenly, "Lily, you didn't let me finish yesterday."

"Sorry about that." Lily brushed Sophie's worry aside, "it doesn't matter anyways."

"Well I'm not finished with the conversation because it _does_ matter." Sophie said, nudging Lily's shoulder, "Why are you so concerned about James Potter being at this ball? Do you like him?"

A knowing smile curved Lily's face, "Do _you_?"

Sophie's red painted lips pouted, "I think you know the answer to that, Lily."

"Well I did watch you waltz off to shag James Potter a few weeks ago at the quidditch match so forgive me for catching a hint."

Sophie blinked and then looked down at her shoes peeking out from underneath her robes, "And here I thought hanging out with you, I wouldn't have to hear his name."

Lily whipped her head around at that, sensing that Sophie was disgruntled.

"Your mad at James." Lily realized, " _That's_ why you don't want to talk about him to anybody who asks."

Sophie's eyes lifted only slightly, "Lily." she sounded hurt, "why did you lie to me last night when I asked you if you knew him?"

"It wasn't a lie."

Sophie didn't buy one word Lily was feeding her, "I know you two met at that quidditch shop."

If Sophie knew about the quidditch shop maybe she knew about the broom too, "What about the quidditch shop?"

"I heard James when he got back from buying his new racing broom." Sophie confessed, "he was going on and on about how clever and witty you were-"

"So what?" Lily cut Sophie off bitterly, "You decided to be my friend because you saw me at a threat between you and your boyfriend?"

"No!" Sophie suddenly looked upset, "James isn't my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be!"

"Of course I want him to be," Sophie half laughed, "Who wouldn't? Isn't that just the problem?"

"What is?"

"James." Sophie threw away his name tastelessly and picked up a high pitched voice, "Oh, that James Potter's he's just so charming and friendly and handsome!" Sophie threw her hands up to her chest like she was reciting a poem she'd memorized, "He's a curse breaker and he's a family guy! He's perfect."

Lily snorted mirthlessly, "You said it, not me."

"Everyone thinks it when they meet him."

"I don't like him." Lily half lied (because yes she had thought those things but she wasn't going to _act_ on them) and Sophie laughed sourly again.

"I've known you since we were eleven, Evans," Sophie turned on her heel so that she faced Lily, "Why else would you want to go to that ball if not because you are attracted to James Potter?"

Lily froze. She couldn't tell Sophie about the broom. About the lie.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Sophie said in a tone meant to portray encouragement, "in Paris I had to beat back the girls with my wand."

Lily took her turn to stare at her bare feet, "Is that why you needed new friends? Your old ones moved into your territory?"

Hurt echoed in Sophie's voice, "How could you _think_ that?"

"How could _you_ come here accusing me of liking James Potter, Sophie!" Lily shot back, "Yesterday I was just asking if he'd be at the ball! It was just curiosity!"

Sophie's lip wobbled, her eyes lifted, "I really do like you Lily and I don't want to see you hurt."

"What are you on about?" Lily huffed, placing her hand on her forehead "Sophie, I don't like him like you do!"

"Are you sure?" Sophie eyed Lily warily.

"Yes." Lily said weakly, "He's all yours."

Sophie cracked a smile again, "I told you." she played with one of her curls, "He's benched me."

Lily arched a brow at her friend, "Was that a quidditch joke?"

"I have to go to work." Sophie grabbed her latte on the desk and didn't offer Lily a similar smile, "I just came to warn you."

"About what?"

"About James." Sophie sang forcefully, "I know what it's like Lily. He sweeps you off your bloody feet but at the end of it all...he favors his job description over taking a chance at settling down."

Lily stood frozen by her desk as Sophie moved away, "Is that what happened between the two of you? He picked his job?"

Sophie turned Lily's door handle slowly and she tucked her chin before softly saying, "It's part of what happened."

"Sophie!" Lily called her name before Sophie shut the door.

Sophie turned to look at Lily with her watery eyes, "What?"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being a bitch." she apologized softly, "I jumped to conclusions."

"You weren't too far off." Sophie softly let out a sigh, "See you at the ball."

Surprised by Sophie's farewell Lily said quickly, "No, I wasn't invited."

"wait," Sophie's eyes flashed weirdly, "What?"

Lily shrugged, "Only my stepmother and step sister were invited."

Sophie appeared befuddled, "But James-"

Lily shook her head with a small grin, "Sophie, I didn't lie to you when I told you that we don't know each other."

"Right," Sophie shook her head slightly, "Of course. See you later, Lily."

"Bye Soph."

Sophie still looked perplexed when she closed the door and Lily stood at her desk for a long time going over her words in her head. Lily took a deep breath in and turned to her desk, staring at her books and papers. James had clearly hurt Sophie, who appeared to be quite self conscience socially-despite her popularity through her school years. If Sophie had come to Lily on her own either she was truthfully worried about Lily or she was threatened by Lily

Or both.

Lily didn't have any idea why though. Just because Sirius and James had been talking about ehr didn't mean that Lily and James were friends. Lily had asked Sophie about James just to find out if he'd show up to the ball or remain absent for work. Sophie seemed sure he was going to the ball despite just telling Lily he always chose work first. There was a lot happening behind the scenes of Sophie's life that Lily didn't understand and her relationship with James Potter was one of those things.

The rest of the day was slow as Lily stayed locked away in the attic amongst her father's things trying to figure out what to do. She rested amongst the clothes she pulled from boxes, staring at the cobweb infested ceiling.

Petunia and Lyra were going to be at the ball and were going to try to get James alone. All it would take was for James to mention Lily and the Silver Star. Lyra would be Hell bent on murdering Lily then and there. Lily could ask Sophie to intercept James and keep Lyra from James for Lily's sake but...after the talk they'd just had Lily didn't fancy asking Sophie for a favor so soon. They both needed to cool off.

Besides, if Lily entrusted Sophie with the task of keeping James from Lyra that meant that Lily would have to tell Sophie why. Another pawn in the game Lily was tired of playing to keep Anni's job safe and her father's shop in her hands. Lily could leave the house. She could leave her father's shop under Lyra's control.

But that was the easy way out.

She had to think of something else.

Long after the sun had set, Lily finally descended from the attic. She was quiet, tiptoeing back to her room when she spotted something odd out of the corner of her eye. Hair half up and half down, sneaking quietly, was Petunia. She wore a long traveling cloak and hadn't noticed Lily at all, too caught up in getting down the staircase quietly. Frozen, like a deer in the headlights, Lily watched as her step sister snuck right out the front door.

Curiosity getting the best of Lily, she raced to the guest bedroom that overlooked the street below. Street lamps lit up Petunia's mousy hair as she made her way up the street, eyes glancing back nervously at the townhome she'd just snuck out of.

Petunia was the perfect daughter. She never spoke out of turn and always dressed to the nines in the best wizardry fashion. Petunia was always reading books and writing down notes from the books, as if she was studying to become the next Nicolas Flamel. She never left food on her plate and Lily had never seen Petunia sneeze once in public let alone curse.

Catching Petunia sneak out of the house again without Lyra's knowledge struck Lily's interest.

Perfect Petunia wasn't perfect after all.

Lily closed her bedroom door quietly and fell into her bed with a heaving sigh. Scarlet, who hadn't been hunting yet, flew over to Lily, landing on Lily's stomach. Lily half laughed and half moaned when Scarlet's talons dug into her skin. Reaching up, Lily scratched Scarlet under her beak. Lily loved the way her fingers sunk into Scarlets soft, downy feathers. Lily's owl pressed into Lily's touch affectionately and Lily closed her eyes. The continuing pattern of strokes against Scarlet's feathers entranced Lily with thoughts of cotton shaped clouds and flying high against the blue sky. Scarlet didn't appreciate Lily drifting off and nipped at her fingers.

Lily opened one eye to look at Scarlet, "don't you start with me." She warned the bird, "today's been utter shit and I don't need you making it worse."

Scarlet nipped her again and Lily sat up, forcing the owl to flap backwards awkwardly into Lily's knees. Lily and the owl stared each other down until Lily finally gave up and offered her arm out to the bird. Scarlet looked away from Lily, stubborn as ever.

"Fine then," Lily said, "no hunting for you."

Scarlet turned her large eyes on Lily once more and a short vocal erupted from her, a bird form of a protest. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, the action forcing Scarlet to seek her actual perch beside Lily's desk.

Despite her threats, Lily opened up her window and the cool October air hit Lily's skin like ice. Before Lily could even move out of the way, Scarlet was soaring out into the still nighttime sky. Lily watched until Scarlet turned into a small dark blotch and then she settled back into her mattress.

Lily had to come to terms with the fact that Lyra had written James Potter. She had to get over the fact that James had invited the Evans' to his party. She had to figure out what she was going to do once James mentioned Lily's adventures to Lyra.

Unless.

Lily sat up.

Unless Lily knew someone who could get her an invitation to the party. Sirius was one of James' bodyguards and her biggest key.

Lily didn't waste a moment.

 _Sirius,_

 _I need you to get me an invitation to James Potter's Hallows Eve gala. No questions asked._

 _Lil_

She had to wait for Scarlet to return from hunting. Lily's bird looked unhappy that Lily was sending her out without so much as a turn around from hunting. Lily promised Scarlet treats when she returned.

Waiting for Sirius' answer, Lily couldn't sleep. She busied herself the next day by going through her fathers things once more. Nothing could hold her interest for too long, she was too busy gazing out the window for Scarlet's return. Around five was when Lily got a perplexing letter back from Sirius.

 _Lil,_

 _I told him too already, obviously._

 _Sirius_

Lily threw the paper on the ground, "If you told him, then he didn't _listen_."

Sirius was knocked out of the playing field with his unhelpful letter. Lily had to find another way into the ball, which also meant that she needed a bloody miracle. She didn't know anyone else who knew the Potter's well and so Lily was once again back to square one. Without Sirius, Lily had no idea how to get into the party. She knew no one else who happened to be buddy-buddy with the Minister of Magic or his handsome son.

At this rate, Lily would just have to pray that she'd manage to get enough money before Hallows Eve so that she could run away to Merlin only knew where. Groaning, Lily smashed her face into her arms and let a new wave of tears overcome her.

What was going to happen? Was she brave enough to make it out of the mess she'd put herself in?

The next morning Lily put on a fighting face and made her way into work with a half a cup of black coffee and a frown that only Anni could turn upside down. Indeed, when Anni came in two hours after Lily's shift started, she grimaced at Lily's rumpled appearance. Lily was wearing the shop robes unbuttoned her and muggle clothes underneath were wrinkled. Lily's hair was in a messy bun and her wand stuck out of it, holding the hair in place.

"Restless night Lily?" Anni asked as she slipped behind the counter.

"I slept about two hours." Lily replied grumpily.

"Writing again?"

"No," Lily lamented, "planning my escape to join the circus."

Anni snorted at Lily's dramatics and eyed Lily, "Lyra?"

Lily leaned against the wall and let out a small cry, "Lyra wrote to James Potter, _that's_ why he invited her and Petunia to his ball."

Anni blinked, "Petunia?"

Lily nodded, "Apparently the two met here in Diagon Alley."

"Bullocks." Anni looked beside herself, "Petunia Evans hasn't stepped foot in Diagon Alley in weeks."

"Apparently she and James got along swell." Lily kicked at the counter, "he invited Lyra and Petunia to his masquerade. Anni if Lyra gets her claws on James and they get to talking quidditch James might mention me flying that broom. If he knows that I lied, he'd probably want to get me in trouble as payback."

"Wait, wait," Anni was trying to comprehend everything happening, "so Potter _knows_ that you aren't the owner? He _knows_ we tricked him?"

Lily fidgeted with her robes, "I'm not sure." she admitted, " Even still, Anni, everything's going south! Lyra's going to snap my wand in half when she finds out I took that broom for a flight _and_ pretended to be owner of this shop."

Anni shook her head furiously and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Lyra's _not_ going to find out."

"How do you know that?" Lily agonized.

"Because you are going to go to that party."

Lily shook her head no, "You need an invitation."

"You've got to keep Potter far away from Lyra." Anni said forcefully, "or we're both fired and this placed falls entirely into Lyra's grasp."

"I already tried to get an invite to the party but apparently I wasn't up to James Potter's standards." Lily scoffed bitterly, recalling Sirius' letter.

"There's no one else?" Anni asked in disbelief, "no other friends who work with the Minister?"

"No," Lily said, her head pounding, "Sirius is the only one."

Anni furrowed her brow, "No, I don't believe it, there's got to be someone else. Someone you aren't thinking of."

It seemed like Anni was grasping for straws too, trying to think of anyone who could save them and the shop.

"The only other people I know are quidditch people." Lily placed her head in her hands, using the counter as a prop for her elbows.

"Doesn't Potter go to those games?" Anni quizzed, "Surely there's someone else there you're both friends with."

Anni's words had triggered a memory of the first time Lily had seen James.

"Marlene." Lily murmured in relief.

Lily grabbed Anni's hand and squeezed it eagerly. There was one person she went to Quidditch with who had a connection to the Potters. Marlene McKinnon, Lily's friend from quidditch, who happened to work for the Ministry and had been bragging about all the connections she'd made.

Lily looked wide eyed at Anni, "Marlene McKinnon works at the Ministry."

"The bubbly one that works with dragons?" Anni vaguely remembered Marlene McKinnon from quick introductions over the years, "she knows the Potters?"

"Not personally." Lily said, "but her boss is high up in the Ministry and she just might be able to get me a invitation."

"I'd owl her immediately." Anni said, turning to grab a piece of parchment and a quill to hand to Lily, "maybe she can get you into this damn ball and save our arses."

Lily certainly hoped Marlene could help. Lily sent the letter out a few minutes after Anni had handed her some parchment. No more than an hour later, Marlene entered the Quidditch shop with a new perm and a piping hot croissant.

"Lily!" Marlene called cheerfully as soon as she entered the shop, "What was so urgent? Was it Quidditch Connection? Did they love your article?"

"Marlene." Lily breathed in relief, slipping over the counter to hug her friend, "We've got bigger problems than my career."

"Who died?" Marlene hugged Lily back before pulling back to stare worriedly, "why do you look like you've been crying?"

Lily chewed her lip before saying, "I need the biggest favor."

"Anything." Marlene furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Did you get invited to the Potter's Hallows Eve thing?"

Marlene nodded, "Of course, my boss gave me an invitation last week."

"Can I have it?" Lily begged as Marlene's face changed to surprise, " _please_ , Marlene. I need to get into that party."

Marlene looked between Lily and Anni, "Why?"

Lily anxiously lowered her voice, "I did something pretty stupid and if Lyra finds out, Anni and I are _both_ dead."

Marlene suspiciously took a bite of her croissant, "what did you do?"

Lily sheepishly shrugged, "I may or may not have flown one of our newest prime racing brooms without permission."

"Why does that mean you need to go to a ball?" Marlene wasn't catching on and Lily couldn't blame her.

"James Potter might've seen me…" Lily faced flashed red, saying his name, especially after Sophie's affronted confessions that morning.

"What?" Marlene pouted and her shoulder dropped, "I'm not following."

"James Potter knows that I not _only_ took a brand new broom from this shop for a ride," Lily explained, "But he also knows that I tried to pretend I was the owner of this shop to keep Lyra from finding out about me flying the Silver Star."

"If Potter tells Lyra then both Lily and I will be out of a job." Anni added when Marlene looked unconvinced, "If Lily goes to this party, she can keep Potter away from Lyra."

Marlene blinked in confusion, "why would James Potter _say_ he saw you flying a random racing broom?"

"Because Lyra's going to the party and will probably bring up the fact that he preordered the broom he saw _me_ flying." Lily admitted and Marlene clicked her tongue.

"Well," her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously "you certainly know how to start fun drama."

"Can you give me your invite or not?" Lily cried, pleading with her friend with wide eyes and clasped hands.

"I can." Marlene took another bite of her croissant before adding, "but what happens if Lyra spots you? Won't she wonder why you're _there_ and not home throwing darts at her portrait?"

All three witches fell quite. It was a flaw in the plan for sure, Lily could go to the ball but she couldn't go as herself. If Lyra spotted Lily then it would be all over anyways. If Sophie spotted Lily at the ball she would think Lily lied to her. Lily didn't want to hurt Sophie's feelings, despite their conversations earlier. Sophie was still Lily's friend. Lily would have to get in and out unspotted, unrecognizable.

"Of course," Marlene snapped her fingers, I got it, the event is a masquerade."

Anni perked up excitedly, "Your friend's right...I heard witches talking about it by the robes shop the other day. Everyone will be wearing masks and that means you can walk in and out without anyone recognizing you."

Marlene picked up a piece of Lily's hair skeptically, "with this red hair?"

Lily touched her hair and glared at Marlene. Count on Marley to make a good case about all of the problems that could go wrong.

"No offense Lils," Marlene smirked, "But your hair might be a dead giveaway."

"Other people have red har Marlene."

"Yeah but red hair, green eyes and freckles?" Marlene shook her head, "Even Lyra's not that unobservant."

Lily huffed before saying "fine, I'll transfigure my hair."

Anni chewed her lip, "but then Potter won't recognize you."

" _Good_." Lily said evenly, "I won't be there to do anything but keep him away from Lyra and Petunia."

Anni didn't looked pleased with Lily's answer to that problem. It was as if Anni wanted James to remember Lily. Lily would've loved to talk to James as herself at this party but it just wasn't possible. No one could know she was going to be at the party except Marley and Anni.

Marlene crossed her arms, "and how will you do keep Potter occupied? He's going to be one of the most sought out blokes at that party."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I figure it out when I get there."

"From what I've seen it won't take much for Lily to get his attention." Anni said smartly and Lily shot her a look, "He couldn't look away from her when he walked in here to buy the broom."

"I won't be me." Lily emphasized clearly, "I can't charm the socks off of him if he doesn't know me."

"You've done it before." Anni said pointedly.

Marlene didn't seem convinced by the plan quite yet, "And what if Prince Charming doesn't take the bait?"

Lily put her hand on her cocked hip, "We'll just have to hope I can hold his interest long enough to keep him away from Lyra."

"What does your stepmother even _want_ with the Minister's son?" Marlene asked as she leaned against a barrel filled with toy broomsticks, "It's a bit odd she's so adamant about Potter when there will be plenty of important people at this party."

"She's going to try and pair Potter up with my step sister." Lily pulled a disgusted face, "Apparently the two have met before."

"You've got to be kidding me." Marlene deadpanned, "Lyra thinks that your homeschooled brat of a sister would sweep James Potter, _a fucking curse breaker_ , off his feet?"

"I never said Lyra was sane." Lily failed at showing disinterest, Anni saw right through Lily's half a wave, "And apparently I wasn't invited in the letter James sent to my step mother. Which means he's probably mad that I lied. Which probably means it's a good thing I have to disguise myself."

Marlene laughed as Lily hugged her, "keep your weird family away from Potter, for your sake, as well as his."

"What should I wear?" Lily asked her friends, "I don't exactly have dress robes ready to go."

She couldn't afford an entire new set either unless she spent the money she'd been saving in small bits to buy the Quidditch shop from Lyra. The latter was something she'd never admit outloud to Anni or Marles.

"We'll figure it out." Anni said, "we always do."

"Thank you." Lily said to Anni, taking her hands to show her appreciation, "thank you so much."

"No," Anni smiled warmly, "thank _you,_ you could've just left this place when you graduated but you _stayed_ and that had meant the world to me."

Marlene was eyeing Lily, using her hand as a guide as she traced Lily's curves. Lily laughed when Marlene reached forward to straighten Lily's robes.

"What are you doing?" she asked her friend.

"I think you'd fit in my dress robes." Marlene planned, "and we'll do something about your hair so that no one can recognize you with one glance."

Anni added helpfully, "Madame Milkins will do some adjustments for us for free, I bet."

Lily put both hands on her cheeks, feeling the blood rush to her head, "I can't believe we're doing this."

Marlene clapped her hands and had a wide grin on her face, "This is going to be so fun!"

"When we're done." Anni promised, "You'll be so beautiful that James Potter won't be able to keep away from you."

"That's the goal." Lily lifted herself up so she could sit on the edge of the counter, "Make him fall in love with me so he stays away from Lyra so we aren't fired."

"Or getting arrested." Anni sniggered.

"I'd take getting arrested over Lyra getting ahold of me if she ever finds out I was testing racing brooms."

"I'd take prison over your stepmother too." Anni agreed with a nod of her head, "But no one is going to arrest you unless you threaten James Potter again and he decides to lock you up."

Marlene turned to stare at Lily in disbelief, "When did you threaten James Potter?"

Lily flushed and glared at Anni, "I didn't _threaten_ him. I just told him he was a prick."

Marlene paled considerably, "Maybe, you shouldn't do that during the masquerade."

"You must have model behavior." Anni pointed her warning at Lily with a playful glare, "Don't go getting arrested before you even make it five minutes into that ball."

Lily wasn't going to make any promises.

James Potter clearly brought out the _best_ and the _worst_ in her.

* * *

 **Next Week:**

"Do I look alright?"

"You look positively fairytale." she replied kindly, hugging Lily tightly before whispering into her ear, "But my favorite Lily will always be the one without all the glitz and the glamour."

Lily laughed, "That's my favorite Lily too."

* * *

 **Look at you guys getting an update earlier than expected for a second week in a row.**

 **I adore all of you and can't wait for you to read about Lily at the ball.**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	6. Masquerade (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: Masquerade (Part 1)**

The day before the masquerade, Lily sat in the stands of a quidditch field with Marlene and Sophie. It was a boring game, the offense leader of the holyheads kept calling fouls every five minutes and stalling the plays. Marlene had her head in her hands, peering out at the field between her fingers. Lily had her notebook open but had long since stopped writing. Sophie sat on Lily's other side, quieter than normal since she'd joined Marlene and Lily. Originally the trip had been just for Lily and Marlene but Sophie had spotted them amongst the crowd almost as soon as they sat down. She'd come with a group of her other friends, a bunch of pretty girls who looked like they were models too. Sophie didn't seem to keen to return to her group, even though they sat two rows below, laughing obnoxiously.

"It tooks like it's going to rain again." Marlene muttered next to Lily grumpily, "I got sick the last time in rained."

"It's England." Lily looked up at the dreary grey sky, "it _always_ rains."

"If Mr. Brix ever offers to send me long term to Africa for the dragon studies I'd kiss him." Marlene swore, "It doesn't rain nearly this much there."

"Well I hope it rains." Sophie added her two cents without looking away from the field, "Then maybe Hattie Gamp will leave 'cause her hair will get wet."

Lily and Marlene turned away to the game to look at their companion, who was currently staring down the stands with a glare. Lily followed Sophie's tempered gaze down the stands to where, in the middle of a group of very pretty girls, a blonde with high cheekbones sneered up at Sophie. Her blond hair was curled perfectly and she looked like she had a permanently upturned nose.

"Is Hattie Gamp the one who looks like she had a bug up her arse?" Marlene asked and Sophie managed a small laugh.

"That's the one."

"What's she looking up at you like that for?" Lily asked Sophie.

Sophie turned her head so she could whisper in Lily's ear, "after we talked the other day I got some good news, I got picked to be the cover girl for the Christmas edition of _Witch Weekly_."

"And?" Lily wasn't sure why that would make a death stare be radiating from two rows below.

"Hattie has been Christmas cover girl the last three years." Sophie explained, "She assumed it was hers for the taking, again."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked down the way where Gamp was sending daggers in Sophie's direction. It was clear Hattie resented Sophie, Lily could see it in her eyes. It was the same look Lyra gave Lily from afar but where Lily was used to the acid filled looks, Sophie clearly was uncomfortable.

"Oi!" Lily called down the stands, earning the stare of everyone close enough to hear, including Hattie Gamp, "if you don't turn around and watch the game, Gamp, I'll permanently freeze your face into that ugly expression and you'll never make cover girl again!"

Gamp shot Lily the bird and Lily stood up, rolling up her sleeves but Sophie and Marlene tugged her down.

"Don't." Marlene hissed, "Security will kick us out."

Lily huffed and sat down again with annoyed compliance but she didn't look back at the field until Hattie Gamp turned around.

"Thanks Lily," Sophie mumbled, "You didn't have to do that."

"Your my friend." Lily said and Sophie looked at Lily in wonder, "I'm not going to let someone bully you over something so trivial."

Sophie swallowed thickly, "You-you aren't mad at me about the other day?"

Lily shook her head, "Of course i'm not!"

Sophie looked unconvinced by Lily's reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"I can see why you want some new friends." Lily said to try and lighten the mood, "Gamp's not exactly the sweetest peach in the bundle, is she?"

"She put glue in my shampoo." Sophie muttered, touching her hair as if she still had glue residue in it, "Right after news got out."

"Is that why you joined us?" Lily wondered.

Sophie sheepishly smiled, "It was either deal with Hattie Gamp or hang out with girls I knew wouldn't put glue in my hair."

"You could've just come with us from the start." Lily said pointing down to where the girls were laughing, "save yourself from that."

Sophie shrank a bit in her seat, "I was worried you were still mad about the ball thing."

Lily flushed, "I wasn't mad, Sophie."

Marlene, who didn't know the whole story, whipped her head around in shock when she caught on to what they were talking about, "Sophie knows about the ball?!"

Lily made a strangled sound, "She will now.."

"Know what?" Sophie looked between both girls, confusion etched on her perfectly shadowed face, "What do I know?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Lily winced when Sophie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "It's complicated, Sophie."

"Come on, tell me." Sophie encouraged, "We're friends. You help me, I help you."

Lily put her hands on her cheeks and dragged them down to show her exasperation. Marlene shrugged sheepishly when Lily sent a annoyed glare in her direction. A slight drizzle was falling from the sky now and the girls pulled up the hoods of their cloaks as they continued talking. Sophie's eyes were wide, she was waiting to gather whatever information Lily would reveal. Lily leaned closer to Sophie so that no one could hear.

"Sophie, listen to me, you cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

Sophie's hair was framing her face underneath the hood and the effect had her look like something out of a fairytale, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Lily bent her head forward, "Marlene's going to give me her invitation, so that I can sneak into the Hallows Eve masquerade that the Potter's are throwing."

If Sophie had been confused before, now she was downright puzzled, "Sneak in?" she shook her head "But if you really wanted to go Lily, I can get you a invitation."

"No," Lily shook her head, "It's not like that. No one can know I'm there, _especially_ not any of the people you'd get that spare invite from."

Sophie wiped at some rain droplets on her face as she pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I know you'd go to James and he can't know I'm there."

"But he knows you-"

Marlene leaned over Lily to explain, "Lily's only going to keep James Potter away from her stepmother."

Sophie rounded on Lily, "Your stepmother?"

Lily nodded, "Lyra has serious issues and thinks her daughter, my stepsister, can sweep Potter off his feet."

Sophie snorted, "Good luck, he's hard to sweep."

Lily shared a smile with Sophie, "You would know."

Sophie casually looked at her fingernails, "But why do you care?"

"I told you, Sophie, I don't fancy Potter." Lily promised, "Potter can marry whomever he so fancies, I just can't let Lyra meet him."

"Then why are you trying to sneak in?"

"Sophie, I told a really big lie and James knows about it." Lily explained, "My stepmother cannot find out about what I did, or Anni and I will both lose our jobs at the quidditch shop."

Sophie's lips were thinned in disbelief, "Couldn't you just ask James to not mention whatever lie you told to your stepmother?"

"Unfortunately," Lily said between gritted teeth, "I can't ask Potter."

"Why not?"

Marlene interrupted with a mollified smirk, "Probably because the last time Lily and James were in the same room Lily apparently called him a pompous git."

"Well," Sophie finally laughed and settled into her seat, "It's about time _someone_ did."

Lily collapsed her face in her hands at the memory, "Yes, James Potter _probably_ hates my guts. We're all aware, thanks Marlene. This does not fix the problem at hand."

"Well trying to sneak into the masquerade won't fix it either." Sophie said matter-of-factly, "It might make matters worse when you try to sneak past the guards without an invitation."

"I told you, I _do_ have an invitation." Lily shook her head, "I technically won't be party crashing."

Sophie cleared her throat, "You said you weren't invited."

"She wasn't." Marlene waved her hand in the air, "But I was."

Sophie was still trying to make sense of what she was learning, "So what, you're just going to waltz into the party and knock your stepmum out with a stunner for the whole party?"

"You know," Lily said thoughtfully, "That's not a horrible idea, Sophie."

"Lily." Sophie sent Lily a doubtful look, her eyelashes fluttering, "No."

"Sophie's right, they'd tear off your mask and you get outed in front of everyone for stunning a women." Marlene said, "As much as I'd approve of stunning Lyra."

"Damn," Lily snapped her fingers at Marlene, "Always the voice of reason."

Marlene winked, "I'd lure her out of the party and _then_ stun her."

Lily threw her head back to laugh, "This is why you're my favorite."

Marlene and Lily high fives but Sophie looked unamused.

"You're both mad." she objected, "it's a massive party and the likelihood of Lyra finding James and then talking about Lily-"

"Is still a high probability with my stepmother's ability to ruin lives." Lily cut off Sophie, "so I'm going to this party to keep James fully distracted."

"How." Sophie crossed her arms and raised her brow, "Going to stun a curse breaker?"

"Is that out of the question?" Lily wondered outlaid and Sophie hit Lily's shoulder.

"James' body guards would never let you get close enough."

"I don't know then," Lily threw her hands in the air, "Seduction? Temororary blindness? I'll figure it out as I go- _wait_! Oh my god, Sophie, _you_ can help me!"

"What?" Sophie turned red, "No, I can't help you!"

Lily nodded eagerly and tugged on Sophie's sleeve, "C'mon Sophie. You'll be at the party too and you know James loads better than I do."

"So what do you want me to do?" Sophie scoffed, "it's still a party. He's going to have to talk to more than just one person the whole night."

"I don't care what you do," Lily said, "Do whatever you can to keep him out of that ballroom."

"It's a masquerade." Sophie snorted, "He's not that type of bloke even if I found him, he wouldn't want to keep a conversation going for long once he knew it was me."

Lily huffed, "So I'll help, I'm not sure how but I will!"

"It won't work," Sophie shook her head.

"I'm not opposed to any idea you might have." Lily said sassily, "if it keep Lyra's claws out of him."

Sophie like her lips before saying, "I'm afraid he's immune to me now." she grinned at Lily and poked her int he side playfully, "But _you_ can certainly try."

"Okay, okay," Lily said, "No stripping, but will you help me keep Lyra from James?"

"Drop it Lily." Sophie seemed exasperated, "watch the game."

"Watch the game." Lily nagged, "You don't even know what's happening in the game."

"God, you're as persistent as my mum." Sophie huffed, "Leave it be, Lily."

"Your mum sounds as great at my stepmother." Lily eased the tension growing between then, "Do you have a wicked stepsister too?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sophie said as she stared out at the field, "I'm an only child, so all of the attention is stuck on me."

"Lyra focus' on Petunia." Lily had to be relieved about that, "And yet somehow, Petunia still manages to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night every other week."

"Your stepsister's been sneaking out?" Marlene hit Lily's chest in shock, her eyes wide, "No way!"

"Yeah," Lily braided her damp hair over her shoulder, "She leaves after Lyra goes to sleep. It's so weird."

"What if she's a part of some cult?" Marlene wondered aloud, "What if she has a secret muggleborn boyfriend? Oh my god, Lily, what if your sister is an _underground black magic witch_?"

Lily laughed out loud at all of those options, thinking of her quiet and sullen stepsister, "All of those things are very unlikely." Lily poked Marlene's side playfully, "I expect she just likes to get out of the house, same as I do."

"I mean, I come to these quidditch games to get away from my mother," Sophie reasoned, "So maybe your sister just needs fresh air every once in a while."

Lily agreed, "If I were Petunia, I'd get tired of hearing Lyra's lectures every day too."

"Well," Merlene said leaning back in her seat to glance at the pitch with interested eyes, "Here's to hoping you keep James Potter away from Lyra long enough that she won't get a lecture about you."

"That's the last thing I need," Lily snorted mirthlessly, "James bringing up the fact that I flew one of the new racing brooms without her permission."

Sophie's jaw dropped open and her head whipped back around, "Please, please don't tell me all this is honestly all because you flew a broomstick without asking?"

"I mean do you want me to lie?" Lily said uneasily as Marlene stifled at laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sophie grabbed Lily's shoulder and shook it, "This is all over a bloody _broomstick_?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "I flew a brand new, model racing broom before it even hit the market, Sophie. Do you know how bad that is?"

Sophie rasped in disbelief, "It's _just_ a broomstick."

"Just a- _Just_ -Merlin" Lily put a hand to her forehead, "She said it's _just_ a broomstick."

Sophie blinked her doe eyes at Marlene, "Am I right?"

"Sophie love," Marlene said as she patted Lily's back soothingly, "You stick to modeling and leave racing brooms to the professionals, okay?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I just don't understand, aren't broomsticks for flying?"

Lily looked up and patted Sophie's cheek, "Oh you sweet, sweet nieve child." she cooed, "You're so lucky you're pretty."

"That's exactly what James says, stop," Sophie batted Lily's hands away, "Merlin, you're like the reincarnation of him sometimes."

Lily feigned disgrace, "Are you calling me a pompous git?"

"No," Sophie kicked at Lily, "I'm saying your broomstick obsessed."

"That's a _bad_ thing?"

"You know he has an _entire room_ dedicated to model racing brooms?"

"What?" Lily's eyes widened with excitement, "You can show me at the party, right?"

Marlene clicked her tongue before answering back with a knowing hum, "I'll laugh if Lily goes to this ball and ends up falling for him because of his broomstick collection."

"I already told her," Sophie said somewhat coldly, "James is a waste of time."

Marlene waved Sophie's comment away, "Says the girl in love with him."

Lily saw Sophie's face fall and so she jumped up from her seat before Sophie could say anything to anger Marlene (or vis versa) and screamed, "Stop calling fouls, bloody hell, just play the damn game!"

Marlene's head whipped around to the field to see what Lily was screaming about. Another guy three rows down shouted back up for Lily to sit down. Lily stuck her tongue out before she sat back down. Sophie tugged ightly at Lily's elbow and Lily turned to her friend with a wink.

"Thank you." Sophie mumbled, "Again."

Lily flicked Sophie's hair playfully, "Don't thank me just yet, we still have a masquerade to get through."

"Getting there will be easy." Sophie promised before admitting, "Keeping James' interest will be the hard part."

Lily nudged Sophie, "You used to hold his interest before, nothing's changed."

Sophie's face softened and Lily didn't understand when she replied back glumly, "One thing has changed."

Lily turned her attention back to the game just in time. The home team managed to get ahead by two hundred points and the game was in the bag. After the game Sophie, Marlene and Lily slowly made their way to the exit of the field amongst a crowd of spectators. Marlene had arms arms wrapped in Lily's elbow and Sophie was using her height to scan over the sea of heads for the exit.

"Are we still in for me coming over to help you get dressed for the masquerade?" Marlene asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily said with a shrug, "I could use all the help in the world."

Sophie looked down from her scanning, "Do you have a gown, Lily?"

Lily shook her head no, "Marlene and Anni said they'd help find one."

"Marlene and Anni?" Sophie looked horrified, "No offense, but what do they know about fashion?"

"Er," Lily shared a look with Marlene and Sophie looked beside herself.

"Exactly."

Lily laughed suddenly as Sophie pretended to prep Lily's headband with her fingers. Marlene pretended to gag behind her fingers and Sophie mocked Marlene with a similar expression. Someone knocked into Lily's shoulder from behind. Lily looked around with disgust as the blond girl, Gamp, walked by with a devilish smirk.

"Watch out," Gamp cooed, "Sophie likes to take things that don't belong to her."

Sophie dropped her hands and shot Gamp a glare.

"Sophie won that spot on the cover fair and square." Lily shot back, "Stop being a sore loser."

Gamp turned on her heel to snort at Lily, "Please, Turner only got it because everyone knows she's shagging Potter."

Sophie reddened and Lily stepped in front of Sophie protectively, "Maybe that's how _you_ got covergirl," Lily snarled, "But Sophie got her bonus based on pure talent."

Gamp's blush shone through her makeup, "Want to say that again?"

"Yeah," Lily pulled out her wand, "Sophie's smarter and more talented than you will ever be."

Gamp whipped out her wand, "Everyone _knows_ Turner's sleeping with Potter to get covers, she was _nothing_ before she met Potter."

"I got into modeling without James." Sophie's eyes were sparkling with tears, "And they promised me a cover long before James and I met."

Gamp spat in Sophie direction, "Keep thinking that, you look like a banshee when you smile."

"That's it," sparks flew from Lily's wand and Gamp eyed it warily, "One more word and I'll make you scream like a banshee, Gamp."

Gamp turned her brown eyes on Lily and her upturned nose flashed higher, "Why are you defending her?" she mocked, "Are you a slut too."

"I wouldn't say another word." Marlene warned Gamp, also pulling out her wand and standing next to Lily, "This is Lily Evans. She was top of our class at Hogwarts and captain of the dueling club."

Gamp's eyes twitched as she sized up Lily and Marlene. Slowly, Gamp lowered her wand and stuffed it into her robes. Gamp shot Sophie a malicing look.

"See you at the office."

Even though Gamp turned to walk back through the crowd, Lily kept her wand pointed until the model disappeared. Sophie was behind Lily and Marlene, wiping the tears on her cheeks. Lily put her wand back in her pocket and turned her head to check on Sophie.

"Don't listen to her, Sophie." Lily said kindly, "She'd clearly just jealous."

Sophie kept wiping under her eyes, trying to keep her mascara from running, "I know but what if she's _right_?"

"Right about what?" Marlene looked as annoyed as Lily felt at the suggestion.

Sophie peered through her fingers, "What if _Witch Weekly_ only picked me this year because of my connection to James?" another sob burst through her chest, "I mean _Merlin_ , everyone knows about us after we hung out those few times and now everyone thinks I'm getting rewarded all because I screwed the Minister's son."

Marlene and Lily shared a concerned look. They hadn't known Sophie that long but they both couldn't handle seeing her so distraught. At least now Lily knew why Sophie had been so desperate for new friends; all her old ones only saw her as an attachment to James. Lily knew it must be killing Sophie since James had made it clear he didn't want Sophie as anything more than a friend. Lily didn't know why James wouldn't want to be Sophie's boyfriend. Sophie was kindhearted, smart and very pretty. She was everything a man like him should want.

People walked past the three girls staring, mostly because of Sophie sobbing into her hands. Marlene and Lily ushered Sophie to the side of the hallway. Sophie leaned against the wall and rubbed her eyes with her robes. It was too late for her mascara, it was running under her eyes.

"How can we help?" Lily asked Sophie, "Want me to go find Gamp again and kick her arse? I'll do it."

Sophie laughed through her tears but shook her head, much to Lily's disappointment. Marlene patted Sophie's shoulder and Lily leaned against the wall next to Sophie. After a few minutes Sophie's tears slowed and she took deeper breaths.

"You okay?" Marlene asked softly, trying to get a good look at Sophie's face.

Sophie swallowed thickly, before she said honestly, "I don't want to go to this ball." she confessed, "I don't want to see James. I don't want my mum pushing and prodding at me all night to try and get back together with him. I don't want to hear anymore people gossiping about us behind my back _or_ to my face."

Lily shook her head and grabbed Sophie's hand, "Don't believe any of the junk they're saying it true."

Sophie's blue eyes were still watery when they glared defiantly at Lily, "All I wanted to do was become a famous model and fashion designer." she whined, "But the only thing I'm famous for is falling in love with someone who doesn't even love me back."

"Sophie." Lily firmly, reminded her friend, "you said so yourself, you got the modeling job before you knew James."

Sophie sniffed, "But I didn't get covergirl until after James."

"Unless he walked into the office and made them make you covergirl," Lily rolled her eyes, "Then you got covergirl all on your own."

Sophie's lips wobbled as she looked at Lily, "it was James though. It was all because of him."

"I'm not following." Lily inquired, "What did he do?"

Sophie sniffed loudly again and wiped her nose on her robes, "J-James. He was at _Witch Weekly_ before he left for his job again and the editor saw him come into my dressing room...she thinks we're still together."

There was silence.

Marlene didn't speak and Lily didn't know what to say.

"I didn't correct the editor when she called James my boyfriend yesterday." Sophie struggled, "I didn't want to, I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I thought he would be. And I still-"

"What exactly happened?" Marlene was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, "Between you and James?"

Sophie sniffed again and then offered weakly, "we only got together once." she snuffled, "In France, after he had a bad day at work. I thought it was more than just a fling and he only ever saw me as a fling. But it doesn't matter now because everyone thinks I'm using James to get covers."

"Does James _know_ that everyone thinks that?" Marlene asked.

Sophie shook her head, "James has been blissfully unaware of everything that's happened since we got back from France."

"Oh my god," Lily pulled back in awe, "Sophie, you're in love with him."

"I don't know why!" she exclaimed, "There's no point in loving someone who loves somebody else."

"Loves somebody else?" Lily shook her head, "He's in love?"

"Isn't that always how the story goes?" she said bitterly, "You fall in love with someone but they've got their head up in the clouds because they met someone else?"

Lily fell back agains the wall in wonder as Sophie's words settled into her skin. James was in love with someone else. That's why he didn't want Sophie? Lily glanced at her friend, who was scraping her heel on the ground with a moody expression. Lily reached out to hug Sophie who laughed against Lily's hold.

"He should be in love with you." Lily whispered, "You're so pretty and so smart."

"No he shouldn't." Sophie mumbled back.

"Come on," Marlene said suddenly, "I'm buying you a drink, Sophie. Besides, security's giving us weird looks and Lily can't be arrested yet."

"Yet." Lily scoffed as Sophie wiped her eyes once more.

Marlene winked, "I'm holding out for you calling James Potter a prick to his face again, especially now that we know he broke our dear Sophie's heart."

Sophie said in a disgruntled voice, "I broke my own heart." she furiously scrubbed at her mascara, "Love at first sight-Merlin, I was so naive."

"Hey," Lily nudged Sophie, "he wasn't the right guy for you and honestly? His loss. You're a fucking gem."

"Amen." Marlene said, helping Lily drag Sophie out from the small quidditch stadium, "I've always said men are a waste of time. Now let's go drink."

When Lily got back home from the bar she was immediately sorry that she hadn't dropped by the quidditch shop on her way home to waste time. The moment that Lily entered the house she was called by Lyra from the sitting room. Lily heard fussing coming from the room and she knew whatever was happening there, she didn't want to be a part of it. A part of Lily considered turning back out the door and pretending she hadn't heard Lyra's call.

And then Lyra called again.

With a breath as deep as any, Lily made her way to the room covered in maroon wallpaper. Inside, right by the crackling fireplace, Petunia stood on a stool covered in bright purple silk robes. She looked miserable, her brown eyes were dowcast as her mother tugged on the robes, trying to get them to fall nicely over Petunia's bony hips. When Lyra realized Lily was waiting in the doorway she motioned for Lily to come closer.

"What do you think about Petunia's new dress robes?"

Petunia's brown eyes met Lily's contorted face and Lily swore she saw a bit of pity flash across her step sister's face. Lily knew Petunia would much rather be in the garden instead of stuck on the stool, having her mother poke and prod her. Lyra motioned for Lily to get closer. Lily took one more step in and then stopped. The entire situation was awkward.

"Well?" Lyra demanded, making Lily jump a bit.

"Er," Lily swallowed and had her eyes over look Petunia again.

It's not that Lily didn't find Petunia pretty, because her stepsister certainly wasn't ugly. She was really skinny and her cheeks were angled sharp like her mother, giving Petunia the impression of great beauty. The problem was that the gown Lyra stuffed her daughter in was too large, everywhere, and Petunia appeared to be swimming in purple satin. Actually, no, Lily believed Petunia was _drowning_ in it.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Petunia sniffed, when Lily just continued to stare.

Offended by Lily's pert silence, Lyra pursed her lips, "Don't mind her Petunia." Lyra said offhandedly, "She doesn't know couture from quidditch."

"At least I know quidditch over couture." Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Get out if you're going to be unpleasant." Lyra waved her hands at Lily, as if to push her away.

"You're the one who called me in here." Lily said as she made her way out, "I'm going upstairs."

"Don't forget tomorrow is the ball!" Lyra called after Lily in her shrill voice, "Petunia and I will be out late."

"I'll be here."

"Lily!"

Lily turned to glare, "What?"

Lyra stood up taller, "We will be out late." Lyra continued, voice low, "You are to stay in the house. You are not allowed to have that reject, Black over. You will not spend all your time up in that attic."

"But I'm just cleaning up fathers-"

"If you're so desperate to clean something," Lyra said smartly, "You can start with the kitchen."

Petunia coughed and Lily wondered if she was hiding a snigger. Lily turned away again and stomped up the stairs grumbling about stupid dresses and stupid stepmothers. Inside of her room, Lily fell into the seat at her desk. The window was open and Scarlet had clearly left to hunt, a few feathers were floating about Lily's desk. There were no new letters, nothing from Quidditch Connections.

Life was a mess.

Groaning, Lily slammed her head into her desk. Her fingernails snapped in a pattern against the grain of her desk. Time ticked away as she imagined all the different directions the next forty eight hours could go. Only about nineteen percent of her imagenings ended positive, the rest involved her in some sort of trouble. A part of Lily felt stupid for ever allowing herself to talk to James on the broomstick and not fly away after he startled her flying.

Half of Lily was worried about the masquerade and half of Lily was excited at the prospect of seeing James again despite everything she'd learned about him siren they last time they'd met.

She was at a dangerous crossroads.

Lily woke the next morning to Lyra talking loudly to Petunia out in the garden. The morning breeze moved Lily's red hair across her nose, tickling it, as her eyes fluttered open to the sound of arguing. It took Lily a second to process what was actually happening.

"Mother, I don't want to go."

That was Petunia's voice, filled with plenty of emotion. Lily had never heard her sister speak above a whisper so the power behind Petunia's conviction surprised Lily.

"Petunia, listen to me. This is our only chance-your only chance." Lyra's voice was near shrieking, "You will _not_ mess this up."

When Lily pulled her head out of her arms to look, Lyra was gone and Petunia had her head in a similar position as Lily's had just been. Lily looked away from the window and back down at her desk. Before she could go to the party tonight, she had to go to work.

Forcing herself up and downstairs, Lily stole a apple from the kitchen and made her way through the long hallways of her father's house, biting into the fruit lazily as she walked. Petunia came in from the garden, her face blotchy from crying. At the sight of Lily she let out another whimper and pushed past Lily to run for the stairs. Lily watched her go with a quirked eyebrow but didn't follow Petunia. Lily was so busy watching Petunia go she hardly noticed Lyra standing in front of Lily with a dark look.

"What are you doing?"

Lily shrugged, "Eating breakfast?"

"Take your breakfast elsewhere." Lyra hissed, "You've upset Petunia."

Lily mocked in a low intelligible mumble as she turned, "Oh no, not Petunia."

Lily took another bite of her apple and chewed loudly as she headed for the kitchen. Bricks the house elf looked up when Lily walked back in but he said nothing until she sat down on top of one of the old countertops.

"Missus Lily, can Bricks assist you with something?"

"No," Lily shook her head, I'm fine Bricks, thank you."

Even from the kitchen, Lily could hear Lyra going at Petunia. Lily had no interest in getting in the way of Lyra's lectures so she stayed in the kitchen for over two hours, helping Bricks make some desserts. Other than that, the day dragged on. Lily bounced from room to room, avoiding her step family. At one point she was certain she heard Petunia crying in the back garden but Lily couldn't bring herself to look. Lily was starting to wonder if they'd even go but then she eventually heard Petunia walk up the stairs to get dressed.

Lily was in the sitting room reading one of her fathers books when Petunia came down from her bedroom. She was still swimming in her dress robes and her eyes were downcast. Lily actually felt a pang of sadness for her stepsister, who clearly did not want to go to this ball. Her expression was similar to Sophie's expression at the quidditch pitch and it made Lily wonder what her stepsister was hiding.

Petunia held a mask of white lace attached to a stick so that her face was open for viewing, so that everyone would know who she was. Lyra came through the hall in a sweeping black gown and she didn't even bother with a mask. Lyra wanted her family to be there, represented, making connections. Lyra wanted James Potter to remember her face when she cornered him.

"You look lovely, Petunia." Lyra cooed but Petunia didn't thank her mother, instead, she kept her head tucked.

"Have fun!" Lily sang after them as Lyra guided her daughter to the door.

Lyra didn't answer and the door shut behind Petunia's long purple train. Lily couldn't help but snort as she snuggled into the sofa more. Lily flicked through the pages of her book, waiting for the inevitable knock of Marlene McKinnon at her door. A part of Lily was giddy at the thought of going to a masquerade but another part of her was nervous for all the different directions the night could take.

Time ticked away and then, finally, two light knocks came to the front door. Lily practically threw her book across the room and bounded to the front door. When Lily opened it her smile only grew wider as she saw that not only was Marlene standing there-but Anni and Sophie were smiling with gifts as well. Anni had a bag of pumpkin cakes and a large bag that looked like makeup. Sophie had a beautiful set of dress robes in her arms and a wide smile on her red painted lips. Marlene was leaning against the door next to Sophie looking like a heaven sent angel.

"Your glam squad is here," Marlene cheered with a wink.

"Glam squad?" Lily snorted.

"She's been calling us glam squad for an hour." Sophie said with half a laugh, "Don't bring her down."

"Sophie, what on earth are you even doing here?" Lily asked happily as she hugged her friends in welcome, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"The minute you said Anni and Marley were in charge of your beauty for this masquerade, I knew I had to save the day," Sophie hugged Lily back with one arm to protect the dress in her arms, "They might know quidditch, Lily, but it's safer to leave all the beauty to the professionals."

Marley welcomed herself into the house, "and Sophie's the most professional beauty consultant that I know."

"I'm pretty sure she's the _only_ model you know." Lily said as she hugged Anni, "They roped you in, Anni?"

Lily's oldest friend straightened Lily's shirt after Lily finished hugging her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Ready for some fun?" Sophie danced on her tiptoes, "I might've broken some rules."

"You?" Lily pretended to be shocked.

Sophie lifted the dress robes up into the light, "I may or may not have brought you dress robes, fresh off the rack, from _Witch Weekly's_ costume department."

Lily's mouth dropped open the same time that Anni closed the door. The dress was a silvery blue that seemed to almost glow under the lights. It seemed to flow from Sophie's grip like a waterfall and tiny sparkles along the seems made the gown look magical.

"It's gorgeous!" Lily breathed, "I can't _believe_ you stole it."

"It was wicked." Marlene marveled, "Sophie walked all of us right into the costume department, grabbed the dress and walked out. Security didn't even look at her, _twice_!"

"What can I say?" Sophie's eyes gleamed dangerously, "You all have been horrible influences on me."

"It's beautiful!" Lily gushed and Sophie giggled as Lily ran forward to run her hand over the watery silk in awe, "I can't believe this!"

"It comes with one extra gift from Madame Milkins." Anni pulled a black feathered mask out from behind her back and flashed it in front of Lily, "it's made from raven feathers."

Lily hugged the mask and the dress to her chest, smiling goofily at her friends, "I can't believe we're doing this." Lily admitted, "It seems like a fairytale story they used to tell us in the orphanage."

Anni patted Lily's arm sympathetically, "As long as this fairytale ends with you and I not losing our jobs."

"Cheers." Lily agreed, "We can do this upstairs, yeah?"

Inside of Lily's bedroom the girls attempted to turn Lily into a princess. Sophie had taken over, her perfectionist personality from school coming out in full as she instructed Anni how to do Lily's make up and Marlene on how to tie up the back of the dress robes. Sophie walked around Lily in circles, eyeing everything. Lily could suddenly see why she was so good at her job. She noticed little imperfections in Lily's dress robes or little hints of color in Lily's cheeks. Sophie was taking everything good about Lily and highlighting it.

Marlene yanked on the back of the dress, cinching it tight at the waist with a pretty silvery belt. The robes were cut to accent the silky material as it drifted across Lily's body like magic, giving the imaginings of water on the skin. The neckline scooped low across her chest, showing off her slender neck and leaving a spot for a pretty silver necklace that Sophie pulled out of nowhere. Sophie was adjusting the necklace in line with Lily's chest when she glanced up and her expression faltered.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, worried something had fallen out of place.

"Nothing." Sophie said softly, "You just look really, really pretty."

Anni interrupted, "What about Lily's hair?"

"We can transfigure your hair brown," Sophie clucked her tongue as she moved from he necklace to playing with Lily's hair, "The spell will wear off eventually but it shouldn't fade until after midnight."

"I've never transfigured a whole head of hair a different color." Marlene chewed on her lip, "Have you?"

Sophie nodded as she pulled out her wand and tapped it to a thick handful of Lily's hair. Slowly, the hair turned blond. Lily waited calmly but before she could turn to look int he mirror Sophie made a face and quickly shook her head.

"Oh, you are definitely not a blonde."

It took three more times but Sophie finally settled on Lily's hair being jet black. The jet black strands were then curled around Lily's shoulders so that they framed Lily's neck and pointed chin. Sophie, Anni and Marlene argued for fifteen minutes if Lily's hair should be up or down. Sophie eventually won, pulling Lily's hair into a beautifully intricate bun.

"If it starts changing back," Sophie explained, "the tips should go first, so the bun will hide that. Just make sure you leave the ball when midnight strikes."

"Midnight is more than enough time." Lily said, tucking a strand of her new hair into the braid on her head, "Lyra and Petunia wouldn't stay nearly that long."

Marlene pulled out a pair of silver stilettos that seems to glow the same color as the dress robes that flowed off Lily's shoulders. Lily put them on and wobbled as she adjusted to the height.

"These might kill me." Lily joked, "I feel like I could break them with one step."

"They're classic Angelo Payteitti." Sophie said, as if Lily would know what that meant, "They won't break."

Anni straightened the dress on Lily's shoulders before passing Lily the black feather mask. Lily placed the mask over her face and now, the girl in the mirror was entirely unrecognizable. She was dressed in layers of white grey and silver-blue, almost resembling a snowfall amongst all the bright colors of her bedroom. Lily placed her finger on the mirror and touched the cool glass to make sure she was not imagining the woman in the mirror.

Light green eyes glinted playfully behind the black feathered mask that covered Lily's short nose and flushed cheeks; they were the only remnants of her old self. Sophie and the others had turned her into someone who looked like they belonged in the long marble hallways of a castle, not someone who spent a lot of time writing about quidditch on the roof.

"Do I look alright?" Lily whispered as she touched the feathers mask, "It's not too much?"

"You look positively fairytale." Anni hugged Lily tightly before whispering into her ear, "But my favorite Lily will always be the one that kicks my ass when we play quidditch."

Lily laughed and kissed Anni's cheek with her red painted lips, "That's my favorite Lily too."

"This Lily would kick me out of cover girl." Sophie said, proudly, flattening Lily's dress robes around her hips, "I did a damn good job."

"You ought to look into this as a career." Lily told Sophie jokingly, "I've never looked so good."

Sophie winked in the mirror at Lily, "I know."

Lily grabbed her wand and tied it into the belt as best as she could. Sophie was still playing with lily's robes and jewelry, clearly wanting everything to be perfect. Marlene was going over the plan to Lily.

"You'll have to apparate outside of the address." Marlene told Lily as Anni fussed with the mask so that it fit perfectly on Lily's face "They'll have someone take your invitation and then you will make your way into the ballroom. I've heard it's huge, covered in white marble."

"Mrs. Potter might be there to greet you." Sophie said, "Just be polite, they'll only question someone who acts they they aren't meant to be there."

Marlene patted Lil's cheek lovingly, "You deserve a break. You work so hard Lily. Don't just go there to save your fathers shop from Lyra...go and have some fun."

"I'm going there to save my arse." Lily reminded Marlene, "Not mingle with Ministry officials."

Anni reminded Lily, "if your arse isn't saved, mine sure ain't."

Lily laughed and hugged Anni, "Anni, thank you for everything."

"Of course my love," Anny said, brushing her fingers over Lily's cheek, "Your father wanted you to live a good life, it's my job to see that you do."

"Okay," Sophie said after adjusting Lily's necklace for the fifteenth time, "It's time to apparate."

Lily turned to her friend in confusion, "But what about you?" Lily asked, "Where's your gown?"

Sophie smiled sadly and Lily knew Sophie's answer before she said it out loud, "Lily, I'm not going."

"Why?" Lily protested, "Didn't-"

"I told my mum I had the flu." Sophie said, "She thinks I'm in bed with tissues right now."

"But Sophie!" Lily instantly begged, "I _need_ your help."

Sophie shook her head, "Lily, I really, really don't want to be around any of that right now. I don't think it will be good for me, or James."

"Is this about what that witch, Hattie said?" Lily took Sophie's hand, "Because no one in this room thinks that you slept your way to the top."

"No," Sophie's lower lip wobbled, "I just, this afternoon, I decided that I want to keep a wide berth from the Potter's until after the cover premiers."

Lily understood but she was still sad, "I was looking forward to having a friend there with me."

"I'll be here waiting to hear all about it." Sophie promised, before she batted Lily's cheek playfully, "Just try not to fall in love with him."

Lily winked, "as long as he doesn't show me that broomstick collection, eh?"

Sophie laughed, despite the water in her eyes. Lily hugged them all one more time before they all piled downstairs. When Lily turned to dissapperate she saw all of their smiles, as hopeful as hers, glowing like stars. It gave Lily the extra push she needed to open her eyes once her world stopped turning. Her friends believed in her and wanted her to succeed in life. They'd all proven time and time again that they would be there for her even when she believed she had no one else.

Even if tonight wasn't successful, Lily knew she had friends who would help her no matter what.

Lily's heels slid easily agains the wet cobblestoned path that led the way to an enormous house covered in green vines and glowing white windows. The Minister's Mansion was huge and decorated with glowing orbs that floated around the property like ghosts. Lily fell into step behind other party attendees. Everyone was dressed to the nines and almost everyone had a mask on their face. It was a true masquerade, with masks of all different shapes, sizes and colors.

She'd barely made it to the double doors at the top of the marble stairs when she slipped and someone caught her with a playful smile. She thanked the man in the grey mask before handing her invitation over to a guard in a black uniform. He eyes the invitation and then looked at her.

"Your wand?" he grunted, holding out his hand.

Unsure, Lily pulled her wand from her belt and passed it to the security guard carefully. The guard examined the wand and then tapped his own wand to it momentarily before handing it back to Lily.

"You free to enter."

Lily checked her wand, trying to figure out what had been done to it as she entered the mansion.

"Don't worry," a man with a thick American accent told his companion as he passed Lily, "They just temporarily disable the wands...for the safety of the family...your wand will work again when you leave."

Reassured by the American man, Lily tucked her wand back into the silvery belt. Stepping slowly into the house, Lily felt like she was transported into another world. The hallway was white and lined with gold framed portraits of ministers past. The large entrance hall was filled with people making their way to the ballroom. A group of unmasked goblins sat by an expensive looking hutch that held all manners of golden trinkets. Lily followed a couple who had come inside just before her, trying to blend in with their group. Lily walked past a group of smoking wizards in turbans, all who smiled warmly at Lily when she passed. Lily's eyes scanned face after face behind her mask but had yet to see anyone recognizable.

The entranceway finally let out into a large white and gold room covered in marble. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the floor glimmered as people danced across it happily. The high ceilings were decorated with carved pumpkins and tables filled with all manners of food and drink lined the walls. Lily's heels clicked against the staircase as she made her way into the middle of the dance floor, right under one of the three crystal chandeliers. When Lily looked up, it was like she was surrounded by an enormous halo. The crystal fixtures glimmered all over the room with a radiant brilliance that Lily had never seen before.

The effect was mesmerizing and Lily couldn't help but smile as she stood there in the middle of the dance floor.

To Lily's left were a group of younger wizards, all with drinks in their hands, chatting near a dessert table. Most of them had masks and they were all joking loudly. Lily slowly inched her way towards the group, figuring she'd draw less attention if she attached herself to more people. One of the blokes, a red haired man in a golden mask, was flailing his arms wildly as Lily inched closer.

"We could've won had my broom been a smidgeon faster."

Lily's interest increased, as these were obviously quidditch players. She slid into place right behind a boy in red robes, snatching up a glass of champagne to sip on while she eavesdropped and people-watched.

"Potter has one of the best collections in the UK." someone else said, "Have you seen it?"

"Come on," one of the blokes motioned for the rest of the group to follow, "You've got to see this room, Potter outdid himself."

One of the girls wearing a light blue mask spoke up timidly, "Should we go in without Potter?"

"He won't mind." The same bloke waved her concern away, "He showed me earlier."

Lily should've stayed where she was in the ballroom and should've kept an eye out for Lyra or Petunia. After all, she hadn't come to gawk at quidditch players or marvel at broomsticks-that's what got her into the mess she was in. Still, Lily couldn't pass up a chance to see Potter's acclaimed racing broom collection. Even Sophie had said it was impressive and she didn't even really know a racing broom from a sweeping broom. Lily mentally kicked herself as she followed the group of younger adults out of the busy ballroom and through the doors of a room adjacent to the ball room.

The room was smaller and had clearly been an office at one point based on the desk opposite the fireplace. Lily's eyes had to adjust to the torchlight but when they did, she gasped along with all the other quidditch professionals. Broomstick after broomstick lined the walls of the study, each of them carefully hung diagonally across the wall. It looked like they'd been ordered by date of service and Lily's mouth practically dropped open when she realized she was standing next to a Ficus Lightening Bolt model from 1856.

Most of the others who had followed the other bloke into the room were crowding around the centerpiece of the room, a table with assorted quidditch memorabilia, but Lily's eyes were too busy taking in every last broomstick. She read each plaque below the bristles of each broom, loving how Potter had incorporated history into each one. Lily knew now why Sophie said Lily would fall in love with James just for his broom collection. Lily would die and go to heaven if she could even fly just one of the hundreds of broomsticks lining the walls.

She was in there so long she didn't notice when everyone else had left. Instead, she continued looking at each broom carefully, judging it's capabilities and flight times. She was so lost in thought that she hardly noticed when someone peeked around the open door in confusion. She was so wrapped up in drooling over the models that she barely register when someone came to stand directly behind her.

"Was the door open or did you just waltz yourself in here to stare at my broomsticks?"

Lily winced and didn't turn right away, allowing her brain time to process the husky voice right next to her left ear. She knew that voice, even if she'd only heard it a few times, she could've picked his voice out of the crowd because of the way it made goosebumps rise on her skin.

James Potter had found Lily all on his own.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"Everyone's looking at you." she whispered to James as he dipped her low over his arm.

James shook his head as he stared, adoringly, into her eyes, "Nah, trust me," he swung her up again, "They're all looking at you."

* * *

 **Of course I split the ball into two chapters; it's good to give you readers a little suspense (or so I've been told).**

 **Until next week my friends,**

 **Petals**


	7. Masquerade (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: Masquerade (Part 2)**

Lily should've stayed where she was in the ballroom and should've kept an eye out for Lyra or Petunia. After all, she hadn't come to gawk at quidditch players or marvel at broomsticks-that's what got her into the mess she was in. Still, Lily couldn't pass up a chance to see Potter's acclaimed racing broom collection. Even Sophie had said it was impressive and she didn't even really know a racing broom from a sweeping broom. Lily mentally kicked herself as she followed the group of younger adults out of the busy ballroom and through the doors of a room adjacent to the ball room.

The room was smaller and had clearly been an office at one point based on the desk opposite the fireplace. Lily's eyes had to adjust to the torchlight but when they did, she gasped along with all the other quidditch professionals. Broomstick after broomstick lined the walls of the study, each of them carefully hung diagonally across the wall. It looked like they'd been ordered by date of service and Lily's mouth practically dropped open when she realized she was standing next to a Ficus Lightening Bolt model from 1856.

Most of the others who had followed the other bloke into the room were crowding around the centerpiece of the room, a table with assorted quidditch memorabilia, but Lily's eyes were too busy taking in every last broomstick. She read each plaque below the bristles of each broom, loving how Potter had incorporated history into each one. Lily knew now why Sophie said Lily would fall in love with James just for his broom collection. Lily would die and go to heaven if she could even fly just one of the hundreds of broomsticks lining the walls.

She was in there so long she didn't notice when everyone else had left. Instead, she continued looking at each broom carefully, judging it's capabilities and flight times. She was so lost in thought that she hardly noticed when someone peeked around the open door in confusion. She was so wrapped up in drooling over the models that she barely register when someone came to stand directly behind her.

"Was the door open or did you just waltz yourself in here to stare at my broomsticks?"

Lily winced and didn't turn right away, allowing her brain time to process the husky voice right next to her left ear. She knew that voice, even if she'd only heard it a few times, she could've picked his voice out of the crowd because of the way it made goosebumps rise on her skin.

James Potter had found Lily all on his own.

Lily whipped around in a rush, embarrassed at being caught, only to recognize the tilted smile and messy black hair with a little shock that ran from her toes to her heart. Even with the golden mask on his face that reflected orange from the fireplace flames, Lily could practically see the curve of his cheeks when he smiled at her so playfully. Even though his eyes were taking her in like he was seeing her for the first time, Lily still felt the familiar bubbly sensations in her gut that traveled to her brain, making her whole mind hazy.

Sophie would be devastated if she knew that Lily's heart was thumping wildly as James stared at her, awaiting an answer.

James was wearing a mask that appeared to be some sort of tarnished gold. The really cool thing about it was the fact that the artist had somehow etched hundreds of deer running in a stampede across the bridge of James' golden nose. The mask covered most of his face but did nothing to hide his unruly black hair. Lily had seen him enough times to know that his wild curly hair was completely and one hundred percent unique to him. She was even bold enough to admit the look suited him. She wasn't aware she hadn't spoken yet until she watched his face falter.

"Sorry," He cleared his throat, "Do you not speak English? I only assumed...er sorry if I butcher this... _parlez-vous français_?"

Lily giggled into her hand and he turned red around his ears, "No," she said quietly, "I'm English."

James itched his neck awkwardly in response to her giggle, "Of course you are."

He looked at the ceiling as if he were cursing himself and Lily chewed on the inside of her lip to keep away her own shy smile. He looked handsome, dressed in black dress robes and a bowtie decorated with gold etchings like his mask. Lily tried to remember Sophie's warnings, tried to remember why she was supposed to be keeping him at a distance but it was hard when he was looking absolutely fine.

"Sorry for not answering right away, I was taken aback." she played with her skirts so that she had something to look at other than his face, he looked way to nice for someone she couldn't like as more than a friend.

"No, sorry for startling you." James said quickly, almost sounding relieved, "It's just, this room was supposed to be closed up."

"Quick question before we leave," Lily turned to point at one of his brooms, "Weren't these bamboo prototypes burned by the original maker because he thought they'd break in too much rain?"

"The bamboo was great in theory since bamboo grows like a weed but awful in practicality since bamboo also soaks up water like a sponge." James snuck up to her side to stare at the bristles of the broom Lily had pointed out, "Arwin Sharmwood didn't burn all of them. You see, he'd given out some prototypes to friends before he scrapped them and I spent years tracking this particular one down."

"Where's you find it?"

"In Mongolia."

"Wicked." Lily breathed, "And what about the one in the corner? With the rainbow wood? What type of wood is it and does it fly durably?"

James looked at her like she had four heads, "Are you a player on the circuit?" he asked, "I've haven't met a professional flyer as passionate as you in a long time."

Lily froze in her spot, under his spotlight stare, realizing she'd done something stupid...she'd been too much of herself around James. She didn't know what to say to him without ruining anything. Luckily, they were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Prongs your parents were looking for- _oh_."

Behind James, Lily spotted Sirius, of all people, staring at Lily with intimidating grey eyes from behind a black mask that hardly covered his face. Sirius' wand was out and she saw he was scanning the rest of the room for potential threats like a guard dog on duty. At Sirius' side was another bloke. The unfamiliar guard wore his mask entirely on one side of his face and it was decorated in bright red jewels. He looked kinder than Sirius did, at the present moment, because he at least smiled at Lily. Lily felt rude for not smiling back but she ducked her head the minute Sirius turned his eyes onto her, examining her.

Leave it to Sirius to ruin everything, Lily didn't know why she didn't write him and tell him the plan. Now she had to hope he didn't catch her lying and accidentally let the truth slip out.

"Sorry James," the bejeweled masked man spoke up when nobody talked, "We didn't realize you were in here with someone."

James' eyes were still sparkling behind his mask as he brought Lily's attention back to him with a wave of his hand in her direction, "I found a friend." he said, "She was admiring my collection."

"Your parents are looking for you." Sirius repeated, "your mum wanted a dance."

"Well," Lily whispered, "Don't let me keep you..."

Lily didn't dare look at Sirius so she started to walk out, head down, so her eyes were locked on the floor. In her head, she was praying Sirius was more oblivious than his normal observant behavior. That's when James caught her hand. Lily winced and stopped trying to escape the room without another word, but she didn't turn to look back at James.

James' voice was strict and posh when he ordered Sirius to go tell his mum he'd get to their dance in a moment. Lily looked up through her lashes to see Sirius actually follow the direction given. Lily knew Sirius must've really respected James if he took orders from James without balk. The other guard must've followed Sirius because she and James were alone again.

"Sorry." James tugged on her wrist a bit more, "I didn't want you to leave quite yet."

Lily turned again as she withdrew her hand from his, "you didn't?"

He shook his head, "How did you know this room was here?"

Lily messed with her mask, "Oh, uh, one of your party guests mentioned it and I wanted to see it for myself after my friend Sophie raved on and on about it."

"Sophie?" James cut Lily off with surprise, "Sophie _Turner_? Are you friends with her?"

"Yes," Lily looked into his eyes and saw guilt written on his face, "We're very good friends."

James seemed puzzled, "And she raved about my collection?" his forehead wrinkled, "I was under the impression she couldn't tell a racing broom from a family broom."

Lily cracked a smile, "I guess Sophie didn't rave about the broomsticks per say...just that you owned a lot of them."

James shrugged, "That does sound more like Sophie." then he took a step closer, "You know, I don't remember meeting you in France."

"Well that'll be because I've never been to France." Lily snorted and James looked even more puzzled.

"You've not one of her model friends?" and then he turned red, "Erm, I mean, you're gorgeous, so I assumed."

"Thank you." Lily was glad the mask was hiding the steady red blush on her cheeks, "But I'm nothing compared to Sophie."

"She's beautiful." James agreed, "But you're only the third woman I've met in my entire life who knows a thing or two about broomstick model history and that's impressive enough in it's own right."

Lily shrugged and clasped her hands in front of her, "What can I say?" she sang, "I'm a woman of many talents."

James put his hands on his hips and looked her up and down, as if deciding something.

"So what do you think?" he asked, startling her from admiring his shoulders.

"Of what?"

"My collection?" James gestured around the room proudly, "Did it live up to Sophie's hype?"

Lily shook her head yes, "You've got a good eye for racing brooms." she said, "I'm actually impressed."

"I live to impress the ladies." he bowed humorously.

Lily couldn't help but giggle again at his wit like some dimwitted schoolgirl. She was as bad a Sophie. James opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a man in a dark green mask coming into the room with a whole group of well dressed and buzzing friends. The bloke spotted James and waved eagerly with a wide white smile.

"James! Your guard Black said you'd be in here!" the man in the green mask stopped at the sight of Lily, "Oh, sorry mate. He didn't say you were with a girl."

"I expect that's _exactly_ why Sirius sent you my way." James laughed as he clapped the newcomer on the back diplomatically, "Nice playing last game, Art. Sorry I missed it, though. The job kills my game time."

"Thanks Potter!" Art said jovially., his ice blue eyes wide behind his green mask, "But you didn't miss much, just the Holyheads getting their knickers in a bunch."

Art Buckley, Pemberly Puffin's best player, was standing only inches away from Lily. She'd seen him play more than once but he looked shorter in real life and much stockier. He had sandy hair and freckles that appeared to covered every single patch of skin showing through his fancy robes. Even with the mask on, Lily didn't like his upturned nose and glinting blue eyes. She especially didn't like his comment about the Holyheads so, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at Art to show her dislike. Next to Lily, James shifted so that he stood right next her and when she crossed her arms he glanced down at her with a cocked brow.

"It's no surprise we won." the man, Art, continued proudly with a little glance of interest at Lily when he realized James was slightly distracted, "It was only the Holyheads."

Art's dismissive tone made another flash of anger course through Lily's blood and she immediately jumped to defend the team, " _Only_ the Holyheads?"

Art and his friends glanced at her. One girl snickered into her mask, her red lips curved in disbelief. The bloke directly behind Art looked at lily like she had three heads. Meanwhile, James looked at Lily like she was the brightest star in the sky. Art simply stayed as dismissive as he had been since he entered the room.

"You only like the Holyheads because it's an all-girls team." Art assumed, with a motion to Lily's self, "Not because they're the best players in the league."

"The Holyheads are shaping up to beat everyone in the league this season. They might even represent at the World Cup." Lily said heatedly, "I've watched every game they've played and their defense is top notch."

"No way," Art rolled his eyes and spoke to Lily like she was a child, "The Tornados are the champions this year, they've got the best chasers in the league."

"Tornados might have decent chasers but Holyheads have a strong Captain and the best beaters in the league." Lily shot back, "They've been undefeated in street quidditch competitions the last year and a half."

"Street quidditch doesn't count." Art rolled his eyes, "It's rules are flexible."

"Flexible rules maybe," Lily said tautly, "But street quidditch produces better players because it requires players to think on their feet."

James interrupted the argument, hazel eyes glowing in wonder at Lily, "Are you in the Holyheads?"

"Clearly not," Art scoffed before Lily could answer, "she doesn't have a quidditch bone in her body."

"Shut up, Art." James shot at the quidditch player before looking at Lily, "Are you a player?"

"No," Lily admitted, "Art is right, I'm just a well informed fan. Why?"

James quirked his eyebrow and it lifted his mask a bit off his face, "I don't know many people who've been following Holyhead's progress during off season."

Lily pushed a strand of her hair away from her ear, "It's important to follow all the teams, to make the right bets and win the right gambles. if you only watch teams after they win, you miss the best games. Its the teams who have everything to win and nothing to lose that play the best."

"You're very perceptive." James was impressed, but Art was not.

"It's cute that you think you know Quidditch, honey," Art drawled at Lily, "But you should read up a bit more on your teams if you want to impress men who are paid to play quidditch."

"I'll have you know," Lily snapped, her tone laced with poison, "if you want to earn he respect of other players on other teams, you really shouldn't start your conversation by dragging down a team full of witches who fly better than you do with your eyes closed."

Art's face grew red, "Do you even know who you're talking too?" he gasped, "Do you know who I am?"

"Art Buckley, Pemberly Puffin's seeker." Lily looked at her nail beds casually, faking a cool air despite her hot blood, "You've caught 23 snitches out of the 57 games you've played and you lean left a _little_ too much during your dives so you tend to crash. A lot."

The others burst into laughter and Art turned beet red, opening his mouth to tell her off. Before he could get the chance, Lily turned on her heel and stalked away with a dignified huff.

"Seekers." she hissed to herself as she gathered her skirts up to making walking easier, "Arses, the lot of them."

Lily made her way back into the ballroom where the party was in full swing. People were dancing in the middle of the ballroom while throngs of people stood on the outlines of the room chatting and laughing. It was while allowing her eyes to scan the room for Sirius that Lily spotted her stepmother and stepsister.

A little bit of fear shot through Lily when she recognized the purple dress Petunia had been shoved into against her will. Lyra had her hand stuffed into her daughter's arm and she was toting Petunia around, introducing the girl to every man they passed. Petunia held her mask to her face, likely to hide her cold expressions. Lyra wore no mask, and her face was calculating as she weaved her way among the other party-goers. Lily knew Lyra was looking for James and thanks to the masks, it was taking her longer than she liked to find him, clearly.

Lily made sure her mask was still on correctly and hastily checked her hair in a mirror on the wall. Despite Sophie's intricate bun supposed to help keep the color in check, Lily thought the hair looked less black and more brown now. Lily hoped the spell would hold longer, she had to stay as long as possible to watch Petunia and Lyra. Lily made her way along the edges of the ballroom and settled next to the two bay windows at the end of the room. The windows looked out into a pretty tea rose garden lit up with fairy lights. Lily almost went looking for a door so she could explore the gardens but she knew she had to keep an eye on her stepmother and stepsister.

"So, would it be weird if I asked you to marry me?"

 _"Excuse me?_ "

Lily whipped her head around and saw James, standing right behind her with a goofy grin. He was flanked by Sirius and the bejeweled masked man again, both of whom were watching nearby partygoers with little interest. Lily had a feeling their ears were aimed at her and James. James' eyes were mischievous, littered with golden flecks that seemed to sparkle at her when she swept around fully, hands folded into her skirts.

"Sorry," but he didn't look it, "Too forward?"

"A little." Lily said with wide eyes and a pounding heart.

"I was just really, really impressed by you back there." he confessed, "I've never seen someone shut Art Buckley up before."

Lily made a face, "He's a sexist arse."

"He was wrong." James shook his head, as if embarrassed by Art's behavior, "Sex shouldn't determine ability on a pitch or the quality of the team."

Lily adjusted the mask on her face again before saying gently, "Thanks for saying that."

James flashed one of the smiles that made her knees shake under her skirts, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I agreed with him."

"Why?"

James' hand shot to his hair and he looked down when he said, "Well, I don't want you thinking any less of me."

Sophie was right, he was damn good at making someone feel like they were special. He was charming but somehow very witty. He was mysterious but also very open. And his smiles? Lily thought his smile lit up the whole room, like her own personal chandelier. She was fucked and Sophie was going to murder Lily once she found out exactly where's her mind was headed when James licked his lips before speaking again.

"I'd love to go flying with you sometime." James drew her mind away from Sophie and his lips, "You sound like you really know what you're talking about."

"Not as much as the great, James Potter, I'm sure." Lily said, smoothly, dropping all previous attempts to stay neutral.

If she was going to Hell, she might as well do it properly and have a bit of fun.

"So you _do_ know who I am." he seemed disappointed, "And here I thought maybe the mask saved me from the formalities."

Lily's eyes swept across the ballroom, noting that Lyra had yet to recognize James, "I hate to tell you but anyone with a keen eye could pick you out of this crowd."

"It's my dashing good looks isn't it?"

Sirius actually laughed and Lily almost joined him, had James not shot Sirius a glare. Begrudgingly, James gestured behind him to his bodyguards.

"My friend and bodyguard," James said of Sirius, "Sirius Black."

"Pleasure." Sirius grinned at Lily with a small wave, "I'm here to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"He does a piss poor job." James joked, "That's why I keep Remus around."

The man next to Sirius, the one with a bejeweled mask, waved politely at Lily before leaning in and whispering something to Sirius. James caught the exchange between his guards and worry lines appeared on his forehead. Before Lily could really analyze his expression though, James flipped his mood back to polite and flirtatious.

"How _do_ you know me?" he asked, "Sophie, I presume?"

"Sophie," Lily smirked, "and I've seen you around, once or twice."

"It's a shame we weren't formally introduced by Sophie." James snorted, "But then again, she's not the best at sharing."

And just like that, James managed to remind Lily exactly why Sophie had warned Lily about him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said with a frown.

James heard up his hands in defense, sensing Lily's sudden anger, "Nothing, it's just Sophie, she doesn't like competition."

"Sophie doesn't see any one of her friends as competition." Lily defended her friend, "Do you even know why she's not here tonight?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know she wasn't." James was flushed about the ears, clearly displeased with the direction the conversation had gone.

"She was worried about how you would act-and now I see why." she said coldly, "You really can be a oblivious git, can't you?"

"Excuse me?" James glanced behind him, only to find his guards had gone off to grab a drink together before the fighting had started, James turned back to Lily, "two seconds ago you were flirting with me and now suddenly I'm a git just because I said _one_ negative thing about Turner?"

Lily scornfully sniffed, "For your information, Potter, Sophie is one of the kindest and smartest girls I know."

James quirked his brow, "I never said she _wasn't_ any of those things." He challenged, "It's just-Sophie and I have a complicated relationship, you wouldn't understand."

"You slept with her as a one off thing and she thought it was more." Lily stated cooly, "I understand it perfectly."

James' jaw flexed, "how do you know that?"

"I told you," Lily said, "Sophie's one of my closest friends and as her close friend, I have to tell you that you really broke her heart playing her like that."

"She's making it out like I tricked her." James defended himself, "But I told her it wasn't going to be a thing."

"She's a good person."

"She's incredibly nice." James countered, "But she misunderstood me...us... _it_."

"Well that's just sad." Lily said cooly, "Because she seems like she'd do anything to make _you_ happy."

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with a total stranger." he snapped irritably, "I just came over to talk quidditch-not argue with you about a very complicated situation."

Lily uncrossed her arms, "it wouldn't have to be so complicated if you didn't shut her out."

"I can't believe this is happening." James shook his head at Lily in disbelief, "Most of Sophie's friends aren't so quick to defend her."

"Then they aren't really her friends."

James whistled softly, impressed by Lily yet again, "I certainly hope Sophie knows that she doesn't have to hang around with witches like Hattie Gamp when she's got someone like you waiting around to fight her battles for her."

"Sophie knows I'm on her side." Lily frowned, "And Hattie Gamp is a bitch."

Surprisingly, Lily's blunt hatred for Hattie Gamp made James laugh out loud. In fact, it made him throw his head back and offer her the loudest laugh he'd given that night. Unsure of what he found so funny, Lily just stood there awkwardly smiling and holding her skirts. James stopped laughing and offered her a reinstated smile.

"Sophie _definitely_ needs more friends like you."

Lily squared her shoulders, "Well, I need more friends like Sophie."

He was still smiling as he shook his head, "can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"Did you come all the way to this masquerade just to talk Sophie up to me?" he asked, "is this like some sort of girl code shite?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just came for the free wine." she deadpanned.

James laughed again and, finally, Lily joined him. When her laughter died, she glanced at her feet. James held out a hand as a sign of friendship. Lily stared at his outstretched hand through her eyelashes.

"Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Bold." Lily cocked her hip, and offered him with a challenging smile, "I don't know if I drink with someone who doesn't love Sophie Turner."

"Well," James smiled, "that's where you're wrong. I _do_ love Sophie, as a friend, which I made very clear from the start."

Lily knocked her heels together contemplatively, "Did you?"

James shook his head, "Did I really hurt her that much?"

"Yeah," she softened her tone to seem less threatening, "I wasn't kidding when I said you broke her heart."

He offered a form of an apology next, "I really am sorry, then, please tell her that for me when you see her?"

"Why not tell her yourself?"

James shrugged, "You've made it sound like she doesn't want to see me ever again."

Lily finally took pity on him, he looked so put out, "I'm sure if you reached out, she'd be willing to talk things through."

He considered Lily through the eyeholes of his mask. He seemed mesmerized, almost as if she had suggested he do something completely out of the ordinary. Lily hated how quick and reasoned he could turn. He was as dangerous as any politician, he knew how to win himself an audience.

He spoke again, his voice considerably softer, "Can we start over?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could pretend I didn't offend you or Sophie within the first thirty minutes of meeting you?" James suggested, "because I'd really like to be friends."

Warning signals went off in her head and Sophie's voice was practically yelling at Lily to not shake his hand but the next thing Lily knew, her fingers were squished between his. When he didn't let go of her hand she grew suspicious, even more so when he started tugging her to the dance floor.

"Fancy a dance?"

"You dance?"

Lily knew that this wasn't exactly how she had planned to keep James from Lyra but hey, when did any of her adventures ever go according to plan?

"You sound surprised." James flicked his eyebrows up as he guided her through the bodies of witches and wizards.

"Sorry," Lily put one hand on her hip, "you keep catching me off guard."

He flicked at his mask, "I'll take what I can get."

James swept her through a group of witches in hijabs while asking nosily, "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Lily nodded, "a long time ago."

He grinned jokingly, "You don't look that old."

Lily pursed her lips, "Well, I am wearing a mask."

"Touché." James laughed before jumping into the next question, "were you disappointed when you realized who I was?"

"Surprisingly, no."

She earned a smile from him and she wished she could memorize the way half his mouth quirked up, like he was sharing a private joke with himself. James offered her his arm and she took it, letting her hand wrap around his forearm. James led her to the middle of the dance floor, eyes trapped on her.

"You seem very familiar." he said, "I just wish I knew why."

"I dunno." Lily laughed nervously, her eyes looking back to the floor.

When she looked back up James was sliding his mask off his face. He tucked the mask inside his robes and a few people dancing around them stared as they realized who had swept into the middle of the dance floor. Lily tilted her head at James, a question forming on her lips that James answered quickly.

"The mask was itchy."

Before she could stop herself, she teased him, "Are you sure you can dance without your glasses?"

James stopped pulling her in by her waist so he could stare at her suspiciously, "How do you know that I wear glasses?"

Realizing she'd just said too much Lily blurted out quickly, "Sophie, _erm_ , she mentioned offhandedly once that you were blind as a bat."

James blinked but didn't argue as he set them up for a quick waltz. With one hand on her waist and the other hand holding hers in an gentlemen-like fashion, James began twirling them in time to the music. Her skirts flew out behind her as they twirled and slid across the slick ballroom floor. James' fingertips dug into her waist as he pulled her in closer for tight turns, leaving her breathless.

"Did you take dance lessons in your spare time?" Lily laughed as James bowed her over his arm dramatically.

"Why?" James wrinkled his nose playfully at her as he pulled her back up, "Am I impressing you?"

She couldn't answer because she started laughing when he put both hands on her waist, lifted her up, and twirled her in the air like a princess. In the crowd, she saw all eyes were on them. Some people were whispering behind their masks as James placed Lily back on her feet, dragging her back into his grasp with his persuasive fingers. As he continued dancing her across the ballroom floor Lily even spotted her stepmother and stepsister watching. Lyra looked peeved, Lily held onto James even more closely.

"Everyone's looking at you." she whispered to him as he dipped her low.

"Nah, trust me," he swung her up again, "They're all looking at you."

Lily felt like she was glowing under his adoring gaze. They danced faster, swirling under the giant chandelier that made diamond rainbows appear before Lily's eyes whenever she looked up. Lily knew why Sophie had her hands all over James whenever she had the chance. Here, wrapped up in his warm embrace, Lily didn't want to ever let go of the minister's son. He was positively enchanting.

Once James' pace slowed Lily thought she might have to flirt to keep him in her grasp-and out of Lyra's-but instead of leaving her politely like she expected once the dance was over, James led Lily out of the dance floor with one of his hands at the small of her back. Hundreds of eyes watched as they walked past the guards at the ballroom entrance and into the hallway where less people wandered. James passed the room where he'd found Lily and he continued on, leading her to a pair of glass doors at the end of the hall. Lily's face heated as she realized James had danced her into a daze that had him sweeping her away from onlookers.

Lily was kind of pleased they were no longer dancing, her feel were starting to hurt from the heels. She wondered if it would be impolite to take them off at such a fancy party. Someplace in the back of her mind, Sophie's voice threatened to injure her if she dared take even one shoe off.

"So, did you vote for my father in the last election?" he asked conversationally as they neared the double doors.

"Is that how you lead all your conversations?" Lily teased and at the sudden horror-filled look on his face she smiled, " _Yes_ , I voted for your father."

James looked relieved and his returning grin lifted his lips enough to crinkle his eyes, "Do you prefer Pumpkin Juice or tea?"

"Tea."

"Gillywater or firewhiskey?"

"Firewhiskey." Lily raised a brow, "Why does that matter?"

"Well," James' wink was wicked, "If I get you a drink, I want to make sure you'll like it."

He was nothing like what she'd expected him to be at such a fancy party. Instead, he was the same playful and conceited boy he'd been the few times they'd talked before.

"You want to get me a drink?"

"I _want_ to keep dancing with you but that's just me being selfish."

"Selfish?"

"I don't want anyone to ask to dance with you because then I'd have to do the polite thing and give you away." he replied impishly and she blushed under his suggestive gaze, "You've caught the eye of every person in this party."

James pulled a pair of square shaped frames from his pocket and placed them on his face as they neared two guards by the glass doors. His hand wrapped up into hers, their fingers interlocking. James waved at the guards and they glanced at each other before opening up the doors. Lily glanced over her shoulder and saw they weren't being discreet, everyone nearby was watching James walk away with her.

Including her stepmother.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked James as he led her through the doorway into a long hallway accented by giant moonlit windows.

"On an adventure."

She shrugged and then asked, "So, why didn't you go to Hogwarts?"

James led her along the hallway slowly, "Mum wanted me to go to her school and dad's wrapped around my mum's finger, so, I became a star student of Drumstrang." he passed her a glance, "I wish I had gone to Hogwarts though."

"Do you?"

"The quidditch league is better."

"Pity." Lily said, just as boldly, "We could've been friends."

Lily lifted her eyes and James whistled softly as their eyes met.

James clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "You'd think I'd remember those eyes." he whispered, "So green."

She blushed and her entire body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her fingers dropped the edges of her gown and she was frozen under his gaze. His hand held tightly to hers, with a grip of a chaser, he could've led her anywhere he wanted. She wanted to follow him. She was taken aback when he lifted one hand to brush against her waist where her wand was wrapped casually around her belt.

"Do you often wear your wand in your clothes like an accessory?" he teased, his fingers reaching to trace the wooden stick she'd kept close.

Lily's own hand shot up to her hair and she grinned sheepishly, "Normally it's in my hair but Sophie told me not to ruin her masterpiece."

James chuckled, "You know most girls would keep their wands at the door during a ball."

"I'm not most girls." Lily responded wittily.

"No, you are not." James agreed with a pleased smile.

Lily chewed her lip and stared at the edges of her robes, the silvery fabric barely touching her toes.

"I can take care of myself." she said finally, looking up and finding that somehow he'd gotten even closer, their noses were about to touch, "I was captain of the dueling club at Hogwarts."

"Impressive." he murmured, "I'd like to duel you sometime."

"Before or after I whip your arse in quidditch?"

James' hand pinched her side impishly, "Why you little-"

"Mr. Potter!"

James wined and look a step back from Lily, straightening his robes. Lily turned her head to see Lyra, of all people, rushing towards them. Petunia was in tow, but her feet were dragging. Lily cursed inwardly as her stepsister was shoved in front of a bewildered James almost seconds later by a beaming Lyra. Lily hated that Lyra's smile didn't reach her cold eyes as she introduced herself to James.

"Erm, hi." James said awkwardly, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Lyra Evans, Mr. Potter." Lily smoothed her skirts, "I wanted to thank you for buying a broom from my shop."

Recognition flashed in James' eyes and he took an even farther step from Lily, "Oh, you must mean Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Inwardly, Lily was panicking. He kept her head partially bent and was tucking her hands into her skirts to hide how much they were shaking as the conversation continued. Lyra appeared happy that James remmbered.

"I wanted to reacquaint you with my daughter."

James' body posture cheated quickly from casual to rigid, "your daughter is _here_?"

Lily looked up through her lashes and saw James' eyes frantically glance back at Lily, as if she were, suddenly, a problem. When he turned his attention back to Lyra, something flickered on his face that Lily didn't recognize. James glanced behind Lyra, as if expecting someone to come 'round the bend of the hallway.

Lyra motioned to Petunia, who looked miserable, even hiding behind her mask, "My daughter, Petunia Evans…"

Lily was frozen in fear as she watched James look Petunia up and down. His brow was furrowed and he was thinking really hard.

"I could've sworn you had red hair." James said to Petunia, rather bluntly, "Do you have a sister?"

"I only have one daughter." Lyra said hotly, her face flushing pink and Lily knew Lyra was cursing Lily to Hell and back again, "Petunia Evans."

James was clearly confused. Lily knew he was remembering the shop. He was remembering the girl with red hair because he was remembering Lily. Of course, Lily should've known Lyra wouldn't give up until she'd spoken to James and Lily had to get James away from Lyra before anything else happened. before anyone else said anything that would ruin her life. Lily only knew one way to get a mans attention beyond quidditch.

She had to flirt.

Batting her lashes, Lily reached forward and looped her fingers through James' again, tugging him slightly. James turned his confused eyes to Lily. She wasn't letting anything else slip out. Not with Lyra now staring daggers at Lily for interrupting James' focus.

"Mind if we go outside, James?" Lily whispered in a lower, less recognizable tone, "Alone? Please?"

If Lyra could've sunk her nails into Lily's face to draw blood, she would've. James nodded carefully, smiled once at Lyra, took another (long) look at Petunia, and then led Lily through another pair of glass doors in the middle of the hall that led out to a balcony. The sky was cloudy and figures drifted in and out of the one garden. One couple was entangled together by the fountain.

Lily was grateful for the fresh air as it hit her face and she took in a deep breath.

Thankfully, Lyra had enough act not to follow James out on the balcony.

James was quiet as Lily leaned against the balcony and looked down into a garden with a pond that was filled with white and orange fish. She watched the small fish swim around and around, creating ripples in the water that reflected off the moon etched into the water. Lily lifted her hands and looked at the wand she'd kept hidden from Lyra in the folds of her robes. The ivy vines that were etched into the wood tickled her fingertips as she traced her wand out of nervous habit.

James leaned next to her. At first he too, had been staring out at the garden, lost in thought. Now though, James' hazel eyes were trained on her wand in her hands.

"All out of questions?" he teased as he brushed his warm shoulders to hers.

Lily asked the only other one that her mind when she racked her brain for a question that took him away from broomsticks and redheads, "How did you become a famous curse breaker?"

James sucked in a breath, "Oh uh, that. I've always been a dab at magic." he said conversationally, tucking her wand back into her belt as he talked, "My mother had me tutored from the moment I showed accidental magic. She wanted to raise me right, you know?"

"My father wanted to raise me right, too," Lily spoke fondly of her father, "He taught me everything he knew or remembered from school so that I'd be ahead of the other kids when I started and he's the reason I love quidditch."

James chuckled, "Sounds familiar. My parents pushed me, politely, in the direction of magical enforcement. I didn't mind through, I wanted to be just like them when I was little. It was either curse breaker or auror for me-nothing else really sang to be besides quidditch."

"Why didn't you pick quidditch?"

James pushed his glasses up his nose, "Because I wanted to make my parents proud." he sighed, "But then I didn't get into the auror academy and dad pulled some strings so that the curse department took me in three months out of school."

"Well, anyone that's good with a wand can be an Auror," Lily offered helpfully, "But only a few people can actually be curse breakers."

"True," he flashed her a grin, "My job does do wonders for the confidence."

"As if you needed help on your confidence." she prodded his side playfully and he laughed, throwing his head back like what she said was hilarious.

"Me?" James disagreed with her pointed jab at his arrogance, "I need all the help I could get. I was a gangly kid in school and didn't have many friends..."

"So you're a loner." Lily smirked, "you don't really like to be social?"

"I mean," James reasoned, "I have friends."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," James nodded, "Like five."

Lily laughed, "Impressive."

James chuckled, "Quality over quantity. I have some pretty cool friends."

"Yeah?" Lily stretched in her heels, her feet were aching, " _Witch Weekly_ models?"

"Ha, ha." James snickered, "No. One of my best friends is a werewolf."

"Is that meant to impress me?"

"It should."

Lily's eyebrows flickered up, "You're really friends with a werewolf?"

James nodded, "He's one half of my protection detail. The other half is Sirius, who thankfully took the hint and let me be alone with you."

"Why did you want to be alone with me?" she asked and he shot a look, as if she very well knew the reason why.

"You caught my eye."

"Before or after I broke into your broomstick collection?"

"After. That was the moment I knew I wanted to know who you were."

"Have you always been this persistent?" she teased, "To get a woman's attention?"

He considered, "Only when the woman is smart, kind and brave."

Lily eyed him, "How so, smooth talker?"

"I don't know many women who'd look Art— _Pemberly's best seeker by the way_ —dead in the eye and tell him that his opinions are shite." he grinned widely at her, "You defended Sophie like it was your job, giving me the impression that you are incredibly loyal and you came here tonight alone, even after your friend bailed because I was an arse to her."

"I aim to impress." Lily quoted James, her fingers brushing against the mask covering her face.

James took her hand again, pulling her so that her body turned and her hip was leaning against the balcony. She swallows thickly as James' step into her pushed their bodies together in a more private way...a less friendly way. James' fingers left Lily's to reach eagerly for her face, only for him to drop his hand quickly, nervously letting it fall to his side.

"I was expecting tonight to go very differently?" he muttered, truthfully, "You are not what I was expecting, not at all."

Lily wondered why he looked so conflicted, "Are you ok?"

James' fingers brushed hers again, looping their hands together against the folds of her dress. Lily looked down at their hands as James turned her once more, now so that her back rested against the balcony handrails. The cold black iron dug into her back but Lily didn't mind as she stared into his warm gaze, entranced.

"I want to kiss you." he murmured, his eyes hazy and dark, "Can I?"

Lily found herself shaking her head yes, even though she should've said no.

James leaned down, cupping her cheek against his hand. His lips were barely brushing against hers, politely waiting for her to respond. Without even second-thinking, Lily leaned into her toes and pressed her lips more firmly to his. She could feel the flicker of the smile beginning on James' lips right before he let go of her hands so that he could wrap both hands around her waist. If passerby in the garden noticed the minister's son passionately kissing a stranger in a mask, no one said anything as Lily fell into a daze against James' brazen mouth.

His lips were soft and they tugged on Lily's mouth gently but with enough intention to make her hands, loose at her side, find their way into the hair at the nape of his neck. The silky strands of James' hair slipped through her fingers as she met James kiss for kiss. His fingers tugged insistently at her waist, like he wanted her even closer and Lily felt her wand jostled by his firm grip. She let her fingernails sink into his neck as his hips nudged her impatiently, pressing her into the rails even more. Lily couldn't stop, she was too caught up in the soft tug of his warm mouth.

And then she felt his fingertips lifting at the edges of her mask.

Lily almost fell backwards off the balcony, she ripped her face away from his hands so fast. Her own hands had left him and were now protecting her mask from James' prying fingers. He looked disappointed at her blatent avoidance.

"Please." she begged, her breathing ragged from his kissing, "Please don't."

She wanted to remove her mask but then he'd know and she didn't want him to know. Not after everything. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had to see him process all the lies he'd been told. All the lies she'd led him to believe were already starting to unravel and she didn't want to be around when he pieced everything together.

instead of facing the truth Lily turned and fell to the ground, her robes fanning around around her. The action made her wand slip lose from the belt and she picked it up and began playing it, running her fingers over the small vines over and over again. James was quiet for some time and then he sighed, falling down into a sitting position next to her on the ground, his back pressed agains the iron like hers.

"It's a pretty wand." he muttered, watching her trace the patterns, "Has it always been yours or was it passed down in your family?"

Lily lifted her eyes to meet his, "It's mine." she said, "I got it from Ollivanders when I was eleven."

Acknowledgment in his expression calmed some of Lily's nerves. James reached inside his own robes to pull out his wand. It was shiny and looked hardly used. Lily stared at it as he rotated it through his fingers.

"I get a new one every other month it feels like," he chuckled at her bewildered look, "Curse breaking doesn't always work out the first time. My job comes with a lot of broken wands. I've been through five, officially, since I started."

He traded wands with Lily and she felt a shive shoot up her spine as his wand fell into her fingertips. Where as Lily's wand had rough edges and intricate designs, James' wand was smooth and rounded at the handle. His wand was lighter than Lily's but longer at the tip and it was clear he polished it a lot.

"This is your _fifth_ wand?" Lily asked of the wand in her hands.

"Technically, that's my first wand." James said, "That's the wand that chose me in Ollivanders when I was eleven."

James and Lily shared secret smiles before Lily asked, "So what wand do you use when you're working?"

"I have a spare wand." James said flippantly as he tested her wand by swishing it through the hair and making bubbles appear, "All curse breakers have a spare wand-the curse breaking magic is so tricky that sometimes wands break and a lot of us are too sentimental to use our chosen wands."

"Interesting." Lily said, turning James' wand over in her hands, "What's it like when a wand breaks?"

James groaned, "It's a bloody mess." he admitted, "My third spare, it was a finiky thing. I tried breaking a curse on this old family home in Scotland as a favor to my mum's friend and it split that wand right down the middle. There were splinters everywhere, let me tell you." when Lily offered a small, curious giggle he sent her a glare, "You think I'm joking," he shook his head, "Listen, it took me three whole days to get pieces of wand out of my thumb."

He mimicked picking small splinters out of his hand and wincing as he plunked each one out and she laughed harder, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. He leaned against her touch and their heads fell closer to each other as they laughed together. When his nose brushed against her cheek their laughter slowed and his expression shifted. She saw the hunger in his eyes and it was more and more mind boggling with each passing second.

"Tell me more about you?" he asked, no, begged her to share more with him, "You must be tired of hearing about me."

"You don't want to get to know me." She brushed his cares aside, "I'm nobody special."

"I disagree." he said slyly, with a encouraging wink "You're really, bloody amazing and pretty and clever and..."

He leaned in for another kiss and Lily sobered, "Is that what you told Sophie too before you swept her off her feet?"

His expression darkened, "That's a low blow, but if you must know, I was drunk when I was flirting with Sophie."

"So?"

"So, tonight, the only thing I'm remotely drunk on...is you..." he countered smoothly, and goosebumps rose on her arms, "so tell me what I can call you besides pretty or clever or brave.

His lips found her again and he kissed her slowly, carefully, like he was working her up for something more. She laughed into his mouth when he nipped playfully at her as she tried to pull away and his fingers were dancing at the edges of her mask.

"What's your name?" he whispered again when he finally pulled away.

Lily could barely think, James' wand fell into her lap as her hands cupped his face tenderly, "My name?"

"Won't you tell me who you are?" he pleaded huskily and she felt his fingertips tracing her chin as a ghostly reminder of the mask on her face, "At least give me a name."

"If I do, I think everything might be different." she confessed sadly as his thumb tucked back under her chin.

"I don't understand." he murmured.

"You aren't meant too."

"Why do you have so be so frustrating and mesmerizing at the same time?" his hazel eyes were smoldering, "What do your friends call you?"

"I don't have friends," she took a shaky breath because his thumb was now tracing her lower lip enticingly, teasing her.

"Do you really not want me to know?"

"I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Impossible." James' fingers angled her face up, "Merlin, did you know your eyes are so green that even in the dark they seem to shine like bloody fairy lights?"

His face was seconds away from hers and Lily urged away the idea to kiss his thumb, which was actively still tracing her bottom lip while she held his gaze so intimately. He really was a curse breaker. He spoke to her so eloquently, drawing her name from her secretive depths like he'd draw a curse from it's dark ward.

"My name is-"

Her words were cut off by red, green, and orange fireworks shooting into the night sky. They lit up the world around Lily and James. The fireworks reflected off the french doors and Lily caught her reflection in them. She hoped her hair looked red only because of the red fireworks. James was glancing up at the fireworks lazily before he returned his attention to Lily expectantly, wanting to hear her name, wanting to know her…the girl behind the mask.

Lily didn't even wait to say anything, her eyes were locked on her image in the glass, her heart pounding.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"If the fireworks are going?" James said, on of his fingers sliding along her collarbone suggestively "Midnight, probably."

 _"Midnight?!"_

Like the girl in the muggle fairytale about pumpkins, Lily had played Princess too long. Lily jumped up and James did too, both of their wands clattering to their feet. Lily bent down and swiped her up, shoving it into her bun.

"I have to go."

"What?"

Lily pulled back quickly, right out of James' reach, eyes wide. James was confused, already he was stepping towards her, ready to pull her back into his arms.

"It's hard to explain." Lily said, lifting her skirts to move faster, "Curfews, and uhm, and quidditch."

" _Quidditch_?"

She turned and placed her hand on the door that led into the hall, yanking it open. James stalked after her, a line forming between his eyebrows.

"Wait," he half laughed, as if he was expecting her to be joking, "where are you going?"

Lily didn't even offer him a smile. She raced into the window lined halls and made her way to the ballroom, praying Petunia and Lyra were both still socializing the night away. Lily saw a flash of her hair a window. It was turning red again. That wasn't the worst of it, Lily's feet were dying in the heels and only making her run slower. She cursed rather loudly as she pushed through the second set of doors only to run right into Sirius. He was no longer wearing a mask and his expression was stone cold when she nearly slammed into him.

"Woah." he held onto her shoulders and then got a good look at her, "Where are you going? Where's James-holy Agrippa- _Lily_?!"

"Fuck, let me _go_ , Sirius."

Sirius narrowed his eyes even more, "What the hell is going on, Evans?"

"Cover for me." Lily begged before looking back to see James was gaining ground, "He cannot know that I was here."

"A bit late for that."

"Sirius, just do it!"

The moment she pushed out of Sirius' way she ran, kicking off the damned heeled shoes off as she went. Sophie might murder Lily for losing the shoes but at this point she didn't care. Her bare feet hit against the floor and the cold marble froze her toes. Lily was able to keep several paces ahead of James, he was fast but it appeared she was faster. She loped across the hallway for the regular doors, waving her wand and being totally disappointed when the doors did not swing open like she tried to command them to do. instead she stumbled into one of the doors, shoving at it desperately as a guard grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry." Lily said breathlessly to the guard as she ripped herself from his grasp, "Lovely party, got to go."

Lily shoved her shoulder into the door to open it and descended down into the massive front gardens. Her feet dug into the mud and grass as she ran for the apparating zones outside of the front gates of the mansion. She heard echoing footsteps close behind her, and voices calling t her to stop. A stunning spell narrowly missed her and she cursed, throwing up a weak shield charm in retaliation. She definitely couldn't stop now, not if they were aiming to stun.

Still letting out a string of curses Lily slipped through the gates just as they were closing and entered the lamp lit street lined with trees. Lily raised her wand in the air, ready to disappear into thin air and that's when she finally realized that the wood shaft was longer than she was used too and the dark grain was polished beautifully. It was too late to apologize, too late to do anything but watch the tree lined street disappear and her familiar townhome took it's place moments later.

Lily stumbled forward in shock, feeling rather sick to her stomach as she grasped the door handle and made it into the house. She was relieved to find Lyra and Petunia hadn't made it back, at the very least. Lily stayed propped against the front door in shock, her entire body shaking as she stared at the wand grasped firmly in her hands.

In the confusion and rush to escape with her masquerade in place, Lily had made one very detrimental mistake. Instead of picking up her wand from the floor of the balcony, Lily had accidentally grabbed James' wand.

"Lily?"

Lily's head shot up and she stuffed the wand behind her back. Sophie had suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase, dressed in one of Lily's old shirts and looking sleepy eyed.

" _Sophie_?" Lily squeaked, "You're still here?"

Sofie stretched as she nodded, "I need to make sure that dress gets back to the office before Mildra Vane gets there tomorrow morning." she yawned, "So, was it a success? Did you keep James away from Lyra?"

"Yup." Lily managed, "Lyra has no idea."

"Great." Sophie saw Lily face stay frozen and immediately grew suspicious, "Wait a second, why do you look you're about to pass out?" Sophie looked closer, "And why are you barefoot? _What did you do with my shoes, Lily Evans?_ "

"Losing the shoes is the _least_ of our problems." Lily said weakly, "Because by tomorrow morning, I'll likely be thrown in Azkaban."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"Remus is easily persuaded but that's not the point."

Lily winced, "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover it," Sirius snapped, "I need answers. What the Hell is going on?"

Lily pushed back her hair miserably, "I did something stupid."

"Already noted." Sirius rolled his eyes, "But I'm sensing more."

* * *

 **Loved it? Hated it? Shoot me a review!**

 **xoxo**

 **Petals**


	8. Big Little Lies

**Chapter 8: Big Little Lies**

Sophie's face was etched with horror, as if Lily had suggested she put the shoes in the bin, "You _lost_ my Payteitti stillettos?"

"I'll get the shoes back." Lily gasped, "I promise."

"You'd better." Sophie blew her fringe from her eyes before motioning to Lily quickly, "Okay, get up here, I need to get you out of the robes and get out of here myself, before your wicked stepmother returns."

Lily shook her head, still breathless from running, unable to talk. Bricks, Lyra's house elf, luckily hadn't heard anything. Despite being kind to Lily, Brick was Lyra's and Lily couldn't trust he wouldn't say anything to Lyra if he saw Lily dressed to the nines. Lily started pulling pins from her hair as she caught her breath. Lily pushed up off the front door and started up the staircase, wincing as her calves adjusted to being back on the ground. Sophie dragged Lily into her bedroom and closed the door. Lily allowed Sophie to start untying all the bits to the multi layers robes but her lungs were still gathering air at an above average rate.

"What happened?" Sophie demanded for answers as she slipped the first layer from Lily's shoulders, "Did Lyra figure out who you were?"

"No."

"Did James figure out who you are?"

"I don't know." Lily said shrilly, "I don't _think_ so?"

Sophie clucked her tongue impatiently, "Oh, you would know."

Lily tilted her head curiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sophie finished untying all the ribbons to the back of the robes and they fell to the floor so that Lily could step out of them. The cool air from the window turned Lily's blood to ice and she raced for her nightgown resting at the edge of her bed. Her bedsheets were rumpled from where Sophie had clearly been sleeping on them and Scarlet was ruffling her feathers to show her disscontempt at being woken up so late at night. Lily's night clothes were loose against her body but provided a bit more warmth.

When Lily turned back around, Sophie had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot, looking Lily up and down like she was a mystery. Lily hunched in response to Sophie's weird look.

"What?"

Sophie said softly as she knelt down to pick up the dress robes off the floor, "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Lily asked, sitting on the end of her bed, "we really do have bigger problems."

Sophie's fingers shook as she folded up the robes, "This could fix your problems."

"I don't understand." Lily sang miserably "and unless it can erase James' memory...I _really_ don't care."

Sophie interrupted Lily by standing up while clutching the silvery blue robes to her chest."You should care, Lily."

"Why?" Lily continued pulling pins from her hair, "Because it's going to change my life significantly? You don't even know what happened tonight!"

"None of what happened tonight matters," Sophie said convincingly, "Because he fancies you!"

"Who?"

"James."

"What?" Lily laughed, the idea for (some reason) hilarious after everything that had taken place at the Potter's masquerade, "He does not fancy me."

"He does." Sophie slipped her shoes on, keeping her eyes away from Lily's face, "Lily, I heard James talking to Sirius after you two met. He fancies you. I know it's you. After all, you're the only girl with red hair at the quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, trust me, I checked."

"You aren't making any sense, Sophie." Lily said.

"I'm saying that James doesn't have any clue that you were dancing around his parents' ballroom tonight." Sophie's voice was rough and it felt like she was pulling every word from deep inside herself, "Because if James did know that _Lily Evans_ was in his general vicinity? Well, he probably wouldn't have let you get away so easily tonight."

Lily snorted, remembering the stunners sent her way as she ran across the expansive lawn, "Oh, they tried to keep me there, that's for sure."

"Lily this isn't a joke." Sophie sounded hurt at how lax Lily was, "I'm being honest with you."

"Sophie," Lily said flatly, "Please, not now. My head hurts and I really don't want to argue with you. I need to figure out how to deal with James."

"Snog him?" Sophie suggested, unhelpfully.

"No." Lily said firmly, "I won't make that same mistake twice."

"Twice?" Sophie demanded, "You _kissed_ him?"

Lily put her face in her hands and didn't answer.

"Lily." Sophie's voice was all wobbly, "What happened tonight?"

Lily shook her head din her hands, not even knowing where to begin. Lily didn't want Sophie to be disappointed in her, not for all the mistakes she made despite knowing Sophie's history with James Potter. Sophie shifted, clearly impatient.

"Look, I have to go, these robes need to be cleaned before I put them back in costumes." Sophie sighed deeply, "I'll talk to you later."

Sophie left, taking the dress with her. Lily listened as she descended the staircase in a hurry and slammed the front door on her way out. Lily thought Sophie was mad, because there was no way James Potter fancied her. They'd only met four times and the first time, they didn't even talk. Lily head was swirling with visions of her past meetings with James, trying to find hints that he fancied her…

The only time he'd shown remote interest in her romantically had been that night when his fingers in her hair and his lips…Lily stood up and shook her head.

No.

James Potter did not fancy her and Sophie had no idea what she was saying. In fact, Sophie was probably just regretting not going to the ball herself. Or maybe, Sophie was mad that Lily had lost her fancy stilettos that Lily had promised to take care of. Lily was banking on the latter of the two reasons Sophie was mad.

Lily threw her head back and she let out an audible groan, wishing she had met James Potter under entirely different circumstances.

Still feeling like she was going to throw up, Lily made her way to the loo. Lily closed the door and splashed cold water on her face to rid herself of the caked on makeup. When she finally looked back in the mirror, the tired-eyed Lily Evans smiled back at her. The circles under her eyes were noticeable and she was paler than her friends who had glossy skin and pretty freckles.

Could James even _like_ this version of her?

Could James like the woman who was flawed and so desperate to succeed?

Lily made so many mistakes in the last forty eight hours and she regretted it, all of it.

Lily's hands reached up to pull the rest of the pins from her hair. Lily's hair came tumbling from it's bun and the red strands framed her face like a curtain. Lily was fluffing her hair back into it's usual braids just as Lyra and Petunia made their way through the front door.

"Lily?!" Lyra's voice was prickly and accusing.

Lily checked herself in the mirror once more and saw no traces of the makeup or black hair. Lily quickly stuffed all the hairpins in the bin as Lyra's hard footsteps came up the stairs. The candlelight flickered against the walls, casting a golden glow through the hallway as Lily tried to make it back to her room, but it was too late, Lyra had made it to the top of the stairs.

Lyra looked like she was burning, her face was red and her eyes were so beady they almost looked like they belonged to an another woman. Lily closed her eyes, counted to three and reopened them to find Lyra still standing at the foot of the stairs, livid. A part of Lily had hoped the entire night had been a dream.

Lyra didn't waste anytime picking Lily apart, "Why didn't you tell me that you were the one who helped James Potter when he came into the shop?"

Lily took a step back, "Uhm…"

Lyra narrowed her eyes, "and why did you tell him that you were my daughter?"

There was a hurried ruffle behind Lyra and Lily's eyes quickly fell on Petunia. Petunia's make up was blotchy and running, it appeared Petunia had been crying. Petunia's purple dress was still drowning her in silk and Petunia had to fight to even move another step towards her mother. Lily wondered why Petunia had been crying and if the red on her cheeks was from crying or Lyra's hands. Suddenly, Lily felt sick to her stomach again.

Lyra had never hit Lily and Lily had never seen Lyra raise her hand at Petunia-yet the shape on Petunia's face was too similar to Lyra's small hand.

"Mum!" Petunia pulled on her mothers robes, "Mum, I told you. Lily didn't lie for me!"

"Petunia." Lyra warned her daughter, whose mouth snapped shut, before her eyes snapped open at Lily.

"I didn't tell James Potter that I was your daughter." Lily replied coolly, "I think he just made the connection between our names at the shop."

Lyra's lip curled dangerously, "So you're saying that Potter sent an invitation to have me bring my daughter to his parents ball, when he really meant for me to bring _you_?!"

"I don't know why Potter invited you." Lily stuck her chin in the air defiantly, "I _barely_ know him, Lyra. We talked for a bit in the shop. That's all."

Lyra hissed, "In Potter's letter, he said that he wanted to save a dance for my daughter, the one he met in Diagon Alley."

Lily's finger paused from where they were playing with one of her braids nervously, "Yeah, I sold hi the broom, big deal. Anni was there too."

"Then why didn't Potter invite Anni too?" Lyra hissed.

Lily shrugged and made a face as Petunia came between them with a disgruntled huff.

"It doesn't even matter!" Petunia cried, "None of this matters!"

"Of course it matters!" Lyra rounded on her daughter, "Petunia this was your chance and this stupid girl took it away from you!"

"Lily didn't take _anything_ from me." Petunia said, "Mum you _saw_ Potter with that girl and you know that Lily didn't stand anymore a chance than me."

"What's going on?" Lily demanded, not even having to feign disbelief or confusion, "What are you even _talking_ about?"

Lyra's nostrils were flared at she spat, "Some young hussy witch spent all night dragging Potter all over his mansion."

Lily cleared her throat and looked at her feet, trying not to laugh as she realized Lyra was upset because of Lily's alternate identity. Petunia leaned against the wall for support, her face still turned downwards. Lily dug her toes into the carpet of the landing, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"Potter wouldn't have danced with Lily either." Petunia said to her mother, "This entire argument is pointless. That ball was pointless."

"Glad we cleared that up." Lily tried to cross to her door so she could leave mum and daughter alone together but Lyra's arm blocked her.

"Why did you sell James Potter a broomstick and not tell _me_ about it?" Lyra asked, "You are not the owner of that shop. Your father left it all to me. I expect you to remember that."

"I didn't think it was important." Lily said, trying not to explode from Lyra's nagging "It's _just_ a bloke."

" _Just_ a bloke." Lyra scoffed in disagreement, "He's the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world."

Lily's eyes looked to the ceiling, "And?"

"And I fail to see why would Potter ever take interest in such an uninteresting and unsuccessful person, such as yourself." Lyra's words shot Lily in the heart but Lily refused to let Lyra see that her words were aimed true.

Lily blinked rapidly before spitting out, "Well, maybe people outside of this house know I'm more than just some token shop girl."

Lyra huffed and dramatically let go of Lily's arm before spitting, "I'm making you work doubles for the rest of November."

"Fine." Lily spat, "I don't care."

Lyra turned away from lily to round on her daughter next. Petunia cowered under her mothers disappointed stare.

"I expect better from you the next time we are granted an opportunity to save you."

Petunia met her mother's stare and didn't look away, even after Lyra started her way down the staircase calling for Bricks to draw her a hot bath. Lily shot Lyra the bird behind her back.

"Good riddance." Lily muttered under her breath, "I hope you drown in that bath."

Petunia stood where she was in her purple gown, staring at Lily who was debating running off and joining a circus. Petunia shifted across the hall, clearly uncomfortable in her gown. Lily sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, trying not to dissolve into tears. Downstairs, Lyra was shouting at Bricks and Lily felt a pang of guilt for Bricks who couldn't escape Lyra's wrath.

"Lily?" Petunia whispered softly.

Lily's eyes looked up and she saw Petunia was wringing her hands, "You okay, Petunia?"

"Fine." Petunia didn't look fine, "Would you mind helping me out of my gown?"

Lily's face dropped with pity and she nodded. The two sisters met in the middle of the hallway, a neutral place where they could both process what had happened that night as Lily unbuttoned Petunia's silk robes. Lily's fingers were shaking and she kept missing buttons. She hoped Petunia didn't notice.

Petunia's voice was so low Lily almost didn't hear her when she asked, "Did you know that Potter meant to invite you and not me because he fancied you?"

"Why do you say that?" she complained, "Why does everyone _say_ that?"

"Say what?" Petunia asked.

"That James Potter fancies me." Lily ripped at another button, "I mean, sure he's attractive but we only just met and everyone thinks that he fancies me!"

Petunia was quiet for a moment and then she said, "Well, you didn't see the look on his face when he realized that I wasn't you."

Shock hit Lily like a cannonball to the gut. Petunia didn't know that Lily had been standing right there, that Lily had seen James' face shift at the introduction of Petunia. Lily had assumed James was just confused but now she realized the truth about it all.

James wasn't confused when he met Petunia, he was disappointed.

Lily's brain echoed what Sophie had said, " _It's you, I know it's you._ "

Lily's heart was pounding in her chest.

James had liked Lily, the normal Lily, and invited her to his masquerade with the intent of dancing with her because he fancied her. It all made sense now, especially James' torn expression when he was introduced to Petunia. Of course James was disappointed when he finally got a look at Lyra Evans and her daughter at the ball. James' letter had intended to deliver Lily right to his doorstep, the only problem was that James had foolishly sent the owl formally and Lyra had assumed _'dance with your daughter'_ meant James wanted to meet with Petunia.

So when Lily had written Sirius asking for an invitation and he'd said she'd already gotten one it's because James _had_ sent out an invitation.

"Oh my god," Lily whispered, undoing the last button before backing away from Petunia, "Holy shit."

James had wanted Lily Evans to come to the ball.

James had wanted her to dance with him all night.

Lily's heart shattered as she realized that he had only flirted with Lily's alter-ego because the real Lily, never showed up.

Lily played second best to herself all night.

She never should've kissed him.

Lily was on a slippery slope and it could only get worse now that she had James Potter's wand in her room, shoved between her pillows.

First, James was lovely and she was fucked for even allowing herself to fall for him. Second, Sirius had realized who Lily was once the spells started to fade. Third, her wand was currently in the hands of people who could easily find out who she was. If someone traced the wand to Lily Evans it would be delivered to her stepmother and her stepmother would break her wand out of spite, finding out Lily had snuck into the ball and impersonated a Ministry girl.

"I'm going back to bed." Lily whispered, pushing past her stepsister.

"Lily wait!" Petunia grabbed Lily's wrist and Lily tossed a glance over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Petunia whispered, "For lying to mum about Potter. I didn't know you actually knew him and I was just trying to keep her from-"

Lily ripped her wrist from Petunia's grasp, "You knew as soon as you saw Potter's letter that something was wrong and you _lied_."

"I didn't think it mattered."

Petunia didn't know how badly her words stung because it did matter.

Lily wanted to rewind everything and start over. She felt like she was in a freewill off the broomstick-only she was never hitting the ground. The free fall was constant and anxiety inducing. Lily wondered what could possibly have made her believe that kissing James as someone else was ever a good idea, she wondered what made her think talking to him was a good idea and then she remembered his charming smile.

Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm going to bed." Lily repeated softly, walking away from Petunia, who looked unsure by Lily's display of sadness.

"I'm sorry!" Petunia called as Lily shut her door, "I wish you'd gone to the ball instead of me."

"That makes two of us."

Lily lay awake dreaming about the night itself. She tried to commit the dancing to memory as she watched her flickering candle glow in the darkness. She tried to remember every little word James had uttered when they were alone. She tried to recall every moment, every action..that would eventually lead to James Potter probably hating her guts for all eternity.

Sooner or later, Lily's lies were going to come to light.

Lily groaned and rolled over to stare at James' wand once more. She had no idea what she was going to do about the wand swap. She would, ultimately, have to find a way to switch the wands back. The only one who could help her was Sirius and she knew he was going to be pissed either way.

She was fucked.

When Lily rolled out of her bed the next morning she was no more or less stressed than she had been when she went to bed. She probably got a total of three hours sleep considering she kept waking up from nightmares where she was held down to the floor by aurors demanding to know why she'd stolen James Potter's wand.

Lily made it to the quidditch shop at half past seven, her feet dragging across threshold slowly. She didn't expect anyone for hours, seeing as it was a Monday but then Marlene McKinnon burst through the shop doors literally five minutes past open wearing a golden headband and a set of floral robes that clung to her curves. Marlene's eyes were buzzing with information and her cheeks were bright red from the stinging cold. Snow was in the forecast, even Lily had worn a cap over her red hair to keep her ears warm.

"Marlene." Lily acknowledged Marlene's appearance as she fixed the register to open.

"What did you _do_ last night?" Marlene demanded, crossing the shop floor in less than two seconds, "Everyones talking about the Masquerade!"

Lily put her hand not he counter for support and stared at her friend, "Marlene I have a headache _and_ I have to work a double."

"Lily, _everyone_ at the Ministry is talking about a witch who left her _shoes_ at the ball after dancing all night with James Potter." Marlene exclaimed.

"What?" Lily cried, "No, why?"

"I was getting coffee before my shift," Marlene continued, "and heard two witches behind me gossiping because apparently James Potter was furious after the witch ran out barefoot, without so much of a goodbye!"

"I think people at the Ministry should mind their own business." Lily swallowed before turning to sort service kits, "shouldn't you be at work, then?"

"It's not gossiping if it's the truth." Marlene pushed Lily question away, "Besides, I can show up late. Mr. Burnaby loves me."

Lily stepped around the counter so that she could pick up some model brooms that had fallen from their displays overnight. Lily's red hair fell in front of her face and she blew it out of her face with an exasperated exclamation. Marlene's foot was tapping against the wooden floor insistently.

"Your avoiding my question." Marlene put a hand on Lily's shoulder and turned her away from the model brooms, "What happened last night? Are you or are you not the mysterious witch that ran out of the Minister of Magic's house, barefoot?"

When Lily didn't answer and kept her eyes downcast, Marlene burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, it was you!" Marlene squealed, "Were you really barefoot? Were there really fifteen aurors chasing after you? Did Potter actually blast apart a shrubbery when you got away without the shoes?"

"I don't know." Lily said hotly, "I didn't exactly stop running to check and see what was happening _behind_ me."

Marlene whistled before asking her next question, "Did Sophie absolutely murder you for losing her stilettos?"

"She definitely wasn't jazzed with me." Lily mumbled.

"Why the Hell were you even running from the party?" Marlene exclaimed, "Everyone said James adored you! Couldn't take his eyes off you!"

Lily flushed, "I think that's a little dramatic."

"I thought you didn't want to draw attention to yourself?"

"I let time slip away." Lily admitted, "The spell on my hair was finally wearing off...so I ran."

"Smooth plan Evans." Marlene deadpanned, "you couldn't just duck out through the loo like a normal witch in a dire date?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Lily flushed angrily, ripping herself out of Marlene's grasp so she could focus on the model brooms again, "And James was pretty, attached."

Marlene punched Lily's arm and Lily protested loudly as she sunk deeper into humiliation, "Lily you sly little witch! You snogged him didn't you?"

"That's not important." Lily glared at Marlene, "And not up for discussion."

"Yeah okay." Marlene snorted, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Good question." Lily slammed one of the models so hard it almost broke and she winced before calmly adding, "I fucked up even worse than any of us could've imagined."

Marlene saw Lily's shoulders shaking and she instantly jumped into help Lily with a hug and a concerned expression. Lily leaned her head into Marles' shoulder, fear in every pore of her body. At any moment, James Potter could figure out who his new want belonged too. At any moment she could be arrested for taking his wand, even if it was an honest mistake.

"I've lied to everyone Marles." Lily said thickly, "And I think karma's going to come back and bite my arse really soon."

"Come on, Lily, it can't be that bad." Marlene said,

"It's very bad."

"So what'd you do? Tell Potter he's a prick again?"

Lily chewed her lip as she thought about the wand sitting only feet away underneath the counter.

James' wand.

"No," Lily admitted, "Way worse than my usual verbal attacks."

"You're just feeling guilty." Marley guessed, "You wish you hadn't lied to him about your identity, right?"

"I wish I had never flown that broom." Lily lamented, "I wish I could start over, from the moment I took that broom out flying."

"Did you manage to keep him from talking to Lyra?" Marlene questioned.

"Yes."

"Well that's good!"

"No, it's not." Lily's shoulders dropped further, "I kept him away from her by flirting with him and I spent so much time with him but he was so nice and funny and- _oh Merlin_ -I think I _fancy_ him?"

"Hey," Marlene nudged Lily softly, "Potter would be stupid not to like you. You're a catch Evans, even if you _do_ run barefoot through ballrooms."

"Thanks Marles." she said weakly, "but James won't like me, not once he's found out what I've done."

Marlene disagreed, "don't let something that might be good for you slip away because of a few miscommunications and a pair of missing shoes, Lily."

"There's more to it then that."

"If you're worried about what Sophie thinks," Marlene said, with a roll of her eyes, "I know she'd just want you and James to be happy."

Lily didn't know how to explain to Marlene that there was a lot more to the tale than missing shoes and a few well spun lies so she just let Marlene hug her until she had to leave for work. Somewhere out there, James had her wand. Lily didn't know how long it would take James to go to Ollivanders and have the wandmaker properly identify it as Lily's wand. Lily didn't know how long she had to replay all her good memories with James that night before they were all tainted by his anger over all the lies and misconceptions.

At home that night, Lily sat at her desk, half asleep. In front of her, a blank paper lay beside a filled quill. Some of her fathers books were stacked on the side of her desk and Scarlet was digesting a mouse on top of them, her eyes closed. She had gotten out the paper to write another quick essay, this time on broomstick care, only the idea of brooms got her thinking about quidditch and quidditch turned her mind to James Potter-which was an endless void of thinking.

Lily eventually moved to her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered what James was doing and how long it would be before someone found out that the wand in James' grasp was hers. She wondered vaguely if Sirius was doing as she asked him and he was helping keep her identity a secret. She hoped that the fact that James Potter hadn't come pounding down her door meant that her identity was still a mystery.

And then her door was swung open dramatically, banging against the wall. Lily sat up in shock, reaching for James' wand and pointing it at the intruder only to find Sirius Black staring down at her with a look akin to death. He was wearing a black ensemble and a fowl look to match it. Lily suddenly wished the floor would swallow her whole.

"Hello Evans." Sirius closed the door to the room and locked it, leaving him and Lily alone.

Lily swallowed thickly, "You look nice today."

"Don't play coy."

Lily cursed and Sirius chuckled darkly, taking a step towards her where she sat frozen on her bed.

"You are in _heaps_ of trouble, aren't you?" he said casually, "I'd be proud, if I wasn't so annoyed."

Lily watched as he waltzed over to her desk, ruffling through her paper and keeping her on the edge of her seat with his casual behavior. Lily swallowed when his grey eyes turned back to her. Sirius held up the only remnant of her night at the masquerade, the black feather mask that had covered her face.

Lily winced, "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover it Evans," Sirius' eyes were narrowed dangerously, he was ready to fight, "What the Hell is going on with you?"

Lily shrugged and pushed back her hair, "I did something really stupid."

"Already noted." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes, "But I'm sensing more to this story besides you taking the word _masquerade_ a little too literally."

"James couldn't know who I was." Lily stated firmly.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Sirius snapped and she winced at his raised tone.

"I took a broom out to fly, do you remember me telling you?" Lily jogged his memory, "Out in West Country?"

Sirius said with a simple nod, "James met you and fell head over broomstick for you."

Confused, Lily's eyes opened wider, "What?"

"You heard me," Sirius said, crossing his arms, "James spent _three straight hours_ talking about some pretty witch he met at his cottage in west country. He said she was flying a top tier racing broom and I'm not an idiot so I made the connection after I met you later that afternoon and you said you were out flying in west country."

Sirius had known Lily and James met while she was flying the Silver Star and he'd kept it a secret from James the whole time. Lily didn't know whether to be mad or thankful James didn't know the whole story yet.

"You knew!" Lily accused, "You knew, and you didn't think to tell James that I wasn't _supposed_ to be flying that broom?"

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place." Sirius corrected, "I assumed it was a fleeting fancy because James doesn't exactly do the whole fancy-at-first-sight kind of shite."

"Yeah me too." Lily sniffed bitterly, "But I assumed he didn't like me anyways because I told him he was a conceited git."

"That would normally deter any man," Sirius rolled his eyes, "But then you two officially met when he ordered that stupid broomstick and James got back to The Leaky Cauldron high on Lily Evans." Sirius shook his head, "That poor bloke was head over broomstick before he even realized all the girls he'd met were the same person."

Lily rubbed her eyes as she shook her head, "Why would he fancy me?"

Sirius laughed deeply, "You didn't hear him Evans, he was going on about you like you'd blessed him with a unicorn and all the gold in the world after he saw you fly."

Lily flushed, "He didn't-"

"He _did_." Sirius argued, "And I didn't get into it because I thought _you_ were flirting back with him."

"I _wasn't_ flirting."

"Clearly." Sirius snorted, "And then I thought I'd make it easier on you two by introducing you officially at that cancelled quidditch match but then James got pulled away by Peter to his do his stupid _Witch Weekly_ interview before I could officially have you both meet."

"Exactly" Lily blanched, "He didn't seem _that_ interested in me."

"That's because James is an idiot and didn't realize you were all the same people!" Sirius exclaimed, "I love the bloke but he's useless sometimes!"

"It's not my fault he's generally unobservant!" Lily shrugged, "I don't know what the big deal is."

"Unobservant." Sirius barked a laugh, "Lily, James picked you out of a crowd when you were in a _disguise_! He's infatuated with every. single. version. of you that you've presented him with!" Sirius stared at her as if she were the daftest person on earth, "And don't even get me _started_ on your feelings for him."

"For him?" Lily coughed in shock, blood rushing to her face "For _him_?"

"Yeah, for him." Sirius debated, "your eyes were practically made of hearts when you spotted James at the quidditch match."

"They were not." Lily said scathingly.

"They _were_ Evans." Sirius deadpanned, "and even worse, at the ball, dancing with him? You couldn't stop staring at him."

"So what if I did!" Lily threw her hands in the air, "He didn't even realize who I was!"

"That doesn't matter because he _still_ fancies the hell out of you!" Sirius scoffed with a deep snort, "At the _Witch Weekly_ shoot he was asking about you, the girl in the shop, again!"

"He was?"

Sirius laughed bitterly, "Oh Merlin, yes! He was asking me your favorite color. You favorite dessert. I thought that Sophie Turner was going to _murder_ you after she heard James go on and on about how clever and pretty you were outside the offices when we were done shooting."

"Sophie?" Lily perked up at her friends name, "Sophie was at _Witch Weekly_ after the quidditch match?"

Sirius shrugged, "She works there as a model and had a photoshoot right after James, so she came to his dressing room to talk, only to hear James doing one of his three hour monogolugeis about _you_."

Lily's face paled "Me?" she babbled awkwardly, "But, if Sophie heard that-why didn't she-I mean she did tell me but not to that extent..."

"Lily," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Sophie Turner is in love with James and she probably only spoke to you because she feels threatened by you."

"No. _Sophie_ is the one who helped me get into the masquerade." Lily argued back furiously, "She gave me the dress, the tips and everything else."

"Just because she helped you doesn't mean that she doesn't have a motive." Sirius said, "You know that saying? _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ "

"Sophie's a _good_ person." Lily said defensively.

"Hell if I know how Turner's brain works." Sirius pushed Lily's defensive tone away, "All that matters is that James, my boss? He fancies the hell out of you Evans and now you're playing some sort of sick twisted game with his mind."

"I'm not playing a game!" Lily said heatedly, "I'm not trying to hurt anyone!"

"My co-worker, Remus?" Sirius continued roughly, "He threatened to injure James within an inch of his life if he didn't just shut up and invite _'that Evans girl'_ to the masquerade. Remus and I thought that would be the end of it, you'd come to the ball and James could turn his monologues onto the girl herself." Sirius chuckled darkly, "And then, instead of coming to the ball like a normal person, you dressed in a disguise so that no one would recognize you...thereby playing with James' heartstrings."

Sirius' words chained her to her position on her bed, she couldn't move, she was transfixed by Sirius' story. James had liked her, Lily, he liked Lily. Lily sucked in a breath as she realized where this was headed. Her face was burning and she could hear her heart pounding through her chest. Sirius continued on as if a lightbulb hadn't gone off on Lily's face.

"Imagine my surprise when Lyra and Petunia Evans walked through those doors looking for James, not you."

"Sirius-"

"Imagine my surprise when James didn't even _care_ about my best friend anymore because his head was turned by a witch with a broomstick fetish."

"I'm _sorry_."

"Imagine how I felt, thinking I'd have to break the news that James fell for someone else to you...when later, I see you running away from James barefoot in the same dress as the mysterious girl who put a spell on him."

Lily pursed her lips, "I _meant_ to tell you the plan but a lot was happening and I-"

Sirius held up a hand, "I'm not mad at you for not telling me about your plan. I'm mad that you asked me to lie to people that I care about. You might be okay doing that but I'm sure as Hell not."

"Thank you." Lily said weakly, "Thank you for not saying anything. I didn't want to lie to anyone, I _swear_. I planned on getting out of that ball without being recognized."

"Are you mad?!" Sirius choked, "how did you _not_ think someone wouldn't eventually recognize you?"

"It was a masked ball." Lily cried, her fingers tearing at her cheeks "Sophie and Marlene did my hair and makeup to make sure no one would recognize me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "it was a half assed attempt."

"It worked on you!" Lily snapped bitterly, "You didn't even know who I was until the spell on my hair wore off and you got a decent look at me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I _knew_ there was something fishy about James' mysterious masked girl from the minute I saw her. I thought it was strange how a complete stranger had managed to capture his attention...of course it's because it was _you_ all along."

"I never meant to be around James that much." Lily defended her actions at the ball, "I was just there to keep Lyra and James from coming into contact with each other!"

Sirius shook his head at her excuses, "James is like the brother I always wanted and he's a good man who doesn't deserve to be played for a fool."

"I didn't mean to involve you or James!" Lily wiped at her eyes furiously, "James just kept coming over and talking to me! I didn't want to be rude!"

"Then why did you kiss him? Why couldn't you just have gone to the ball as yourself? Why did you have to do what you _always_ do and make things even more difficult!" Sirius barked angrily, "James bloody invited _you_! Not Lyra. Not Petunia! _You_!"

"James specifically wrote to my stepmother asking her to bring her _daughter_ to his ball." confusion littered Sirius' face as Lily explained her side of the story, "I went to that masquerade intending to keep James away from Lyra so that he couldn't tell her about the Silver Star! If it were my choice, I'd walk right up to him right now and tell him who I really am but that _can't happen_! My father's shop is on the line!"

"No, wait, back up. I don't understand." Sirius asked, voce dropping an octave "James wrote _Lyra_? Not you?"

Lily nodded as she wiped her tears, "She's the one who got the invitation, not me!"

Sirius looked like he wanted to strangle someone, "Merlin, count on James to be fucking formal for once in his bloody life and invite that _bitch_."

"What?" Lily whispered.

"Lily, he was supposed to invite you! _Only_ you! Fuck." Sirius' face fell, "James probably thought Lyra was your _real_ mother because of your last names."

"Lyra thinks James pre ordered the Silver Star on a complete whim." Lily told Sirius in a hoarse voice, "If Lyra ever came face to face with James at the ball and he mentioned seeing me flying? Lyra will know that someone took the broomstick from the shop without permission and you can bet your arse she'd blame me _and_ fire Anni."

"It could've been anyone." Sirius said, "James could've seen anyone fly the Silver Star."

"It's not on market yet, Sirius," Lily bemoaned, "There's only _one_ place in England where you can find the prototype and that's in my father's shop."

Sirius was quiet and then he asked, "Why not just admit to Lyra that James ordered the broom after seeing you fly it?"

"I didn't just take any broom Sirius," Lily explained, "I took a top tier racing broom that isn't even on the market yet and put kilo's on it! She'd kill me, dig me up, and kill me again."

"So you put some time into the broom," Sirius waved her concerns away, "Big deal."

Lily crossed her arms, "Imagine if you bought a brand new motorcycle and you found out that someone else had ridden it before you got a chance?"

Sirius, who loved muggle motorcycles and owned at least three, instantly soured at her comparison. Lily could see him trying to figure out how to fight back but Lily's point had been too personal, too relatable.

"I hate when you make sense."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, "You act like I haven't considered everything, Sirius."

Sirius slumped against her desk, "Yeah well, you've put me in a very awkward position too." he said, "James is my _friend_ , Lily, and I've had to lie to him so much in the last twenty four hours I can't even look him in the eye. Remus had to lie to him too, he recognized you."

"When?" Lily pushed her fingers through her hair anxiously, "He didn't act like he recognized me."

"Remus was the one who shot the stunners at you while you were running," Sirius said, "I had to knock him to the ground so he wouldn't hit you and he confronted me later for getting in the way of protecting James from whoever you were."

"No." Lily moaned, "So, someone else knows?"

"You can't expect to sneak into a party with one hair color and leave with another without drawing a few questioning stares, Lily."

"And James?" Lily wondered aloud about the boy she wrecked it all with.

Sirius' voice wobbled a bit, "You asked me specifically to cover for you so here I've been, trying to convince James that he is a daft and blind idiot."

"I didn't mean for it go so far!" Lily promised, "I didn't intend—"

"Intend to run off with the wrong wand?" Sirius asked with a cocked eyebrow, "intend to put me in a position where I have to _lie_ to one of my best friends because my other best friend is playing dress up?"

Lily sniffed, "I didn't want you or anyone else to get involved. I wasn't thinking!"

"Well now, Evans, because of your inability to think." Sirius pressed his fingers to his nose, "James is in shambles wondering why he's so infatuated with Lily Evans at the quidditch shop _and_ the bloody girl at the party who forgets her shoes."

Lily almost fell back against her pillows, "he likes them both?"

"The girl in the shop. The girl at the party." Sirius said, holding his hand out like he was measuring the two girls against each other, "James' parents think he's gone insane because he's obsessed not only with your alter ego, but also with the version of you that flies top racing brooms in west country."

"What have I done?" Lily placed a hand on her forehead "Oh my god, I've created a mess."

"Yeah, so he feels like an idiot for falling for two girls." Sirius grinned, "And I get to deal with all the internal turmoil that's ripping James apart at the breakfast table. He didn't even eat, he just kept muttering and moving the food around with a fork. I think Mia Potter wanted to admit him into the ward."

"Fuck."

"Fucking right?" Sirius exclaimed, "Lily, it's my job to protect James and right now—I'm failing miserably."

"Why?" Lily, "Is he in danger because I accidentally took his wand? I'll give it back, if I can have mine back..."

"Lily, I'm lying to James _and_ his parents because I told them that your wand wasn't registered."

Lily pushed back her bangs, "James sent you to find out if my wand was registered?"

"I offered the minute James realized he wasn't using his own wand." Sirius explained, "but James won't be placated for long and he'll go looking for answers on his own."

"What do you mean?" Lily wrinkled her forehead worriedly.

"I mean, the only reason James hasn't come knocking down your door on his own yet," Sirius said, "is 'cause he didn't have time to take your wand to Ollivanders himself. He had to go out of town for the week on business and won't be back for a few days..."

Lily perked up, "So you _can_ swap the wands back?"

Sirius shook his head, "I already tried taking it so I could swap wands with you, but James thinks you'll come back for your wand and he keeps it close by."

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged and itched his neck, "James is a curse breaker, Lily. He knows wandlore better than most."

"What the hell do you mean, wandlore?" Lily asked.

"Some shite about how the wand chooses the wizard." Sirius explained, "James is obsessed with thinking that wands and wizards have a special connection."

Lily frowned and then she remembered, on the balcony, James had admitted that he had a particular attachment to his wand-despite having multiple for his job. Lily hadn't just taken James' wand, no, she'd taken a part of his life. Something that worth more to him than anything because it had chosen him. His wand was a part of what made James, James. While she'd been floundering about with his wand, just trying to get by, he'd been using one of his spare wands while keeping hers close-by.

He knew, somehow, James Potter knew Lily would want to swap wands back eventually.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Lily whispered, pulling James' wand out of her pocket and staring at it.

She hadn't chosen this wand and it hadn't chosen her. The wand had simply come into her grasp through a casual trade. She didn't feel uncomfortable with the wand simply because it wasn't her wand-she felt uncomfortable because the wand hadn't chose her.

Sirius was still rattling on, "I think he's barmy of course, but James said you'll want your wand back as badly as he wants his wand back." he scoffed, "I don't know why it matters."

"Because it's a part of who you are." Lily murmured, "Without it, you don't feel like yourself. You feel like you're walking through the world as someone else. It's like...it's like wearing a mask."

"Yeah well, you've put on so many masks for James he doesn't even know who he is anymore." Sirius said sullenly.

Lily reached for James' wand and held it out to Sirius, "take this back to him," she pleaded, "It'll resolve some of the problem."

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "Oh no, Lily you're giving him that wand back yourself." he said, "This is your fuck up, so you fix it."

"Please Sirius," Lily pleaded, "I can't face James, not like this, not after everything."

Sirius shook his head, "I love you, I'm obligated to love you, but you've got to fix this all on your own."

James' wand dropped back into Lily's lap and she let the tears streaking down her cheeks fall into her lap.

Sirius pet Lily's own before saying softly, "I asked Remus to try and get your wand from James while they're away breaking a curse in Scotland Yard but Remus doesn't think James will let it out of his sight."

Sirius walked over to her door and unlocked it, opening it swiftly. Lily looked up and wiped at her cheeks furiously.

"I'm sorry." she said in a shaky voice, "Really, I am."

"I know." Sirius said, "so learn from this and fix it, before it gets out of hand."

Lily watched through tearful eyes as Sirius left her alone again. She heard him slam the door downstairs and she heard Petunia's voice call out her name in question. Lily didn't answer. Instead she stayed curled up on her bed, thinking.

In a week, when he got back from Scotland Yard, James would know everything. The one positive thing that happened in Lily's life would be as broken as her heart was in the moment that she realized she probably lost the chance at love with someone who truly complimented her, in more ways than one. Lily fell asleep clutching the wand that she'd have to give back to James if she wanted to smooth things over between them.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _Thank you for your submission to_ Quidditch Connections _. Your submission did not make it past the editors desk. Thank you for your time._

 _Mafalda Hopkins_

 _Assistant to the Editor at_ Quidditch Connections


	9. Kindness is Free

**Chapter 9: Kindness is Free**

Lily wanted time to freeze, she didn't want the end of the week to come. She felt like a coward but she also wanted to never have to see the look of disappointment on James Potter's face when he finally made the connection. She could just imagine how upset he'd be to know that all three witches he thought he fancied were all lying in some form or another. Especially the version of Lily that had kissed him at the ball.

Lily sat at the quidditch shop going through pre Christmas inventory and waiting to hear back from _Quidditch Connections_. Honestly, _Quidditch Connections_ was the only thing keeping Lily from attempting to jump off the edge of the house when she was at home listening to Lyra harp on Petunia. It had been over three weeks since Lily sent in her article on female seeker Marieka Corber and she still hadn't heard anything. She was starting to believe Scarlet had delivered the post to the wrong magazine. Lily was okay with the distraction, as James Potter's wand was a dangerous topic to think about, so she continued throwing herself into her work to avoid the eventual confrontation.

Lyra had Lily working doubles but because of the circumstances, Lily didn't mind. Lily woke up early and made her way to the shop with nothing but an apple and a prayer James wouldn't show up. She's never been such a coward before but James somehow managed to intimidate her normal prickly personality. Lily didn't even know what she'd say to James when he finally confronted her.

"Hey, I know this is a little confusing but I wasn't try to follow you around or kiss you."

No that made it sound like she didn't want to talk to him or kiss him.

Lily happened to be partial to both those things, especially kissing him.

Everyday Lily quietly ate her small lunch on the counter and stared out her father's shop windows. She wondered, with each passing hour, how much longer she'd be able to work under Lyra. Lily had a feeling that everything she'd worked to save was going to be taken from her. She grew more depressed with each passing day.

On the second day of Lily's double, Anni stopped by the shop, confusion written on her face as she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck. Anni's hair was curled prettily and she was wearing make up, something Lily hardly ever saw her in. Anni's eyes searched the shop and she seemed to relax when she spotted Lily at the counter going through small toy brooms.

"Lily!" Anni sighed, "oh, thank Merlin, Lyra told me not to come in and I got worried that she found something out!"

"No it's fine." Lily hugged Anni over the counter, "Lyra doesn't know anything. Yet."

Anni's brows furrowed as she pulled away from Lily's hug, "Yet?"

Lily put one of the toy brooms into a wrapped box, "there's been a lot of complications since the ball."

"It's been three days." Anni half laughed, "What could've possibly happened?"

"You forget how easily I attract trouble." Lily said as she picked a stray piece of straw off one of the brooms.

"If Lyra doesn't know about you sneaking into the party or flying the broom then why on earth did she tell me not to come in?" Anni asked, crossing her arms.

"Lyra's pissed at me for arguing with her, that's why I'm stuck here." Lily explained, "not because she recognized me at the ball."

"What were you arguing about?" Anni asked.

"She did find out that I'm the one who sold James the Silver Star." Lily said, "She wanted to know why I didn't tell her and was annoying me so I was a little short with her."

Anni played with her necklace, "so you think she'll go to James? That's why she'll find out soon?"

"No," Lily said sourly, "She'll find out soon because James is going to connect the dots and realize I'm a liar."

Anni opened her mouth to likely argue with Lily but before she could even get one word out, Lyra waltzed through the front door of the shop. She was wearing her best robes and a smirk that aimed to make every person within her vicinity fell lesser than they really were. Anni bit her tongue down instantly, likely to complain out loud at Lyra's impeccable timing. Lyra's nostrils flared when she saw Lily wasn't alone in the shop.

A few customers, who had been exsaming robes near the back, looked up as Lyra barked at her two workers, "Anni, I told you that your services weren't necessary this month."

Anni blinked carefully, "Unless it escaped you knowledge, Lyra, some of us have to work to afford to keep our homes."

"Well blame Lily," Lyra said casually, walking towards them with an air of control.

"Anni did nothing wrong!" Lily said venomously, "let her have half of my shift pay, I'll work for free."

"Well," Lyra said examined her fingernails like she had dirt under them, "If it's that important to you, then I'll pay Anni your wage."

Anni had none of it, "Just give me back my normal shifts, Lyra!"

"I'm sorry," Lyra's eyes flashed at Anni, "Perhaps it's time you got a new job."

Lily felt red flash across her cheeks, "Lyra! You can't fire Anni! She's been in this shop since my father opened it!"

Lyra narrowed her eyes, "I'm temporarily removing her from service to teach you a lesson."

"Give Anni my pay then," Lily begged, "Please."

"Save it Lily," Anni said unhappily, "Craig and I will figure out rent."

"I already said you could have Lily's wage," Lyra waved dismissively at Anni, "Now Lily, come with me to the back, we must talk."

Lily paled and exchanged a look with Anni.

 _Had James skipped Lily and gone stright to her stepmother?_

Lily chewed on her lip as she followed her stepmother to the back storage room. Lyra didn't bother closing the door and Lily saw Anni trying to peek at them from the register. A few guests glanced through the door as they continued browsing. Lily turned back to Lyra, face pouted in a frown that made it clear she felt she was being unjustly punished.

Lily watched as Lyra pulled a blue tinged parchment from her robes. It was folded professionally and as Lyra lifted the edges Lily saw it had purple wax on it, already broken from someone reading it. Lyra watched Lily's face the whole time, as if waiting for something.

"I'm afraid this bad news came in the owl post today." Lyra didn't bother lowering her voice and Lily imagined everyone outside could hear what was happening in the store room.

"Bad news?" Lily slipped one hand on her hip so as not to seem too uptight, "What's happened?"

Lyra cleared her throat, "This arrived for you via owl...it's from _Quidditch Connections_."

Lily pushed her hair back and stared at Lyra in horror, "Why is it bad?"

Lyra heald out the parchment for Lily to take but Lily just stood there shaking her head in disbelief. There was no way she could ruin her chances with James as well as ruin her career all in the same week, even Lily didn't believe life could get so grey. Karma had a funny way of coming back to bite a witch.

"I-what?" Lily couldn't form a complete sentence, she just stood there in her self doubt, smothered by her own insecurities.

Lyra tossed the paper at Lily who stumbled to catch it and read the first sentence, "I expect this to be a reminder that you'll never make it anywhere in life but this shop and that you're lucky to have this job."

Lily swallowed thickly. With shaking hands, she held the blue parchment up to her face, her chin wobbling, as she read the truth for herself.

 _Dear Ms. Evans,_

 _Thank you for your submission to_ Quidditch Connections. _Your submission did not make it past the editor's desk. Thank you for your time._

 _Mafalda Hopkins_

 _Assistant to the Editor at_ Quidditch Connections

Lily crumpled the paper in her hands and the tears that had been coming one at a time were not coming like a river down her face as she watched Lyra's feet carrying her back to the door. Lily's shaking legs could no longer hold the force of sadness pressing down on Lily's shoulders and she dropped to her knees.

"For Merlin's sake Lily," Lyra snapped at the door, "Get yourself up off the floor and stop being so dramatic. It's not the end of the world. You look pathetic."

Lily dropped the paper on the floor and stared at Lyra through her fingertips, disappointment shooting through every pore. Without holding back, words came tumbling out of Lily's mouth, words she couldn't take back. Words that meant to make Lyra feel guilty for all that she had done.

"Why?" Lily asked, "Why are you so mean? I don't understand it!"

"How dare you." Lyra pulled at her robes so they no longer dragged on the ground, as if Lily was crying right onto the fabric.

"I tried from the first day you showed up at the train station with my father." Lily cried, "He wanted us to be a family. I tried to make my father proud. I tried to be kind to you."

"You?" Lyra's eyes flashed, " _Tried_ to be kind to me?"

"Yes." Lily slammed her fists on her legs angrily, "and no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me and Anni or even your own daughter! Why do you do it? Why are you so cruel?"

Lyra didn't answer, sainted she simply walked out, leaving the door to slam behind her. Lily took a wavering breath as she watched Lyra walk down the street as Anni came rushing in. She fell to the floor with Lily and covered her cheeks with her callused hands.

"What happened?" Anni demanded fiercely, "What did she say to you?"

Lily sobbed, leaning into Lyra's shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

Anni wrapped her arms empathetically around Lily and rocked her, "Shhh."

"My career." Lily cried into Anni's shoulder, "Anni-it's over! Everything is over!"

"Your career?" Anni brushed Lily's hair from her wet cheeks, "What the Hell are you on about Lily Evans?"

" _Quidditch Connections_ didn't like my article on Marieka Corber." Lily gasped, "They rejected it. I spent months working on it!"

"I read that essay!" Anni implored, "It was amazing!"

"Well they didn't think so." Lily sniffled in Anni's arms, "They thought it was a dud. I've failed."

"Lily Evans," Anni whispered furiously, shaking her finger swiftly, "You did not fail."

"I can't write, I can't stop getting in trouble!" Lily sucked in a sharp breath and then choked on another sob.

Anni pulled back and smacked Lily's wet cheek with her fingers, lightly, to get Lily to look at her, "You are a victim of circumstance. If anything you should be blaming me, since I convinced you take that broom for a spin."

Lily shook her head, "No, no, this is my fault. Lyra was right. I'm never going to leave this shop and I'll be stuck selling broomstick service kits for the rest of my life."

"You better not start listening to that woman," Anni chastised, "Especially now."

"I should've never taken that broomstick out. I've ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined everything and you have not failed." Lyra repeated heatedly, "How could you even say that? Everything you've done was for a good reason. Lily, you helped me keep my job and you wrote a kick ass article. It's not your fault that _Quidditch Connections_ couldn't see that or that James Potter spotted you riding a brand new broom in the middle of nowhere.."

"I lied about all of it though Anni, I lied to everyone to cover our tracks." Lily swallowed and her throat felt like it was closing up, "I lied to Sirius. I lied to Lyra. I lied to Sophie. I mean, I even lied to myself!"

"Lily-"

"And I especially hate that I lied to James. I lied to him and now he's never going to speak to me again." Lily wiped face on her sleeve, "What am I going to do Anni?"

Anni sighed, "Your broom has hit the pitch, Lily and the only direction your broom can go now, is up."

Lily curled her knees up to her chin, trying to stall the tears floating in her eyes. Anni was rubbing her back, looking very sympathetic.

"Come on." Anni said, tugging on Lily's arm, "get up."

"Why?"

"We're going to do what your dad would've done if he were here."

"What's that?" Lily sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"You're going to the _Quidditch Connections_ office and asking Mafalda Hopkins exactly what she didn't like about your article." Anni tugged even harder on Lily's arm, "Come on, Evans' aren't quitters."

"No," Lily moaned, shifting her weight against Anni "I don't want to-"

"Any feedback," Anni said forcefully, "Is good feedback, it took me seven rounds to get picked for professional quidditch. Don't ever give up."

"I can't leave the shop." Lily said, "Lyra's stuck me here all afternoon."

"Lyra won't know."

Lily eyed Anni from the floor disparagingly, "This is exactly how we got into the James Potter mess."

"It's fine. Lily," Anni pushed at her, "Go on, it'll take you thirty minutes tops. The shop is right next to Gringotts, where Witch Weekly and Popular Potions is stationed."

Lily did as she was told, if only because Anni was likely about to drag Lily there herself and leave the quidditch shop empty for thieves to steal all the broomsticks. Lily waited for some of the red to leave her face and so she wasted a bit of time lacing up her cloak by the door. Lily was about to walk out when Anni whistled at her. Lily turned to look at the counter and Anni threw something at her.

Sloppily, Lily caught James' wand and her hand wrapped awkwardly around the thick handle. It still felt so weird to carry someone else's wand. His was so much thicker than hers and she hated it. She missed the willowy feel her wand had.

"Don't forget your wand." Anni chastised, "That would be very bad."

"You have no idea." Lily mumbled as she opened the door to leave the quidditch shop.

Lily shoved James' wand into her pocket alongside the rejection letter from _Quidditch Connections_. Outside, a light snowfall had started, leaving flakes of white in Lily's hair. The bitter cold cut through Lily's cloak and she wished she'd grabbed her thicker cloak at home. The street was lined with people getting an early start to Christmas shopping and christmas music was even floating out of some of the warm shops that she passed.

 _Quidditch Connections_ was run out of a building that served multiple magazine operations. It was the same building that Witch Weekly was run out of, as well as a few other popular wizarding subscriptions. Owls floated lazily in and out the windows of the building as Lily walked closer, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Someone had already hung a wreath at one of the doors and a few wizards were outside smoking. One of them eyes Lily up and down piggishly and she tried not to look his way.

A stone gargoyle watched Lily as she climbed the staircase to a second level door that was propped open, allowing the warmth of the building to seep out. Nobody stopped Lily as she walked through the door and started reading the office titles that were printed out in gold lettering on the frosted windows.

She passed the Witch Weekly headquarters and heard a bunch of laughter and talking coming through those windows and doors. On the other side was a studio for the wizarding radio station that Sirius liked to listen too. Lily kept making her way down the hallway, waiting to find Quidditch Connections doorway. Before Lily made it to the end of the hallway where it forked left and right to more offices, a surprised voice called out from behind her.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to find Sophie Turner exiting one of the many doors in the long hallway. She was wearing a sparkling red gown that hugged her shoulders and flowed out elegantly behind her. Her hair was fashioned in curls around her face that made her appear angelic. A few other models were crossing the hall. They were all dressed in various red, green and silver gowns. Sophie, the only one who paused, tilted her over-made face at Lily in confusion and the sparkled on her green eyeshadow made her appear even more puzzled. Lily wiped at her cheeks, hoping it didn't look like she'd been crying. Sophie saw right through Lily's facade and left the group of girls to meet Lily down the hallway with a concerned expression.

"Why do you look upset?" Sophie asked, holding the skirts of her gown off the ground, "What are you doing on this side of town?"

Lily pushed back her hair as she shrugged and said weakly, "I just got a letter from _Quidditch Connections_ that my article wasn't picked up."

"What?" Sophie pouted her sparkling red lip, "Why not?" she asked in her familier whine, "I loved your article!"

"I don't know," Lily confessed, sighing deeply again, "I came here to ask them why."

Sophie nodded before looking back to see that her fellow models had abandoned her. Lily wondered if they were shooting for the special edition christmas edition of Witch Weekly. When Lily looked closer at Sophie's gown she saw it was embroidered with poinsettias. Sophie sparkled with every small movement.

Sophie was apologetic as she backed away from Lily slowly, "I'd go with you but we've got one of the spreads to photograph," she said, "So come find me after you talk to them?"

"Yeah," Lily promised as Sophie grabbed Lily's hand to squeeze it before racing back to the other doors.

Sophie called to Lily, "We'll be in studio 28!"

Lily settled her nerves as she continued her trek to the end of the hallway where one of the frosted windows was painted with the words _Quidditch Connections_. Lily opened the door and found herself in a well lit office covered in christmas decor. A blond woman sat at a desk covered in fairy lights. The desk blocked anyone from entering the door behind the woman, a door that likely led to the main offices of _Quidditch Connections_. The blonde woman looked up and smiled kindly when she spotted Lily closing the office door carefully.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked cheerfully, fluffing her hair.

"Hi," Lily said nervously, resisting the urge to play with her own hair, "My name is Lily Evans. I sent in a article for review and I just got a letter saying that it wasn't accepted for publishing so I wondered if there was someone I could speak too for feedback?"

The woman smiled sympathetically, "Oh honey," she cooed, "We get hundreds of submissions every week, just keep trying, okay?"

"So there's no one I can talk to?" Lily's shoulders dropped, "Even for feedback?"

Blondie shook her head, her scarlet lips curved politely, "no, sweetheart," she said, almost condescendingly, "not unless you were invited for feedback from one of the editors, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Lily tried not to let her voice shake, "Okay. Thanks anyways."

The women smiled, "Better luck next time. Merry Christmas, love."

Lily clenched her teeth together as she turned awkwardly to walk back out the door she entered. When the door closed behind her with a snap, Lily stood in the hallway, just staring at her feet. Lily had really thought that her article was good enough to be published because it was different from all the other articles _Quidditch Connections_ was publishing.

Or maybe that was just the problem.

Maybe it was too different.

With a deep sigh, Lily started forward again and counted off the numbers on the doors until she came upon the door that Sophie said she'd be working behind. Lily could hear talking through the door labeled 28B so she took a chance and opened the door slowly. She was instantly hit with wafting heat and the scent of pine.

Inside the warm room there was a scenic set. It was littered with white snow and pine trees that were decorated with tinsel and white globes. A group of about fifteen girls sat around the trees, each of them offering their own pose as a man behind a old fashioned camera set called encouragement to each of them. The area around the girls was lit with hundreds of candles that burned dangerously close to all the pretty gowns that were dragging behind the tall women.

Lily's eyes scanned the girls to find Sophie, tall and breathtaking, in the back of the group. She was pretending to observe a pine tree with interest, her fingers barely brushing the tree. Lily could see why Sophie was made for this fake world. Her smile lit up the room in a way that didn't match the other models because Sophie had a genuine warmth about her. Lily watched in awe as she changed her pose to look directly at the camera with a half smile perched on her painted lips.

Sophie was very good at her job, no one who watched her could doubt her beauty and poise.

Lily stood, unnoticed, by the door to the room. A few assistants eyed Lily weirdly but no one told her that she had to leave as the models were repositioned into a more formal row. Sophie spotted Lily as they were released by the photographer and her eyes lit up. Sophie pushed through the other girls so she could come over and hug Lily tightly. Lily (who barely met Sophie's chin to start with) was dwarfed by Sophie in heels. Lily had to crane her neck up when Sophie let go of the hug.

"What did they say?" Sophie asked eagerly, taking Lily's hand and dragging her to the side of the room.

"They said they get hundreds of submissions and to keep trying." Lily complained, "It was a waste of time."

Sophie didn't looked surprised, instead she nodded her head, "I had to keep knocking down _Witch Weekly's_ door to even get one photoshoot when I started out."

When Sophie saw that her answer didn't cheer Lily up remotely, her tactics changed.

"How about," Sophie said casually, "We grab some spiced pumpkin juice from the peddlers cart outside the bank?"

"If spiced stands for spiked," Lily uttered, "I'm in."

Sophie laughed and winked, "Okay, come with me to my dressing room. I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Okay."

Lily allowed Sophie to drag her back across the hallway by the hand. Most of the other models waved happily at Sophie and stared in interest at Lily. It seemed like a very positive and upbeat workplace but then Hattie Gamp brushed shoulders with Lily halfway through the hallway, purposely knocking Lily to the side. Hattie's eyes bored into Lily's as Sophie ignored both of them to continue Lily down a long row of doors until they got to one labeled with Sophie's name.

"I got upgraded." Sophie admitted when Lily pointed to her name on the door in question, "Cover girls get to claim their private dressing rooms."

"Fancy." Lily commented and Sophie laughed awkwardly, clearly not enjoying the praise.

"It's a little much." Sophie deliberately said before opening the door and leading Lily into the small room.

A vanity sat across the opposite wall and it was covered in flowers and cards. Another table heald a few bowls of what looked to be fruit and muffins. Lily also spotted a plate of the pumpkin scones that Sophie always brought into Anni and Lily at the shop. Lily always wondered why Sophie was always buying them food, when it turned out Sophie had been regifting it.

There was a window in the room, small, but it had fun little notes written all over it with lipstick from the other girls. While Sophie started taking off her makeup, Lily sat on the chair by the window to read the lipstick notes. A lot of the curly sentences claimed well wishes for Sophie in unrecognizable handwriting.

 _Good luck as covergirl Soph! - Nikki_

 _You lucky witch! Muah! - AL_

 _Love you Sophie - Maise_

And then Lily spotted familiar handwriting at the bottom of the window in a black lipstick.

 _xoxo, Marles_

"Marley was here?" Lily asked out loud, turning to look at Sophie in question.

Sophie nodded, looking through her mirror at Lily, "I love Marley." she confessed, "She always says what's on her mind and she gives really good advice. She actually came to talk to me the other day, I thought you were mad at me."

"Why did you think I was mad at you again?"

Sophie looked down at her lap, suddenly embarrassed, "I keep thinking everyone is mad at me, to be honest."

Lily stared at Sophie's face, soft in the dark light filtering in the from the window, Sophie's eyes were still staring into her lap, as Sophie pulled her curls up into a tight ballerina bun atop her head.

"I'm sorry I've been snapping at you so much, recently." Lily apologized, loud enough for Sophie to hear, "I know it's a shitty excuse, but I tend to get a bit prickish when I'm stressed."

Sophie's turned her whole body around in her chair, "Can I tell you something?"

"Obviously." Lily smiled encouragingly, "I promise to actually let you talk this time."

Sophie played with the folds of her skirt, "Do you remember when I told you that I overheard Sirius talking to James about you after that one Quidditch match?"

"Yes." Lily confirmed, "Why?"

Sophie played with her red gown folds, clearly embarrassed, "I tried telling you this after the ball, I uhm, wasn't entirely truthful with you about why I wanted to be your friend."

Sirius' voice echoed in Lily's head: _keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

Sophie put her hands on her chin, placing her elbows on her knees, "I know this is going to sound totally ridiculous and childish but the real reason I invited you to lunch that one day with Mary and I was because I was jealous."

"Why?" Lily managed to speak even though her heart sinking even farther down her chest, "Why did that matter?"

Sophie's shoulders crumbled under the weight of her own secrets, "You're mad." she said, her eyes hurt, "I knew you'd be mad. Marlene said you would be but I knew you wouldn't- you couldn't possibly understand why I did what I did."

Another part of Lily pinched her memories, reminding her that she'd made a lot of mistakes and whatever Sophie did couldn't be as bad as some of the lies Lily had told. She was in no position to judge Sophie for whatever she was about to say, it wasn't fair of Lily to jump to conclusions. Lily would treat Sophie with the same respect she hoped James would show her.

"I'm not mad," Lily said, interrupting Sophie's self turmoil, "I just-why?"

Sophie shrugged as she picked at her gown, "Well we weren't best friends in school." Sophie said, "I wanted to get you to go to lunch so I could find out more about you."

"Why?" Lily slouched in the chair, "Why was that so important to you?"

" I told you." Sophie's face reddened, "I was jealous of you."

"Of me?" Lily pushed her own red hair back from her eyes, " _Jealous_? Really?"

Sophie leaned back in her chair and threw her arms up dramatically, "Ever since James walked into that quidditch shop to get the new broom that he spent eons talking about, things changed."

Lily's cheeks flushed, "What are you talking about?"

"Lily," Sophie explained carefully, "I saw James after he left your quidditch shop with my own eyes. I couldn't get a word out of him, he kept telling everyone about this incredible woman he'd just met at the quidditch shop."

"He didn't." Lily said, her face hot, "I mean, Sirius said he did but, I just didn't believe him."

Sophie snickered bitterly, shaking her head, "I'd never seen James like that you know...I asked Remus if he looked like that, like he'd seen the bloody queen of England, when he met me," Sophie's shoulders dropped in defeat, "Remus always was truthful and let me down easier than Sirius."

"Oh, Sophie," Lily whispered tragically, "I'm sure-"

Sophie cut her off, "Merlin, you would've thought you _invented_ quidditch, the way James talked about you to Sirius."

"No," Lily mumbled incoherently, awestruck.

Sophie sighed dramatically, "I've known all this time how James felt about you but I was an awful friend and didn't say anything to you because I kept hoping maybe he'd wake up from his daydream and realize that I liked him-you said-you said you didn't like him."

"Do _you_ still fancy him?" Lily asked, although she felt like she already knew the answer.

Sophie grabbed a cloth and started wiping the rouge from her cheeks, "I was trying to woo him, you know? My mum kept pushing at me to sweep James into my arms like some gold digging wrench from the 1950's and I didn't even mind. He's gorgeous, smart and hilarious," Sophie eyed Lily surely, "I thought it'd be an easy catch...I was wrong of course. Then James met you and I didn't know what he saw in you, that he didn't see in me."

"Sophie-"

Sophie cut Lily off again, "I decided the easiest way to see who he'd picked over me was to get you to come out with me but I knew that none of my model friends would strike your fancy so I wrote to Mary." she smiled self importantly as Lily's jaw dropped open, "I can be a bit devious, it's probably why the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin at school."

"If you wanted to get to know me, you could've just asked." Lily said pointedly.

Sophie shook her head, "No, I couldn't."

"And why not?" Lily asked brazenly, "had I ever given you a reason to believe I didn't like you?"

"That's the thing about my brain." Sophie pointed to her head, "I just assume everyone hates me."

Silence rang through the air as Lily processed Sophie's deep, cutting words. Sophie, who was the popularity darling at Hogwarts. Sophie, who had been voted Cover Girl and who had let Lily borrow her clothes. Sophie, one of the kindest people on earth, seriously thought that no one could stand her.

"Sophie," Lily managed to say, finally, the anguish dripping from her tone, "You know that it's almost physically impossible to hate you right?"

Sophie looked up and her blue eyes were shining with tears, "I dunno," Sophie chuckled darkly, "I kinda hate myself."

Lily put her head in her hands, "But everyone loves you!"

"Everyone loves you," she disagreed, "Everyone who meets you, loves you within five minutes of being around you!"

"That's a laugh." Lily said, thinking of Lyra, "I can think of a few people off the top of my head that definitely hate me."

Sophie slipped off her heels and chucked them to the ground one by one angrily as she spewed, "I wanted to hate you."

Lily froze in her seat and considered Sophie's stone cold face, "You did?"

"Of course I did." Sophie confessed miserably, "I wanted to find every single one of your flaws and present them to James in a three part essay written in red ink. I wanted you to be mean. I wanted you to be vile. I wanted you to throw every nasty word at me so that I couldn't stand you!" Sophie tossed her hands through the air, "And then, of course, after thirty minutes with you I realized there was no way I could ever hate you!"

"Why couldn't you hate me?"

Sophie shook her head, a sad smile etched on her angelic face, "Because up until that moment my friends, the other models, were making fun of me and teasing me about James dropping me like a hot pumpkin...I expected you to say something at the lunch but you didn't say a word. The entire time you were just kind and polite and encouraging towards Mary and I."

"James did not drop you like a hot pumpkin." Lily said doubtfully.

"He let me down gently." Sophie admitted, "But it was still hard. Some of the other models kept asking me about him. My mum and the editors wouldn't get off my arse about him either. You were a refreshing addition to my life when I realized how nice it was to be around someone who liked me for who I am and not who I hang out with."

Lily shook her head gently, "I remember, you said you needed new friends, that day you convinced me to go to lunch."

Sophie chuckled reaching down the front of her gown to start disassembling it, "I wasn't lying, I did need new friends. These girls thrive on drama."

"Well if they're spreading rumors that certainly makes work less enjoyable." Lily said sarcastically, "Especially that Hattie, she's awful."

"Hattie's bad, but I'm just a mean," Sophie said, "I thought I was better than you. Prettier and more accomplished. I thought maybe James only liked you because you liked quidditch."

"He does only like me because I know quidditch." Lily pulled her feet onto her chair so that her chin could rest on her knees comfortably, "He literally said that to me at the masquerade."

Sophie stood up and walked over to Lily, the red gown dragging on the floor, "I know that you think that you're this normal, average, run-of-the mill witch...but Lily...you are so much more than that and James see's it the same way that I see it."

Lily smiled softly at her friend, "Thanks Sophie."

Sophie stood in front of Lily's chair and knelt down, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder with a smile. Lily tore her chin off her knee and smiled up at Sophie, not believing how far they had come in just a few months. She couldn't believe that Sirius had been right, Sophie did have an agenda when they'd become friends, but now, Sophie's eyes pleaded Lily for forgiveness.

"Since we're being honest. I was jealous of you too," Lily finally admitted, "I wanted to be more like you because you seemed to happy and carefree, like you didn't care what happened because you were content with the life you'd been handed."

Sophie shook her head, "Well, that's ironic, because I wanted to be more like you. Quidditch savvy, witty and clever. You're charms skills are pretty phenomenal too."

Both girls laughed together as they considered how life had turned out. Sophie turned and motioned to the back of her dress, asking Lily to help her take it off. Lily stood up and started undoing the ribbons that tied the back together. Sophie had her hands clasped on the top of her head, making her shoulders pop out of her back as Lily undid her dress.

Suddenly, Sophie spoke again, "Lily?"

"Hm?"

"After you stood up for me, when Hattie was making my life miserable at that Quidditch match, I realized you were one of the best friends I'd ever had." she said, "And I was so mad at myself for being jealous because I see exactly what James sees in you."

Lily wiped her own tears from her eyes and laughed when Sophie did, both of them crying. Lily's hands dropped from the dress and Sophie's hands clasped the dress to her chest as she turned so that they could hug. Lily's arms clasped around Sophie's neck and Sophie squeezed one of her arms around Lily's shoulders while the other hand kept her dress up.

"You know Sirius tried to tell me that you only wanted to be my friend to keep James and I apart." Lily smiled as Sophie pulled back from the hug, "We can't tell him he was right or he'll lord it over both our heads."

Sophie laughed, "Deal, we'll let him think I was Team Lily and James from the start."

Lily shook her head, "There's no such thing."

Sophie placed her free hand on Lily's cheek and smiled brilliantly, "I love you both, very much," Sophie said, "And I know you'd make each other happy."

"What about you?" Lily asked Sophie, "Don't you deserve your own happily ever after?"

"I'm starting to think Marlene was right when she said boys were hopeless." Sophie said, pulling away from Lily and walking away, slipping from her dress as she did so, "Just don't tell Marlene I said she was right or she'll never let me hear the end of it."

Lily watched as Sophie draped the gown across a chair and reached for a pair of joggers and a thick blue sweater. Lily walked over to Sophie's vanity and sat herself along the edge of it while Sophie got dressed in warmer clothes.

"Sophie," Lily played with lipstick from Sophie's dresser, "Can I write on your window?"

"Go ahead." Sophie said, "I'm almost done and then we can go get some spiked pumpkin juice."

Lily walked back over to the window and picked a spot just above Marlene's curvy handwriting. Lily painstakingly spelled out each word, making sure not to make any mistakes with the bright red lipstick.

 _All my love to the best covergirl - Lily_

When Lily finished, Sophie was kneeling next to her, watching her finish the last loop to her Y. When Lily was done she capped the lipstick and smiled at Sophie warmly. Sophie pressed her lips to Lily's cheek before announcing she was famished. Lily found herself laughing as Sophie yanked Lily's cloak around her neck and then proceeded to drag Lily back out onto the snow dusted streets of Diagon Alley.

Sophie and Lily looped arms as they made their way to get some hot pumpkin juice from the ice cream shop, picking up an extra cup to-go for Anni. As they walked back to the quidditch shop, their feet sank into the powdery snow and created a patterns of side-by-side steps. They enjoyed each other's company. Sophie kept Lily's mind from wandering to James or _Quidditch Connections_ by telling various stories about some of her more private adventures.

Once back inside the warm quidditch shop, Anni was beyond pleased to see them. The shop was empty, the snowstorm outside having scared away anyone who would be shopping early for Christmas. Sophie handed Anni the cup of spiced pumpkin juice and a small bag filled with hot rolled dough that was covered in powdered sugar.

The girls settled together at the counter of the shop, each enjoying their sweets.

"What did _Quidditch Connections_ say?" Ann asked Lily after the girls had eaten two or three of the hot rolls, "Did anyone give you feedback?"

Lily shook her head sadly, "no, the woman at the front just said to keep trying."

"It's rare that they'd take an unknown author on their first submission," Sophie reminded Lily kindly, "You have to keep submitting, especially since Quidditch Connections is mostly made up of wizard editors who're all well known in that building for being arses."

"I'd much prefer if they took her article now," Anni complained after another swing of her drink, "That way Lily could quit this shite show."

"Lily, you want to leave?" Sophie looked suddenly confused, "But you love it here...this is your father's place!"

Lily swallowed her mouthful of food before replying quietly, "Things are going to change and I might not be able to stay."

Sophie didn't like that answer, "This shop needs you, is Lyra going to make you leave? Did she find out about the broomstick?"

Anni shook her head and Lily sighed, leaning against the counter even more.

"At the ball, I spent more time with James than I was supposed too." she explained, "and something happened that's going to make him find out who I am."

Sophie's face paled, "What happened?"

James' wand seemed to burn a hole in Lily's side as she said, "I don't want to say too much, I'm trying to keep everyone out of it."

"It's fine," Sophie suddenly decided out loud, "Whatever you did-it can't be awful. We're your friends we can help."

Lily hated that she ever had a back thought about Sophie Turner ever in her life. It was clear Sophie was loyal beyond all reason once she had your trust. Lily reached out to squeeze Sophie's hand with a smile.

"You can't help me out of this one," Lily promised Sophie, "Or I would've already asked for help."

"Well," Sophie said stubbornly, "If anything gets really bad and you need a place to go-"

Sophie reached over the counter to grab a quill and scratch parchment where she eloquently wrote out an address in Surry. She passed the parchment to Lily who glanced down at it with interest.

"That's my flat." Sophie explained, "You're welcome there as long as needed, my mum only visits on Sundays, so it's totally free from overbearing families."

"You're the best." Lily told Sophie sincerely as she stuffed the address inside her pockets, saving it for a stormy day.

"You have a place with me also." Anni said to Lily from beside Sophie, "I know my husband won't mind a little company, he misses you and your father coming by on Holidays, he said so last week."

Lily hugged Anni, placing her head in the crook of Anni's neck. Anni laughed as Lily's hair tickled her neck and pushed Lily off before warmly patting Lily's cheek warmly. Lily couldn't believe how lucky she was to have friends like Sophie and Anni. Even Marlene and Sirius were so special, they all loved her for who she was. Even when she made terrible mistakes they all believed in her and wanted to see her succeed. Friendship was the real magic in the world.

The rest of the afternoon they all spent together, going through another round of spiked pumpkin juice. Marlene appeared at half past four, her eyes lighting up when she walked through the door of the quidditch shop with snow in her mousy hair. Anni was pulling out Christmas decorations to start hanging them up around the shop and Lily spent the rest of her shift laughing with her friends as they untangled christmas lights.

Even still, with the laughter her friends provided, Potter's wand in Lily's pocket remained heavy in her pockets. It was like a dark cloud hovering over her horizon that she needed to make disappear. The wand seemed to dance against her thigh whenever she moved, calling to Lily, reminding her of all her lies she had yet to rectify.

Lily wondered when James would find her and she wondered where he would find her.

Would James corner her in this very shop or would he come to the house?

Would James be angry or just happy to swap their wands back and leave without another word?

Would James still look at Lily like she was his everything or would he be unable to even hold her stare longer than a few seconds?

She was due to find out in just a few days.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"Look at me." he demanded.

Lily opened her eyes and when she lifted her chin her eyes met his. James' eyebrows shot into his hairline and his jaw clenched so tight that a muscle flexed near his ear. Lily felt hot heat flash across the bridge of her nose as James' mouth opened in surprise.

"Those eyes." he hissed, ears going red, "I've seen those-shite-how?"

* * *

 **I am determined to have this story finished by Thanksgiving so expect sporadic (quicker) updates as I won't follow schedule now so that I can bust out the last few chapters before my finals week.**

 **Let me know what you think! It motivates me to edit chapters faster!**

 **Petals**


	10. Who Are You?

**Chapter 10: Who Are You?**

Lily started writing out what she wanted to say to James in letters. She always managed to explain things better when she wrote them down but for every letter she started...Lily couldn't finish any of them. Most of them started and stopped with ' _Dear James'_ and she could never bring herself to go beyond that. Instead, crumpled up pieces of paper lay forgotten under her desk, a sign of her distress at the situation. Scarlett, her owl, had taken to pulling the wadded papers into her cage with her, playing with them. Lily tried writing at least one sentence every night but her heart just wasn't into writing anything.

She felt so empty.

Even worse, James' wand was started to fight against Lily's use. It started by shaking violently when she tried to dry her hair with it, like Lily had asked it to fight the dark forces themselves instead of her unruly hair. Pudding exploded in her face right in front of Anni, who laughed for the next twenty minutes as Lily furiously tried to scrub chocolate from her work robes. It was like the wand wanted Lily to become so frustrated. Lily could practically see James' proud smirk as she tried to use his stolen wand, could hear him making fun of her. James and his wand would be the death of her.

Even now, as Lily tried levitating a holiday wreath onto the beams of the shop, the wand was fighting her every flick. Lily couldn't even perform a simple levitating charm without the spell backfiring. The fifth time the wreath missed the nail, it crashed to the wooden floor. Lily let out a little scream of frustration and stomped her foot like a child.

"Fine!" Lily threw James' wand on the counter dramatically, "I'll do this the old fashioned way then…"

Instead of fighting the wand, Lily grabbed a large step stool and stood on top of it on her tiptoes to hang the wreath. While wobbling around, Lily accidently knocked against the portrait of Lyra hanging on the wall. Lily cursed as the portrait went crashing to the wooden floor and Lyra's glass covered frame broke into three large pieces.

Lily flew off the stool, cursing as an older woman looking at broomsticks eyed her incredulously. Lily scrambled to pick up the pieces of frame all over the floor before anyone tried to walk in the direction of the glass. Lily wished Anni were here but she didn't get to the shop for another two hours. Time wouldn't fly when she needed it too. Lily reached for the last shard of glass and accidentally grabbed it too fast.

Lily hissed when the glass cut her finger open. Scarlet blood dripped down her finger and she sucked on her thumb gently as she stood up balancing the shard of glass in her clean hand, dumping them in the bin. Still sucking at her thumb, Lily knelt down and collected the frame itself, slipping her stepmother's photo between it. Her thumb was still bleeding slightly so she wiped it on her robes. With a heaving sigh to compliment her down disposition, Lily looked up where the portrait had been.

Lily almost hung the frame back up but words written in her father's messy gold scrawl make her heart stop.

 _'don't let the fear of losing the snitch, keep you from scoring the quaffle'_

Lily's father always said not to focus on the higher prize because someone could be just as successful winning little points along the way.

 _"I'm going to tell you a trick,"_ he used to whisper to her, _"Don't be like a seeker, always searching for the biggest score. The trick is to celebrate the little wins that all add up to something much larger and rewarding."_

Lily touched the wall where her father had painted the words that he'd told Lily every time everytime something went wrong.

Her father would've encouraged her to send a hundred more copies of her article on Marieka Corber to all the magazines. He would've reminded her that, at the end of the day, everyone had to work hard to get what they wanted and everyone failed at least once. Lily knew that if he was there now, he would be disappointed in her behavior and reprimanded her for not finding the good in the situation. Lily's reality was falling to shite, sure, but her father would've been quick to remind her of all the positives in her life.

Lily stood up slowly, both James' wand and Lyra's framed portrait gripped in her left hand. Lily placed Lyra's broken frame under the counter, she'd fix that later. Instead, Lily got some cotton trimmings to wrap the cut on her finger that wouldn't stop bleeding. Lily wasn't about to try and use James' wand to try and clean her finger. Knowing the wand, it would likely slice her thumb off. Lily didn't fancy scrubbing blood from the floors all afternoon or explaining her missing thumb to Anni when she came in for her shift.

Lily left James' wand in front of her on the counter as she nursed her finger back from it's encounter with glass. Lily was so caught up in wrapping her finger that she didn't notice her stepmother's willowy form in the doorway of the shop. It took the door slamming behind Lyra to capture Lily's attention. Lily looked up from tying the cloth around her finger with her mouth and instantly soured at the sight of Lyra.

"Lyra?" Lily said, cooly dropping her hand and hiding it behind her back so Lyra wouldn't ask why she was nursing her hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Petunia?" Lyra demanded, eyebrows furrowed together as she walked right over to the counter.

Lily eyed her stepmother warily, "How should I know?"

"You're int he room acrossfrom her," Lyra said, "Clealry you must've seen her go somewhere!"

"I've been here since early this morning." Lily said, "Besides, I'm not her keeper."

Lyra huffed, "Did you see her leave the house or not?"

"I don't know," Lily lied flatly

Lyra dismissively waved, "Bricks checked every corner of the house, she's gone someplace."

"Did you check the library at the house, she likes to hide in there when you're being particularly annoying." Lily said moodily, not knowing why Lyra felt like coming to harass her for Petunia's choices.

"How dare you, girl." Lyra seethed, " _Everything_ I do is for Petunia."

Lyra's eyes were wild when Lily looked in them and a chill went down Lily's spine. Before Lily could react, before she could jump, Lyra reached out with her long fingers and snatched James' wand from the counter. Lily's eyes widened as she watched her stepmother grab and hold James Potter's wand tightly in her hand. Horror flooded her system and Lily's heart was in overdrive. It was like she was living in one of her nightmares. Lily didn't dare move, she was unsure what to do. All she knew was that Lyra had grabbed James' wand and it was currently out of reach.

"I know you know something about her, you're a horrible liar." Lyra said nastily, "You will tell me where she's gone."

"I don't know anything." Lily swore, "I haven't seen her all day!"

"We'll see." Lyra turned on her heel and started walking away with James' wand.

"No!" Lily scrambled over the counter as Lyra started gliding to the front door of the shop, "no, Lyra, wait!"

Lyra tucked James' wand into her robes and Lily slipped, falling against one of the display posts as Lyra continued to walk away from her step-daughter casually, as if they had just discussed the weather. Lyra's hair, in a tight bun atop her head, barely moved as Lyra opened the door and a startling chilly breeze flew through the shop.

"Lyra, _please_ , not the wand." Lily felt like throwing up as she pushed herself up off the display, "You don't understand, I _need_ that wand! I can't lose it!"

Lyra turned halfway to glare at Lily, "You may have your wand back once you find out where Petunia went, and why."

Lily shook her head, "Lyra please, I don't know anything. I swear!"

"Then I suggest you start asking some questions." Lyra said coldly, "And getting some answers or you'll never see this wand again. I'll make sure of it."

Lily's hands slammed to her forehead and her back slammed against the display case as she watched Lyra disappear out the shop door with James Potter's wand in her grasp. Lily's heart was still beating frantically as she pressed her fingers to her cheeks and reveled in her problems. Lily's feet dragged her back over to the counter where James' wand had been resting. Lily hopped over the counter and leaned beside the cash register.

Literally nothing could've gone worse...James was due back in England any day now and he was going to need his wand back. What was she supposed to say?

 _"Hey James, so sorry about all the lies I told, and by the way, my demonic stepmother took your wand from me because she thought it was mine"_

Groaning, Lily let her forehead hit the wall. Behind her, the bell above the door rang out through the shop and she assumed the customers had left, but then, it rang again. Lily whipped around, her hair hitting her face.

"Five minute warning." Sirius waltzed towards easy-as-you-please, "James is on his way here from _Ollivanders_ and he's on a mission."

Lily stood corrected, things had gone from bad to really, really bad in a matter of minutes.

"Sirius!" Lily stuttered, her hands flying to clasp at her own neck, feeling overwhelmed, "Sirius I need you to stall James!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We've been through this Lil..."

Lily could feel her breathing start to match her heart in pace, "Sirius, Lyra was just here and she took his wand."

Sirius tilted his head, "she what?"

Before Lily could explain, before she could convince Sirius to give her more time, The bell above the door rang as James walked through. Sirius whipped around, his robes tangling around his ankles. Lily stayed readily behind Sirius, unashamedly using her oldest friend as a wall to block her from James' wrath. The counter between them was also quite helpful, a blockade against James' possible retaliation.

"That was fast." Sirius commented lazily as Remus walked in behind James, "I told you to give me a five minute head start."

"I was impatient," James said, eyes flickering behind his glasses.

Lily couldn't see his face but he sounded annoyed. Lily's chest felt like a weight was pressing against it and suddenly, the shop felt like a furnace. Lily's hands were wrapped in her red curls, her nails digging into her scalp as shock overcame her system. She was slowly counting to three in her head, wondering if she ought to go pack a bag and run for Sophie's (or the circus) immediately.

James tries peeking over Sirius' shoulder, "is she here?"

Sirius awkwardly side stepped and Lily felt her face heat up as she came into view of all three boys. Lily dropped her eyes to the counter, suddenly finding interest in the things presented on it. It felt like James' eyes were sending electrifying shivers up her spine and into her head.

Lily chewed on her lip and she nervously played with the wrapping paper beside the register. James' footsteps were dragging closer and she could hear him clear his throat. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear, staring dutifully at the floor just as he was. The silence between them was stick and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and prayed he'd leave without saying anything.

"Nothing to say?" he was only a step away from the counter, and her skin was on fire.

Lily rocked back on her heels and snuck a glance up at his face only to find that he was staring intently at her. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin, trying to be brave. Even for Lily, a Gryffindor to the end, she had trouble owning up to her mistakes. When her eyes met his, he snorted mirthlessly and d his fist hit the edge of the counter. Her brain screamed at her to abort the conversation because he definitely knew who she was. James was feeling her out, to see if she had any remorse.

Little did he know, she was filled to the brim with it. She dropped her gaze and fiddled with the buttons on her robes awkwardly. Behind James, Remus cleared his throat and Sirius shuffled his feet. Merlin help Lily if Lyra decided to come back at that moment. The shop walls seemed smaller and closer together as Lily figured out what to say.

She was still staring at the floor as James leaned over the counter so that their faces were inches apart. Lily dutifully stared at her robes, not daring to look into his face and see the hatred there. Her eyes closed and she counted to three, readying herself to the inevitable.

"Look at me." he demanded.

Lily opened her eyes and when she lifted her chin her eyes met his. James' eyebrows shot into his hairline and his jaw clenched so tight that a muscle flexed near his ear. Lily felt fresh heat flash across the bridge of her nose as James' mouth opened in surprise. His head shook slightly ,as if he hadn't believed what the wandmaker had told him.

"Those eyes." he hissed, ears going red, "I've seen those- _shite_ -how did I not realize this?"

"James-"

James' tone was icey as he cut her off, "So, I have this crazy story for you."

Lily winced, "I don't think-"

James cut her off, "I was just at Ollivanders with a wand, a wand he said it registered to you, Lily Evans, and do you know where I found the wand?" he didn't wait for Lily to answer, "I got it from a mix up with this shady witch at my parents masquerade ball."

"Shady!" Lily's expression hardened and Sirius put a hand on his forehead as if he knew James' comment was a hand off, " _Shady_? You weren't thinking that while snogging me!"

"Yeah well," James said irritably, "You were in a mask and had dark hair! You kept your identity a secret the entire time!"

"It was a masquerade!" Lily half laughed, "Sorry for not coming with a name tag!"

"How was I supposed to know it was you behind all that flair?"

"It's not my fault you're generally unobservant for a cursebreaker." Lily shot back snottily.

The color drained from James' face and he stared at her in disbelief, "I'm a fucking idiot! It's been you! It's always been _you_!"

Lily shrugged, "You weren't supposed to know! That was the point!"

"You dyed your hair!" James snapped and Lily bristled, "did you want to play me as a fool?"

Lily's blood was boiling, "of course not!"

"Then why did you do it?" James demanded, "Who are you?!"

"I told you! Hell, the wandmaker even told you!" She exclaimed, "My name is Lily Evans."

"No," James shook his head, "I don't beleive it."

"I'm sorry you can't accept the reality." Lily crossed her arms, "but this is who I am. I'm not some fancy Ministry witch. I'm not some quidditch professional. I'm just me. Sorry if that's such a disappointment!"

James opened and closed his mouth before sputtering out, "No, I met the Evans' family at the ball. You are _not_ a part of that family."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe there were two daughters in the Evans' household?" Lily asked unhappily, "instead of one?"

"Lily's telling the truth," Sirius stepped forward, earning James' tortured expression, "Lily and Petunia Evans. I grew up down the street from both of them."

James accepted Sirius' intercedence but when he turned back to Lily his expression was still frustrated, "Where's my wand?"

"Uh," Lily swallowed and looked to Sirius for help who made a point to shake his head, "That's another situation..."

"What the Hell are you playing at, Evans?" James barked, "My wand, please!"

"James. Temper." Remus, placed a hand on James' shoulder but James shrugged it off, his eyebrows tight as she glared down Lily.

Lily chewed on her lip before apologizing profusely to James, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to get this far!"

"What are you talking about?" James demanded, "What the Hell is going on? I want my wand back!"

Lily flinched away from his anger, "Uhm, I can't give it to you yet." she said moodily, "But I will, if you'd just give me a little time."

"Why would I do that?"

Lily coughed slightly and managed a shrug, "Well, my stepmother has it."

"I'm sorry," James blinked furiously, "your _stepmother_ has my wand?"

Lily held up her hands defensively since James looked like he wanted to curse her within an inch of her life, "Look, she thinks it's mine and she took it to punish me after I talked back to her."

Sirius spoke up from where he was shaking his head, "Oh, _that_ doesn't sound like you at all." he groaned sarcastically and Lily shot Sirius a glare.

James shook his head too, "I don't believe this." he looked at Sirius, "Do you believe this?"

Sirius shared a look with Lily before saying softly to James, "My cousin, Lyra Evans, is a piece of work. I wouldn't put this past her."

"Lyra wants to to figure out where my step-sister has been disappearing too." Lily explained, "After that I get the wand back."

"Your sister?" James looked overwhelmed, "bollocks."

"No it's true." Lily said, brushing tears from her eyes, "I'll get your wand back, I swear!"

"Oh Merlin." he whispered, hands shooting to his hair, "this is a fucking mess."

"I'm sorry!" Lily repeated, "I really didn't mean to take your wand!"

James shook his head, "What kind of fucked up game are you playing Evans?" he asked, "Who do you even work for?"

"No one," Lily swallowed, "I mean, I work in this shop, but I won't work for like, dark wizards taking revenge on you or anything."

"How did you get into the ball?" James asked as his fingers pushed his sliding glasses back up his nose, "If not with the invitation I sent the Evans' family?"

"I got a different ticket." Lily said, "From my friend."

"Sophie?" James' eyes flickered.

"I mean she helped but-" Lily huffed, "it was a group effort."

James snorted and his hands ran through his hair again, "fucking hell, and I thought-" whatever he thought he didn't finish his sentence out loud.

"I just need another day," Lily begged James, "Then I'll get your wand back and you never have to see me again!"

James' face fell suddenly and he turned his whole body in Lily's direction, looking hurt, "I have to go." he mumbled suddenly, backing away and throwing his hood over his head.

"What about my wand?" Lily asked desperately, "James, I need it!"

"Not my problem." James snapped moodily, "Until you get mine back, you don't' get yours back. Fair is fair."

"James," Sirius said, warning in his voice, but James ignored him as he turned away and headed for the door.

"Your being childish!" Lily shouted after James' retreating back, "How am I supposed to get _your_ wandback without _mine_!"

James glared over his shoulder, the hood framing his face, "No, Evans. Childish, is dressing up in a disguise and flirting with the Minister's son all for some laughs and a clever story to tell at afternoon tea with Sophie Turner."

"James!" Sirius barked, like a father would discipline his father but James flipped Sirius the bird and walked out, "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Lily's jaw dropped open as James walked out and entered the rainy Diagon Alley streets. Lily watched him go, shock induce tears still streaming down her cheeks. Remus looked awkward, frozen in the middle of the shop like he didn't know who to comfort or what to do. Sirius, meanwhile, whistled.

"Well, that went well." Sirius said out loud with disgust and Remus shot Sirius a glare.

"This is your fault." Remus snapped, "We should've told him last week." he eyed Lily apologetically, "Sorry, it's just-"

"It's fine." Lily wiped her tears from her cheeks, "I deserved that, all if it. I've been awful."

James thought, well, he thought Lily had been flirting with him as a joke.

He thought she didn't enjoy being around him.

He thought this had all been one big joke to her and Sophie.

He thought she'd done it to get back at him for breaking Sophie's heart.

"What do I do?" Lily whispered to Sirius, her head felt like it was spinning.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "get that wand back." Sirius cracked his knuckles, "meanwhile, I'm going to go have a nice little chat with James over a flask...or five."

Sirius started for the door and Remus groaned, following right behind Sirius, whispering something urgently into Sirius' ear. Sirius waved Remus off him before offering Lily a tilt of the head.

"Everything's going to be fine, Lily." Sirius told her before he was pushed out the door by Remus, "I promise."

Lily closed up the shop a half hour early but she didn't even care, her stomach was in knots from James' confrontation. She knew she'd have to catch the muggle bus and while walking through the Leaky Cauldron she tried to not panic. It took Lily over an hour to get back to her father's house because of traffic and slow muggle cars. The door the the house was locked and Lily cried out in frustration, knowing Lyra had probably locked it knowing Lily was wandless.

Lily sat on the edge of the house on top of an overturned pot. Most of the snow from the other day had melted in the rain and Lily's feet squished into the soft ground as she awaited someone to open the front door. Her cloak barely kept her warm and she was debating climbing to the second story when Petunia walked up the road in a pretty periwinkle trench coat. Petunia looked startled when Lily waved from the side of the house and even stopped when her sister met her halfway on the sidewalk.

"Petunia." Lily said with exhaustion dripping from her voice, "Where were you?"

"On a walk." Petunia said, "Why?"

"Your mums been worried," Lily said, "And she took my wand because she was mad at you."

"What do you mean?" petunia brushed her slick blond hair back into its ponytail.

"Where have you been sneaking off to at night?" Lily urged, "Just now, where were you?"

Petunia's face reddened, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because your mum wants to know," Lily said evenly, "Petunia, she came storming into the shop worried sick about you."

"I can take care of myself." Petunia stood up straight, "why are you helping mum anyways, you can't stand her."

Lily placed a hand on her hip, "Look, Lyra took my wand and I need it back."

"Pity." Petunia's eyes were cool, "I'm guessing that's why you were sitting out here like a homeless witch?"

"Petunia please," Lily didn't know how to express her desperation other than pleading, "this wand, it's special."

"It's a wand." Petunia rolled her eyes haughtily, "How special could it be?"

"Petunia," Lily bemoaned, "I won't get the wand back unless I have an excuse to tell your mother about where you've been and I need the wand back before tomorrow afternoon."

"Guess you aren't getting the wand back then," Petunia brushed past Lily, "because I'm not going to let you tell mum where I've been or how I've been sneaking out. It would ruin everything."

Lily turned after her step sister, "Fine, I'll get that wand back without your help!"

The front door to the house opened, Lyra preparing in her dressing gown, "Petunia!"

Both Lily and Petunia flinched. Lily followed her stepsisters shuffled steps to the front door where Lyra waited with her hair in curlers. Lyra's arms were crossed and her eyes were glaring daggers at them both. Lily brushed her hood back so that Lyra could see how angry and frustrated she was.

"Where have you been?" Lyra demanded, helping Petunia up the steps and patting down her coat, "Bricks had dinner ready an hour ago!"

"I was out for a walk." Petunia lied to her mums face, not even blinking, "I lost track of time."

Petunia pushed past her mum before Lyra could say anything else and that's when Lyra's attention turned to Lily. Lily was coming up the stairs drenched from head to foot from the soggy English air. Her hair was in ringlets around her face and she felt like a wet dog. The cold was still cutting through her skin but Lily could feel the warmth coming from the inside of the townhouse.

Lyra's nostrils flared at Lily as she passed, "I thought I smelled something awful."

Lily bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything totally regrettable. Instead she also pushed past Lyra and walked up the stairs, purposely skipping dinner just so she wouldn't have to sit and listen to Lyra reprimand Petunia for three and a half hours. Lily shut the door to her room and fell back into the sheets, letting more sobs be pulled from the depths of her lungs.

Anni had been wrong when she said Lily had hit the pitch and the only way to go was up because Lily hadn't hit the pitch yet, she was still free falling.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"James is embarrassed that he yelled at you so much."

"He is?"

"He is since I hit him for it." Sirius grinned.

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM.**

 **Sooooo, what'd y'all think of this chapter? You all were so excited to find out James' reaction!**

 **See you soon for chapter 11**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	11. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Chapter 11: The Wand Chooses The Wizard**

Lily tried desperately to break into Lyra's bedroom the next morning but Lyra had locked her drawers in her room so even though Lily was able to get into her bedroom no problem while Lyra was showering, Lily wasn't able to get the wand likely hidden inside of it. The dresser had six drawers on either side with a compartment in the middle that opened only with the proper key. Lyra had the key stashed away, probably in her pocket. No matter how much Lily fidgeted with the middle compartment, all she managed to do was make herself frustrated.

Lily went to work in a foul mood. Without a wand, Lily was forced to walk from the house to the muggle bus, ride it all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and then beg Tom the old barkeep to let her into Diagon Alley. It was only because she promised to stop by for a drink sometime that Tom even allowed her through the portal that (normally) required a wand to be opened.

Lily painted snowflakes on the windows to keep her mind attentive to something when she wasn't selling a product. She could hear christmas carolers outside the window and she hummed along with the music as she tried to keep her hand steady.

Around noon, Lily's silent vigil was interrupted by Sirius waltzing through the shop doors accompanied by none other than Remus Lupin. and he wasn't alone. Lily brushed her hair back and put down the white paint and brush as she stood up to greet the two boys cautiously. Her eyes darted behind them for James but he wasn't there. She slightly relaxed.

Remus was swirling his wands around his fingers as he casually checked out Lily, scanning her up and down. There was something inherently dangerous in Remus' eyes, a glint that warned strangers to keep their distance. Even still, Lily had a feeling Remus' kind smile was true.

Lily said, surprise flickering her voice as she white her hands on her muggle jeans, "Where's James?"

It was Remus who responded with twinkling eyes, "drowning himself in the shower, currently."

"What?" Lily looked between Remus and Sirius, "The shower?"

Sirius sent Remus a humorous snicker before turning his attention back to her and explaining, "James is embarrassed that he yelled at you so much yesterday."

Lily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear hopefully, "He is?"

"He is ever since I hit him for it." Sirius grinned.

"You hit him?" Lily covered her mouth with her hand, "Holy Agrippa, Sirius! I can't believe you hit him!"

Sirius shook his head, "He gave me no choice, he was being a prick."

"So you _hit_ him?" Lily exclaimed, her hand lowering so Sirius could see she was gaping "Sirius, you can't just hit people when you disagree with them."

"I disagree," Sirius said, winking as he threw a soft punch at her arm.

Lily crossed her arms and looked at Remus, "Is he telling the truth or bluffing?"

"I wish I could say he was bluffing but James and Sirius spent forty minutes last night playing mercy." Remus deadpanned, looking more amused than Lily was.

"What's mercy?" she knew she'd dread asking.

"Beat the shite out of each other until one of us calls mercy." Sirius explained, picking up her paintbrush and examining it as Lily stared at him in horror.

"What?" Lily gasped, "That's absurd!"

Remus chuckled, "if it makes you feel better, Lily, the only reason it lasted forty minutes was because the both of them were too stubborn to call mercy and I had to stun them both before Peter lost his mind over James' _'camera ready face'_ and had a heart attack."

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, "that doesn't make me feel better."

Remus grinned a wolfish smile, "I had bets on James winning but Sirius can get pretty nasty with his throws."

"Men." she cried softly, "Why are they so violent?"

Remus stuck his hand out to her, "Non violent male, except on full moons."

"You're the werewolf." Lily guessed.

Remus tilted his head at her in interest, "Sirius told you?"

"James, actually."

"I'm Remus, I don't think we've officially met." Remus kept his hand extended, waiting for her hand to match his.

"Lily," Lily said, shaking his hand, "I'm sorry we've only met because I lied to your boss."

Remus flashed white teeth, "I hope you won't judge James on his temper yesterday." Remus' voice was kind and Lily knew they were going to be fast friends, "He tends to get defensive really quickly when he's been hurt."

Remus didn't mean to make Lily's heart lurch but she still sobered at his words.

Sophie had been right when she said that Remus was the most honest of all the friends in James' life. Lily had hurt James and yesterday was him lashing out in the heat of the moment. She felt awful.

"Maybe I deserve a round of mercy with James." Lily mumbled, sighing.

"James couldn't ever hit you," Sirius snorted, "He felt bad enough for making you cry."

"You sure about that?"

"He's just being stubborn." Sirius reassured her, "I doubt he'll stay like this towards you for long, not with how much he fancied you pre-masquerade."

"I lied to him." Lily reminded Sirius, "I literally stood in front of James and allowed him to think I was someone else for my own personal vendetta."

Sirius waved away her qualms, "Please, you just didn't tell the _whole_ truth."

"So now you're defending me?" Lily asked, curious.

Sirius winked at her, "I'm playing matchmaker, so I'm talking you both up to each other."

"I think you can stop planning their wedding, Sirius." Remus chuckled at Lily's horrified facial expression, "James seemed pretty firm last night."

"What did he say last night?" Lily asked anxiously.

"He said he was over with girls and was permanently married to the job." Remus said this as if he didn't believe James at all.

"As if he wasn't married to his job already." Sirius rolled his eyes, "James is just upset but once he gets his wand back, he'll calm down. He's just being a sentimentale baby about his wand right now."

"If you're here for his wand," Lily clarified, "I don't have it."

Sirius looked unhappy with her news, "No progress on the wand?"

"She's locked it in a dresser in her room." Lily said with a hefty sigh, "I'm not breaking in there without the key since I'm wandless."

Sirius pondered this for a moment, and then suddenly his shoulders perked up, "I have a great idea!"

Both Lily and Remus, used to Sirius' sudden 'great' ideas said, sarcastically and at the same time, "what?"

"We'll have to get back to James' flat," Sirius said to Remus, "Before he actually drowns himself in the shower."

"Why?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Don't be suspicious." Sirius snapped at Remus before turning on Lily with a warning, "Lyra won't be home later right? It's Sunday?"

"She won't be home." Lily promised, "Lyra always does tea with some of your cousins on Sundays, I should have at least twenty minutes to try again, tonight."

"Perfect," Sirius said softly, wrapping her up in another hug, "I know this has been a shite-show but James'll come around. You'll see."

"I doubt he will, you saw how angry he was." Lily smiled weakly before throwing her arms around Sirius' neck and hugging him tightly, "Thank you." she said into his ear, "Thank you for never giving up on me...even when I wasn't being fair."

Sirius chuckled as he held her close, "You never gave up on me when I was being an arse, so I figured I'd return the favor."

When Lily pulled out of Sirius' arms she came face to face with Remus who stuck out his hand again. She shook it and he offered her a playful wink.

"As someone who had also been on the other side of James' temper tantrums," Remus said politely, "Give him some time, he's a forgiving bloke, it's his initial reactions that are a bit dramatic."

Lily waved goodbye to the two boys before finishing her attempt to clean up the shop. Still wandless, it was taking Lily a long time to get home so she'd written to Marlene yesterday night, asking her friend to help her apparate home. Marlene didn't know Lily was missing a wand, she thought the wand was in the shop for repairs. When Marlene finally appeared at the end of the day, she was a ray of sunshine. She had her curls pinned back from her eyes and she greeted Lily enthusiastically, kissing Lily's cheek and gesturing to all the Christmas decorations.

"This is gorgeous Lily." Marlene said happily, "You've decorated it so well."

"It's all I've really had to do." Lily admitted as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, "especially working doubles."

"I can't believe that your stepmother has you working doubles when your wand is broken." Marlene clicked her tongue in disapproval, "You should have a reprieve."

Lily eyed Marlene, "I will have my wand back soon, I'm sorry you had to come all the way here to help me."

Marley shook her head and wrapped her arm in Lily's, "I was in the neighborhood with Sophie anyways."

Lily pushed open the door and the cold air hit the witches like a wave. Marlene's curls kept whipping into Lily's face from the wind and Lily sputters as she pulled some of it from her mouth and tucked it behind Marlene's shoulder. Marlene and Lily walked swiftly to a safe apparition unit, keeping their heads down against the windy weather.

Marlene had Lily home in a record ten minutes. Apparition really was the fasted form of travel and Lily regretted not appreciating it when she had her wand. Lily's feet planted into the cement in front of her house and she was about to thank Marlene profusely when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. James Potter was standing to the left, hands in his pokcets, as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Is that-" Marlene hissed into her ear, "James Potter?"

"Yes." Lily swallowed and stood up straight, eyeing James cautiously.

She had a feeling his appearance had something to do with Sirius and she didn't know what was happening so she just stood there, staring.

James walked up to Lily and Marlene and in his hand, he held one of his spare wands. Lily's wand was nowhere in sight, she noted. James was wearing black robes that were pressed to perfection and his hazel eyes were sharp behind his glasses. Marlene took a step away from Lily as he neared, sensing she was uninvited to the conversation.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Marlene said hurriedly to Lily as she walked away, eyeing James with interest as she did so.

James eyed Marlene too but soon his attention was brought back to Lily, standing at the steps to her father's house. Lily crossed her arms to show her discontempt at his unexpected arrival to her house. She had no idea what Sirius' 'great idea' entailed but she doubted it included James Potter at her house.

"Nice to see you didn't drown in the shower." she said coldly, defensively putting up her walls so he couldn't see how hurt she was.

Red flashed across James' face, " _Who told you_ -" and then realization entered his eyes as he hissed, "Sirius."

"Back to press charges against me?" she quipped dangerously, "or are you here to yell at me some more?"

James' hand reached for his messy black hair, twisting it between his fingers, "I'm sorry for yelling," he said, "But you can't say you didn't deserve a little bit of it."

Lily cocked her hip, "You didn't let me talk, you just kept yelling."

"Listen," James sighed darkly, "I _just_ want my wand back."

"I couldn't get it." Lily said flatly, "Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because _someone_ has my wand and I can't use magic!" Lily half laughed, throwing her hands in his direction, "My friends had to apparate me everywhere today!"

"So you don't have my wand."

"No."

"Well, I want my wand back." James said determinedly, glancing at the front door fo the townhome, "And I'm going to get it back with or without you, your choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped irritably.

"It means, that even if you weren't here, I'd still be getting my wand back today." James' hand dropped from his har and he tilted his chin down at her, "Where's the wand?"

"What?" Lily said doubtfully, "You're just going to break into the house and steal it?"

"It's not stealing if it belongs to me."

"Details." Lily waved her hand abstnemidledly and she thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross James' face but it was gone as soon as it flickered, "You'd still be breaking and entering."

"I didn't become a curse breaker by playing by the rules, Evans." James twirled his spare wand around his fingers, "So if you don't let me in, I'm breaking in."

Lily tapped her foot, "Well, for your information I tried to get your wand this morning."

"And?"

"And my stepmother, Lyra, locked it in her desser," Lily said, "I haven't been able to pick the lock without a wand or a proper key."

James pushed her out of the way, "That's because you aren't me."

"You can't just barge into this house!" Lily chased after James, arguing all the while, "If my stepmother comes back home from tea and finds you snooping around her bedroom drawers-"

"You'll be in trouble?" James shot back, "Good, I think you _deserve_ to be yelled at a little more."

Lily fumed, "I hate you."

James copied her sarcastic tone from the shop yesterday, "You weren't saying that while snogging me, now were you?"

Lily made a sound somewhere between a angry cow and an elephant, stomping her foot on the cement. James smiled impishly, brushing her hair from her shoulder, causing her to freeze. His hazel eyes were sparkling behind his glasses, closer to the eyes she'd grown to fancy behind the golden mask ast the masquerade. It was pathetic how he could turn her into putty in a matter of seconds.

Lily sniffed and took a step away from his tantalizing eyes, "I wouldn't expect you to understand making sacrifices to protect your family and friends."

"Forgive me," James raised an eyebrow at her, "But I don't think snogging me all night is very sacrificial, plenty of people have expressed interest in doing so."

"You're the one who wanted to kiss me!" Lily shot back, "I didn't make you dance with me. I didn't make you talk to me. I certainly wasn't the one who initiated any of this!"

"Oh no?" James challenged, taking another step so that he was almost flush against her, "if I recall, all this started because _you_ were flying a broomstick on my private lands."

Lily blinked at him, "What?"

"Nevermind." James huffed moodily, drawing away from her, "I need my wand back, so show me where your stepmother's room is."

Lily stared at him incredulously, "You're such an arse."

"Well," he managed a wink in her direction, "at least I'm not a liar."

"I'll help you get your stupid wand." Lily said, "If only so I never have to see you again."

"You don't mean that." James muttered.

"Try me." Lily muttered back.

"Fine."

"Shut up."

With a frustrated huff Lily pushed past James to open the front door which was thankfully, unlocked. Lily pushed the front door open, placing a finger to her lips to silence James for good. James rolled his eyes at her request and followed her inside. Lily heard clicking coming from the kitchen and she knew Brick was probably preparing dinner. She had to sneak through the kitchen to get to Lyra's bedroom and do it all without Bricks seeing them.

She paused by the staircase, holding her hand out to stop James.

"Why are we stopping?" he hissed right next to her ear.

Lily batted her hand absentmindedly at him, "we need to get past my stepmothers house else without being spotted."

James nudged into her shoulder and she looked back to see him reaching into his robe pockets. When his hand came out of his pocket, James was holding a silky piece of cloth that seemed to expand as he unfolded it. Lily watched as he somehow unraveled a whole cloak, made up of multiple bright silver threads. James heald it up to her.

"Invisibility cloak." he whispered in his low voice, "Nothing can see past this baby."

"A what?" Lily breathed, her hand reaching out to let the silky fabric slip through her fingers.

"Watch."

Lily watched with wide eyes as James wrapped himself up in the cloak, instantly disappearing against the wood paneled walls. There was nothing there, where he'd stood moments before. Lily reached out with a hand and it connected with something that felt strangely like a nose and coming from James' muffled grunt, she'd knocked at his glasses. Lily pulled her hand away in shock as James' head appeared floating around his shoulders. His glasses were lopsided on his nose. He appeared partially annoyed and partially amused by her.

"Sorry," Lily squeaked, reaching up and adjusted his glasses only to pause when her fingers brushed against his jaw as they dropped back down, "I've never seen an invisibility cloak before."

James swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing, as he stared into her eyes and then he blinked rapidly before throwing the hood back up over his head so she couldn't see him. Before she could protest, suddenly she was covered by a bit of silky fabric and she was face to face with James under his invisibility cloak.

"Lets go," he said gruffly before she could freeze in her current position, "Before anyone else shows up."

"Lyra's at tea," Lily hissed as she turned and started shuffling her way to the kitchen, "We have at least fifteen minutes."

"I think we can do it in ten." James whispered back, "Want to to time me?"

"And give you bragging rights forever?" Lily snorted, "Yeah, no thanks, a lifetime of Sirius taught me to never enter those bets."

James was quiet behind her, choosing not to answer her.

"The drawer is locked," Lily warned him, "And probably magically reinforced."

"No door has ever stopped me before." was James' reply from just above her right ear, "So continue to lead the way."

Once they passed the threshold to the kitchen, Lily watched in awe as Bricks didn't even look up from his work at the table while Lily and james crossed the room freely. James had his hands on her shoulders, steadying her as she struggled to make sure her feet didn't appear out from under the cloak. The smell of pot roast swirled around them as they slowly made their way to the other side of the kitchen and into a short hallway that led into Lyra's suite.

Back when Lily's father had been alive, the rosewood panels held pictures of Lily. Now, the panels were strangely bare and held no warmth to them. Lyra's door was open, as it had been that morning. Lyra seemed confident that Lily wouldn't be able to get to the wand but Lyra hadn't expected an accomplice in the mission.

The suite was large and the only thing Lyra had kept relatively the same since Lily's father's passing. The large bed was still covered in white fluffy sheets and the pillows were still stacked three two a row. There were two broomsticks leaning by a window and the dresser was covered in pictures of Lyra, Petunia and Lily's father. Lily was noticeably absent from every photograph, even the wedding picture. Lily prayed James didn't notice that as he examined the dresser from under the cloak.

"It's in the middle compartment." Lily told James, "That's where she keeps her jewelry."

James ripped the cloak off so his hands could feel along the wood of the dresser. Lily lowered the cloak from around her head and laughed when she saw her head floating in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. She slipped the fabric from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Lily leaned next to James, her eyes watching with interest as he opened every drawer until he got to the middle one and found it locked.

"Bingo." James muttered as Lily pulled the rest of the cloak off her shoulders to watch James work, "It's probably a simple fastening curse, easily breakable."

James fluttered his spare wand against the keyhole and Lily watched as James tried to counter the spells Lyra had placed on the lock. Her eyes traced the hard curve to his jaw as he muttered incantations, trying to snap the spells.

"She really didn't want anyone getting into this drawer." he muttered, "She's got like, _eighteen_ different locking charms meant to ward off intruders."

"Can you break them all?" Lily asked worriedly, eyes fluttering to the door..

James shot her an arrogant grin, "I already did."

He waved the spare wand and the drawer popped open, revealing his wand, sitting in the midst of papers and other artifacts Lily didn't recognize. James excitedly reached in and grabbed his wand, tossing his spare at Lily haphazardly. Lily caught the spare wand and watched as James played with his wand. He was smiling proudly as he let different colored bubbles float from the tip and and his eyes shone like stars against the backdrop of his ecstatic grin.

"I missed you," he told the wand before looking at Lily, "isn't she great?"

Lily shook her head quickly, "No, I'm afriad that wand and I are a horrible match, it didn't want to do any spell I asked of it."

James laughed, a real laugh, like the ones he'd given Lily at the ball, "Sounds familiar." he said, "Your wand tried to set my room on fire when I asked it to do a simple lumos."

"Really?" Lily was relieved to know she wasn't the only one who had trouble, "My wand didn't like you?"

"Your wand didn't _choose_ me," James corrected, "And _I_ didn't choose it, so our relationship was incompatible."

Lily stared at James, wondering if he was using the wands as a metaphor, when she heard Lyra's voice calling for Bricks from the front door. James heard it too and perked up.

"Fuck," Lily whispered, reaching for his cloak and throwing it around her shoulders, "It's Lyra!"

"Wait!" James shrugged Lily off his shoulders as she tried to throw the cloak around him too.

James closed the middle compartment to the dresser before he pointed his wand at it. A clock confirmed the relocking the cabinet. James checked it closely, tapping it with his wand carefully.

"James!" Lily hissed, as she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, "James, get under here there's no time!"

Lily grabbed James' collar and shoved the invisibility cloak around his shoulders. In doing so, James' spare wand slipped from her fingers just as Lyra's shadow appeared in the doorway. Startled by Lily's forcefulness, James stepped forward and both of them winced as he stepped on the spare wand. Lyra paused in the doorway of her room, looking around, bewildered.

Lily held her breath, not even daring to breath as Lyra's eyes looked right through them. Behind her, she felt James bending down slowly. His hands were running along her back and it wasn't meant to be sensual but even now, she felt shivers up her spine. She turned her head to see James, out of the corner of her eye, leaning down to grab the broken wand pieces with his extended fingers.

Lyra took another step into the room and started fumbling with her own wand. Lily kicked lightly behind her and James pinched her thigh in warning. Lily almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly he stood up straight and wrapped on arm around her waist, dragging her into his side. James put up his wand and muttered something just as Lyra stuck her own wand in the air.

"Who's there?" Lyra demanded.

James pushed lightly on Lily with his hips to move her forward and she followed his guidance right past Lyra, who looked as if she felt silly for thinking she heard anything. James and Lily shuffled out of the room and into the hallway, back through the kitchen. Instead of going to the front door, Lily led James to a door that led to the gardens. James didn't argue as Lily led him behind the garden shed.

Their feet left footprints in the mud but Lily hoped nobody would notice. Once Lily and James were safely inside the shed and the door was closed, James tore the invisibility cloak off stumbled out of his grasp, feeling the necessity to breathe since she'd held her breath the whole way to the shed. Her body burned from being so close to him, and his knuckles were white as he tossed the pieces of broken wand to the floor.

"That was so close." Lily breathed, leaning against the cabinet nearest to her for support, "I thought we were done for."

"I know," he laughed, stretching as he stuffed his own wand into his pocket, "I haven't had anything that cl-"

James seemed to remember suddenly who he was with because all of a sudden, his face fell and he cleared his throat. Lily was sad to see the cold stone expressions return. She definitely preferred James when he was smiling at her, not shouting. Wrapping his arms around himself, James leaned against the wall next to a few old rusty shovels.

James stared at Lily and Lily stared at James.

Time seemed frozen as they both accessed the other int he darkness of the shed.

Finally, James spoke.

"I'll have someone get you your wand." he sniffed, "so that your friends don't have to apparate you everywhere."

"Okay," she said awkwardly, "Thank you."

"No need to punish them for your mistakes." he took his wand back out of his pocket and headed for the door to the shed.

"Wait." Lily called, standing up and reaching out a hand.

James turned to look at her, "What?"

Lily dropped her hand back to her side and held it nervously, "I know you probably don't ever want to see me again but, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

James looked puzzled, "What?"

"You know the shoes I left at your parents' masquerade?" Lily asked.

James' hazel eyes crickled, "yes."

Lily tucked her red hair behind her ear as she pleaded, "Could you get those back to Sophie? I swore that I wouldn't let anything happen to them."

James tilted his head at her, "I can't believe you're friends with Sophie."

James looked torn, like he wanted to leave but something was keeping his feet planted on the ground. His mouth opened once and then closed, red flashing across his cheeks. Lily waited, hoping, no, wishing that James would accept her apology and maybe they could part ways as acquaintances. She waited with bated breath as James' hand reached for his messy black curls, shaking them as he stared her down.

"I 'spect you and Sophie just love how this story played out, huh?" he asked in a self deprecating sort of way, like he blamed himself.

"No." Lily said, truthfully, "normally, the stories like this end with happily ever after."

"That depends what side you're on." James replied back smoothly.

Lily throat closed up as she realized what he was implying, "I didn't want to hurt you." she whispered, "I really did- _do_ -like you."

"Funny way of showing it." he whispered, "Later, Evans."

James turned away and left her standing in the garden shed, alone. She stayed there a few more minutes, lost in her own thoughts.

By the time Lily made it back into the house, Lyra was arguing with Petunia over her outfit choice, as if Petunia dressing like a muggle was some offense. Lily dressed like a muggle a lot more than Petunia and Lyra never actually yelled at Lily about it. Lily didn't go try and rescue Petunia though, since her stepsister was keeping Lyra's thoughts far from the wand that was supposed to be in a drawer. Hopefully, as long as Lily was wandless, Lyra wouldn't check the drawer.

Once James had someone return her wand, Lily would have to somehow get her wand back in the drawer before Lyra realized a wand was missing. Lily wondered if she could Sirius' help with the magic, as she had was better at reactive spells than contracting spells.

Lily entered the house from the front door so as not to draw suspicion but was immediately apprehended by Petunia racing up the stairs in tears. Lily heard Lyra's discriminating voice following Petunia up the stairs from the kitchen. Petunia made eye contact with Lily on the stairs as she ran past, looking utterly miserable.

Petunia pushed past Lily too roughly, almost throwing Lily against the bannister. Lily stared, aghast at Petunia's retreating back. Lily looked back down the staircase to where Lyra stood looking like she was about to start screaming.

Lily groaned and turn on her heel at Lyra's impounding stare. Gritting her teeth, Lily chased after her step sister. Petunia closed and locked her door before Lily could get in a word so Lily leaned against the door, speaking through the crack.

"Let me in Petunia!"

"Go away!" Petunia's voice caught from behind the door.

Frustrated, Lily slammed her fist against the door.

"I'm serious Petunia!" Lily shouted, "Let me in or I'll pick the lock!"

There was a bit of silence and then, "You don't have a wand!"

Lily shot back snottily, "Maybe not, but I have two ears and they're open for listening!"

Lily almost fell through the door when Petunia opened it suddenly to glare at Lily. Lily almost sighed in relief as she rebalanced on her feet. Petunia was listening to her. Lily put her leg between the door and the wall so Petunia couldn't shut her door.

"Listen, your mum was just worried," Lily muttered, "just tell her where you're going."

Petunia sneered, "What's it to you?"

"Your mum took my wand." Lily admitted, "She's not giving it back until I find out where you went."

"Well then I guess you're never getting it back."

"Petunia I need that wand back."

A purely smug look arose on Petunia's thin face, "Poor baby," she taunted, "Can't live without magic?"

Lily soured, " _Of course_ I can live without magic."

Lily crossed her arms, realizing there was too much bad blood between them for Petunia to ever trust her. Petunia stared Lily down, not backing down. The were both stubborn and neither girl would ever give in, Lily knew that now. She'd have to offer Petunia more than a offhanded reason if she wanted to know anything about Petunia's whereabouts that day.

"Well," Lily finally said, "I hope you're happy. Now we're both prisoners in this house."

"I'm not a prisoner." Petunia said hotly, "I can leave whenever I like."

"You left for three hours during the day and your mum went ballistic." Lily hissed back, "She's controlling. She took my wand as blackmail to figuring out how she lost control of you."

"There's just one problem though isn't there." Petunia hissed back just as coldly.

"And what's that?"

"She underestimates me." Petunia whispered, "You've been a fighter since she met you, she knows what you're capable of...but me?" Petunia actually smiled, "Mum still sees the same scared girl she knew all those years ago when my father left us but I'm not scared anymore. I know who I am."

"And who are you?" Lily asked, "Who are you trying to be?"

"You wouldn't understand." Petunia said, kicking Lily's leg out of the way so she could shut her door, "and you only care because mum is making you."

"That's not true." Lily frowned, "I dislike you mum more than anything, I don't think it's fair the way she treats either of us."

"Life isn't fair."

Lily actually understood, but before she could say anything else, Petunia slammed the door in Lily's face. Lily stalked back to her room, face heated. She hadn't gotten any answers from Petunia and therefore, had no way of bargaining to get her wand back from Lyra when James finally dropped it by.

Lily stayed up all night waiting for Petunia to sneak out again but so did Lyra and so Petunia stayed in the house, biding her time, nose stuffed in her books. Lyra had the house on a tight lockdown, Lily wasn't even allowed to go to work. Anni was apparently working doubles as Lyra kept both girls in her grips, determined to gain control of her daughter and ruin her step daughters life. Lily wasn't able to write Anni, Sirius, or Marlene either because Lyra had even locked Scarlet in her cage and Lily couldn't get Scarlet out without a wand.

She felt trapped and she could tell Petunia did too. Both girls sat in the sitting room most days, dead silent. Petunia's eyes would always stare out the frilly pink lace curtains at the passing people on the streets and Lily's eyes would always stare at the pictures on the walls. Lily waited for her wand to return via owl but so far, no wand had been delivered.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Lyra demanded.

"I quit."

* * *

 **Two updates in 24 hours?! Y'all know I love you, right? Muah!**

 **Leave me a little note at least, let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo**

 **Petals**


	12. Broken

**Chapter 12: Fairy Godmother**

The days passed slowly and Lily was worried she'd go insane being stuck in the house watching Petunia's every move and waiting for someone to owl her the wand. Lily wondered how much longer her friends would wait to find out if she was alive or not. Lily hadn't spoken to them in so long and she missed a lunch with Marlene and Sophie. Lily had no idea what Lyra told Anni in order to get Anni to work Lily's morning shifts but it had to be something good for Anni to not come knocking down the door in defense of Lily. Of course, the wand was the only thing really at the front of Lily's brain.

There was a slight chance that she would never get her wand back if the owl went tot he wrong person. She wasn't sure how James was going to get the wand to her and Lily's anxiety spiked thinking of all the ways Lyra could find out the wand had never been in her possession in the first place. There was a possibility of James dropping the wand by the shop but Lily wasn't there because she was forced into baby-sitting her stepsister.

How many times would James possibly walk into the quidditch shop looking for Lily, only to find Anni instead?

On the third day of house lockdown, Petunia and Lily were both sitting at a small table by the fireplace. Bricks was tending the fireplace and Petunia was reading a wet worn book on healing potions. Lily had pieces of untouched parchment in front of her, expecting to write but not feeling like writing at all. Instead, Lily was thinking about running away and never looking back. Upstairs, Lily even had a bag started with various bits of her fathers old trinkets that she couldn't bring herself to part with. A part of Lily felt like she was failing, deciding to run from the house she'd grown up in, but the other part of Lily knew the bravest thing she ever could do is run.

She couldn't bring herself to stay much longer in her father's house as all the good memories associated with her dad were finally forced out of her mind and replaced with new, horrible ones involving all of her lies and games. Lily couldn't even look at the garden shed where James had walked away from her, seemingly depressed that she'd hid all of it from him. She just kept replaying his face over and over again, wondering if he'd ever forgive her if she told him the whole story.

Certainly he could understand a woman who felt so lost in her real life that she stole a broom to escape reality for a few minutes?

 _But why would James Potter ever need to escape reality?_

James had everything from a family to a broomstick collection to friends who clearly adored him.

At least Lily had one of those things.

Sighing deeply, Lily scratched at her parchment unhappily. Lily was about to stand up and go start piling more things into the sack on her bed upstairs when there was a slight knock at the door. Lily's spine grew rigid instantly. The knock as soft but Bricks herd it and turned away from the fireplace to make his way to the front door. Bricks opened the door and had a quick conversation with a man who asked for the head of the household. Lily and Petunia exchanged a glance but neither of them got up.

Lyra swept through the hallway in satin green robes, making her way from the kitchen as soon as Bricks called for her. The voice was unrecognizable, very squeaky, so Lily relaxed a bit into her seat. A few more words were exchanged and then the front door closed with a snap. Lily started to stand up again, desperate to start packing her things, when Lyra swept into the room like a wildfire. Lyra's eyes didn't even glance at her daughter reading, instead they fell on Lily who fell back into her chair like Lyra had shot her.

"What?" Lily asked warily, wondering if she should've run away sooner, "Who was that?"

Lyra flicked her wrist up and Lily flinched, closing her eyes quickly, as a wand was pointed at Lily's heart to likely jinx her into next week. No jinx hit Lily, not even a tickling charm. Lily opened one eye warily. That's when the color drained from Lily's face and her heart swooped up to her throat.

Lyra had Lily's wand. The person at the door must've been one of James' many, many employees. James must've given him the wand to return to Lily. Lily felt simultaneous betrayal and disappointment.

How could Sirius let James do this to her?

How could James not realize the consequences if Lyra got ahold of Lily's real wand?

Lily recognized the swirled handle and the dull color of the wood well worn. She hadn't seen it in a little over a week but Lily would know her wand anywhere. Lily's heart raced and she resisted reacting by instinct and grabbing the wooden stick from Lyra, who could easily stun Lily before she even took a step.

Lyra's eyes were narrowed to points, "Care to share with me why your wand was just delivered to me by Potter's assistant?"

Petunia lowered her book to stare at Lily, her mouth dropped open. Lily stayed focused on Lyra, not daring to lose her eye contact. Lyra twirled Lily's wand in her fingers, deliberately taunting Lily. The stern look on Lyra's face scared Lily. Lyra was unpredictable when she was angry. She'd locked away the wand last time, there was no telling what she would do this time...with Lily's _real_ wand. Lyra started tapping the wand against her thigh as she stared Lily down with cruel eyes.

"Pettigrew also gave me this personal note with the wand," Lily tried to breathe despite the pressure on her chest as Lyra threw a piece of paper at Lily. Lily lunged to grab the paper before it fell on the floor and she opened it up with shaking hands. The words were blurry so she leaned her head back and tried to hold her hands still while her eyes grazed across the golden colored parchment.

 _This'll probably work much better for you than it did for me._

 _-James F. Potter_

 _Lead Cursebreaker_

 _The Department of Magical Law_

Lyra waited for Lily to say something but Lily felt like a fish out of water. In fact, she felt like the air she was sucking into her lungs was being stopped by a blockage in her throat. She couldn't get enough air and her brain was spinning as Lyra's stare tormented her. Lily's hands crinkled the parchment up and the paper fell to her feet as she sat there, drowning in her own shock.

James had sent the wand to the house on purpose.

He'd wanted her to get in trouble.

Tears formed in Lily's eyes as she realized James really _did_ hate her for what she'd done. She wondered if he didn't believe that she hated herself just as much.

"Why did James Potter send you this wand?" Lyra asked with a low growl, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Lily said, her voice barely audible due to lack of usable oxygen.

Lily's lip wobbled as she continued to replay James' words in her head. Over and over and over again, Lily was reminded that James thought she had tricked him. He thought she was playing some sort of stupid game because he'd hurt Sophie. He thought Lily didn't actually care about him. The wand falling into Lyra's hands wasn't coincidence...it was his revenge for everything she'd done.

A sob erupted from her throat and Lily covered her face with her hands so that Lyra couldn't see the tears. On the other end of the table, Petunia set her book down, Lily felt the table shake. Lyra moved closer to Lily, who pushed her back into the chair, away from Lyra. A part of Lily wanted to claw her fingernails down Lyra's face and a part of Lily wanted to run, but Lyra had Lily's wand and they were at a crossroads.

"Talk, girl." Lyra demanded answers, "Why did Potter want to give you this wand?"

"Maybe it was a gift." Petunia spoke up politely when Lily didn't answer.

Lily pulled her head from her hands to glance at her stepsister. petunia's eyes were hard-set on her mother, as if looking for something else to say to Lyra. It was the first time Petunia had ever come to Lily's rescue, normally Lily was the one to tell Lyra off. It seemed that Petunia was suddenly on Lily's side and Lily had no idea why. Lyra seemed annoyed that her daughter even suggest that James would give Lily a gift.

"Don't be ridiculous, Petunia! Nothing is ever given!" Lyra said matter-of-factly, "For everything we must pay. Whatever we want, we must take. You know that."

Petunia ducked her head, seemingly regretting ever speaking. Lily hated it, hated both of them for being so ridiculous. Lily slammed her fist not he table, earning a stare from both of them.

Lily glowered at Lyra, who looked taken aback by the venom in Lily's tone when she questioned bitterly, "How could my father ever have loved a woman as horrible as you?"

Lyra sneered, "Love," the way she spat the word made Lily flinch and Petunia cower in her seat, "My dear girl, no one ever marries for love in this world."

"My father would never marry for any other reason."

"Of course he would." Lyra flipped her straight hair pertinently, "your father was a business man."

"Then why did he marry you?"

"Because he needed my blood status to protect you, pathetic girl." Lyra hissed, bringing Lily's wand to point back at Lily's heart, "He knew if he ever died that you'd have _nothing_ but a few galleons and broomsticks to protect your future!"

"Status!" Lily hiccuped in disgust, "My father never cared about status! That was always you!"

"Your father was a fool," Lyra hissed, "He forgot his place in the world and I attempted to remind him during our short time together, that his legacy and name meant nothing if he relied on you. You are nothing but a pathetic muggle born with no important connections to the wizarding world. He _thanked_ me when he did for even having the heart to keep you around."

"I'm just as much a witch as you or Petunia." Lily leaned forward and Lyra too a step back so Lily was out of reach from her wand, "Why do you brush me aside like I'm nothing!"

"Because you are _nothing_ , something your father could never see." Lyra spat nastily, "And now Potter's making all the same mistakes as your wretched father! What could you, a mere shop girl, give a man such as Potter?"

"I didn't _give_ Potter anything." Lily stood up, anger flashing in her system and wishing for her wand, "he's just a good man who, unlike you, doesn't judge someone based on their status!"

"Why did he give you this wand?" Lyra asked against, threateningly, "Did you tell him that I took your real one?"

"No," Lily furrowed her brow, "because you never had my wand."

Lily liked the confusion flutter through Lyra's features, "What?"

Lily stood a little straighter, "You had Potter's wand the whole time, Lyra," she said, "And he came back for it. He broke into your room and took his wand back."

Lyra paled, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

Something in Lily's face made Lyra believe her. Lyra looked down at Lily's wand and then back to Lily herself, clearly puzzled.

"We swapped wands on accident." Lily confessed, "and planned on swapping back but then you took his wand from me."

Lily shook as she watched Lyra grip Lily's wands between her two hands. Lyra grasped the wand tightly, staring at Lily with intense hatred. Lily felt like she was going to pass out as she realized what Lyra was going to do.

"Mum," Petunia said, softly, speaking up, "it's just a wand-"

Lyra spat at her daughter, "You are in _just_ as much trouble for sneaking out!"

"She's an adult," it was Lily's turn to stick up for Petunia, "Petunia's allowed to do whatever she wants!"

"You've ruined everything!" Lyra had an angry fire glowing in her clear eyes that unnerved Lily, "This is all your fault. You've been a horrible influence since day one! You've been filling Petunia's head with fairytales and muggle sentiments since she met you! I told your father you were a bad egg!"

"Petunia and I barely talk!" Lily shouted back as Petunia sunk further into her chair, "I mean, bloody hell, you never exactly encouraged sisterly love between us! It's sad that we've lived in the same house for _years_ and the only thing I know about Petunia that she is as sick of you as I am!"

"And you care about Petunia, suddenly?" Lyra sneered, "when you've never shown any interest to her before?"

"She's clearly sneaking out of here to get away from you," Lily crossed her arms.

Lyra frowned, "Do you think that you know my daughter better than I do?"

"You might be her mother," Lily said cruelly, spilling out all the things she ever wanted to say, "but you act like a dictator in this house, telling Petunia what clothes to wear and what books to study! You make me feel less like a member of the family and more like a burden you're forced to bear! Petunia didn't even get to go to Hogwarts because you had to homeschool her! I used to think Petunia was spoiled but no, that wasn't exactly true. You were just _smothering_ her!"

Lyra's eyes flashed dangerously and Petunia sunk down into her chair even more as Lyra said slowly, "And how would you, a muggleborn, help a squib?"

Silence fell. The crackling of the fire was the only thing Lily's ears could comprehend. Petunia's face was frozen when Lily's head whiplashed to look at her stepsister. Petunia's pale skin was flushed from her neck to her ears and her gaze was trapped on Lyra. Lyra was heaving from Lily's arguing and the air felt thick like the fire was sucking out the oxygen in the air.

"She's a squib?" Lily finally muttered and Lyra triumphantly nodded her head as Petunia whimpered in her seat.

Lily couldn't believe it.

Petunia couldn't be a squib. After all, Petunia read all he same books Lily did and she had a wand. All witches got wands, squibs didn't.

Lily furrowed her brow and relayed what was going through her head, "Petunia has a wand though and they don't register wands to squibs."

Petunia spoke up from her chair, squeaking like a terrified mouse, "it's a fake."

Lily's eyes widened even more, "A fake?"

"Even if it _was_ real, it wouldn't work," Lyra said, tone laced with disappointment, "Petunia doesn't have a smidgen of magical talent."

"I don't understand." Lily said, "How long has this been going on?"

"You're born a squib. We noticed Petunia's underdevelopment as a toddler. Petunia spent her whole life studying every magical lore and because of her studies, she can speak the part of a witch." Lyra said tightly, "We gave her the wand at eleven to keep up the story."

"The story?" Lily asked weakly, "What story?"

Lyra continued rolling Lily's wand between her palms, "Why, the lie I've kept up for years, that my beautiful daughter is actually a disgrace to the family name."

"Did my father know?" Lily looked between Petunia and Lyra, "Did he know?"

"Of course not." Lyra looked affronted, "I mean how could he? I didn't need him to have another reason to put you on a pedestal over Petunia."

Suddenly it made sense, Petunia's recluse behavior and Lyra's protectiveness over Petunia leaving the house. Lyra clung to her wand like a safety net and couldn't possibly understand that someone could live without one. She assumed that Petunia was helpless without magic and had to be controlled to be protected.

"So you just locked your daughter away." Lily realized, disgust weaved into her words, "Like she was broken."

"Petunia's real father left us when we found out." Lyra snarled, "The next time, I married for the sake of Petunia. Your father was rich and he came with a legacy that could help marry Petunia off to some unsuspecting wizard with a fortune."

Lily's face fell back into her hands, "He wanted us to be a family." the room was spinning again, "My father wanted this house and the shop to be our happily ever after."

"I lived _unhappily_ ever after when your father died." Lyra brushed her fingers dangerously along Lily's wand, "I had to work hard to keep pruning Petunia to hide her defects and keep up his quidditch shop just for income. It was a lot of work to run something with his prodigal daughter at ever turn I made."

Lily, angry, stood up, fully intending to wrestle her wand from Lyra for a duel. Lyra saw the anger in Lily's eyes and pointed Lily's wand at her heart.

"Sit down."

"No, I'm done listening to you." Lily snarled, "I'm done."

Lyra's lip curled back, "Oh my dear, you're in no position to _not_ listen to me."

Lyra raised Lily's wand again, evenly placing her hands on either side of the wand.

"No!"

Lily shot forward, ready to tackle Lyra, but it was too late.

Lyra started bending the wand and with a hearty snap, Lyra dropped the pieces to the floor before wiping her hands on her robes. The screech that came out of Lily's mouth was indescribable. She slid onto her knees which hit the floor so hard she'd have bruises the next day. Lily knelt where her wand lay broken, splinters on each broken end. Lily collected the pieces carefully in her hands and then she stood up and hurriedly pushed past Lyra in the doorway.

Tears were streaking down Lily's face as she raced up the stairs to her bedroom. Lyra's taunting laugh followed Lily as she kicked open hr bedroom door and ran right to her prepacked knapsack. Lily began stuffing things in her spare bag, all while tears traveled down her cheeks. The pieces of wand she had gathered from the floor lay in a pile on her sheets as she shoved her saved money into her pockets. Lily pulled her favorite cloaks from the laundry pile in the corner and stuffed them into her bag. a portrait of her father joined the contents of her pockets, as well as Sophie Turner's address.

Lily was never going to come back to the old town house, not as long as Lyra owned it.

Lily pushed the broken pieces of wand at the top of her rucksack just as Petunia rushed into Lily's room. Lily straightened, tossing the rucksack over her shoulder as Petunia brushed her hair from her eyes in an almost eager manner. Lily picked up Scarlet's cage and balanced it at her side, Scarlet protesting wearily from inside.

"Stay." Petunia pleaded, clasping her hands together like she was praying.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Lily asked bitterly, "You've never liked me."

Lily tried to walk past Petunia blocking the door but Petunia grabbed Lily's arm hastily, her nails digging into Lily's skin, "Then, _please_ , wait for me. We'll leave together."

"I don't think so." Lily ripped herself from Petunia's grip, "I won't lie for you like your mother has done for years. I'm done lying!"

Petunia sniffed awkwardly, "Wait, I can't stay here alone."

Lily placed her hand on the door, "you never acted like you needed me before." Lily said, "Since day one you've shut me out."

Petunia cried out brazenly to stop Lily from taking another step, "I envied you, Lily!"

"What?" Lily turned her cheek to see Petunia standing in the middle of the room, brown eyes flooding with tears.

"You've got magic." Petunia wiped her cheeks, "When I was a kid, I would've given anything to be allowed to go to Hogwarts like you! You had everything I ever wanted!"

Lily winced and she offered kindly, "I'm sorry that you didn't get to go to Hogwarts but that's a sorry excuse for making me feel like a stranger in my own house since you moved in across the hallway."

Lily did wonder what life could've been like if Petunia hadn't been a squib. Petunia would've gone to Hogwarts and bonded with Lily over more things than a mutual hatred of Lyra. Lily marveled at what life would've been like to have a stepsister who treated her like a human, instead of a wall. Lily imagined a stepsister that treated her like she was practically the same flesh and blood.

"Let's run away together!" Petunia suggested hurriedly, "we can leave it behind, all of this, behind us. Together. We can be normal."

Lily was taken aback, "normal?"

Petunia sniffed, "Well I certainly don't want to be a magical freak. Do you?"

"I don't want to be a muggle." Lily said, shocked Petunia would suggest that having magic was freakish.

"Mum broke your wand." Petunia looked sad that Lily didn't automatically agree, "You won't have magic without a wand."

Lily grew angry at Petunia's implications, "So just because I can't do magic, suddenly I'm worthy to spend time with?"

"No," but Petunia couldn't prove a solid argument besides her single worded disagreement.

"I don't want to leave this world, Petunia." Lily said stubbornly, "I just want to leave this house."

Petunia sniffled, "Why do you think I sneak out? I hate it here, it's a reminder of everything that I can't have. I hate this place just as much as you do. I hate magic and everything else that goes along with it."

Lily shifted her weight, the bird cage holding her left arm down, "So what, you're just going to run off to the muggle world and hope you'll fit in there?"

"I _know_ I fit in there." Petunia said proudly, "I have friends _and_ a boyfriend who works a normal, _human_ job."

"Well I'm not going to give up magic." Lily hissed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, "I was raised in this world and I love it, for every little thing."

"Magic ruined your life." Petunia said, aghast by Lily's refusal to leave the magical world behind, "You lost your father. You lost the quidditch shop, which we all know was your dream."

"No," Lily said, "I lost my father because he was sick."

"Dragon pox is a magical disease!" Petunia cried, "I've studied it in books, only wizards get it."

Lily ignored Petunia argument, "I also didn't lose my dream, I will own that shop one day."

"What about Potter," Petunia said, desperate for Lily to realize magic was the source of all her problems, "You liked him but you lost him to a pretty witch at a magical masquerade!"

Petunia couldn't even understand just how much her words stung Lily. Petunia didn't know the whole story and had no idea how wrong she was. Petunia was just trying to convince Lily to run away from her problems. Lily was tired of running.

"I didn't lose Potter," Lily said as she opened her door, "you can't lose what was never yours in the first place."

Lily left Petunia standing there in the middle of her bedroom, alone. Lily raced down the staircase for the last time, almost running into Lyra at the base of the stairs. Lyra's eyes were flashing dangerously, clearly ready for another duel of words. Lily came to a startling stop in front of Lyra, feeling as if she were breathing fire, she was so hot headed.

"I quit." Lily said firmly, standing tall, "I quit this house, my job and your toxic family."

"Good riddance." Lyra's nostrils flared as Lily pushed past her, "Don't come crawling back to me when you're starving on the streets at Christmas, I'm not your mother."

Lily put a hand on the front door, aware of Lyra's eyes boring into her back. Lily's hands dug into the cold brass handle of the door as she yanked it open, the cold winter air hitting her like a wall of ice. Lily turned to glare at Lyra one last time, not knowing if she'd ever have a chance to give Lyra her two cents again.

"You have never been and nor will you ever be, my mother."

The door slammed but Lily didn't care to look back. Instead, she walked in a hurried frenzy to the Black townhome a few blocks down. Sirius' uncle answered the door, startled to find Lily standing there with the large rucksack and an owl. The sun was setting and the air was growing colder by the minute.

"Going camping?" Sirius' uncle asked, eyeing her bags.

"Is Sirius home?" Lily asked, her voice cracking as she tried not to cry more.

"No." Mr. Black shrugged, "Boy hardly ever comes home now, he's invested in his job. I can leave him a note?"

"No it's fine." Lily shook her head and started backing away from the house, "Uhm, than you."

Lily didn't know where else to go except Diagon Alley and she needed a wand to enter there. Sophie popped into her head and Lily wondered if Sophie's address was still stuffed into the pockets of one of her cloaks. Lily dropped her bags and the owl on the sidewalk. With shaking hands she ruffled through her makeshift case, looking for the cloak with Sophie's address in it.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily had a crumbled up address to Sophie's flat. She only had a little bit of spare money on her but at least it was enough to take her to Sophie's. It took Lily three hours to figure out the busses and trains. Not to mention she had to spend even longer getting Scarlet's cage past the guards. Lily got a lot of weird looks for carrying an owl around muggle London.

Sophie lived in an upscale collection of flats in downtown London. A lot of the golden windows were fitted with iron rod balconies that reflected in the night. Lily could see the shapes of plants hanging off most of the balconies in pretty waves. Taking a deep breath, Lily walked up to the doorway and clicked a button to buzz up to Sophie's apartment.

"Hello?" Lily called, "Sophie, it's Lily. There's been an emergency."

There wasn't even an voiced answer, instead, Sophie buzzed Lily in. Lily entered the building and started climbing the stairwell only to meet Sophie halfway on the second level. Sophie was wearing a white flimsy dressing gown, yet she still looked gorgeous. At Lily's appearance, raggled and bag ridden, Sophie's face was dressed with horror.

"What happened?" Sophie jumped two steps at a time to help Lily by taking Scarlet's cage, "You look awful!"

"I ran away." was all Lily could get out before she burst into sobs.

Sophie didn't ask another thing, instead she led Lily into a brightly lit flat covered in pale flowery wallpaper and yellow carpeted floors. A blue tea kettle was on a stove and Sophie had a fire burning under it. The flat was warm, despite the double glass doors that led out onto her balcony. There was a mattress on the floor by a pile of books and it had lots of pillows piled high.

Sophie led Lily over to the mattress and sat Lily down, throwing the spare bags on the side of the room. Scarlet whooted angrily from her cage, looking ready to rip open anyone with her beak. Sophie noted Scarlet's distress and took out her wand, easily unlocking the cage and Scarlet happily flew out to stretch her wings. Lily was wiping away her tears, trying to control the breath hitching sobs.

"What happened?" Sophie exclaimed, sitting beside Lily on the mattress and smoothing Lily's hair over her forehead, "How can I help? Do you want some tea? I'm making scones?"

Lily shook her head and instead wrapped her arms around herself as she managed to gasp out, "Lyra, broke my wand!"

Sophie looked confused so Lily reached for the bag she and reached inside of it to grab the fragments of wand. Lily showed Sophie the broken bits of wand and Sophie's expression melted.

"Who did this?" Sophie, took the pieces from Lily and tried to fit them back together, "And why?"

Lily shrugged, "I-I can't-"

"Shh," Sophie wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, "We can talk later, I'm going to draw you a bath. Okay?"

Lily nodded, her eyes watery, "I'm sorry for coming to you like this. I just don't know what to do Sophie."

"Let's start by getting you to stop crying," Sophie said kindly, "Come on, baths always help."

Sophie pulled Lily into a white tiled loo. The tiles had yellow flowers, which matched the bight yellow tub. Sophie sat on the edge of the tub and drew hot water from the faucet with her wand. Lily watched from the doorway as Sophie prepped the water with spare herbs and flower petals she had in jars on the counter. When the tub had filled to the maximum depth, Sophie stopped the water with a swish from her wand and motioned to Lily as she stood up.

"Get in," Sophie ordered, "I'll go get you a dressing gown to borrow."

"Thank you Sophie." Lily mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

Sophie patted Lily's arm before leaving her alone in the loo. The candles on the walls flickered as Lily stripped out of her robes and settled herself into the hot tub. The hot was stung, yet still felt amazing as Lily sunk down into the deep tub. The water hit her shoulders and Lily almost felt like sinking even further until the water swallowed her whole.

Sophie came back minutes later with a green dressing down. Sophie set the dressing gown on the counter before showing her other hand, creatively holding two long stemmed wine glasses filled with a white wine. Sophie sat on the edge of the tub, passing Lily one of the glasses. Lily sat up a bit and took the glass, sipping the fruity wine eagerly.

"What happened?" Sophie asked again, worry in her eyes, "Why is your wand broken? Marlene said you were getting it fixed."

"No," Lily admitted, "it was never broken last week."

"What?"

"James and I accidentally swapped wands at the masquerade."

Sophie almost slipped on the edge of the tub, "You did what?"

Lily nodded sheepishly, pulling her legs up to her chest as she confessed, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know what to do! I mean, I'd stolen the want of the Minister of Magic's _son_! And then James was so mad at me for lying about who I was that he decided to pay his revenge by making sure Lyra got my wand."

"I don't understand?" Sophie asked for clarification, her blue eyes were wider than saucers.

"Lyra took James' wand because she thought it was mine!" Lily's fingers tangled in her red hair.

"No!" Sophie gasped.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, "So when James got his wand from Lyra, he promised to bring me back my wand!"

"And he brought your wand back broken?" Lyra seemed startled, "What an arsehole!"

"No," Lily shook her head, her red hair swishing through the water and tangling in rose petals, "James sent his assistant with the wand to the house and Lyra fought with me about it after the assistant handed her the wand with a note from James. She broke it when we started arguing and I stood up to her!"

" _She_ broke your wand?" Sophie's mouth formed an 'o' in surprise, "Lily you told Anni and I that you'd leave before it got too bad!"

"I was going to leave but I wanted to wait for my wand. Now I'm wandless, homeless and jobless." Lily cried, staring at her wine glass, wishing it were a bit stronger, "I used all my spare change to get here, Soph."

Sophie shook her head, sliding off the edge of the tub, kneeling next to it instead so she could show her debilitating surprise. Lily took another large swing of her drink, tasting salt from her tears on the glass edge. Sophie swirled the contents of her drink around as she thought before she asked.

"Do you think James had the wand delivered to the house on purpose?" she looked unsure, as if the behavior was unlike James, "Did he know that it would get you in trouble?"

"I told him that Lyra would murder me if she found out," Lily said, "And he said that I deserved getting yelled at a bit more."

"What a git!" Sophie's eyes flashed angrily, "I can't believe he said that to you!"

"He was so mad at me, Sophie." Lily croaked, "He thinks that you and I planned all of this as some pretty revenge."

Sophie's chin snapped up, "What?" she looked even angrier, "who put that bloody idea in his head?"

Lily tossed her head back in anguish, "he made it sound like we planned to make him fall for me just so I could break his bloody heart. The worst part is, I don't know why I care so much that I did break his heart! I hate his stupid broom collection, his stupid hair and his stupid smile."

Pity appeared in Sophie's eyes, "Oh Lily," Sophie sank lower so her chin rested on the edge of the tub as Lily played with the rose petals floating on the bubbly water, "I know that look...you like him...don't you?"

Lily felt a jolt of pain flash through her heart at Sophie's realization. Everything was a game of quidditch. Lily's own defenses were starting to play against her so that no one was winning the game-everyone was being knocked down by bludgers left and right. James thought Lily was a liar and now he was playing defensive, making his own moves to turn the tides of the game in his favor.

"What do I do?" Lily asked Sophie quietly as the flames flickered around them, "I can't go back to the shop or the house. I can't see Lyra.".

"I don't know about tomorrow," Sophie shrugged, "But tonight, you'll eat a lot of chocolate and drink a lot of wine."

Lily laughed bitterly and drank the rest of the wine with one large swing of her wrist. Sophie took the empty glass from Lily's hand and placed it on the floor beside her feet. Lily played with the hot bath water, letting herself sink deeper into the tub until her ears were touching the water. Lily blew all the air from her lungs.

Finally, Sophie spoke again, "I'm so sorry, Lily." she sighed, "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"What?" Lily sat up, water sloshing around her, "This is, in no way, your fault."

"If I had just told you that James fancied you when we started becoming friends, instead of been so selfish, you wouldn't have ended up in this mess." Sophie said sadly, "You would've just gone on to date him, no games and no tricks involved."

"Sophie," Lily shook her head, "This is all because I happened to fly that broomstick on the same afternoon as James. This is all because of choices that I made. You didn't lie to James about owning the quidditch shop. I did. You didn't kiss James at the ball dressed as someone else, I did. This is all _my_ fault."

"I refuse to believe that." Sophie whispered, "I think that you're brave for trying to save your father's shop from falling completely into your stepmothers control. I think you're an amazing friend for risking everything so that Anni wouldn't get fired. And personally? I love you, so damn much for being my friend when I didn't have very many."

Lily lifted her hand from the tub to place it over Sophie's and both girls smiled at each other. If out of all of this mess, Lily got Sophie as a best friend, Lily really couldn't complain. Sophie had changed since school, just as much as Lily had and now the girls were destined to be lifelong friends. Lily wished Sirius could see how amazing Sophie was. She cared so much for her friends. It was Sophie's best quality and Lily wondered (if she hadn't have been put in Ravenclaw) if the _Witch Weekly_ model would've been a Hufflepuff.

Lily stayed in the tub through another glass of wine before finally leaving the water and throwing Sophie's dressing robe over her head. Sophie settled Lily into a chair by the double doors that led out onto the balcony before going into her small kitchen where she pulled a fresh set of scones from the oven. Sophie brought a strawberry jam covered scone to Lily. Lily had only taken one bite of the fresh scone when a persistent knocking at Sophie's door stopped them both in their motions.

Sophie looked up from her glass of wine like a rabbit who had spotted a predator. She looked puzzled at the knocking, as if she knew it. Sophie walked slowly over to the door and opened it a crack before her voice matched her expression of surprise. Whoever it was, Sophie hadn't been excepting them.

"What are you doing here?"

Lily looked around Sophie's shoulder but there wasn't much space to see the visitor. The voice that answered Sophie was familiar though and Lily almost dropped her scone. She tried to place the gentle tone as she listened closely.

"Evans asked James to return these to you."

"Oh my shoes!" Sophie suddenly seemed very happy and she let the door open more as she clutched a pair of silver stilettos to her chest.

Lily locked eyes with Remus Lupin from across the room. Remus seemed surprised to see Lily there and even leaned around Sophie (who was hugging her heels to her chest like they were her long lost children) to look Lily up and down. Remus was wearing a muggle sweater that only showed just exactly how thin he was. There was a cloak draped over his arm but it wasn't very warm looking. Remus' cool eyes were stuck on Lily, like he was waiting for her to say something. When Lily didn't even offer a smile, he finally spoke.

"Hey Lily," he started smoothly, "get your wand back?"

Red flushed across Lily's face as she realized that Remus knew and if Remus knew..then Sirius must've known James sent the wand to Lyra's house. Her heart broke even more as Lily realized Sirius hadn't thought of the retributions of James' revenge. In fact, to Lily, it seemed like Sirius no longer cared about her. She couldn't believe it.

Sophie soured, realizing Remus was triggering more of Lily's crying, "Well, it's in pieces now, no thanks to you lot!" Sophie started closing the door on Remus' puzzled expression.

Remus leaned, trying to fixate on Lily, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked hastily, "Why does it look like she'd been crying?"

Sophie shared a look with Lily as Remus stuck a hand out to try and keep the door open. Sophie made an exasperated sound and squeezed herself into the hallway, the door closing behind her. Lily could only hear Sophie's muffled dulcet tones. Remus sounded upset and Lily thought he even sounded defensive. Lily curled her knees up to her chest and chewed unhappily on her warm scone.

Suddenly, the talking behind the door grew more urgent, more rushed. Lily couldn't make out any of the words, but now Sophie and Remus seemed worked up. When Sophie came back in minutes later she was flushed and her blue eyes were glassy as she locked the door. When she made eye contact with Lily her expression softened a bit.

"Thanks for yelling at him." Lily mumbled.

Sophie pushed at her curls in her face, "I'd like to yell at James for a bit but I'll do that later. Are you okay?"

Lily shrugged, "Been better."

Sophie came over to hug Lily. Lily hugged her friend back, unsure of what else to do. Sophie patted Lily's back comfortingly and Lily tried not to cry all over Sophie's dressing gown. Sophie braided Lily's hair as they say there, lost in their own heads. From across the room, the stilettos from the masquerade seemed to mock Lily. She could remember every moment in them clearly, especially the dancing. They triggered the memories from the ball and the memories were so vivid that Lily felt as if she were living the ball again.

Sophie lay next to Lily in bed that night, her body leaning on the edge of her mattress. The only sound came from a ticking clock in the corner of her flat. It was snowing outside, the white flakes were glowing in the dark. Lily watched the snow fall, mesmerized by the patterns.

"Lily?" Sophie whispered through the darkness.

"Hm?" Lily responded as her eyes followed a rather thick snowflake fall past the light.

"I'd like to tell you something that'll make you smile."

Lily turned over so that her back was to the window and she was now facing Sophie. Sophie had her cheek shoved into one of the pillows and her hair was pulled up and out of her pretty face. In the darkness, Sophie almost looked like a statue, the shadows were covering the sharp curves of her face.

"What's it about?" Lily asked, "Me?"

"No," Sophie whispered, her eyes darting around haphazardly, "It's about one of your friends though."

"Which one?" Lily smiled, "I have a few."

"Marlene." Sophie said, a light flush appearing o her face, "It's about Marley."

"Listen," Lily whispered guiltily, thinking of Marley's brazen personality, "Marley can be kinda judgmental at first but I swear she likes you, she even told me so."

Sophie laughed softly, "No, I know she likes me, it's just that she sort of _likes me,_ likes me."

"She _likes_ you, likes you?" Lily's mouth felt open and she wiggled closer to Sophie who was blushing, "Marley said she fancies you?"

"I knew you'd smile." Sophie said as Lily practically poked and prodded her everywhere for information, "Marley told me yesterday so I'm still a little, taken aback."

"I'm not. Marley has always a thing for girls with blue eyes." Lily felt like she'd just been gifted an entire box of chocolate frogs, "Merlin, no _wonder_ Marley was upset when we started hanging out! I thought she was jealous of you but it turns out she was just jealous of _me_ being close to you!"

Sophie's eyes blinked quickly, "You think she was jealous that we were friends?"

Lily nodded affirmatively, "I mean, Marley acted like she didn't care for you at school but now it all makes sense! Marley has fancied you this whole time!"

Sophie looked startled by this and even repeated, "the whole time?" out loud in wonder.

"When did she fess up?" Lily asked inquisitively, "I can't wait to take the mickey out on her-"

"No!" Sophie grabbed Lily's hand under the sheets, squeezing it, "You can't tell her I told you!"

Lily snorted, "Why not? She likes making fun of me for the whole James Potter thing. And for going out with Ricky Keffler in sixth year. And for that time I let Frankie Hart snog me in the astronomy tower. It's my turn, she _never_ tells me who she likes!"

"You can't, not yet." Sophie chewed on her lip before whispering, "I still don't know how I feel about it."

Lily hummed softly, affection in her voice for their friend, "She flirts harmlessly for a few days and then gets over it Sophie. It won't last long."

Sophie let out a sigh before asking wonderingly, "what do you think it's like? Fancying a girl?"

"I 'spect it's similar to fancying a boy." Lily said, half a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"I've never been in love."

"You loved James."

At Lily's pointed stare, Sophie held up her hands in defense, "I mean, I _thought_ I loved James...but really...I love the idea of him. You know?"

"Oh, I know," Lily's brain flashed an image of James laughing across her vision and for a second, Lily remembered they were talking about love and affection. Lily would never have those things with James. Lily sobered and said to Sophie, "As far as James is concerned, you and I are on the same boat."

Sophie chuckled and she kicked Lily under the sheets lightly, "but you two are so cute together."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Sophie, please don't, not yet. It still hurts."

"I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you so sad." Sophie's shoulder dropped against her pillow and she pouted her lower lip, "I wish I could make it all better."

Lily smiled gratefully, "I know, Sophie, I do too."

Sophie's sleep mask was pushing her fringe up like she had been zapped by a lightening spell so Sophie adjusted it as she tried to make Lily feel better, "Would it help you if I got your quidditch article published?"

Lily's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "is that even a possibility?"

"Maybe, if you have a copy," Sophie replied warmly.

"Who are you even going to give it too?" Lily asked, " _Quidditch Connections_ wouldn't even look at it twice!"

Sophie brushed a stray hair from her face, "I think I can get _Witch Weekly_ to print it."

"You can?" Lily marveled, "how?"

Sophie winked, "just come to work with me in the morning, okay?"

"Sophie," Lily tugged her own hand through her hair, "Do you really think that you can get _Witch Weekly_ to publish it? Because you would literally save my life."

"It's all about who you know in this industry," Sophie said, "and I happen to exactly how to get a meeting with the general editor."

Lily eyed Sophie warily, "You aren't going to like, sell your soul or anything crazy, right?"

Sophie laughed and rolled away from Lily, "Just let me do all the hard work Evans and you can reap the benefits."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." Lily whistled and rolled over onto her back, "No wonder Marlene facies you; I fancy you a bit myself right now."

"Oh, go to sleep."

Even though Lily couldn't see Sophie's smile, she could hear the smile in her voice before they both fell asleep. That was enough to make the day seem not nearly as bad as it had been just hours before when Lily was stuck with Lyra and Petunia.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

His hazel eyes were filled with a static electricity that reminded Lily of when she'd danced with him at the masquerade.

"Hi." James' tone was surprisingly soft.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

James pushed his glasses up his nose awkwardly before blurting out, "Remus told me about your wand."


	13. And So The Story Goes

**Chapter 13: And So The Story Goes...**

The next morning Sophie woke Lily up at the crack of dawn with some coffee and a heated scone. Sophie was already dressed in a set of turquoise robes that made her golden skin glow as she pulled Lily out of the pile of pillows. Sophie dragged Lily over to her own closet so that Lily could try on and borrow a pretty set of bottle green dress robes. After Lily had pulled the robes over her head and started eating her scone, Sophie started brushing Lily's red hair so that it no longer resembled a rats nest from Lily's tossing and turning in bed. By the time Sophie was done with Lily, she actually looked really nice, and not anything like a homeless, wandless and jobless witch.

Once Sophie and Lily finished breakfast, both girls headed out into the wintry wonderland that was London.

"You're a miracle worker Sophie," Lily confirmed when she caught her reflection in the shop windows as they walked past, "I don't know how you do it."

"There's nothing a bit of foundation and some eyeshadow can't hide." Sophie said joyfully as she and Lily made their way down the sidewalk, their shoes sinking into the icy snow.

Sophie could walk to Diagon Alley, she lived close enough to the shopping district. Using Sophie's wand to enter the magical market, the girls headed for their first destination: Ollivanders. Lily had no choice but to try and get her wand fixed because she couldn't rely on her friends' wands forever. Ollivanders wand shop was tucked into a corner of Diagon Alley that happened to be quiet, since it was the end of the school term. Lily and Sophie walked right into the dark shop without having to wait. Ollivanders always had an otherworldly feel to it, even though it's walls were only covered from floor to ceiling in wand boxes. Lily held a bag with her own broken wand bits in it, close to her chest as she approached the desk in the middle of the shop.

Mr. Ollivander was a greying man with frizzy hair and spectacle enlarged eyes. He came out from the back of his shop when the girls rang the bell. He seemed surprised to have visitors so early in the morning, his eyes glanced at an old goblin wrought clock on the counter. When he was done checking the time, his creepy eyes fell back on Lily and Sophie.

"How can I help you?" he asked in his raspy voice.

Lily placed her broken wand on the counter without a word and Ollivander's expression fell in disappointment. Lily and Sophie watched as Ollivander took the two broken pieces and tried to fit them together. The splitters sticking up in each direction made it impossible. Lily could see the wand core, a dragon heartstring, appearing through the fibers. Ollivander lowered the wand and eyed Lily.

"How did this happen?" he asked, "It's a nasty break."

Lily didn't feel like telling the real story so she shrugged and said, "my owl was playing with it."

One of Ollivander's bushy eyebrows rose in disbelief, "An owl broke this?"

Lily nodded, trying not to break her eye-contact, "My owl Scarlet is pretty feisty."

Lily noticed that Sophie was shaking her head in embarrassment at her side. Lily reached through her cloak to pinch Sophie's arm in warning. Sophie stepped away from Lily, rubbing at her arm with a pout in Lily's direction. Lily turned back to Mr. Ollivander as he adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

"I cannot fix it." he said, "The dragon heartstring was ripped in half."

Lily pleaded desperately, "Are you sure you can't do anything?"

"I'm sorry," Ollivander said, "You'll have to purchase a new one."

Lily's hopeful expression dropped. Wands were close to 7 galleons and she didn't even have a sickle to her name. Ollivander seemed to sense Lily's doom and despair before he held a finger up and reached under his desk. Lily watched as Ollivander spell-o-taped the middles of her wand together. He hesitantly passed it over to her, as if he couldn't bring himself to accept the spell-o-taped wand as usable.

"Will it work?" Lily asked as her fist wrapped around the base of her wand.

"I definitely wouldn't do any particularly _difficult_ magic." Ollivander warned, "but that should let you boil some water or levitate anything lighter than a boot for more than a few seconds."

"Great," Lily said sacastly, holding the lopsided wand up to her eye level, "A defective wand."

Ollivander motioned to a wall covered in scarlet boxes on their left, "the wands over there are on clearance."

"No," Lily mumbled, "thank you, this'll be fine until I can get enough money for a wand."

"They're hand carved from cottonwood so they aren't very sturdy, but they're cheaper than buying a premier wand." Ollivander attempted to sell Lily into buying a new wand but she just couldn't think of where to get the money from.

Sophie seemed to read Lily's mind, "Lily, let me buy you a new wand."

"No," Lily shook her head firmly and took Sophie's elbow, "You've done enough for me. I'll get a new wand once I get a job."

Sophie's seemed ready to argue but she still allowed Lily to pull away from the wand shop. Lily's defective wand bent considerably when Lily put it into her robe pockets. Lily wished she'd saved some money during the year instead of buying quidditch tickets and going out with her friends. Still, there as no way Lily could have known that she'd need to buy a wand because Lyra would break it after a series of unfortunate events.

Sophie and Lily continued up the street, leaving the wand shop behind. Peddlers were selling flu tonics and a older woman with brown hair waved at the girls as they made their way through the quiet Diagon alley streets. When they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, Lily eyes glanced through the windows out of habit. What she saw stopped Lily in her tracks. Anni was at the counter, slowly going through pamphlets and looking very depressed. Lily tugged Sophie back when Sophie tried to keep walking.

"One more stop," Lily pleaded and Sophie followed Lily's gaze, "Anni doesn't know what's happened."

"That's fine," Sophie agreed, "We can check on her, I'm not due on set until later."

The girls walked through the door of Quality Quidditch Supplies at the same time. Hot air hit Lily's face as she shook off the cold like it was raindrops on her cloak. Anni looked up from the pamphlets she was snoring at the ringing of the bell. Automatically, Anni's face relaxed when she saw exactly who was walking twords the counter with arms open wide.

"Lily!"

Anni launched over the counter and the girls embraced halfway through the shop. Lily held onto Anni tightly, relishing in a bit of her father, left in the shop. Anni pulled back to look up at Lily with her dark and very confused eyes. Anni's cheeks were flushed as she checked Lily over like a mother would.

Anni noted Lily's red splotched face and grew even more concerned, "What's happened, beautiful?"

Lily's lower lip wobbled and she tried to tell Anni the bad news but nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it. Sophie stepped forward empathetically and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. Anni turned her eyes on Sophie, clearly trusting the model for answers.

"There was a complication at the ball," Sophie explained and Lily nodded alone as she tried not to ruin Sophie's makeup, "Lily and James kinda swapped wands."

"What!" Anni gasped, "How?"

"Not important," Sophie said and Lily flushed, knowing the exact reason the wands were swapped and it involved a lot of snogging, "All that matters is that Lyra had James' wand because she thought it was Lily's wand. James got his wand back from Lyra and stabbed Lily in the back by having her wand delivered to Lyra."

"Why would he do that?" Anni asked, "Why would he ever give that woman anything that belonged to Lily?"

"I don't know," Sophie seemed genuinely stumped at that question herself, "But Lyra broke Lily's wand."

Anni's eyes glanced at Lily in horror and Lily pulled out the proof. Lily held up her spell-o-taped wand so that the other two could examine it's pathetic wiggling as Lily swished the wood through the air once angrily.

Anni stood up two inches taller and rolled back her wand sleeves, "is Lyra at home? I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind."

Sophie and Lily grabbed Anni's arms before the five foot, retired seeker could go pummel Lyra. Lily wouldn't put it past Anni to stay true to her word and curse Lyra into the next century but Lily didn't want the last piece of her father to be fired from the shop. Anni tried to pull out of Lily's sturdy grip.

"Anni _please_ don't," Lily begged, her voice cracking, "You'll be fired from Quality Quidditch Supplies and then this will have been all for nothing."

Anni seemed unconvinced, "I'll quit, I don't care! Lyra can't just go around breaking people's wands!"

"I'm angry too!" Lily promised Anni, "but if you leave than this shop won't have anybody left from my father's time."

Anni stopped struggling to ogle at Lily, 'What do you mean?"

"Anni, I quit yesterday." Lily explained, the tears in her eyes resurfacing quickly "I ran away from home with a few bags filled with whatever I could carry."

"Oh no," Anni really stopped pulling against Lily's restraint and Lily dropped her hand, "what did Lyra do when you quit?"

Lily, disgruntled, mimicked Lyra's voice, " she said, _good riddance_."

Anni made an angry noise that reverted deep in her throat before pacing back and forth in front of Sophie and Lily. Anni's eyes were dark and foreboding, filling with a stormy look that threatened trouble.

"Please don't quit," Lily pleaded her friend again, "How bout a bit longer until I can raise enough money to buy the shop on my own."

Anni looked even angrier, "You shouldn't have to buy the shop! Your father should've left you this shop and that damn house!"

Lily smiled weakly, "From what Lyra said, my father was optimistically hopeful we'd be a real family."

"That woman never cared about you." Anni pressed her fingers into Lily's cheek, "I wanted to adopt you, you know, the moment your father died but you were almost of age..."

"Its okay." Lily told her mentor, "You were more a mother to me than Lyra ever was and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me."

Anni smiled, hugging Lily tightly before pulling back with a deep intake of air. Lily laughed at the tears that streaked quirky down Anni's cherub cheeks that Anni quickly tried to cover up with her hands. Sophie pulled tissues from her pocket and handed them around, always prepared. The bell signaling a customer broke up the crying fest, prompting Sophie to glance at the clock above the doorway.

"Lily," Sophie said apologetically, "We have to go so that I have time to ask about a meeting with the editor."

Anni made sure to press a swift kiss to Lily's cheek before Sophie could take her away. Lily didn't know what she would've done without Anni, who promised to keep a close eye on Quality Quidditch Supplies in Lily's absence. Lily couldn't place her trust in anyone more worthy. Anni wouldn't let Lyra destroy the atmosphere of the shop.

The snow that had fallen overnight was pretty but slick. It seemed to cling to the bottom of robes and the soles of shoes. Lily's feet slid into the snow as Sophie hurried Lily down the road. When they finally made it to _Witch Weekly's_ office station, Lily's toes and legs were frozen. Both girls shivered as they entered the warm office building. The hallway was only a little warmer than the air outside though and Lily rubbed her hands together, jumping up and down a bit to get warm.

Sophie was smart and she used her wand to dry the edges of her robes before working on Lily's. Once their robes were dry to Sophie's high standards, Sophie began using her thumb to wash off some of Lily's running mascara. Lily thanked Sophie with a smile and Sophie smiled playfully in response as she adjusted Lily's hair about her shoulders. Sophie was prepping Lily like a doll and Lily had to appreciate Sophie's attention to detail.

"Got to make a good first impression." Sophie said in response to Lily's giggles, "this is basically a job interview and the first minutes count heavily."

When Lily and Sophie finally entered _Witch Weekly's_ office through a frosted glass door, the open press room was already filled to the brim. Witches and wizards alike were on typewriters or had quills in hand, writing notes and processing articles. Notices zoomed in and out of doorways and down hallways. A girl wearing nice embroidered robes welcomed Sophie from the desk nearest to the door.

"Morning Ms. Turner," the receptionist greeted gleefully, "do you need anything this morning?"

"No," Sophie said warmly as she continued pulling Lily farther into the offices, "just showing Lily around."

The receptionist looked at Lily wonderingly but did not question Sophie as Lily followed the confident covergirl diligently. Sophie led Lily to her private dressing room, instead of to a editors office as expected. Lily recognized the window and vanity when Sophie opened the door. Lily sent Sophie a puzzled stare and Sophie explained.

"I'm going to go get you into the editors office without a scheduled meeting." Sophie led Lily over to the vanity, sitting her down there, "Just wait here."

"How are you doing this again?" Lily asked as Sophie checked her reflection in the mirror.

Sophie winked at Lily before she turned away from the mirror, "I can't share my secrets of the trade."

Sophie waltzed out of the room, her chin held high. Stuck, Lily snuggled into the chair, ready to wait. In less than a minute, Lily was yawning from boredom and lack of sleep. Without a wand to play with, Lily fiddled with the golden chain that Sophie had tied around Lily's neck to compliment the borrowed robes she wore. The cloak around Lily's shoulders was feather trimmed and the green down tickled Lily's chin playfully as Lily waited for her friend to return.

Ten minutes later, Sophie reappeared, pushing her door open eagerly. Sophie's face was slightly flushed and she looked annoyed but that face disappeared as soon as Sophie's eyes fell on Lily. Sophie motioned for Lily to follow her quickly and Lily jumped up, bounding across the room in four steps. Lily reached into her pocket and took out the manilla envelope that contained her article. Lily's heart was pounding with anticipation.

 _This was it._

Lily's future was at a crossroads and the next five minutes could make or break Lily's career.

"Who are we meeting?" Lily asked urgently, not wanting to embarrass herself by not knowing the name of the person who might be able to publish her article.

"Alex Gamp is our general editor." Sophie explained as she guided Lily back down the hallways of Witch Weekly, "He's the one I got the meeting with."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "Did you say Gamp, as in _Hattie Gamp_?"

Sophie smirked and said with a short roll of her eyes, "One and the same."

"Sophie," Lily tucked herself closer to Sophie in order to whisper, "How did you get Hattie Gamp to help?"

Sophie laughed and avoided Lily's question, "Nothing, it's fine, Mr. Gamp is her uncle."

"Sophie," Lily said again, seriously, "What did you promise Hattie?"

Sophie huffed, realizing Lily wasn't content without a truthful answer, "I gave Hattie January covergirl."

"What!" Lily exclaimed, ripping herself from Sophie's grasp, "Sophie you didn't!"

Lily shook her head at Sophie, disbelief in Sophie's strong dedication to their friendship. Once again, Sophie had shown her resilience and talent at working the social world to get what she wanted but this time it was to benefit Lily. Sophie's blue eyes weren't swimming with tears like Lily expected, instead they were calm and collected.

"And I'd do it again if I had to." Sophie promised Lily.

Lily was flabbergasted by Sophie's selflessness, "Sophie!" she said, "Covergirl is such a big deal!"

"No," Sophie corrected, "I told you, I want to work fashion design one day. Covergirl is a resume booster but I have more to offer the fashion departments besides my face on a magazine every other month."

"But Sophie," Lily protested, "You worked so hard for covergirl, don't do this just because I'm in dire straights."

"You'd do the same for me." Sophie said fiercely, "I know you would."

Lily squeezed Sophie's hand, "I would but Sophie, in a heartbeat, but are you sure you want to give up covergirl to Hattie _Gamp_?"

"Hattie Gamp is awful." Sophie agreed, tugging Lily forward again, "But her Uncle is the general editor and she's the only one who could get him to make time for a meeting. Don't waste this chance. You've got to go into his office and sell yourself. Don't take no for a answer."

"I won't," Lily squared her shoulders, "you won't regret this Sophie."

Sophie smirked, "I know I won't."

The editors office sat off at the end of a long white paneled hallway covered in cigar scent. The door was closed but it opened for Sophie as soon as she turned the handle. Inside the room was very stuffy. There were no windows and the walls were covered in red brick. An owl was perched in the corner sleeping. Three desks lined the wall but only one was filled. A man who looked suspiciously like Hattie Gamp, but with a bushy mustache, looked up from a magazine print he was reading over. His eyes were clear and dark blue, focused on Lily when she stepped nearer to his desk after a heart push from Sophie.

"Mr. Gamp," Lily said, "Your niece said you'd be available for a meeting?"

"Who are you?" he asked in a monotonous voice, reminding Lily of a bored school professor.

"My name is Lily Evans." Lily cleared her throat to talk a bit louder when Sophie pinched her arm, "I write quidditch articles, Mr. Gamp."

Gamp placed down his magazine to consider Lily even more seriously, " _Quidditch Connections_ is down the main hallway, girl. You won't find any quidditch in this print."

Lily narrowed her eyes and told herself to remain confident, just like Sophie had encouraged, "Actually, sir, I was hoping _Witch Weekly_ would like the chance to publish something new."

The man adjusted his tortoise shell glasses as he responded, "Why would a pop culture magazine catered to teen witches ever consider publishing an article on quidditch when _Quidditch Connections_ can't even market quidditch to the teen witches?"

Lily was taken aback from his blatant sexism. The behavior was atrocious and one of the reasons Lily had entered the quidditch circuit so passionately as a young witch. At Hogwarts, the boys who played quidditch easily outmatched the girls who played quidditch three to one. Lily wanted a future quote where the quidditch fields were evenly mixed with males and females.

"Mr. Gamp," Lily felt a muscle in her jaw pop as she snapped, eager to change his mind, "Witches like more than just fashion, makeup and love. Witches want to feel inspired and empowered. Witches want to read about witches that challenge the market and make differences in this world."

"And they will feel more inspired and empowered reading your article on quidditch scores?" Mr. Gamp seemed unconvinced, "Young lady, we have experts who collect data on what witches want. Witches don't want boring quidditch game synopsis, they want to look at pictures of other witches trying new products and fashion."

Lily's unclneched her jaw to argue in her favor, "With all due respect, sir, my article is specifically focused on underdog witches in the professional league! If you want to cater to witches, cater to _all_ witches! Everyone loves an underdog. My articles _are_ sellable."

The man straightened in his seat, "And how do you know that witches want to root for the underdogs in quidditch?" he gestured to Sophie, "why would they care about witches that play quidditch when they have beautiful witches like Sophie to look up too?"

"There's more to me sir," Sophie said boldly before Lily could answer, "than just a pretty face."

Gamp turned his eyes on Sophie, "And do _you_ believe this girl's quidditch articles will entice witches to buy more magazines?"

Lily flashed her article in front of Gamp for prosperity, "Mr. Gamp, I go to all the games. There's probably a whole cornerstone of the market that you're missing because you haven't branched out beyond fashion and product selling."

"Lily's right," Sophie spoke up loyally, "I go to these games too..that's actually how Lily and I became acquainted. There's so many witches who follow the sport. _Witch Weekly_ could definitely benefit if it branches out to reach those unique audiences."

Gamp sighed and took off his glasses to wipe them on his robes, "Girls, I appreciate your enthusiasm for the success of _Witch Weekly_ , but quidditch reporting has _never_ been a marketing focus for this magazine."

"Come on," Lily pleaded, having nothing to lose but everything to gain, "Please, I know this is different from anything _Witch Weekly_ has ever done but you never know, this article might just be your golden snitch. You could manage to steal some of _Quidditch Connections_ readers. You just have to give me-it-a chance."

Gamp was quiet for a moment and then he held out a hand for Lily's papers. Lily jumped forward and placed the article in his hand. When she stepped back, Sophie squeezed Lily's elbow hopefully. Both of them were eager to hear Gamp's final verdict, invested in the success of Lily's article. Gamp read through Lily's article slowly and then he began marking the pages up with his red quill. Lily chewed on her lip and rocked back on her heels as she waited for an answer from the editor.

What seemed like ages later, Gamp put down his quill and took off his glasses again. Lily felt like she was shaking in her shoes. Sophie's nails were digging through Lily's sleeves nervously and teeth marks were permanently dented into Sophie's lower lip. Gamp looked up at the girls, his facial expression never changing from it's stoney and tired exterior. Lily honestly had no idea what the old man was thinking.

"You wrote this by yourself?" he asked finally, gesturing to Lily's article, "All of it?"

"Yes."

"How did you learn to write so professionally?" Gamp stacked her paper together, "Writing like this takes years to accomplish."

Lily shrugged, "I've been following the leagues since I was little, my father owned Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Recognition crossed Gamp in a flash, "What's your last name, again?"

"Evans." Lily replied proudly, "My father was-"

"I knew your father." Gamp said with a hint of fondness in his voice, "We played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together a very, very long time ago."

Lily perked up, "You played quidditch with my dad?"

"Yes." Gamp smiled, "We were a few years apart but your father taught me how to to a proper swan dive in my second year. How is he?"

Sophie dropped her head so she was staring at her feet, knowing the painful answer that was to come. Lily shifted her weight, nervous from the question that made her wish she'd never spoken.

"Oh," Lily blinked quickly, "I'm so sorry, he's...well...I lost him a few years ago to dragon pox."

Gamp's forhead wrinkled even more, "I'm sorry to hear that, he was a good man."

Lily let a small smile flutter in response to the praise for her father. It had been a long time since she'd hear d anyone other than Anti speak so highly of her father. It was a nice reminder that despite his relationship to Lyra, her father was a good man. It was a comfort to Lily, who had never felt more disconnected from her father before in her life.

Gamp suddenly leaned back in his seat and he pushed Lily's article back to the front of his desk. Lily knelt over the parchment and examined Gamp's writing carefully. The parchment was marked with red curly writing all over the two pages. Some lines were crossed out and some arrows moved sentences around. Lily was reminded of school essays as she read over his notes.

"It mostly needs organization." Gamp explained the markings helpfully, "I think if we could cut it down, mainly the major statistics, it could do well."

Lily head shot up in wonder, "Excuse me?" she stuttered, wondering if she understood Gamp.

Gamp crossed his arms across his chest, "If _Witch Weekly_ features this article, we're going to need to cater not only to the fans but the potential future fans. Can you rewrite this, following my directions and return it to my desk by eight am tomorrow morning?"

Lily was so shocked that when Sophie kicked out at Lily lightly below the desk, Lily actually jumped a bit. Gamp still had his arms crossed and he was observing Lily seriously, as if he hadn't just thrown at curveball at Lily. Sophie was staring at Lily with wide eyes, wondering why Lily had suddenly turned mute. Finally, Lily managed a short nod, pressing her fingers into her hair excitedly before grabbing her article from the desk.

"Yes," Lily said, "Of course I can do that for you Mr. Gamp."

"I want you to try and add more about Marieka Corber's home life in Scotland," he listed, voice never fluctuating any higher or lower, "I've heard she grew up on a farm and that means we can appeal to the small town witches with big city dreams."

"Anything you want in here, I'd be happy to add it." Lily was beaming from ear to ear, "Thank you sir, I'll get started on it right now! Thank you!"

Lily turned to face Sophie and they immediately squealed as the realization hit Lily: she was going to be published! Sophie jumped like a rabbit into Lily's arms. Both girls were practically bouncing out of their shoes with excitement. Lily stood there in Sophie's arms, finally crying for a good reason. Gamp cleared his throat and the girls ripped apart, glancing at Gamp guiltily.

"Please take your high-pitched celebrating elsewhere." he asked in his monotonous voice.

"Sorry Mr. Gamp," Sophie giggled into her hand, tugging Lily out.

"Oh, and Ms. Evans?" Gamp called after Lily's retreating back.

"Yes?" Lily turned, her heart racing from all the adrenaline shooting through hr bloodstream.

"Your father would be very proud of you."

Lily couldn't stop beaming. Suddenly, even with her defect wand and homeless situation, Lily felt as if she'd found her footing and she was no longer falling. Outside the editors office, Lily held onto Sophie tightly, her shoulders shaking. Sophie rocked them back and forth gaily, her excitement turning her punch drunk.

"He liked it!" Sophie sang to Lily, "Lily! That was an amazing pitch!"

Lily laughed as she pulled back from Sophie's arms, "I can't believe he listened to me!"

"You were so boss!" Sophie shook Lily's shoulders in a playful dance, "I mean, if writing quidditch doesn't work out you ought to try a career in relations! You were so good in there, he couldn't say no!"

The girls stumbled back to Sophie's little dressing room where Sophie sat Lily down at the vanity with a fresh pen and parchment. Sophie promised to come back to keep Lily company once she was done going over a few touch ups for the December magazine. Apparently some of her pictures hadn't come out right and she had to retake the cover photo. Sophie dot dressed around Lily, only bothering Lily to get help zipping up her gown.

With Sophie gone getting her photo taken a hundred times in a different room, Lily started editing bits of her article about Marieka Corber. Lily took out the parts Mr. Gamp didn't want and added in what information she could remember learning about Marieka's early life in Scotland. Lily recalled there was a book in Quality Quidditch Supplies with autobiographies of new quidditch players and Lily wondered if she could find anything on Marieka. Luckily, Sophie came back around noon and they both raced to tell Anni the great news. Anni was so happy for Lily that she started crying (again) and refused to let go of Lily for the whole lunch hour.

Lily found a book that had a short article on Marieka Corber's early farm years flying broomsticks around the cow pastures. Lily continued writing through the rest of Sophie's photo checks later that afternoon. Finally, around three thirty that afternoon, Sophie was finally released to go home and they walked together as a fresh layer of snow fell to the already icy ground. Lily had the papers tucked into a snow proof bag and Sophie was listing off things they could eat for dinner.

Laughter followed Sophie and Lily the rest of the night, even when Sophie burned the chicken and they had to order out food. Lily spent her night wrapped up in blankets on Sophie's sofa, continuously editing her article until it was perfect. Sophie was also keeping busy, her own fingers flying across a parchment littered with numbers and sketches for a pretty new dress robe that she was designing. Lily fell asleep halfway through her fifth draft and only woke up around three in the morning because Sophie complained loudly from the mattress that Lily was going to get a hunchback if she continued sleeping at the table.

"I'm sure you didn't have to stay up _all_ night." Sophie teased relentlessly the next morning as she attempted to hide the circles under Lily's eyes with make up.

"I'm a perfectionist." Lily bemoaned, "I always rewrite essays like ten times before I turn them in."

Back at _Witch Weekly_ , Lily handed her finished copy of the Marieka Corber article to Gamp. It only took Gamp ten minutes to approve Lily's edits and sign the bottom of the parchment. He passed the paper back to Lily with orders to get it to the columnists working on finishing the December issue.

"It's going to be in the December issue?" Lily whispered in awe.

"I want it on the same page as the Silver Star advertisements." Gamp ordered gruffly, "if your little article gets enough feedback I am going to have you interview Marieka Corber for the January issue."

When Lily left his office she had to stand along in the hallway for several long minutes, unable to do anything but pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Mr. Gamp liked her writing and even more, he thought it might do well enough for a follow up with the actual Marieka Corber. Lily felt a little sick to her stomach, it was so unbelievable as she handed off her article for print. She was so excited to watch the process of her parchment being typed up magically by a magical typewriter that Lily almost missed lunch with Anni at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Two days later, Sophie and Lily raced to work, having heard through the grapevine that the first few copies of December's _Witch Weekly_ were fresh off the press. Sophie almost tripped over Lily as they jumped up the steps to the second floor of the building. Both of them were laughing loudly as they entered the offices, red faced. It seemed everyone was eager for the December issue because the printing room was packed to the brim. Lily leaned over a large desk, in between two shorter assistant editors who were just about Lily's height. Mr. Gamp bought everyone hot chocolate and they were all rewarded with a first look at the magazine.

The cover page was Sophie, wrapped in red silks from head to toe, looking absolutely gorgeous. Sophie flushed under all the praise for her cover photo, looking embarrassed by all the attention. Lily waited with bated breath as they flipped through pages, waiting for the Silver Star advertisements. Finally, the magazine was open to a page where three witches sat in festive robes on top of the new Silver Star broomstick models. Below the photo of the witches was an prompt to purchase the Slver Stars from Quality Quidditch Supplies, but the mention of her father's old shop wasn't what made Lily fall silent.

There, in condensed black print, Lily's first published article seemed to glow under the lights.

Sophie reached over the desk to point at the glossy page in excitement, "Lily! That's your article!"

Lily, wonderstruck, reached out with her fingers to delicately brush against the printed words. Below the title, her name was in bold ink, naming her the author of the biography. Lily chewed her lower lip as her fingers tased the ink before pulling back as Lily met Sophie's overwhelmed gaze. Everyone started congratulating Lily, even people she didn't know. Lily was beaming so much, that her face actually hurt once the preview was over.

Gamp stuck his hand out to Lily as he passed by her desk on his way to another table, "Nice job, Ms. Evans."

Lily breathed thankfully, "I can't believe this is real."

Gamp didn't smile but he did offer her some more good news, "I just got permission to give you your gratuity. A sickle per paragraph." he handed Lily a small envelope and she stared at it happily as he continued, "It's not much since your an independent writer but I've asked if I can hire you on as an assistant columnist."

Lily almost fell over the table and Sophie grabbed Lily's arm excitedly, her blue eyes shining with celebration.

"Lil!" Sophie squealed, "A job!"

"A job." Lily repeated dumbly.

Gamp even had to crack a smile at Lily's behavior.

"If you'd rather write for Witch Weekly for a few sickles," Gamp said with a raised brow, "I can always tell them you prefer being an independent writer."

"No!" Lily shook her head in a panic, clutching the seven sickles to her chest gleefully, "No, please, I can't tell you how much I would love a job at Witch Weekly."

"Very well," Gamp nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets before continuing over to Hattie Gamp and her fellow model friends.

"Sir!" Lily called and Gamp turned to gaze at her, his mustache quivering, "Why do you want me at _Witch Weekly_ even though I'm openly quidditch writer?"

Mr. Gamp adjusted his glasses with one hand, "You made a good point Ms. Evans. If we get a solid market in quidditch, _Witch Weekly_ might just beat those assholes at _Quidditch Connections_ for magazine of the year."

"Oh," Lily was surprised at his blatant dislike for Quidditch Connections, but she kinda of liked to know Gamp had a sense of competitiveness.

"Besides," Gamp counted as he turned away, "you must be something special if Sophie willingly gave up covergirl for you."

Sophie, who had been listening, popped her head up in surprise, "Who told you?"

"Who do you think?" Gamp muttered exasperatedly and Hattie, his bitchy niece, sneered from where she was perched on a nearby desk.

Sophie and Lily shared exasperated looks but didn't dare roll their eyes. Everyone started congratulating Hattie for getting January covergirl but Lily noticed more than a few of the models privately told Sophie how much they wish it was still Sophie's title. The printing party last until noon, at which time, Gamp finally ordered everyone to take the rest of the day off in celebration.

Sophie had set a time to meet Marlene for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron so Lily was practically dancing along the roads. She couldn't wait to tell marlene the good news. It was about time Lily hd good news to share. On the way to lunch though, Lily couldn't help but notice how jumpy Sophie seemed. Her mittened hands were fighting in the front of her cloak, playing with the cloak buttons as they walked briskly through the snow. Sophie's cheeks were bright red as Lily knocked shoulders with her friend questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her friend, "You should be excited! The cover looked great! You're going to be gracing everyone's mail for the next week!"

Sophie was still fidgeting with her cloak clasps, "Yeah." she said, not entirely clearly.

"You looked _good_ Sophie," Lily promised her friend, "you should be as excited as I am!"

"I'm not worried about the cover." Sophie mumbled irritably and Lily cocked her eyebrow.

Sophie was hardly ever irritable, a sure tell sign that something was wrong. Lily came to a sudden halt and that made Sophie stumble a bit as she tried to continue forward through the snow. Sophie shot Lily a annoyed stare, her russet hair falling into her eyes.

"Why are you being so moody all of a sudden?" Lily asked her friend suspiciously, "You were fine back at _Witch Weekly_."

Sophie rolled her eyes, " _Nothing_."

Sophie really was a horrible liar.

She was _definitely_ worse than Lily.

"Let's go or we're gonna be late for lunch."

Sophie tried tugging Lily forward so that she had to take a few steps but Lily dug her heels into the snow and didn't budge. Sophie looked about ready to sink into the snow and disappear, her face was bright red. A change to Sophie's normal confident disposition. Lily tried to guess why her friend was acting so weird after they both had just spent the last two hours on top of the world.

"Are you upset because you lost covergirl for January?"

"No!" Sophie exclaimed and now she stood closer to Lily, her soft russet hair blowing in the wind, "I'm fine, I'm just-"

"Jumpy?" Lily offered, "suspicious?"

Sophie smacked Lily's arm impolitely and Lily winced as Sophie snapped, "No, I'm not _suspicious_. I'm nervous, if you must know."

Lily cocked her head, "Nervous about what?"

Lily had never seen Sophie nervous about anything, ever. Lily wondered what piece of the puzzle she was missing. Sophie seemed to be arguing with herself. Sophie's cheek twitched and she was shifting from one foot to the other, a sure-tell sign that something was bothering her. Lily had known Sophie long enough now that she'd caught onto most of Sophie's behavioral habits.

"What in the bloody Hell are you two idiots standing outside for? It's freezing!"

Sophie froze at the voice cutting through the wind and Lily looked over Sophie's shoulder to spot a familiar figure. Marlene McKinnon was waving heartily from the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, clearly annoyed for having been kept waiting. A lightbulb went off in Lily's head and she turned her gaze back onto Sophie, who had her blue eyes turned up to eh grey sky as if praying for guidance.

" _Ohmygodyou'renervousaboutMarlene_!" Lily hissed quickly, stepping closer to Sophie so that their voices wouldn't carry to Marlene.

Sophie looked like she really wanted the snow to swallow her up whole, "I haven't spoken to her since she said she liked me."

"So?"

"So I feel terrible." Sophie squeaked, her blue eyes wide and glassy, "Marley probably thinks that I hate her because I didn't say _anything_ when she told me,I just sort of laughed it off!"

"It'll be fine." Lily encouraged Sophie, hooking their arms so Lily turned Sophie in Marlene's direction.

"What are you both doing?" Marlene called from the doorway, shoving in her light sweater, "Get inside, I can't feel my fingers!"

"Coming Marles!" Lily called cheerfully before Lily hissed in Sophie's ear as they shuffled over to Marlene in the doorway, "If you like her too, just tell her."

"But why does she like, _me_?" Sophie whispered urgently and Lily laughed, reminded in that moment just how alike she and Sophie were.

Lily had said something similar about James Potter not too long ago.

"Breathe." Lily said to Sophie, "Everything's going to work out. Somehow."

Marlene hugged them both when they finally reached the warmth of the bar but Lily noticed Marlene's arms weren't as tight around Sophie's waist as they'd been around Lily's. Marlene and Sophie kept Lily in between them as they sat down. Lily wondered how long the girls could keep it painfully obvious. Even still, when they sat down at a table Sophie managed to share smiles with Marley over Lily's head. Marlene winked boldly at Sophie and suddenly Lily felt somehow like she'd interrupted a conversation she wasn't a part of.

Some of Sophie's fellow models joined them at their table and soon it had become a very festive lunch with drinking and plenty of salted chips. The Leaky Cauldron was playing Christmas music from an old radio and a barmaid was hanging tinsel on several decorative trees festively. By the fifth Christmas song, Lily was on her third drink and starting to feel the buzz often accompanied with fire whiskey. Lily and Sophie were laughing into their mugs as Marlene recounted the story of how one of the house elves accidently dropped a vial of rotten doxy eggs in the Gryffindor common rooms. Lily remembered it clearly, the dorms smelled putrid for three days and she'd slept with a few other Gryffindors in the Astronomy tower just to escape the smell.

Marlene recounted, "I think I stayed in Hufflepuff the most, they were right next to the kitchens and Bertha knew the elves well enough to get me free snickerdoodles."

Suddenly, the music changed to a hearty rendition of 'God Bless Ye Merry Hippogryffs' and the conversation was quickly dropped as the girls joined in on the chorus gaily. Lily, who had felt like shite for the last few weeks, finally felt a bit like her old self again as she sang out christmas lyrics at the top of her lungs.

She was wand-less but her life didn't lack the magic she so loved.

She wasn't going to be jobless much longer thanks to her father's memory, looking out for her.

The girls were all so busy laughing that Lily hardly noticed when someone familiar walked up to the table in any black dress robes and thick black frames. Lily only caught the newcomers intense gaze after Sophie had stumbled over her words, thrown off her groove mid-sentence. Marlene didn't recognize the guest at first but once she did, her face soured instantly. Lily finally turned, even though she had a feeling she knew who was eliciting such reactions from her friends.

She turned despite knowing the risk to her heart if she acknowledged him. Hello was all James Potter had to say. That's when lightening shot through Lily's bloodstream. His hurricane swept hair reminded her of when he took her hand and spun her around glorious marble ballroom. Sh felt as if she were swaying in her seat, underneath the stare of his notorious hazel eyes. A devastating blow to her stomach made it's appearance as Lily remembered the broken wand in her pocket, proof of James' hatred for her.

Lily forced her tone into a poisonous hiss, "I bet your pleased with the ending to this story."

James caught her mirroring to his own words in the shed, "Not entirely."

Lily forced a laugh, bitterly shutting him a look, "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I didn't know you'd be here." he actually sounded honest, "I came for a much needed drink."

Sophie had a hold on Lily's elbow. Lily wondered if this was the first time Sophie had seen James since September. Lily had to say, Sophie was handling his appearance better than she was. Lily's fingers were shaking as they reached for her cup so she could take another swing of her fire whiskey. Sophie stood up suddenly, her blue eyes ablaze with a protective glare as she came around the table to meet James head on.

"Beat it, Potter." Sophie warned James, "Or I'll serve you a drink on the head."

"You serve empty threats," James waved his hand absentmindedly at Sophie, his eyes trapped on Lily who had reached for another flask, aimed at drinking herself into a coma now, "Evans, while you're here, I want to talk to you."

"No." Lily said.

"You owe me at least five minutes."

"She doesn't owe you shite." Sophie said venomously, "not after everything you did to her."

"I'm not here to talk to you, Turner." James snapped at Sophie.

"Yeah Turner, especially since you were a heavy player in this fucking mess." a voice joined in and Lily grew angrier at the sight of Sirius Black joining the party wearing a leather jacket and vacant expression, as if he hadn't left Lily hanging when she'd needed him most.

"Leave Sophie out of this." Lily said heatedly, slamming her borrowed flask on the table as he glared up at James determinedly, "She's just being a good friend, unlike some people."

Sophie seemed less than enthralled at Sirius' timely appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one-half the Potter protection detail." Sirius reminded Sophie, "Where he goes, I go."

Lily glared at Sirius, "You can follow him back out the door then."

"Yikes," Sirius stole a chip, "someone's fiesta today, good luck James."

"Damn right I'm angry, Sirius." Lily said furiously, looking between James and Sirius.

"I've known you since you were a tiny ginger with knobby knees." Sirius said, grabbing one of the tankers and taking a swing before adding, "You never stay angry at me for long."

"Well I'm about to test that theory." Lily said, "Because you'll _never_ be able to fix my wand."

" _What_ wand?" Sirius asked, suddenly appearing truthfully puzzled.

"This wand?" Lily said coolly, pulling her spell-o-taped wand from her pocket to show it to him.

"Remus said-but Peter said-" James' face broke and that face, the same one he'd given her in the garden shed, made her heart jump to double time.

She didn't want his bold looks.

She didn't want his apologies.

The only thing she wanted right now as to be as far away from James as possible.

"Lily." James' voice, so soft, broke her even more, "What happened?"

Lily felt her face heat up and she was aware that everyone within a ten foot radius had gone silent when people realized who James was...and who he was speaking too. Lily didn't need the humiliation, not when she had just started to breathe normally again after all the heartbreak. Lily wiggled her way out of the booth, right over Marlene's lap.

Lily threw three of her sickles on the table and turned to the door that would lead her away from James. Whispers were moving across the table, everyone was confused. Sophie's blue eyes were fluttering back and forth between them, her mouth open slightly. She was over analyzing everything, Lily could tell by the look on her face. Sirius could see Lily's fight or flight reactions kicking in. He reacted quickly.

"Listen," Sirius begged, grabbing Lily's hand so she couldn't go anywhere, "I don't know what's going on but I promise I will personally murder whoever did that."

"Then you might want to start planning your boss' funeral." Sophie said, blue eyes flickering dangerously in James' direction.

"Back off Sophie!" James shouted at her, ears red in frustration, "I didn't do that!"

"Like Hell you didn't!" Sophie's hand pointedly grabbed at James' shoulder and Lily felt the color drain from her face as Sophie told James off, "Your head's so far up your own arse that you can't see that Lily's been trying to apologize to you since she met you! Everything Lily did was for her friends and you don't even care because you just want to use her as a punching bag for your own insecurities!"

"Don't pretend to care about Lily, Turner!" Sirius exclaimed, "We all know you only became her friend because you thought she might take away your chance at becoming Mrs. Sophie Potter."

"I _do_ care about Lily!" Sophie argued, "She's my best friend!"

"What? No!" Sirius barked, "She's _my_ best friend. I was there when her dad died. I was there when she had her heart broken by her first boyfriend. I was the one who read all her quidditch articles, the one who made sure she was eating when she was having her bad days! Not you!"

"Then where have you been the last three months!" Sophie looked furious and Sirius winced at Sophie's low blow, "I didn't see you comforting her when she didn't get her article published a few weeks ago! I haven't seen you around the shops at lunch time! I especially don't remember seeing you wiping away her tears in the middle of the night when Lily had to run away from home because of what _your_ stupid boss did!"

 _"You ran away from home?"_

James' shocked voice cut through Sirius and Sophie's arguing. All eyes shifted back to James. Sirius grip on Lily's arm loosened and Lily ripped her arm back to her chest, backing away from the crowd of old and new friends, all fighting because of her mistakes. Lily shook her head, tears streaking down her cheeks as she kept eye contact with James who appeared worried. James was looking at Lily as if he cared about what happened to her. His hazel eyes were filled with a static electricity that reminded Lily of when she'd danced with him at the masquerade.

James was looking at Lily as if he hadn't broken her heart in the same moment that her wand was snapped in half.

Lily couldn't handle it, not his pity. She didn't want it, she hated him and she couldn't look away at the same time. So she kept backing away under her backside hit a chair and she almost fell to the floor. Her friends and James started forward so she turned away and started for the door.

"Wait, Lily!"

His voice seemed like it was tried but Lily didn't dare to look at him, not now.

Sophie's voice joined James' in protest. They were pleading at her to wait. Someone shouted that she'd been drinking and her wand was faulty. Another voice called for someone to stun her. James' voice was the loudest and he was begging for her forgiveness. That almost made her turn back around but Lily knew she could never forgive James for what he'd done. She didn't know how he could ever forgive her for putting a mask on and she didn't know how she'd ever be able to forgive him for breaking her wand in retaliation.

Lily broke James' heart with a lie on a broomstick and like a bludger to the gut, James broke Lily's heart in return.

Lily pushed one of the many doors to the outside world open swiftly. Snow was falling thickly and the cold air hit her wet cheeks, freezing them. Someone caught her hand and she turned her cheek. Green eyes met hazel. Lily felt a sob burst from her throat, and the entire bar watched as she ripped her hands from his and started running.

It was, after all, the only thing Lily could manage to do when it came to James Potter.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"Actually," it wasn't Sophie's soprano voice that answered, "I was rather hoping you'd let me do a bit of talking for the both of us."

Lily looked around to find James Potter staring back at her, glasses fogged up as he closed the door to Sophie's flat behind him. He was wearing a cloak but he took it off, revealing dark blue robes underneath that were trimmed with green. The color brought out the red in his cheeks as he placed his cloak on the hook by the door. Lily dropped the blanket she was holding in her lap and she immediately jumped up from the seat, brushing down her robes awkwardly as she struggled to make herself look busy and not nervous.

"Stop fretting, I promise I'm not here to yell at you."

His voice was the same silky tone he'd used at the masquerade. Lily's eyes shot up to look at his face and she saw he looked rather sheepish. His left hands was buried in his curls as he met her stare.

"In fact, you have permission to yell at me for the rest of my bloody life."


	14. Ever After

**Chapter 14: Ever After**

James' face was burned into the back of Lily's mind as she ran to the only place where she truly felt safe and at home. Back in the old quidditch shop, Lily was quickly swept up into Anni's warm and protective arms. Anni let Lily bury her face into her shoulder and didn't talk to her or ask her what was wrong, she just let Lily stand there in her arms. The hug was exactly what Lily needed, something familiar from her childhood that could bring her back to simpler times. Anni smoothed Lily's hair against the back of her head, soothing her gently.

Anni settled Lily into a seat in the corner of the shop and brought Lily a cup of steaming tea. Lily sipped the warm liquid, eyes trapped on the wooden floorboards as she tried to lower her anxious heart beating. Anni's silent and calm personality was exactly what Lily needed so she could think through all the voices in her own head.

Of course, that was there where Sirius found Lily, wrapped in an old blanket and sipping her second mug of tea. She didn't acknowledge him at all, besides sparing a glance when he entered the shop looking for her. Luckily, he'd been smart enough to come alone. Lily didn't know if she could handle anyone else.

"Lily." Sirius' voice was raspy and he was pleading her to look at him.

Lily kept her gaze firmly attached to her feet on the hardwood floor. Sensing she was still upset, Sirius sighed deeply before settling down onto a box in front of Lily. The box groaned with his weight as he leaned his arms on his knees so he could be closer to her. Their toes were almost touching. Lily stared at them, refusing to look up, worried she might cry.

"Sophie thought you went back to her place," he whispered, "But I know you better than that."

"What's going on?" Anni demanded, "she came running in here, looking like the world had just ended and she was fine when I saw her last!"

Sirius waved his hand at Anni, "She is fine Anni."

"Like hell she's fine!" Anni snapped at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes were hazy as they assessed Lily though his fringe, "She'll be fine, I promise. There was a huge misunderstanding."

"I don't feel fine." Lily muttered, tightening the blanket around her shoulders, "not anymore."

"I know James sort of surprised you back there." Sirius' foot nudged hers and Lily looked up finally, meeting his serious stare, "but you can't keep running away from James, you're going to give him a complex and I have enough to deal with."

Lily crossed her arms and looked away again pointedly, "Why did you come find me?"

Sirius sat back a bit in his seat, "Well," he said awkwardly, "I came to apologize before anyone else could get ahold of you."

Lily took another sip of her tea, keeping her eyes away from Sirius' face. Sirius got up and came to sit next to her on her own chair, forcing her to glower at him while her tea sloshed in her hands. Sirius leaned his shoulder against hers, like a dog might lean into a comfortable pillow. Anni was tapping her foot, looking between the pair with concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm the reason your wand is busted Lil." his voice sounded small and Lily knew he was disappointed in himself, "I'm the one who passed it off to Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did you have it?" Lily asked suspiciously, "I thought James wasn't letting it out of his sight?"

"After he got his wand back, he asked me to return yours but," Sirius' body almost collapsed into hers, "then James got called out of town last minute so Remus and I had to leave. I gave Peter Pettigrew your wand, knowing you needed it soon, and he must've fucked up because I told him that you had to get the wand at your father's shop."

Lily turned her cheek so she could look at Sirius with a raised brow, "I wasn't here, I haven't been here in over a week."

Sirius blinked in confusion, "What?"

Anni jumped in helpfully, "Lily's right, I've been at the shop all week and there was a bloke who stopped by for two days asking for Lily but I thought he was just a friend from school."

"Lyra kept Petunia and me under house arrest." Lily explained to Sirius, "I was never here."

"Well shite." Sirius breathed, "Merlin, Lily I'm so sorry."

Lily curled her legs to her chest, balancing the tea on one of her knees, "So James didn't purposely give my wand to Lyra?"

"James would never," Sirius swore. "He was worried about you the entire time we were out of town."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

Sirius leaned into her, "I told James everything I knew about the ball and the broomstick. James was worried he'd gotten you in more trouble than he'd even realized but when we got back, Peter said you'd gotten your wand back so we both assumed you were okay."

Lily's teacup shook in its saucer, "James knows everything?"

"Yes." Sirius reasoned, "Well, everything I knew anyways."  
"And he still hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you." Sirius disagreed, "He's just hurt that you didn't trust him to keep your secret."

"I wish I'd trusted him," Lily confessed, "I wish none of this had ever happened and we could start over."

"Well we can't go back in time," Sirius said, squeezing Lily's shoulders tightly, "but we can at least acknowledge the mistakes we made."

Lily leaned her head into his shoulder, kindly. "I think I'm going to go back to Sophie's and trying to figure out what to say to James if I see him again."

Sirius looked at her, "Do you want to see him again?"

Lily shook her head, "No, not yet, I want to be alone right now."

Sirius jumped up to follow her. "If you need anything, I'll be staying at my Uncle's for the next two weeks."

Lily passed Sirius a look. "Really?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well you're always running off with James."

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets as he said secretively, "Well, James has a lot going on here, so we're staying put."

Lily smiled and hugged Sirius, kissing his cheek before going to thank Anni. Anni wasn't thrilled with Lily's plan to go to Sophie's alone but Lily promised her she'd be safe. Walking through the snowstorm wasn't Lily's best idea ever but with her wand broken in half, Lily didn't even bother trying to apparate.

Sophie's flat was locked when Lily arrived. Lily reached into the fern plant by Sophie's door and searched for a key Sophie had promised was hidden there. Once she found the silver key, Lily opened the door to the flat and went inside. With a huff, Lily slide onto the pillow covered sofa, grabbing a blanket and spreading it around her lap in order to get warm. The radio in the kitchen was on a christmas station and carols echoed eerily through the flat. At one point, Lily fell asleep, her head on the arm of the sofa as she waited for Sophie to come home. Finally, Lily heard heavy footfalls outside the door and then Sophie's front door clicked open. Without looking up, Lily made sure to show Sophie she was still struggling by offering a small, half hearted wave.

"I'm not much in the mood for talking," Lily said, "But I'll take one of the infamous Sophie pep talks, right now."

"Actually," it wasn't Sophie's soprano voice that answered, "I was rather hoping you'd let me do a bit of talking for the both of us."

Lily looked around to find James Potter staring back at her, glasses fogged up as he closed the door to Sophie's flat behind him. He was wearing a cloak but he took it off, revealing dark blue robes underneath that were trimmed with green. The color brought out the red in his cheeks as he placed his cloak on the hook by the door. Lily dropped the blanket she was holding in her lap and she immediately jumped up from the seat, brushing down her robes awkwardly as she struggled to make herself look busy and not nervous.

"I promise I'm not here to yell at you." he said jokingly, "In fact, you have permission to yell at me for the rest of my bloody life."

His voice was the same silky tone he'd used at the masquerade. Lily's eyes shot up to look at his face and she saw he looked rather sheepish. His left hand was buried in his thick dark curls as he met her stare, his cheeks were red but he still held his chin up with a determination she had grown to recognize.

"James."

She managed something besides squeaking, so she applauded herself for that. James' mouth tilted up at the corner and he took another step closer to her and the sofa. She hadn't noticed he was wearing new glasses until he got close enough that she saw the frame were black instead of black and gold like before.

"You got new glasses." she commented dumbly and he looked down.

"Oh, yeah these are my spare." he shrugged, "I played a round of mercy and my other pair got cracked."

Lily remembered Remus explaining the game that James played with his friends. It had something to do with beating each other senseless until someone gave in. Lily thought his left eye looked a little darker than normal.

"Did Sirius punch you again?"

"No," James appeared amused by her question, "Sirius just punched Peter Pettigrew straight on...I got punched by one of them while trying to break them up."

Lily chewed on her lower lip and didn't answer. The awkwardness in the air was so thick Lily imagined anyone could cut through it with a slicing spell. James took another step towards her.

"Sirius was pretty peeved with Peter," he said conversationally. "Do you know why?"

"I have an idea," Lily said as James walked casually around the sofa to meet Lily face to face.

"Yeah, Sirius told me he found you after the bar." James adjusted his new glasses, "Of course, he had already shouted at me for being a prick a week ago but Sirius was _nothing_ compared to Sophie."

"Sophie?"

James nodded, "Yeah, she basically ripped me apart in front of everyone in that bar after you'd left."

"She did?" Lily lifted her eyes as he knelt down so that their faces were level.

"You two are good for each other." James said, "I always thought Sophie needed new friends and you seem like a good influence, besides sneaking into balls and snogging strangers."

"What can I say?" Lily whispered, "We both had mutual interests."

James' eyes flickered, "Mutual interests?"

Lily wasn't going to hold back, not anymore, not with him.

He deserved better.

She deserved better.

James sat down very carefully next to Lily on the sofa, folding his hands in his lap.

"I was unfair that day I came to your house for my wand," James disclosed honestly. "I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time at the ball." Lily muttered, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Waste my time?" he whistled in disbelief, "do you really think that?"

"I'm not following."

James shook his head, "Do you know I fancy you? _Both_ of you? The shop girl and the girl at the ball?"

"Yes," Lily whispered, her face flushing under his intense stare.

James' shoulders slumped. "You _did_ know?" He croaked, "this whole time?"

"I had an inkling." Lily said, "A few people were rather adamant that I was just your type."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were at the ball then?" James exclaimed, ripping strands of his hair with his tempered fingers as he stared at her in disbelief, "Do you know what's been running through my head everyday since that ball?"

"Er, no." Lily said, "I can't read minds."

James mocked her before glaring, "I'd never liked a girl as much as I liked you, Lily Evans." he confessed and she flushed redder, "I was knocked off my feet when I met you flying that broomstick, and then you showed up in that Quidditch shop. I was mad about you."

"Mad about me?"

"Yes." James said, scooting closer to her, "And then I invited you to the ball, expecting you to come. Sirius said you'd come and I waited all night for you and while I waited this new witch walked into my life with the greenest eyes and a fascination for quidditch. I thought I'd gone insane! I couldn't fancy two girls at once, could I?" he laughed suddenly and his hand dropped from his hair as he admitted softly, "but it turns out it was just you, it was always you."

"I honestly didn't know that you fancied me when I went to the ball," Lily swallowed, "And I thought I'd never get to see you again after the ball anyway."

"Why?" James looked genuinely curious, his eyes shining behind his lenses. "Why would you think I'd never see you again?".

"Because I didn't want you to get close to me." she admitted, "It sounds stupid, I know."

"Just explain."

"You knew me, the real me." She played with the tassels on the end of one of Sophie's pillows. "You'd seen me fly that broomstick and you knew me from Quality Quidditch Supplies."

James shook his head, "I'm still not sure what you're saying," he said. "What's me knowing the real you, got to do with anything?"

Lily shot James a dejected look. "I wasn't supposed to be flying that broom in West Country, James."

James suddenly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking her, "I know, Sirius told me you'd nicked it, but why not just tell me?"

"I didn't know a thing about you. I didn't know if I could trust you," she said. "All I knew is that you were this handsome, dashing curse breaker who could get my friend Anni fired."

James tilted his head at her, "Your friend?"

"I knew that if my stepmother found out that I'd nicked the broom for a flight that she'd fire my friend Anni and severely punish me." Lily explained. "I didn't want Lyra to get near you at the masquerade because I was worried if you started talking to her that you'd let slip that you saw me flying the Silver Star."

"But didn't you wonder why I invited you?" he asked, "Didn't you wonder _why_ I wanted you to be there?"

"You didn't invite me, James," Lily said in despair. "You only thought you did. My stepmother got the invite and thought you wanted my stepsister Petunia at your ball."

James furrowed his brow, "Yeah, I get that, but why would I invite someone I didn't know?"

"Because my stepsister lied too and said that she knew you." Lily sighed deeply, "And I didn't question Petunia because I didn't even imagine you'd ever invite me anyways."

James looked contemptuous as he hissed, "I can't believe this." He slouched in his seat, "You did all of this because your stepmother misunderstood my letter and no one knew there were two Evans' sisters?"

"Step sisters," Lily corrected, "And yes, there was a bit of confusion."

"A bit," James laughed, shaking his head. "This is all one big shit show."

Lily chewed her lip before leaning forward and taking James' hand in hers. James' eyes shot up in surprise and electric shot up Lily's spine. His fingers interlaced with hers and she smiled gently.

"James, you weren't supposed to meet me at the masquerade. I was only there to try and keep my stepmother busy and away from you."

"I mean you did manage to keep _one_ of us busy." James quipped, seemly amused.

"I'm sorry about that." Lily promised him, "but you walked into that room and I-you _really_ know how to make a girl feel special."

"You reminded me of someone." James' face was soft as he stared her, "it was your eyes," he confessed, "I felt like I'd seen them before."

Lily tucked her chin as she replied shyly, "that's because you _did_ see them before."

James unwound his fingers from her hands and they both sat there, lost in their own thoughts. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly from beside her, "The real you?"

Lily wondered if who she was, who she really was, would be enough.

"My name is Lily Evans." she stuck out her hand playfully, "I love quidditch and I just got a job at _Witch Weekly_ as a columnist."

James took her hand and shook it, "I'm James Potter," he replied with a wink of mischief reflecting in his hazel eyes. "I also happen to love quidditch and I'm a curse breaker at the Ministry of Magic."

"A very cool job."

"Congratulations on your new job," James said, "Much cooler than my own."

Lily let her smile open up more, "Thank you."

James' hand didn't leave hers. Instead he yanked her to her feet suddenly.

"You know what you'll need for your new job?"

"What?" Lily asked and she found herself laughing again, something that was fresh and new around James.

James tugged her frivolously to the door, "I do believe that after everything that's happened since Halloween, I owe you a wand."

Lily stumbled forward against his pull. "You want to buy me a new wand?"

James let go of her hand to grab his cloak so he could wound it about his shoulders again. Lily hugged herself, her own cloak still a little damp from the wintry elements outside. James saw her hesitate and offered her his warm smile. He took a step towards her and she chewed on her lower lip nervously as one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder.

"If I could fix your first wand, I would." he whispered tenderly, "I feel awful for what happened."

Lily ducked her chin as she grew aware of how close James was, "It's fine."

"No," he said furiously "It's not fine. I'm the reason your wand is broken so I'm going to be the reason you have a new wand."

"What?" Lily shook her head, "James you don't have to buy me a new wand. I can get one after I get paid."

"Lily," James' eyes smouldered, " I could've given your wand back that day, when I got my own wand back. I was embarrassed about the way I'd acted initially, when I found out and so I was scared to face you again, knowing I was the reason you'd lost the sparkle to your eyes."

Lily tilted her head, "You and I really fucked up, didn't we?"

"Mostly me." James replied evenly, "I was so upset that you'd lied and on top of it all, you were best friends with Sophie. Do you know how many of her friends tried to sleep with me during the short time that Sophie and I were talking?"

"No," Lily said honestly, "And I'm not so sure Sophie does either."

James tucked his chin, "I know that now, but then? I wasn't sure what to think so after everything happened, I assumed it had all been some sort of sick joke. I thought you and Sophie were walking home arm in arm, laughing about my- _well_ -laughing at me."

"Who told you it wasn't a joke?" Lily asked.

"Sirius," James answered. "And then Sophie, in the bar, after you ran away for a second time."

Lily smiled at the exasperation in his tone. "When I get overwhelmed, I panic sometimes."

"I noticed." he looked her up and down carefully. "You aren't going to run out on me again, are you?"

"Why," Lily asked, "Are you going to run after me again?"

Something flashed behind his glasses, "I'd need to invest in a pair of running shoes, but I have a feeling I'd follow you out of curiosity."

"Curiosity?" Lily asked.

"I never know what you're going to say or do next," he said, "One minute you're running a quidditch shop, the next you're dressed to the nines and ditching your shoes at a ball."

Lily tucked her hair behind her ear, "I like to keep men on their toes."

James laughed, "Well, I've always loved a good mystery."

"I'm no mystery," Lily snorted, "Just a girl trying to become the world's top Quidditch reporter."

"Well," he said, "I think you can do that no problem but we need get you a new wand before you go to anymore quidditch games or masquerade balls."

"I will never find myself at one of those dances again," Lily laughed, "I'm all danced out."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" James asked.

"What?"

"Never say never."

James held out his hand and with a mental push, Lily let her fingers wrap into his. James smiled and tugged her forward so that they walked to the door together. James let go of her hand to open the door and she passed him, meeting his hazel stare as she walked into the hallways.

Once outside in the snow, James stepped closer to her and they walked side-by-side down the street. Despite it only being the first week of December, the shops were boasting Christmas sales. Lily stared through the shop windows in order to keep her brain focused on something other than the way James kept so close to her as they walked back to Diagon Alley.

It was near time to closing when they arrived at Ollivanders but when James opened the door and the bell rang, Mr. Ollivander seemed excited to see some faces in his dark shop. When Mr. Ollivander spotted Lily next to James, his smile widened even more.

"Back for a new wand?" he rasped joyfully, "I had a feeling that broken wand wouldn't last long."

James spoke before Lily could, his voice reaching it's deepest tone, "I'll pay for whatever wand chooses her."

Ollivander's white brows shot up even more excitedly, "Any wand?" Ollivander glanced at Lily, "You won't be purchasing from the discounted wands today?"

Lily glanced sideways at James and she opened her mouth to say that she didn't mind a discount wand but James shook his head, as if expecting her to protest. Lily couldn't believe how serious he was about the wands-but then again, James had warned her at the masquerade that he was a wandlore nerd.

"Lily wants whatever wand chooses her." James repeated firmly, "And I'm paying for it."

"Certainly."

Mr. Ollivander got to work. Lily was ushered to the middle of the shop. James sat down at a small seat, adjusting his glasses as he watched Ollivander measure Lily out. When Ollivander asked for Lily's old wand, Lily reached into her cloak pockets and pulled out her own lopsided wand. James became rigid when he saw the wand again but he relaxed when Lily sent him a shy smile. James returned her smile and gave her two thumbs up.

Ollivander had no music playing, so it was quiet as he started pulling wand boxes from the counters. Outside the windows, there was a slight orange glow from the streetlamps. Snow was still falling, threatening to snow them into the shop if they were there too long. Of course, Ollivander started right away, tossing Lily wands that were very similar to her old wand. Lily waved them all into the insense thick air but before she could even get a word out, Ollivander would snatch the wands from her muttering about disqualification.

By the sixteenth wand, Lily was growing nervous, "What if a wand doesn't choose me again?" Lily asked out loud, "What if only one liked me?"

Lily turned her worried eyes to James in his chair. James seemed to sense her nervousness because he stood up swiftly and swept over to her side, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Lily tilted her her head up so that she could look into James' eyes. They were kind and encouraging, and Lily was reminded just how she first fell for the handsome cursebreaker.

"There's another wand out there for you," he promised sincerely. "Magic takes time, you have to be patient."

"I've never been very good at being patient." Lily admitted.

He winked at her, almost affectionately, "I'm learning that about you."

Mr. Ollivander returned from the back of the shop with three new wands in between his fingers. James kept a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder as she took the first wand from Ollivander. Her grip was firm and awkward as she lifted the wand into the air to cast a string of bubbles across the shop. The bubbles had no more than appeared and started floating to the ceiling when Ollivander made a noise in the back of his throat and tossed the rest of the wands in his hands on the counter.

Lily lowered the current wand in her hand, glancing worriedly at Ollivander who was staring at her like she was a puzzle. Lily felt awkward as Ollivander looked her up and down, tapping his foot on the floor. James didn't seemed concerned, he had his arms crossed now and was leaning casually in front of Lily against the counter. Lily turned her attention back to the wandmaker.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"I've tried every combination of dragon heart string and willow in this shop." Ollivander said, stroking his frizzy beard, "None of them are speaking to you."

Lily twirled the wand in her fingers thoughtfully. "Maybe," she mused, "there was just something special about my old wand?"

"There's one more willow combination I haven't tried." Ollivander seemed determined to find her a wand that choose her. "It's a sturdy little willow with a unicorn core but it might do the trick if you're up for it."

"Why do you not seem so excited about that?" Lily asked, sincerely confused.

"Well," Ollivander said, "I am willing to try it but, normally, wands choose the likes. The similars. For a new core and wood wand to choose you...that would imply that your original wand is no longer compatible with you."

"Can that happen?" Lily asked, wondering if she was broken.

"It's possible." James said from the counter, "I've had a few coworkers who've gotten knew wands after their old was ruined curse breaking and the cores differed greatly between them."

"What does it mean?" Lily asked as Ollivander made his way to the shelves on the right side of the shop.

James was quiet before he said, "It means that something in you, is attracting a different core."

Ollivander agreed as he pulled a long, thin and light brown wand from velvet cushion, "Your original wand, dragon heartstring, is known for being very powerful and can easily be committed to another owner." Ollivander held up the wand in his hands, "Unicorn hair, however, is noted to be powerful but committed to its first owner."

"Unicorn hair isn't so bad." James nudged her foot gently with his own and she glanced at James in wonder. James smirked as he slid his own mahogany wand from his pocket, showing it off in the dull shop lights, "I happen to be quite fond of my unicorn core."

Lily stared at James, wonderment on her face, "Your wand is a unicorn core?"

James nodded, looking as if he were sharing a private joke with himself, "That's why my wand didn't want to work for you."

"But you said you were having trouble with my wand." Lily reminded James.

James rolled his eyes, "You old wand was temperamental with me, sure, but I was still able to perform decent magic with it. You said yourself that you couldn't get my wand to even levitate for you."

Lily glanced back at the wand Ollivander was holding out. Lily reached out carefully with her fingers. The smooth wood was carved with little spirals that slid along her fingertips as she easily gripped the handle. A warmth filled Lily, sinking to her toes as she lifted the wand and a brilliant shower of golden sparks uploaded from the tip. The shower of sparks fell around her, lighting up her hair and sparkling like fairy lights as they fell to the ground.

Lily looked at James in amazement, her cheeks warm. James' mouth was slack and his eyes were tracing the way the last sparkling glimmers of magic fell across her face, as if she were in fact, also made of gold. The look itself sent a different sort of magic shooting through Lily's veins. They would've stood there staring at each other longer if Ollivander hadn't stepped between them to congratulate Lily.

"I think we found your wand."

Lily beamed brilliantly and James clapped cheerfully behind Ollivander, looking happier than Lily had ever seen him. Ollivander took Lily's old wand and put it in a pile of broken wands in the corner behind his desk. James paid for Lily's wand, despite Lily's protests. Lily practiced several more spells before James offered to walk her back to Sophie's.

"We could apparate to Sophie's." Lily suggested once they'd said their goodbyes to the wand shop owner.

"We could," James said softly, "But I was hoping to get to talk to you a bit more. About us."

Lily wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm not opposed to talking to you but James, it's freezing."

"If we go back to Sophie's flat she won't let me talk to you alone." James said, pulling Lily to a stop in the middle of the street, "so the only other option is for you to come by my flat with me."

Lily froze, "You want me to go home with you?" she said, "where your parents live?"

"It's fine." James said instantly, "I don't live with my parents all the time. I mostly stay in that cottage in the West Country. You've been there before, when we met. It's nice."

Lily glanced up the street, Sophie was likely waiting up for her. Lily knew that she'd be able to talk to Sophie anytime and James deserved some more answers, if he wanted them. Lily took his offered hand and he smiled even wider. She was certain they could've just gone to the local pub, but something in his eyes charmed her to go somewhere quieter.

The cottage itself was covered in snow like the rest of England and the chilly air cut through Lily's clothes when they appeared. Someone had hung red and green fairy lights haphazardly around the door that James opened with a slight push. Lily smiled charmingly at the decorations before she stepped into a small hallway adjacent to a sitting area covered in furry white rugs and leather upholstered chairs.

James closed the door behind Lily, locking out the snow and cold. James took her cloak and she stepped farther into the house, her eyes searching the small pictures that seemed to be magically stuck to the walls. It was clear the cottage was a bachelor pad, there were butterbeer bottles littering the table in front of a roaring fireplace. The wooden paneled walls were covered in broomsticks and reminded Lily of James' collection back at the mansion. Her fingers dragged along the wall, her eyes taking in everything. James was watching her from the doorway of the sitting room, his arms crossed.

"This is how I found you in my parents' place." his voice followed her as she examined each broomstick carefully, "Have you always fancied flying?"

"Always." she said truthfully. "My father owned Quality Quidditch Supplies for my whole life until he died from dragon pox. I was raised on loving flying and quidditch."

"I'm sorry he passed away." James' voice was soft and kind. "I don't know what I'd do without my mum and dad. They gave me this whole cottage just so that I'd have someplace to escape the rumors and politics that came with my dad's job."

Lily turned to stare at James in the doorway, "Is that what you were doing here, the day we met?"

James nodded, "I spend a lot of time here, when I can. It's quiet out here. I like the quiet."

Lil played with a strand of her hair, "Yeah, me too."

James stepped into the sitting room, "I thought I was seeing things when I thought I saw someone flying through the forest, so I decided to take a look and that's how I found you."

Lily pulled her hands around herself, "I didn't know this land was owned, my friend Anni sent me just beyond here to fly the broom."

"We only own about an acre," James said, "And most of it's the forest."

"Well it's a lovely little cottage."

"It does its magic." James replied, but his eyes weren't matching with his casual tone, they were dark and full of a fire that reminded Lily of right before she left him alone at the masquerade.

Lily swallowed, trying to settle her beating heart, "Thank you again, for my new wand."

James voice was so heartwarming, "I only wish there was more I could do."

"You've done enough." Lily promised quickly, "I wish there was something I could do so that you'd understand how grateful I am for what you've done. I thought you hated me, honestly."

He choked back a short laugh, "Yeah, I wanted you to think I hated you."

Lily stood up a little taller, interest peaked, "Why?"

James licked his lips before responding, "because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of falling even harder for you," James' ears were red and he suddenly couldn't look at her. "When I came back for my wand, you were just as fun and quick witted as I remembered. You talk about me sweeping you off your feet Evans but you had me from your first hello."

"And what about now?" Lily pointed out.

James chuckled and looked behind him for a moment to make sure they were still alone before turning back to her, "Well, to be honest, Sophie held me at wand point and threatened to murder me if I didn't grow a pair and come talk it out with you, but that's not all."

Lily pushed back her hair as she stared at James in wonder, "It's not?"

James shook his head and took another step towards her. "When you said that you didn't know why I'd ever invite you to the ball-that stung a little. I thought we'd been getting along quite well."

"We were," Lily confessed, "I liked you but I didn't want you to get caught up in all my drama...I never imagined the results...you just weren't what I expected."

"Back atcha." James chuckled deeply, "You're better than I expected."

Lily tried to hide her smile but it was impossible.

She caught his eye when she looked back up, "Did you really fancy both versions of me?"

"I fancy every bit of you."

"I heard that but I don't know why I couldn't believe it." Lily said, "Sirius told me and I said he was barmy."

"Barmy or not, Sirius really cares about you." James said, "You nearly tore a rift between us when I was being...difficult."

James was standing too far from her, his hands in his pockets, hazel eyes drinking in Lily like she was fine wine. Her hands felt clammy, silence was only cut by the ticking of the grandfather clock on the wall. A moment or two later, James held out a hand to Lily and she took it, allowing James to lead her to the chair where the window was cracked open to the chilly hair. He pulled sat her down and then kneeled in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about your wand," he said for the fifth time that day, "And I'm sorry you had to run away from your home."

"It's okay," Lily replied. "It hasn't been a real home since my father died.."

"Sirius said something about that." he said, "I at least wish that your father had left the shop to you."

"He wanted us to be a family." Lily said sourly, "But my stepmother hated me."

"Why?" James seemed genuinely flabbergasted, "I really don't understand who could actually hate you? I couldn't even bring myself to do it entirely when we were fighting."

"I have magic." Lily explained, "My stepmother's daughter, Petunia, doesn't have magic. It's as simple as that."

"I'm sorry." he said, "Is that why your stepmother broke your wand?"

"She broke it because of Peter delivering it when she thought my wand was still locked away in her safe," Lily explained. "But I'm sure it was partly because she thought she could control me like she did her daughter, if only I didn't have magic."

"I did speak to Peter before I found you at Sophie's," James said, "I asked Peter and he admitted that he gave the wand to your stepmum but only because he couldn't find you at the quidditch shop."

"It's not Peter's fault." Lily reasoned, "It was a combination of all the lies that had built up over time."

"Yeah well," James sighed, "Sirius walked through the door after talking to you and punched Peter headlong into a wall. He was pissed Peter didn't listen to him."

"He looked pretty peeved." Lily agreed, "Sirius always had a temper if things didn't go his way, I hope Peter is okay."

"Remus and I managed to keep Peter from getting too beaten up." James said, "But honestly, I think Peter at least deserved the first punch, for going against my explicit orders."

"Are all your fights with your friends solved with fists?" Lily quirked a brow at James and he grinned guiltily.

"No, not all of them."

"Really?"

"Mum Potter would disown all of us if that were the case." James explained, "Remus went to school with me so we've known each other as long as you've known Sirius. I hired Peter at the recommendation of a family friend right after my father started his campaign trail. Peter introduced me to Sirius one night and from then on I've had all three boys at my side. They're like my brothers so, sometimes we get a little rough."

Lily nodded, "And are Sirius and Peter ok?"

"Yeah." James laughed, "Peter's nursing a pretty bad headache and Sirius had to apologize to the house elves for getting blood in the threadbare carpet, but it's all good now."

Lily flicked at her robes. It was like a whole new world, with his eyes keeping ahold of her as they sat in his sitting room alone. She didn't want to run anywhere but right into his arms. She had to tread carefully, desperate not to make a mistake. James leaned close to her and Lily felt like he took the air right out of her lungs with his forlorn look.

"Why did you run?" he murmured, "that night, at the ball, weren't you having fun?"

"My hair was turning back to red." Lily motioned to her hair, "I knew I had to get out of there before you noticed."

"You were wearing a mask too." James said, "A mask, might I remind you, that you didn't even want off. I wouldn't have known."

"Trust me," she felt the flush return to her cheeks as she admitted, "If I hadn't heard those fireworks you could've gotten the mask off, I would've let you in on the secret."

James looked hopeful, "You would have?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, I just panicked. I didn't want you to ever look at me the way you did after you found out I lied."

James' hand covered hers softly. "Can we start over?"

Lily flipped her hand so that she could loop her fingers between his. James stared down at their entwined hands before looking back at Lily with a hopeful nudge to her knee.

"Lily?" he asked, waiting for an answer, an invitation to smother her with something other than his eyes.

"James, I've liked you from the moment since I saw you from across a quidditch pitch." Lily confessed, "But you didn't even notice me."

"What?" James furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about? We never met at a quidditch match?"

"We technically have seen each other at two matches," Lily tugged his hand, "The first was during a match in August. You walked right past me."

"I did?"

Lily reminded him cautiously, "Yeah, erm, Sophie wanted to show you a good time."

Recognition flashed in his eyes and he groaned in embarrassment, " _no_."

"Yes." she laughed at his expression and laughed even harder when he leaned in far enough to press his forehead to her knee, "You even looked right at me after I laughed at Sophie's pathetic flirting."

"I'm sorry." James murmured, "I'm so sorry you got caught into that mess with Sophie."

"I'm not." Lily whispered, "She's one of my best friends now."

James lifted his head from her knee and he too a deep breath, as if accepting his fate.

"When was the second time?" James asked, "Which match?"

"I slipped in the mud at the rained out match in September," Lily said and another flash of recognition flew across his flushed face, "you caught me right before I fell."

"That was you?" he exclaimed, "Shit, no wonder Sirius was laughing all the way to _Witch Weekly_!" he shook his head at Lily in disbelief.

"I was covered from head to toe in mud." Lily said kindly, "You couldn't have known without Sirius introducing us."

James placed his hands on his face exasperatedly. "Please don't tell my boss all this or I'll lose my job. I'm _supposed_ to be observant!"

"To be fair," Lily said, "I helped keep you in the dark."

James was red around the ears as he took Lily's hands in his own, "I swear, I told Sophie a hundred times I only wanted to be friends...including that day. Nothing happened."

"I know." Lily said, "Sophie told me everything."

James was quiet, staring at their entwined hands. Lily leaned forward, her elbows digging into her knees as her hair swung forward to cover one side of her face. The fireplace crackled loudly in the background but Lily wasn't warm from it, she was warm from James' lovely little stares that sent her heart beating wildly.

Lily swallowed as she admitted out loud, "I was worried you wouldn't like me much anymore if you found out that I lied." Lily's shoulders dropped, "And then everything just fell to shit anyways."

"You can say that again." James said, but his thumb was rubbing the inside of her wrist, "My parents thought I'd been seduced by some dark witch who was stealing my wand as payback for all the curses I've undone."

Lily laughed at that, "Imagine their disappointment when your parents find out I'm just a quidditch crazed orphan."

"What are you talking about?" he looked up at her with a similar twinkle in his eye, "Quidditch crazy orphan is a much better alternative."

"Is it?"

"My mum loves adopting new kids," James rolled his eyes, "She practically treats Sirius like he's her own flesh and blood so when she meets you, she'll be thrilled."

Lily shrugged self consciously, "I dunno…I did cause a lot of trouble for your family."

"So you left some stilettos in the hallway and mixed up a few wands." James chuckled, "You should hear about some of the shit I've done."

Lily slid off the chair and sat next to him on the floor, tired of the space between them. James settled down with her, their backs resting against the chair that Lily had previously been sitting in.

James nudged her gently, "Do you think we could pretend that none of this ever happened?"

Lily dropped her gaze to her lap. "I'll never forgive myself for lying to you."

"What if I've forgiven you?" he asked, "What if I want to remember all that stuff, if only because it brought me to you?"

"You forgive me?"

"As far as I can tell," James said, "I'm the only one who should really be apologizing."

"You didn't lie."

"But I did yell." Lily heard the smile in his voice, " _A lot_."

Lily tossed James a look, "I deserved it."

"If you keep saying that, I'm gonna start yelling at you again," James warned, "but this time for being stubborn."

Lily smiled sheepishly, "I don't know how to forget how much I've hurt you, James."

"You'd hurt me more if we couldn't be friends." he twisted her hand in his lap and unlooped their fingers, "We'll take it slow."

"Slow?" Lily repeated, not certain she liked that idea.

James nodded, "Can you give me a chance to prove I'm not a stubborn prat, most of the time?"

"Give you a chance?" Lily uttered adoringly, "James. I lied to you, remember? Not the other way around."

"Yeah but," he pinched her side with his closest hand, "I'm irritable and can be hard to love."

"No James." Lily said as she closed the space between them, "You are very easy to love."

James caught her upper lip in a kiss and it was like a fire, melting the ice inside her veins. She sunk into his kiss, her heart pounding in her chest. James' hands were cupping her cheeks, guiding her mouth to curve against his own. Lily's hands were starting to pull at his robes, trying to get flush against his warm body. Her toes curled in her shoes as James' mouth broke away suddenly, so he could fix his eyes on her with a lust-driven stare.

"This isn't very slow, is it?" she asked breathlessly as his wild hazel eyes traced her elated expression.

"I only suggested it for your benefit." He said roughly as his hands left her cheeks to drag down to her sides, holding her hips as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

Her eyes were closed, the only thing she was able to process was the way James' teeth grazed her lower lip and the feeling of his tongue, tasting the curve of her mouth. Her face, having been flushed before, was burning now. Lily's fingers drifted to James' scalp as she fell even deeping into his kisses. Her fingers were teasing his hair into more of a mess as James moved his eager mouth to explore her jaw, trace across her cheek and then tickle her ear.

She shivered as he slowly teased his lips along her ear, "I have a secret." he said, "When I was kissing you at the ball...I wanted it to be you, the _real_ you. I'm so happy it was always you."

In response, Lily pulled his lips back to hers, her mouth unrelenting against his. His hands were all over her and she had tossed aside all cares, throwing herself on top of him as they sunk lower and lower until they were almost lying on the floor. The fireplace crackled behind Lily as he kissed her back, his fingers digging into her waist as her hair created a curtain around their faces.

"Oh thank Merlin," a voice entered Lily's subscience while her mouth remained occupied, "Finally!"

Lily and James pulled away from each other. Lily turned her whole body in James' arms to find Sirius, grinning from ear to ear in the doorway, his arms crossed as he surveyed Lily and James. Behind Sirius, Remus looked rather sick, as if he'd walked in on them practically shagging.

Sirius swept across the room clapping his hands, "Remus and I were coming to check to make sure James wasn't drowning himself in the shower again. This is a much better alternative."

"It seems you two have made amends," Remus added weakly from the doorway. "As happy as I am to see that everything is good with you two...maybe we should leave...Sirius."

"We're taking it slow," James joked and he laughed when Lily slapped his chest. "Okay, I suggested we take it slow and Lily jumped me- _ow_!" James rubbed his pec as he glared at Lily, "And you said I'm violent!"

"She was the best dueller at school," Sirius bragged, "but she can hold her own at a game of mercy."

"I've never played mercy in my entire life." Lily scoffed.

James tucked Lily's hair behind her hair as he said adoringly, "I dunno, I feel pretty much at your mercy right now."

Lily flushed as she realized she was still half straddling James, her body pressed into his. Lily rolled off James but his arm kept hold on her waist so she couldn't run too far. Remus said something about getting some butterbeer and Sirius sat down in front of the couple happily, looking like Christmas had come weeks early. James pressed a kiss to her temple, and Lily felt warm all the way to her toes.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

"You're Lily Evans, the new _Witch Weekly_ sport correspondent?"

"Yes." Lily said, confused, "And you are?"

"Jim Rogers," he held out a stiff hand and Lily shook it, if only to be polite, "I'm the editor for _Quidditch Connections_."

"Oh," Lily said, startled as she pulled her hand back, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You sent us the same article that _Witch Weekly_ just published in thier December issue," he said gruffly, "We were surprised to see _Witch Weekly_ published it."

Lily taken aback, replied sourly, "Perhaps they saw something you couldn't."

"It was a good article," Rogers shook his head, "But we rarely publish new authors."

"Shame." Lily said casually, "You might think to try something new."

* * *

 **There are two chapters left and they will probably be posted back to back. Shoutout to my amazing beta this chapter, sitienessuficientecoraje!**

 **I am so grateful for you guys and I don't say that often enough.**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


	15. So This Is Love

**Chapter 15: So This Is Love**

"Not another score for red!"

Lily laughed, throwing her head back delightedly as James cried out in despair beside her. It was Friday and Lily had spent the last week getting to know James, as well as his family. Currently, they were at a charity match being played by various players in the league who all represented one of the fifty teams. Lily had her money on the red team, who were winning without even really trying. This was much a disappointment to James, who had bet against Lily just to be a git. Lily knew he'd done it to get a rise out of her, he seemed to like when she showed her fiery side and encouraged it as often as possible. The quidditch game was no exception but now James was fake crying into Lily's neck as one of the chasers on the red team scored another goal.

Lily and James weren't alone in the box. James' parents Euphamia and Fleamont Potter were laughing along with Lily at their son's disappointment and despair. Euphamia, who had taken an instant liking for Lily, had one of her withered hands on Lily's arm as they laughed together. Flemont, James' political driven father, was actually a tall gangly version of a teddy bear and he was struggling to keep from spilling his hot cider on his wife's lap as he laughed too. Directly behind Lily, Sophie was pressing her hands into Lily's shoulders nervously as another player was flipped off their broom by a rogue bludger. Sirius, Remus and Peter aligned in the row with Sophie but weren't nearly as on edge as Sophie. Sirius was whooping loudly into James' ear everytime the red team scored, pissing James off to no end. Remus and Peter were arguing over the likelihood of a tie.

Lily hadn't been so comfortable and happy since her father died.

"Is it over yet?" James continued complaining into Lily's hair as the quaffle was sent back into the frey.

Euphamia said as she adjusted her lovely red Christmas headscarf, "You really shouldn't have bet against Lily."

"Your mum is right," Sophie said, "Lily's the professional among us."

James, who was probably just using the game as an excuse to press his face against Lily's neck in public, bemoaned, "I could play better than half of them."

"You could not." Lily laughed, "they're _all_ professionals."

"It's for charity James," Fleamont reminded his son, "Stop acting like this is the World Cup."

James moodily shot the green team seeker a look, "I'm going to lose ten galleons."

"You really should've thought about that before you bet against the only person in this box who has an inkling of quidditch more than you." Lily hummed sassily and James pinched her in retaliation, making her laugh again, "you're embarrassing me," she said pointedly, "Most men accept defeat with gallantry."

"I'm competitive." James said pointedly.

"Don't I know it." Lily turned in her seat to share a wink with Sirius.

"There's still a chance James," Sophie tried to ease James, "There's still the snitch."

Lily tilted her head back so she could look at Sophie's angelic face, "Sophie, the snitch is only worth 150 points."

"So?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sophie, "green team is behind by _230_ points."

"Yeah," Sirius stretched next to Sophie, "I think this game is pretty much over."

"Why?" Sophie asked, "the snitch hasn't been caught."

"Because there's no way green can win now, even if they catch the snitch." Peter spoke up before he tossed some hot popcorn in his mouth.

Sophie considered this before turning to James and saying very seriously, "Your screwed Potter."

Everyone laughed just as red scored another point for their team. Lily stayed snuggled into James' side as the game drew to a close. It was her second time out with James and his family but her very first public outing with the Minister and his wife. The Potter's were very good about trying to keep everything private but even they couldn't escape the reporters, especially with their son dating one.

At the end of the game, an announcer let everyone know that over 600 gallons had been raised to aid in rebuilding a community that had been burned down by rogue dragons in Surry. Lily clapped politely alongside the Potter's, her smile wide. As with any special quidditch event, the after party was held in a white tent outside of the quidditch stadium. It was decorated with christmas baubles and most the the press inside were more interested in interviewing the players and the game hosts. Lily was perfectly fine with that, as the evening could've easily been a disaster had the press shown interest in the Potters.

James spent most of the party with his parents, being a gracious and doting son. Lily and Sophie took spots at the open bar, letting James play politics. The girls were soon joined by Peter and a few of the players, including Art Buckley. Art didn't recognize Lily from the ball, seeing as she'd had brown hair then, but Lily couldn't resist snorting into her drink when he started bragging about his playing out on the field.

"I caught that quaffle with the tips of my fingers!" Art boasted, raising his glass in the air, "our team would've won!"

Lily couldn't help speaking out, especially when Art made it so easy, "perhaps if you had spotted the snitch before the other team tossed in a couple hundred points, you would've won the game."

Sophie, who hardly understood quidditch but recognized Lily's sarcasm, choked on her drink. Art turned his eyes on Lily, getting the same stupid expression he'd given her at the masquerade. Lily din't look away, she just quirked an eyebrow at Art, daring him to something something even more idiotic.

"Who're you?" he spat nastily.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied sweetly, holding out her hand politely, " _Witch Weekly's_ quidditch correspondent."

" _Witch Weekly_ doesn't have a quidditch correspondent." Art spat, "They're a witches magazine."

"You act as if witches can't play quidditch," a new, feminine voice answered from the other side of the bar.

Everyone looked around to locate the voice and Lily spotted a woman with dark blonde fringe and a wide smile. She was wearing red robes that marked her as a player on the winning team and she was sitting cross legged on her barstool. If she stood up, Lily would guess the witch was close to Lily's height. Lily recognized the last name embellished on the back of her robes and suddenly Lily felt like passing out.

Up until this moment, Lily had only seen Marieka Corber from far away, on a quidditch pitch.

Up close and in person, Marieka looked like she could take Art Buckley in a dark alleyway and win.

Marieka kept her stare on Art, totally at ease, "If I recall, I just caught the snitch right out from under your nose."

" _Merlin_." Lily muttered as Art turned beet red.

Marieka flashed Lily a wide smile, "Hello."

Lily was aware that Marieka was talking to her, but all Lily could do was stare stupidly at Marieka. As if sensing Lily's disbeleif, Marieka got off her stood and waltzed casually voer to Lily, burshing shoulders with Art on her way. Marieka held out her hand to Lily. Lily had enough sense to take Marieka's hand but it was Marieka who shook.

"I'm Marieka Corber." she joked, eyes twinkling, "I was wondering when I'd get to meet the person who single handedly made me the coolest witch quidditch player this side of the league. I love your article in _Witch Weekly_ , the one published last week."

Lily managed to gasp, "I'm Lily Evans. I'm a huge fan. I've been watching you fly since before the Holyheads. Do you prefer the Cleansweep or a Swift Flyer? Did you know you lean left when you do your catches? Even when the snitch in on your right? Are you planning on going for team captain? I love your hair."

Marieka looked positively pleased with Lily's gushing, "I didn't think anyone noticed I leaned too far right during my catches."

Art, sensing he was forgotten, turned his back to the girls. Lily felt like she had a million and one things to ask Marieka before she lost her chance. Lily wished she had a pen and paper instead of a fire whiskey, in her hands. Marie slid into the chair next to Lily, placing her drink on the bartop. Sophie reached over Lily to offer Marieka her hand.

"Sophie Turner." Sophie introduced herself since Lily was partially out of it, "nice flying in the game."

"Thanks," Marieka said and then perked up even more, "Wait, you're the covergirl for _Witch Weekly_ , aren't you?"

If Sophie liked Marieka before, she clearly adored Marieka now, "December, yes."

"Your dress was gorgeous." Marieka offered, "my mate Annabeth has you taped to her locker."

Sophie flushed pleasantly, "That's so sweet."

Marieka laughed again before considering Lily again, wiping at her fridge as she changed topics swiftly, "are you here to do more reports?"

Lily shook her head, trying to breathe normally, "No, I'm not." she said, "but I'd love to do an follow up article, if you've got time in the future?"

Marieka was nodding yes before Lily could even finish, "You should come to a Harpies practice!" Marieka gushed, "all the girls would love to meet you and we'd love to fly with you a bit if you have the time."

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Lily felt like she was in a dream, "I'd love to go to a practice!"

Marieka glanced at Sophie, "You're welcome too but I am warning you, Annabeth won't let you leave."

Sophie waved her hand, "thanks for the offer but I'm not big into quidditch."

"Why did you come here then?" Marieka snorted, "This was a charity match...all quidditch."

"I invited her." Lily confessed, placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder, "I'm trying to convert her to a fan."

"Trying and failing with every game." Sophie raised her glass at Lily with a smile, "when we start getting into why these players wear atrocious robes, get back to me."

"Tell me about it." Marieka motioned to her frumpy red robes, "These create so much drag, it's obvious a wizard invented them."

"There you go Soph," Lily said cheerfully, "You can design the new set of quidditch apparel."

Sophie's eyes lightened, "Maybe I will."

"So sorry," a voice interrupted their conversation, "But I saw you from across the room and you're the most gorgeous witch I've ever seen, dance with me?"

"Oh Merlin," Sophie pretended to gag next to Lily and knocked back another swing of her drink as Lily dramatically rolled her eyes, recognizing the sound of the voice.

Lily turned to find James, hand outstretched towards Lily, a teasing smile etched onto his handsome face. Lily saw Marieka give James a once over, her eyes definitely interested in what they saw. Everyone was always charmed by James. Lily didn't know how she was lucky enough to call him, hers.

"If she doesn't want a go," Marieka said saucily, nodding at Lily, "I do."

James turned his head to glance at the unfamiliar voice and quirked his head, "sorry," he said to Marieka, "I'm taken."

"James," Lily motioned between the curse breaker and quidditch player, "This is Marieka Corber. Marieka, this is my boyfriend, James."

James winked at Lily handsomely, obviously liking how she took to introducing him as her boyfriend. Luckily, James always recovered quickly from these things and so he extended his hand to Marieka politely, instead of snogging Lily senseless like his expression had just suggested.

"Yes," he said with a hint of amusement, "I'm her _boyfriend_ , James."

"Lay it on thick James." Sophie nudged Lily and the girls winked and giggled at each other.

Marieka shot Lily a mischievous look once she was done shaking James' hand, "He's invited to practice too."

"Practice?" James asked as he slid up next to Lily and put an arm around her shoulder casually.

Lily's lips were dangerously close to James' chin as she said, "Marieka is the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Oh," James' face relaxed, "the women you've been writing your articles on!"

"Yes," Marieka laughed, "and I quite liked the article she had published in _Witch Weekly_ so I invited her to practice with me and the other Holyheads."

"You invited her to a Holyhead practice?" James pointed at Lily, "And she's still _breathing_?"

Lily pursed her lips at James but she was trying to hide a smile, "oh, ha _ha_ , you're hilarious."

James said to Marieka, "Lily's your biggest fan."

Marieka grinned again, "She'd be in competition with my mum."

"I'm sure your mum is lovely," James said conversationally, "But she didn't publish an article worshipping the ground you walk on."

Lily pushed her red hair back, turning away from James so she could lean towards Marieka and lock James out of the conversation, "so is it true you used to practice flying while you were supposed to be tending to the sheep?"

James saw what she was doing and sent her a sneaky glance, clearly figuring out how to embarrass Lily next. Lily's heel hit the edges of her chair as she tried to ignore the hair the nose of the back of her neck when James dragged his hand slowly down the back of her neck. Lily shot james a look and he was grinning sheepishly as his fingers started lifted her hair from her shoulder. Sophie crossed her leg and kicked Lily in the process. Lily fluttered her eyes over to her best friend who mouthed the word 'behave' at Lily. Marieka had no idea that Lily and James were flirting (without even looking at each other) so she continued the conversation with Lily without a pause.

"I used to steal my older brothers really old broom from his room." Marieka laughed, "I got the switch when I was seven and all the sheep from the barn got out after I forgot to latch the door. My mum just about _murdered_ me."

"Lily knows all about stealing brooms." James bragged and Sophie pressed her lips to her glass next to Lily, clearly trying not to laugh again, "We actually _met_ because Lily nicked the new Silver Star from its box to trial fly it."

"You did what?" Marieka eyed Lily with a new, impressed expression.

"Erm," Lily nudged James in the side forcefully, "Yeah, I might've done that."

Marieka whistled, "bad ass."

"I agree," James said, before sweeping between the girls to take Lily's drink and place it on the counter amid Lily's protest, "Now, your boyfriend would really like to dance with you."

"I'm talking to Marieka." Lily said as James took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

James shot a saucy look over his shoulder, "You don't mind Marieka? You can talk quidditch later, yeah?"

"Come dance with us." Lily offered Marieka politely.

"I'll stay here and wait for your dance to be over," Marieka volunteered, "I'm not much for dancing."

"See?" James pressed a kiss to the inside of Lily's wrist, "Marieka's not much for dancing."

"Yes," Lily said, "But what about my best friend? You forgot to ask her."

James look at Sophie, "Sophie?"

"Go," Sophie waved at them, "I'm gonna stay here with my drink."

"Here that Evans?" James kissed her palm affectionately, "No one else wants to dance, shame that. Let's go."

"Wait," Lily hummed, and James groaned, frustrated.

"What?" he asked, "I asked both of them."

"You didn't ask me."

James pretended to look beside himself, "Did I not?"

Lily clicked her tongue, "Nope."

James let go other hand and she couldn't help but giggle as James bowed dramatically in front of her before asked, in his poshest voice, "Fancy a dance?"

"As long as you lead." Lily joked, taking his outstretched hand and waving at the other two before James swept her off her stool.

They were both laughing as James led her, walking backwards, over to a small band set up by the food table. With another yank, James pulled Lily into his side and started dramatically twirling them about the tent. Lily's hair was flying out behind her as she closed her eyes and let James spin them in circles like they were children, without a care in the world. His fingers were tightly interlocked through hers and she felt like she was in the air, actually flying for a moment.

Finally, James slowed, resting his hands on her hips as they rocked in place. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers wrapping into the strands of hair on his neck as they swayed. Looking him in the eyes, it was like she had escaped the world around them and entered a strange paradise where James was the only person she saw. At one point, one of James' hands left her waist to trace the curve of her face gently.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, one hand tugging her waist closer to him, "Thank you for coming out with my parents and I tonight."

Lily beamed up at him, feeling as if she were glowing brighter than the Christmas lights lining the tent, "Thank you for inviting me."

James leaned in a little so that his nose could brush against hers, "It's been dreadful, I've been so busy playing politics with Dad that I haven't had time to show off my beautiful date."

"Well," Lily said as his lips inched closer to hers, "I do think they're all looking now."

It was nice, being with James and his family. It was reminding Lily of what a real family could be like. Mrs. Potter teased James endlessly the rest of the night for dancing with Lily in the middle of a tent. Mr. Potter kissed his wife like they'd only gotten married the day before before they left the party, intending to go to bed earlier than the younger adults. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter all argued and bickered like children once the group had found themselves back at Sophie's flat for some extra wine and Sophie's baking. Lily and Sophie had grown accustomed to all four boys, who had quickly made Sophie's flat their new favorite hang out.

Lily knew Sophie didn't mind, in fact, Sophie had taken to inviting everyone back to her flat for wine and scones as much as she could. Even Sirius couldn't complain about Sophie's cooking and he spent most of his time in the kitchen trying to get a taste of whatever Sophie was baking. Lily and James always took up residence on Sophie's sofa, Lily's legs curled into James' side as they talked about anything and everything.

For once in Lily's life, she felt at peace.

Sophie was in the kitchen singing a christmas songs with Sirius as a fresh tray of scones baked in the oven. Remus was sitting by the window, staring out at the falling snow while Peter talked to James about his interviews planned for the next week. They were deciding if James was going to say anything about Lily in them.

"My parents really don't think I should say anything," James was saying, "so that Lily isn't bombarded by the press."

"James I am the press." Lily snorted, "I could publish all of your dirty secrets tomorrow if I wanted too."

"Dirty secrets." James scoffed at Lily, "I'm clean, Evans, no dirt on me."

Sirius chimed in from the kitchen, "James slept with a stuffed lion until he was twelve years old, called it Mackie."

James looked like he was about to end Sirius' life but he wasn't able to retaliate when a knock at Sophie's door silenced interrupted the argument. Lily, knowing Sophie might've invited Marlene, stood up and stretched as she walked over to the front door. Of course, when Lily opened the door, her wide smile faded at the sight of two familiar women standing in the doorway, covered in snow. One of the woman was Anni wearing a thick traveling cloak from the shop and carrying an umbrella. The other woman was the biggest surprise. Lily had to blink twice at Petunia, whose face pale was emotionless as Lily processed her sudden arrival.

"Petunia?" Lily managed, "Anni?"

Anni stepped forward, immediately throwing her arms around Lily's shoulders, "I figured we'd find you here."

Lily pulled back from Anni's hug, her gaze still stuck on pallid Petunia, "What are you two doing here?"

Anni shook snow from her hair, "You'll never believe what's happened."

Lily didn't, couldn't, comprehend what was happening. Lily never thought she'd see Petunia ever again, let alone with Anni. Lily felt as if the room were spinning. Anni called from the kitchen, asking who it was at her door. Lily didn't know how to answer.

James appeared, slipping an arm around Lily's waist, "Whats going on?"

Anni's eyes were trained on the way James held onto Lily, "Oh my god."

Lily flushed, "Anni, you remember James?"

"Yeah." Anni's eyes were round like saucers, "Well, this is a surprise."

"Is it?" James tilted his head at Anni.

Lily tucked her arm around James before passing her eyes over Anni's pale face, "Anni what's wrong?"

"Well, we half expected to find you barely hanging on." Anni said, "I wasn't sure after I last saw you..."

"Oh Anni, I'm so sorry," Lily exclaimed, "I should've owned you or stopped by! I'm ok, it was all a big misunderstanding. James and I are fine."

"I can see that." Anni's eyes hadn't left James since he appeared, seeming unsure about his friendly smile.

Lily chewed her bottom lip, turning her attention back to Petunia. Petunia's face was blotched with red spots of embarrassment and her eyes were narrowed into slits, giving her a colder appearance. Petunia's hair was wound up properly and she was wearing a muggle coat and hat that Lily didn't recognize. Petunia held a letter in her hand, and Lily's eyes fixated on the broken seal of the envelope.

Lily asked again, nervous with Petunia standing there, looking so out of place with her envelope, "Why are you here Petunia?"

"Petunia?" James asked Lily, recognizing the name, "your step sister?"

Lily nodded, placing her hand on James' chest to quiet him from saying anything else so that Anni or Petunia could answer her question.

"Petunia came to the shop looking for you about ten minutes ago." Anni explained quickly, "I knew you'd want to see what she brought for you to see."

Petunia held out the yellowing envelope with a shaking hand, "I found this in one of mum's drawers."

"What is it?" Lily asked, "What's it from?"

"It was in mum's jewelry case." Petunia explained as Lily took the thick envelope and started opening it, "I found it while I was sneaking money out of her dresser. I'd seen it before but I never cared before, until now."

Lily folded open the old parchment, the lines on her forehead growing more pronounced as she started to read the first lines. James pressed into Lily's side to read over her shoulder. It was her father's curvy handwriting. Lily had forgotten he dotted his i's the same way that she did. A tear slipped from her eye as she continued on to find the words…

 _...and the deed of the shop, and all its merchandise, is placed under the care of my daughter Lily Evans..._

"Holy Agrippa." James whispered.

Lily read the words again, for the second time, trying to get herself to come up with any words besides the string of curse words floating through her head.

"What is it?" Sophie pushed herself up to the door, wiping her hands on her robes to rid them of flour from baking, "What's happened."

Sirius had followed Sophie, and he was glaring at Petunia with clear distrust, "Yeah Lily, what is it?"

"It's a will." Lily's voice cracked, "My father wrote a will before he died and he left everything to _me_."

"What?" Sirius yelped, jumping forward to snatch the paper from Lily and read the words for himself, "That bitch stole from you."

"Lyra doesn't own a cent of the shop." Anni said confirmed what they were all reading, her brown eyes were gleaming triumphantly, "Lyra doesn't have a claim to any of it."

Sirius passed Lily back the parchment, looking ready to set Lyra's house on fire...but...he couldn't.

It was all Lily's.

After all this time, everything her father had owned was hers.

Lily's fingers were shaking as she stared at the words that proved that Quality Quidditch Supplies belonged to her and only her. Her father's signature at the bottom of the page seemed to stand out the most, reminding Lily just how much her father actually did love her. James pressed a firm kiss to her temple as she skimmed her fingers over her father's handwriting in wonder. .

Lily lifted her gaze to Petunia, "Does Lyra _know_ that you took this?"

Petunia shook her head, "She was out to tea when I broke into her dresser."

James' surprised tone was hard to miss when he addressed Petunia quizzically, "How'd you manage to do that?"

Petunia's ice cold eyes turned onto James, "Pardon?"

"I broke into that dresser and you mum had at least ten spells on it to keep Lily out." James explained, "You're a squib, so I know you didn't have any counter curses available."

Petunia's turned a little green, "I prefer the term muggle to squib."

"Sorry," Lily said to her step sister, "I told James...he didn't meant to offend you."

"Wait, wait" Sophie said, stepping closer and peering over James and Lily at the parchment in Lily's hands, "Your step mother doesn't own any of it? The house or the shop?"

"None of it," Lily replied, turning her gaze to Sophie, "it's all mine."

Sophie clasped her hands in front of her chest happily, "it's like a Christmas miracle."

Lily could help but let a little bubble of a laugh escape as she fell deeper into James grasp, feeling like her world was spinning twice the rate it normally did. Lily technically owned everything but the most important thing was that she owned her father's shop. Quality Quidditch Supplies belonged to Lily, including the broom she'd taken for a quick flight in August.

"Lyra's been lying this whole time." Lily marveled, "to everyone."

"So," Sirius wrung his hands, "Anyone willing to go with me to curse Lyra within an inch of her life?"

"I will," James volunteered quickly, raising his hand.

"I've been meaning to give that witch a piece of my mind since she walked into he shop with Lily's father." Anni said, rolling up her sleeves.

From there, Lily nor Petunia could do little but watch as Anni led the way to the old townhouse, eyes blazing. Anni had spent the last couple of years struggling under Lyra's rule when in all reality, Lily had been her boss. Lily could see why Anni was ready to give Lyra her two sickles. Anni's rage, however, was nothing compared to Sirius.

It was Sirius who almost burst down the door with his insistent knocking. Lily's home was the only house on the street lacking christmas decoration and even with the snow, it looked dreary. Even the windows were dark, until one light flickered on from Sirius' pounding. If Lily had anything to do with it, the house would never be so dark and unwelcome again.

Behind the group, Lily noticed Petunia hung back, still recovering from Anni apparating her to the property. Petunia was likely avoiding the confrontation with her mother. Lily wondered why petunia had decided to bring Lily the will in the first place. Petunia could've run away without worrying about Lily, instead she was there, waiting to watch her mother get thrown from the house. Lily wondered if Petunia partially wanted to fight her own battle with her mother by using Lily and Lily's friends a knights.

Finally, the front door was opened by Bricks the house elf, who spotted the group and sent out a concerned call for his mistress. Lyra swept out from the backroom, wearing a black dressing gown. Her nostrils flared at the sight of Lily surrounded by her friends out in the snow. James held onto Lily's hands tightly, keeping her grounded.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Lyra spat at Lily, "I told you not to come groveling back."

"I would never grovel." Lily said, "and I've come to claim what's mine."

Sirius' wand flashed through the air and was suddenly pointed at Lyra's neck before Lily could say anything else to Lyra, "You have ten minutes to grab what's yours and leave this property."

Lyra looked taken aback, "I beg your pardon!"

"Ten minutes." Sirius hissed once more, "Get your things and leave this property before I call my mate Frank, to arrest you for trespassing."

Lily couldn't recall ever seeing Sirius look more happy in his entire life than in the moments he threatened Lyra within an inch of her life. Sirius' cool grey eyes were narrowed into slits as he stare down Lyra with every bit of dislike. Around Lily, her friends had pulled their own wands out, prepared to fight and protect Sirius if needed. Lily didn't reach for her wand, not yet.

Lyra kept her back straight but her eyes were noting all the wands pointed at her general direction, "You are the ones trespassing."

James stepped forward, bringing Lily with him, "You don't want to start any trouble." James warned Lyra, who recognized James with a startled expression, "As a curse breaker, I do have the ability to arrest for minor grievances."

"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean." Lyra said, aghast.

Lily reached inside her robes for the parchment that would end Lyra's part in Lily's story, once and for all. Lily drew the paper from her pocket and opened it up, showing it to Lyra defiantly. Lyra's eyes scanned the document before her face grew similar to the coloring of a radish. Behind Lyra, Bricks' batlike ears were drooping as he stepped away from his mistress in fear of her wild expression.

"I've never seen that before in my life." Lyra managed, "Clearly, it's fabricated."

"Clearly, it's real." Anni said brazenly, "Since your own daughter found it stashed away in your drawers so that no one would ever find it and discover you're thieving scum."

"My daughter?" Lyra asked.

"Petunia." Lily said, "Your _only_ daughter."

"Petunia?" Lyra looked surprised, "Impossible."

"Not impossible." Petunia stepped forward, finally speaking up.

Lyra looked over Lily and Anni's shoulders to where Petunia stood, shaking, in her muggle coat. If Lyra was mad before, it was nothing compared to the rage she expressed now.

"What are you doing outside of the house?" Lyra demanded, "And in those rags?"

Petunia didn't seem to know how to answer her mother but her eyes were dark as they stared at Lyra, expressing her emotions the best way she knew how, silently. Lily unwound herself from James and took the three steps she needed to sidle up beside her step sister protectively. Lily knew things were still bad for her stepsister. Lily was determined to give Petunia a happily ever after, whatever got her away from Lyra.

Sirius was growing impatient and he snarled loudly, "You better get packing, or I'll make sure you spend the next six months rotting in Azkaban."

"So," Lyra said slowly, her eyes not leaving Petunia and Lily, "this is what it comes down too. My own family turning against me."

"Don't be daft." Lily snapped irritably, "You're not and you've never been a part of _my_ family."

"Oh my dear girl," Lyra's eyes flashed evilly at Lily, "You have no family. You're an _orphan_."

James stepped forward, sparks flying from his wand, "She had a family." he snarled protectively, "I'm her family now. We're _all_ her family and if you don't get _fucking packing_ , I have half a mind of having my father, the Minister of Magic, sending you into the courts for keeping hundreds of galleons from Lily's entitlement. You could spend _years_ in Azkaban when I'm through with you."

Something in James' threat made Lyra rush to turn and ask Bricks in a wavering tone to pack her bags quickly. James nodded family, huffing as if he knew he'd won. Lily stared at James, more in love with him than she'd ever been.

Petunia kept her feet firmly planted on the staircase as her mother was pushed out of the house. Sirius followed Bricks and Lyra into the house, wand aimed at Lyra's back the whole time. Lily stood stone like by the front door as Lyra shouted at Bricks to pack faster and snapped at Sirius to back off. Sophie and Anni stood at Lily's side, like protectors, their arms crossed and faces screwed up. They all seemed desperate to get Lyra out of the house as soon as possible and Lily agreed with them.

Lyra stumbled out of the backroom with a trunk and a wide brimmed hat placed on her head. She was still wearing her dressing gown and she looked rather eccentric as she pushed past Lily, Anni and Sophie. Lily didn't even get a glare of acknowledgment from Lyra. Instead, Lyra's hawk like eyes were focused on Petunia. Petunia didn't cower from her mum's stare but she wasn't looking at her mum either. Petunia's eyes were trapped on the floor.

"Let's go, Petunia." Lyra snapped, "We'll go to Malfoy Manor until this awkward situation is settled in the courts."

"I'm not going." Petunia said firmly, suddenly looking up with clarity in her eyes.

Lyra scoffed, "No one cares for you here."

"That's just it, _mother_ ," Petunia swallowed thickly, "I don't plan on staying _here_ either."

"Where will you go?"

"Where I belong," Petunia said, "the muggle world."

Lyra ripped past her daughter, without saying another word. Lyra and Bricks disappeared on the front step. Once Lyra's presence was lifted from the room, Lily and Sophie sighed happily.

"She's worse than my mum." Sophie said, fanning her face dramatically before patting down Lily's arm, "Sorry Lily."

"She was a piece of work." James muttered from Lily's other side, "I'm definitely putting up protection spells around this house. She's the type to come back and curse you in your sleep."

Lily ignored James and walked over to where Petunia was still gripping the bannister, "Petunia, you can stay here with me." she encouraged, "I won't kick you out of the house, not since you helped me."

Petunia shook her head robotically, "no."

"No?" Lily's shoulder dropped, "I know we've had our disagreements but I owe this to you."

"I can't live here." Petunia shook her head even more, "There's too many awful memories."

"But where will you live?" Lily asked worriedly, "I don't want you to feel like you aren't welcome here."

Petunia played with her coat buttons, "I've got friends expecting me tonight anyways."

Petunia tried to step away but Lily grabbed Petunia's bony hand. Petunia froze from the contract, clearly taken aback by Lily's affectionate touch. Lily offered her stepsister a half a smile.

"Write to me?" Lily asked, "Just so I'm sure you're okay?"

"Why do you care?" Petunia huffed.

"Why did _you_ bring me the will?" was Lily's pointed reply.

"I don't know." Petunia whispered but Lily thought she saw Petunia's lips tilt up just a bit.

"Well," Lily said softly, "Thank you."

Petunia gave a short nod to Lily before she swept out into the darkness. Ily watched her step sister leave the house for the last time, this time without a hood and looking stranger than she'd ever looked before. Lily could tell Petunia had made up her mind a long, long time ago to leave behind her mother for a world without magic.

Anni said, capturing everyone's attention with her disgusted tone as she peeled a photo of Lyra off a nearby wall, "I think we ought to redecorate."

"That's the best idea you've ever had Anni." Sophie clapped her hands, "Come on, everyone, we've got to make this place less like a morgue."

Lily tried following everyone into the sitting room to start chucking things into a bin Remus brought from the kitchen but James yanked Lily backwards and into his arms. Lily looked up at James warmly and he looked down at her, adoringly.

"What?' she asked, tilting her head at him.

He whispered, "you're truly one of the kindest souls I've ever known."

"How so?"

"You offered your step sister a place here, with you, despite everything." he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "your father would've been so proud of you."

"He always taught me to be kind," she replied, "No matter what."

"Most people in your situation would've stopped being kind a long time ago." his fingers traced her cheeks, "most people would've turned bitter...ugly even...but you've stayed so...you're _amazing_ Lily Evans. One of a kind."

She leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying, "My friends kept me grounded."

James shook his head in disagreement before he led her to the sitting room, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

All weekend was spent replacing pictures of Lyra and Petunia with some paintings Sirius found in the attic and little pictures Sophie framed and hung with her wand. Marlene appeared unannounced with croissants and Gryffindor banners for the kitchen. Remus and Peter took to bringing down all the books from the boxes in the attic under Sirius' direction. James' mother and father even brought some spare bed sheets and decor to replace all of Lyra's things that were taken to a pawn shop at the edge of town by Peter and Sirius. Anni brought some of the old collectible brooms from the shop, lining the walls with them. Sophie went shopping and bought Lily an entire new wardrobe for her closet, claiming Lily's clothes were too outdated for her new life.

James surprised Lily with a christmas tree for her front window and it quickly turned into Lily's favorite part of the house. She decorated with with red and green paper chains one night while Sophie baked in the oven, filling the house with a warmth that hadn't been felt since Lily was a little girl.

By Monday, Lily couldn't find a trace of Lyra's cold touch anywhere in the house and it seemed like everything was falling perfectly into place. Lily was smiling widely as she made her way to _Witch Weekly's_ headquarters. Sophie had the day off so Lily was alone but she didn't mind, she hummed along to a christmas song as she walked up the staircase to the second floor of the business building. Lily was so focused on getting into _Witch Weekly'_ s offices that she didn't notice the man behind her until he cleared his throat loudly.

Lily had the _Witch Weekly_ door halfway open. When Lily turned to stare at the man who'd cleared his throat, the door to the offices finished swinging open on its own. The balding man wore a bowler hat and he stared down at Lily with dark brown eyes that were hard to read. He was wearing a nice set of burgundy robes and his beard tickled his chest as he spoke.

"You're the redhead they're talking about." he eyed her auburn hair like it was unfortunate, "Lily Evans?"

"Yes." Lily was confused by his forwardness, "And you are?"

"Jim Rogers," he held out a stiff hand and Lily shook it, if only to be polite, "I'm the editor for _Quidditch Connections_."

"Oh," Lily said, startled as she pulled her hand back to her chest, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You sent us the same article that _Witch Weekly_ just published in thier December issue," he seemed annoyed, "My columnists were surprised to see _Witch Weekly_ published an article we'd received for an entry."

Lily taken aback, replied sourly, "Perhaps _Witch Weekly_ saw something in my article that you couldn't."

"It was a good article," Rogers shook his head, "But the thing is, we rarely publish new authors."

"Shame." Lily said coldly, "You might think to try something new."

"I am." he said, pulling a cigar from his pocket, "In fact, I'd be interested in setting up a time for you to discuss writing for _Quidditch Connections_."

"You want me to write for _Quidditch Conncetions_?" Lily rose a brow, "After you just said you don't publish new columnists?"

"You clearly know quidditch and it'd be a better career move for you, instead of writing for a well, a _gossip_ magazine."

"If you had asked me for the same thing three weeks ago I wouldn't have hesitated but Mr. Gamp believed in me when your magazine didn't," Lily said heatedly, stepping closer to Rogers with fury, "I happen to be _very_ proud to work for this gossip magazine."

Rogers sniffed grumpily from her decline, "Quidditch doesn't belong in a witch's magazine."

"Perhaps that's exactly where it _should_ belong, however."

Lily jumped in surprise at Mr. Gamp who had appeared around the corner from the offices. He had on his glasses and his mustache was quivering as he made himself comfortable at Lily's side. Rogers looked furious at the interruption by Gamp and stuffed his cigar into his mouth.

"You've hired a quidditch reporter." Rogers declared, motioning to Lily "She's better off at _Quidditch Connections_ , Gamp. She can't write sports if she's stuck at your petty little gossip magazine."

"I don't think it's fair of you to lump Lily in with your mediocre sports writers." Mr. Gamp placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "she's a rare artist, and we value rarity at _Witch Weekly_."

"Well, that's just despicable." Roger's face was red as he turned away, stomping down the hallway to the Quidditch Connections office, "You won't get an offer like this again, Evans!"

"I won't need one, thanks!" Lily called after Rogers before crossing her arms and huffing, "The nerve of him."

"Rogers had never been a fan of _Witch Weekly_ ," Gamp said, clearly amused as Roger's slammed the _Quidditch Connections_ office door, "especially when we started outselling his publication."

Lily glanced at Gamp shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile.

"So, did you mean it?" she asked hesitantly, "About me?"

"Of course I meant it," Gamp said flippantly, pushing her through the door into _Witch Weekly_ , "Now get to work, I don't pay you to just stand there getting compliments."

He walked away but Lily saw the soft smile as Gamp turned into one of the cubicles to talk to an employee. He might've seemed a hard arse when she first met him, but Lily hd a feeling she and Gamp would have a very good working relationship for the next few years.

Lily couldn't believe her luck and she truly didn't know how the day could get better until James surprised her at lunch with a large bouquet of red and white roses. Lily perked up as he entered her small desk area, placing the flowers on her desk before sweeping her up into a kiss that was probably a little too long for the office. When he finally broke away, Lily's office mates were sniggering and Lily was bright red as she ginned up at James.

"Hello?"

"You seem surprised," James kissed her temple, "A bloke can't spoil his girlfriend?"

"What did I do now?" Lily teased but she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Nothing." James quipped, "I just got to thinking of how cute you are and decided to bring you flowers."

"I love the flowers James, thank you." she touched one of the roses lovingly, "What a regular old Prince Charming."

"I've heard that before."

"Have you?"

"Hmmm, yeah," he winked, "this strange girl said it when she was flying a Silver Star through a forest."

"What daft girl would fly a top tier racing broom through a forest?" Lily questioned playfully, "Oh wait, that was me."

James wrapped his arms around her waist to sway her to music only he could hear, "You make it harder and harder everyday to not get down on one knee."

"I'm sure." Lily snorted, "You're aware we're surrounded by gossip columnists, right?"

"And you're giving us great content!" one woman to the right of Lily's desk swooned, "Keep it up!"

"If you publish any of this, Gina," Sophie appeared, wearing a scarlet smile that matched her scarf as she chastised the gossip columnists, "I will personally end your career."

Gina, threatened by Sophie's glare, pretended to be interested in her typewriter. Satisfied, Sophie turned to the couple in question.

"Are you ready for lunch?" she asked excitedly, "I thought we could discuss what Lily's going to wear to the Christmas ball."

"Wait," Lily bemoaned in James' arms, "what party?"

"James didn't tell you?' Sophie shot James a glare before considering Lily's pained face, "The Potter's host a Christmas party and the press is invited every year for the Christmas tree lighting so you need to look your best for all the photos."

"No," Lily stomped her foot like a child, "I just _went_ to a ball."

"This one will is easy," James promised Lily as he could see the hesitation on her face , "Not as many people and we can definitely sneak away for a snog in the garden that you were admiring last time."

"Romantic." Lily snorted, fluttering her fingers at his chin, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

James grinned, "Well yeah, but Sophie asked if I wanted to do lunch with you and Marlene so, of course I said yes."

"You are willingly missing out on work?"

"A shocker, I know.' James grinned, "but these days, there is this beautiful witch who tends to hold my focus longer than a few boring case files."

Lily smirked, "Does your boss hate me yet?"

James winked, "On the contrary he's been asking me when he can meet you."

"Should I be worried?"

"He'll give you a forty five minute lecture on why relationships are like quicksand and kill all the best curse breakers but other than that, he's not all together terrible."

Lily sobered, "On second thought, I'd prefer to never meet him."

"I really just want an excuse to show you off to the lads at work, so I told Diggory you were coming by to the office after lunch."

"I have a deadline!" Lily protested, motioning to her papers where she was working on her January article for Gamp.

"So do I!" James rolled his eyes, glancing over to Sophie who was smiling at the couple lovingly, "We can procrastinate, together!"

Lily laughed as her best friend and her boyfriend dragged her away from the desk for a lunch at a little cafe in London. Marlene met them, nursing a burn from a dragon pup that she'd spent all morning rescuing from the underground. Christmas lights glistened around them and a light snow fell outside the windows. James had an arm slung about Lily's shoulders as he argued with Marlene over a dragons' top speed and Lily shared an exasperated look with Sophie.

James and Lily walked back to Witch Weekly together, arms locked tightly as they strolled through the snow. Marlene and Sophie were just behind them, talking about come bakery on the east side where Marlene wanted to get cupcakes. The snow on the ground had pretty much turned to ice and Lily had to hold onto james' arm to keep from slipping and sliding since her boots had no traction. She was so busy trying not to fall on her face she didn't notice when they were passing Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Let's stop here," James pulled Lily to a stop and she looked up from her feet to see the dark windowed quidditch shop.

Lily glanced at James in confusion, "Why?" she asked, "Anni and I are keeping it closed until after Christmas."

James smiled and shook his head, pulling her to the door. Strangely enough, Marlene and Sophie didn't complain as James pushed open the old shop door. Lily looked around at all three of her friends and then James yanked her across the doorway. Lily's eyes squinted as she tried to see the through the darkness of the unlit shop.

"Surprise!"

Suddenly the lights and candles turned on Lily covered her mouth with her hands and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she came to realize what was happening. The left side of the shop was filled to the brim with all of Lily's friends. Sophie and Marlene laughed at Lily's dumbfounded expression as they joined the crowd, clapping along with everyone else. Anni and her husband were smiling joyfully from under a sign made out of paper and paints that said ' _congratulations Lily_ ' in bright orange lettering. The christmas lights strung around the shop glowed brilliantly as more people appeared from behind store merchandise, including a few of Lily's old Professors from school and half of the _Witch Weekly_ staff.

"What's going on?" Lily didn't know if she ought to cry or laugh, she was so overwhelmed.

"We wanted to celebrate you getting the shop back." Anni said joyfully from beside her husband, "So we called a few friends."

Before Lily could say anything else, Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared from the back. They were each carrying a side of a large cardboard piece that was balancing a three tier cake decorated with snitches. They placed it on an empty display in front of Lily, the candles creating smoke rings that rose to the ceiling. Lily laughed through her tears as Sirius pulled her into a giant hug and from there the hugging and congratulating didn't stop. Lily didn't have time to blow out the candles on the cake so at one point, Sophie rushed forward to blow the candles out before the wax could ruin the frosting.

People stood around the little shop chatting away for over two hours, eating cake and celebrating. Lily was overwhelmed as more and more people stopped into the shop to see what all the hubbub was about. Mr. Ollivander himself even stopped by from the wand shop, taking piece of cake home with him. Anni had to set up the cash register to sell a few products to people doing last minute christmas shopping.

When a young woman came into the shop to buy a Silver Star, Lily was reminded of something very important. Lily slid between the many bodies, heading for her boyfriend who stood laughing with his parents in one corner of the shop. His mum was playing with James' hair, trying to flatten it just as Lily appeared, beaming. Lily sidled up next to James and placed a hand on his chest. James looked down at Lily, hazel eyes glowing behind his glasses.

"Hullo," he offered adorably, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." she breathed, "but I have something for you. Will you stay here?"

"I'm not running away." he promised with a wink and she giggled before racing off to the back of the shop.

Lily went to the very back of the storage where the new brooms were sitting, waiting. Lily grabbed the nearest sleek black model broom. When she entered the lighting of the shop she saw James waiting with his parents where she left him. With a grin, Lily held the broomstick into the air.

"I think someone in here preordered a Silver Star a few months ago?"

James whooped and crossed the room in a few quick strides, earning laughs from everyone around. James took the broomstick from Lily's hands and examined it with the same energy Lily once did, all those months ago. Suddenly, James grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she laughed, "Don't you want to show off your new toy?"

"I want to fly it!" James declared, "Come on!"

Lily laughed as James drug her out into the cold Diagon Alley streets. He mounted the broom, tugging her on so that she straddled behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's a one person broom James." she laughed to his neck, "Don't-"

But it was too late, James kicked off. Luckily, the broom held her weight with James' well enough. It soared into the air dreamily, only rocking back a bit form the weight. James' excited shout made Lily laugh out out as they rose into the fog and over the rooftops. James zoomed up and down the rooftops twice. Lily leaned her head on his back, plenty happy to just see him so happy.

Suddenly, James skidded the broom to a sudden halt once they were over the quidditch shop. The cold wind was biting through Lily's robes and she couldn't feel her nose but she wouldn't trade the moments with James for anything.

Lily lifted her head and asked, "Want to go once more?"

James slowly lowered the broomstick back to earth. Lily was disappointed they didn't go for a longer ride but when he was about to enter the warmth of the shop, James grabbed ahold of her hand and pressed his lips to her ear.

"I love you."

Lily felt like she might've melted into the floor with those words. She turned her cheek so she could grin at him.

"I love you, more."

She had her dream jobs, both at the shop and writing quidditch articles.

She had some of the greatest friends on earth who threw her surprise parties and got her amazing gifts.

All that and she'd landed her own very own prince charming and all she'd had to do was lose a few shoes, break a wand and steal a broomstick.

The rest of the night was a blur as they celebrated among friends and family. James stayed by Lily's side the rest of the night. Long after the party had ended, James celebrated Lily on his own terms, pressing her into the thick covers of his bed and kissing every inch of her that he could. It had been years since Lily felt like her life was right out of a storybook but that night, while James traced his fingers along her skin, Lily felt like she had finally gotten everything she ever wanted.

* * *

 **Go on, click next, I've given you an extra chapter as a gift for being such amazing friends and reading my little story.**


	16. Happily Ever After

**16\. Happily Ever After**

Lily Evans might not be a princess but she certainly felt like one while standing behind a pair of double doors in her long, navy coloured dress robes. They had long flowy sleeves and a beautiful floral design hidden within the velvet that clung to Lily's body like a second skin. Sophie had curled her hair into ringlets that framed her face and Marlene had talked her into a dark lipstick. Her reflection was stunning and if her outfit didn't make her feel like a princess, the man holding her hand certainly made her feel like she'd walked straight out of a fairytale. Currently, James' lips were pressed to the hollow of her throat as they waited for James' parents.

"What if no one likes me." Lily whispered to her boyfriend as they waited, "Everyone in there is probably expecting some celebrity figure and I'm just Lily-"

"Just Lily." James murmured into her neck, nipping her lightly, playfully, to try and calm her down, "You're the owner of the coolest quidditch shop in London, you've just been published in Witch Weekly, The Holyhead Harpies personally invited you to training, and you are-without a doubt-anything but just."

Lily was not unappreciative of James' words but she was nervous and found it hard to talk. Tonight, at the Christmas Ball, Lily and James were the ones lighting the tree in front of the press. Having Lily and James do the lighting ceremony was James' parents' way of showing their support for their son's new relationship but truthfully, Lily would've much preferred a high five from Fleamont and Euphamia.

James could see the nerves getting to Lily, which is why his mouth had taken up residency on her neck, and he continued whispering about how amazing she was as he trailed butterfly kisses along her skin.

Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck, leaning against him comfortably, "Thanks for the pep talk." she nudged his face up with her nose before she kissed him on the lips, relishing in the familiarity of his tender touch.

James' hands, as always, lifted to her cheeks so that he could deepen the kiss but before Lily's body moved any closer to being pushed up against the door that they were supposed to be walking through, a voice interrupted their quiet moment.

"You two look lovely together but perhaps save the kissing for _after_ everyone at the party has had several cups of brandy." a lighthearted woman's voice called from the opposite end of the hall.

Lily and James broke apart and Lily spotted James' parents approaching them from down the hallway.

Euphamia Potter wore robes of stunning green and a glittery silver scarf was draped over her head and shoulders. Even in her older age, she held a sense of grace and kindness that Lily only hoped she'd possess one day. Mrs. Potter's arm was attached to that of the Minister Potter, who wore simple black robes and lopsided black square frames. The only sign that Fleamont Potter was Minister of Magic, was a little pin attached to his left breast pocket.

In the past few weeks Lily had come to adore the Potters. They were kind and treated Lily so wholesomely, even after she had caused so much trouble. Mrs. Potter doted on Lily like a mother, buying her nice things and taking her out for lunches. It was a nice change from Lyra, who had never once doted on Lily.

Mr. Potter let go of his wife's arm only so that he could wrap a skinny arm into Lily's and twirl her about exclaiming, "You look lovely, Lily!"

Lily laughed as she was twirled back into James' awaiting arms and James placed a kiss on her hand, "she's gorgeous."

"I'm so happy James convinced you to come," Euphamia told her happily, "It wouldn't have been the same, Lily."

James said wickedly, "It took a lot of bargaining."

"What made her finally give in?" Fleamont chuckled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "James told me that if I didn't show up in my best dress...that I couldn't fly his 1930's Arrow broomstick next weekend."

"You two and your broomsticks." Euphamia sighed, "I'll never understand the thrill of flying eighty kilos an hour with no helmet."

"It's all about the thrill of the ride," James said to his mum before he leaned in devilishly to Lily's ear, "But to be clear, I much prefer the thrill when _you're_ riding me."

Lily flushed red and smacked him, "James!"

"It's a compliment."

"Not in front of your parents."

" _That's_ when its funny though."

"Questionable."

His parents, who hadn't heard James' smart comment but knew the implications, laughed happily as James rocked Lily back and forth so that her heels slid against the marble floor. Now, among them, Lily felt more relaxed as she and James bantered back and forth like an old married couple.

Euphamia smiled at them once more and Lily smiled back. Lily knew the Potters were just happy to see their son so happy. Mrs. Potter had confided to Lily that they were worried that James was going to become married to his job. Lily was honestly just thrilled that his parents liked her so much.

Now she just had to make everyone else in the ballroom like her.

Suddenly Lily felt sick to her stomach again.

James saw Lily's pallid expression and grew stern, hugging her tightly from behind, "Stop it Lily, Everything's going to be fine."

Euphemia instantly grew concerned at James' serious tone, "What's wrong?"

Lily didn't see James roll his eyes but she felt like he did, "Lily's nervous."

Euphemia looked distraught, "Oh Lily, don't silly, everyone in that room is so excited."

"And." Fleamont touched Lily's shoulder gently, "If anyone in there makes you feel uncomfortable, Lily, you have my permission to kick them out. I'll deal with the war it wages later."

In response to Lily's horrified expression and Euphamia's glare, Fleamont added a weak, "I'm kidding." at the end of what was supposed to be comforting Lily.

"I'll be with you all night." James vowed when Lily continued to fret, "It'll be just like the masquerade."

"I ran out barefoot during the fireworks!" Lily started but James pinched her side.

"Everything is going to be _fine_ , love."

"As long as she keeps her shoes on." Fleamont joked, hazel eyes twinkling mischievously and everyone laughed as they remembered Lily running barefoot through the ballroom.

James reasoned quickly, "Sophie did threaten to maim Lily within an inch of her life if she lost her stilettos again."

"I don't know why she had to be so cross about it." Lily said grumpily.

"You did throw her favorite pair to the floor in the middle of the _last_ ball you attended." James suggested.

Lily fisted James' robes and eyed him dangerously, "I don't plan on running away this time."

James pecked her on the lips playfully, "Good, I don't want to chase you anywhere tonight," he said with a wink, "except maybe to bed."

He kissed her again. Lily smiled against his lips.

"Come on you two." Euphamia said warmly, positioning herself alongside Lily so the couples stood side by side, "The doors can't stay closed. We're expected."

Lily stood facing the door again, chewing on her lower lip as they waited. She could hear the party guests on the other side of the door and smell the food wafting into the hall from under the doors. She felt James squeeze her arm and then Mrs. Potter took Lily's other hand up in her own.

The doors opened and every head in the ballroom turned to catch a glimpse as Lily walked into the room in the arms of her new family.

All eyes were on them and a polite applause rode through the room. Lily's heart was pounding in her chest as she scanned the room for familiar faces. Finally Lily spotted Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Anni, Sophie and Peter standing by a large sparkling christmas tree covered in red globes and white unlit candles.

"We're lighting _all_ those candles?" Lily hissed at James as they crossed the dance floor together.

"Yup." James murmured back happily, "it's tradition."

It didn't take as long as Lily thought it would. Mr. Potter was talking as James and Lily used their wands to slowly light up over fifty white candles on the giant christmas tree. When the last candle was lit, the tree did look beautiful, especially with the flickering orange against the green branches. Lily certainly hoped the tree was protected by magic, she'd hate for one of the candles to slip out of place and accidently set the tree on fire. When she voiced her concerns to James he chuckled and promised the tree was safe from exploding into flames.

Sophie was wearing a glimmering set of red dress robes that covered Lily's arms in glitter when they hugged after the lighting ceremony. Marlene and Sirius both commented on how disgustingly cute James and Lily were together. Anni and her husband kissed Lily's cheeks and wished her a very merry christmas. Peter dragged Lily and James to every reporter in the room, boasting about the couple to all who would listen. Finally, James and Lily got a minute to themselves.

"Fancy a dance?" James asked when they found each other in the middle of the dance floor, his fingers buried in the small of her back.

"I'll never say no for a chance to dance with you." she replied, meaning every word.

James smiled and swept her hand up into his but before he could sweep her off her feet, the large grandfather clock nearby chimed loudly over the music. Lily glanced back at the clock. James looked too and chuckled lowly in Lily's ear.

"Midnight." he playfully pinched her side, "This is the part where you run away and lose a shoe, if my memory serves well…"

Lily leaned on her tiptoes to press her lips to his lightly before she pulled back to say, "Shall we swap wands now? Or should I skip ahead to the part where we kiss and get our happily ever after?"

"Hmm," James pretended to consider this and she giggled as he lifted her gently, twirling her, before playing her back on her feet, "I quite fancy the sound of ending tonight on _happily ever after._ "

* * *

 **Thank you, thank you for living this story with me.**

 **Like I said in the first chapter, I always wanted to write a Cinderella AU. I used to spend my childhood running around my house in my "cimmerella" gown, dancing to Sixpence None the Richer and Celine Dion. I have a lot of happy memories associated with this Disney movie and was so happy to finally come up with a plot that kept the fun of the old story and still let me add new tales to spin into the classic happily ever after.**

 **I hope you'll join me for my next adventure-wherever it may lead us!**

 **On this season of giving, you all should know I appreciate everything you've given me as readers and fellow writers.**

 **You've truly turned me into the person I am today.**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


End file.
